<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rapeworld Isekai by SirSpectacular</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778568">Rapeworld Isekai</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirSpectacular/pseuds/SirSpectacular'>SirSpectacular</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, BDSM, Deepthroating, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Feminization, Gender or Sex Swap, Girl Penis, LitRPG, Masochism, Master/Slave, Monsters, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Painful Sex, Porn With Plot, Rape, Rimming, Sadism, Sexual Slavery, Tentacles, Torture, elf abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:48:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>121,931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirSpectacular/pseuds/SirSpectacular</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of tabletop RPG nerds are transported to a fantasy world of swords and sorcery. Their task: Clear the land of an evil corruption known as the Taint by killing Tainted monsters, absorbing their corruption, and using it to level up.</p><p>But in this world, the monsters aren’t merely trying to kill you, they’re trying to rape you and fill you with their Tainted seed. And to make matters worse our noble heroes wake up, only to find themselves in alluring new female bodies… Our unfortunate heroines are forced to survive in a strange new world crawling with brutal rape monsters around every corner. Will they learn to adapt and thrive in their new home? Or will they be reduced to mindless broken cumdumps by the endless hordes of horny, sadistic creatures roaming these cursed lands?</p><p>Trigger Warning: Rape. Violent Monster Rape. Seriously. Lots of it.<br/>Plot Warning: Contains traces of actual story and character development mixed in with the smut.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>261</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Transported to Another World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Our noble heroes:</p><p>Tyler – Protagonist and enjoyer of sadism and dominance. Turned into a petite girl that is pathetically easy for others to pin down. Introduced to the joys of masochism.</p><p>Matt – Linux hipster and computer science major with weight and body image issues. Becomes a blonde bombshell who loves her new body.</p><p>Lysander – A literal genius working on a PhD in physics. Turns into an androgynous genderbent version of her former self. Adapts to the world magic system quite well.</p><p>Peter – International student from China studying biology and medicine. Turns into a Japanese middle school girl.</p><p>Ashley – Art major, butch lesbian, female manwhore. Wishes she’d been born with a dick. Gets her wish and turns into a big burly dude.</p><p>Chloe – General science major. An unrepentant submissive doormat, and the only summoned heroine to keep her original sex. A lewd elf and party Healbitch.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A conclave of noble-ish heroes gathered around the table, deciding how best to divide the spoils of their latest adventure amongst themselves. Amongst the merry band of murder-hobos, there was an elven wizard, a tiefling sorceress, a human barbarian, a half-elven rogue, and an aasimar cleric. At the head of the table sat a sixth person, a living personification of fate and destiny, the great and powerful Dungeon Master.</p><p>This was a normal Saturday night for the University tabletop roleplaying club. Instead of drinking, dancing, and occasionally getting laid like normal college students, we sat together in a dingy basement drinking lukewarm root beer and eating junk food, rolling dice at each other.</p><p>The DM, Lysander, a tall and lean guy with a hawkish face, gave me a cool glance.</p><p>“Tyler, roll me a knowledge arcana check.”</p><p>In this particular campaign, I was the official party spell thrower and item identifier, the mysterious elven magician Elandre, the ambiguously gendered. A loose purple robe hid my androgynous frame, and nobody in the party knew my character’s actual sex. Ashley’s rogue tried to check once while my character was sleeping, but she found out I’d woven an alarm spell into my underpants to prevent the curious from peeping.</p><p>I rolled my dice, “Nine.”</p><p>“You added your bonus, right?” he reminded.</p><p>“Yes, I just rolled like shit,” I sighed.</p><p>I checked his face for tells, but our DM kept his expression perfectly serene. “You have no idea what the potion does.”</p><p>“It’s purple and sparkly?” I asked.</p><p>“It is.”</p><p>I gestured towards my roommate, Matt, currently roleplaying as the world’s dumbest barbarian. “Hey Hragh! You’ve got a good constitution, drink this. It’ll make you super strong. And it’s grape flavored.”</p><p>Matt was a gentle, intelligent, soft-spoken chubby guy in real life, with a non-threatening baby face. As part of the official uniform of computer science majors and hipster Linux enthusiasts everywhere, he also had a legit neckbeard. Basically, he was the opposite of the wiry musclebound barbarian he was roleplaying. He put on the most aggressive face he could muster, which wasn’t terribly aggressive.</p><p>“Hragh no trust you! Last time Hragh drink weird potion, Hragh fill tavern’s toilet with literal fire,” he grunted.</p><p>Aw, no fun! “No, no, I’m not tricking you this time. Last time was just a joke, but this time I’m telling the truth. Um… Ashley’s Character, tell him I’m trustworthy.”</p><p>“It’s Jack.” Ashley said in a stage whisper.</p><p>Ashley was one of only two females in our tabletop group. Though as an utterly blatant butch lesbian she was more of an ‘honorary dude’ than anything. With her short purple hair and men’s clothing, I’d say she was a trans man, but she was too curvy to pass as male, and didn’t bind her boobs or use male pronouns. There was probably a fancy name for whatever weird gender thing she had going on, but she didn’t care about the label, and neither did we. Her character was an actual dude, the party rogue.</p><p>“Jack, tell him I’m trustworthy,” I corrected.</p><p>Ashley perked up and put on her fakest smile. “It’s true. You should totally trust her. She’s a wizard. She knows what she’s talking about.” She rolled the dice. “Got a twenty-one for Deception.”</p><p>Ashley had apparently decided my character was a female. Matt agreed. Peter, our pervy cleric, maintained I was a futa, or feminine hermaphrodite. Chloe, the other girl, didn’t want to share her opinion. Lysander was the only one who thought I was fully male underneath my robes. The latter was correct, Elandre was a man, though I wanted to keep the group guessing for as long as possible.</p><p>Matt nodded sagely, “Hragh have seven intelligence, no need for Sense Motive roll. Hragh decide the pretty man-woman not lie this time. He trust his friends and drink potion.”</p><p>Lysander grinned cruelly from behind his DM screen. I swore the guy was a sadist, “Your body tingles and begins growing warmer. Something is happening. Do you want to try to resist the potion’s effects?”</p><p>“Hragh feel weird,” the barbarian said, before Matt spoke out of character, “Can I tell what is happening to me before I decide if I want to stop it?”</p><p>“You’re not sure, but think you might be getting prettier,” said Lysander.</p><p>“Hragh is an ugly bastard… but he has been tricked by pretty people many times.” Matt explained. He switched back to his barbarian voice, “Beauty is a powerful weapon that will make Hragh strong! Hragh will not resist the beauty! Bring it on!”</p><p>“No Con save then,” Lysander nodded. “Hragh, you feel your body changing. There is a faint burning and strange tingles. You feel your insides cramp. It is painful but not unbearable for one as strong as you. Over the next minute or so, you grow a little bit shorter, your hips widen, your bulging chest muscles turn into something a little softer…”</p><p>“Hah! Potion of gender bending,” Ashley chuckled.</p><p>“Welcome to the sisterhood…” Chloe said quietly, with a shy little smile.</p><p>Chloe… we had no idea why she wanted to hang out in a dank basement with a bunch of pervy dudes and an equally pervy honorary dude. Unlike Ashley, she was feminine, though she hid her face behind her long hair, and hid her figure beneath a baggy hoodie and frumpy sweat pants. She was as pale as a ghost, with platinum blonde hair to match. She was also terrifyingly quiet, with a tendency to startle me every time she spoke up.</p><p>She was the party healbitch, a cleric specializing in support and healing magic. Yes, it was her idea. No, we didn’t bully her into it. Yes, we actually called her a ‘healbitch’ in character. And no, she didn’t seem to mind.</p><p>Despite our degrading term for it, being the official party healbitch was a role she embraced with an almost scary level of enthusiasm. Whenever our characters bossed her around, treated her like a doormat, or otherwise degraded her, she always seemed to smile and blush a little. I was pretty sure she was quietly getting off on it.</p><p>I might have had a little bit of a crush on her because of that. It was hard to suppress the urge to constantly bully her.</p><p>“Indeed,” Lysander confirmed. “Hragh, care to describe your new female form to us?”</p><p>Matt cleared his throat, not missing a beat, “The new Hragh is far more beautiful than before… a solid four out of ten at least. She stands at six foot five, chest and face still a patchwork of scars. She has bulging muscles, thick thighs, and a gigantic firm butt. The beard is gone, but the rest of her body is only slightly less hairy than then man she was before. She is very confused right now.”</p><p>“Now that’s an image I didn’t need…” I grumbled.</p><p>“Hragh wasn’t wearing a shirt before, was he?” Peter commented.</p><p>Peter wasn’t his real name, he changed it when he immigrated here to Canada. None of us but Lysander could pronounce his real Chinese name. He was the final member our little band of heroes, awkwardly roleplaying as some sort of loli tiefling magical girl thingy. I was pretty sure one or more fetishes were involved in that choice of character. Whatever. This whole tabletop group was a bunch of perverts, myself included. I wasn’t one to kinkshame so long as it didn’t get too creepy.</p><p>“Hragh displays his new F-cup weapons of seduction proudly! Hragh has no need for shame or modesty!” Matt announced.</p><p>“Jack is strangely intrigued by this hairy amazon and her <em>udder</em>-ly ridiculous boobs,” Ashley said. “Can I roll a Stealth check to go in for a sneaky grope?”</p><p>“Going to need to get you some bikini armour,” Peter suggested.</p><p>“Elandre sneaks out of murdering range and tries to pretend this wasn’t their idea,” I said.</p><p>And then the conversation was interrupted by a sudden, bright flash of unnatural green light. The light bulb above our heads shattered in a shower of sparks, and the room went dark.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>I blinked and I was in a boundless white room. Light seemed to come from everywhere at once, with no shadows being cast, and no way to tell where the floor ended and the walls began.</p><p>I wasn’t alone. I was kneeling next to five other confused people, also on their knees. Their shapes were foggy and insubstantial. They just looked like shadows, but each carried the <em>impression</em> of a person I recognized: Lysander, Matt, Peter, Chloe and Ashley, my tabletop group from earlier that night.</p><p>There was another person in this space with us, as well. They were sharper, more clearly defined, but at the same time, my eyes seemed to slide off their body, and my mind seemed to let go of the details the instant I looked away. I felt a sense of power, nigh limitless in intensity but tightly constrained in what it could and could not do.</p><p>“Greetings, champions,” it said.</p><p>“The fuck?” Ashley grumbled, her voice was echoey and ethereal.</p><p>“Who are you?” I asked the entity.</p><p>“I am Vyreth, God of Struggle and Valor,” the entity replied.</p><p>“Care to explain what’s going on?” I asked.</p><p>“You have been chosen. Your souls have been brought here into our realm, with a sacred mission to help save this world from certain doom.”</p><p>“Isekai?” Peter gasped, incredulous. “Seriously? What is this, a shitty light novel?”</p><p>“Guys,” Matt scolded. “Maybe don’t mouth off at the literal God? I’d rather not get smited…”</p><p>“Some confusion and fear are to be expected for one in your position. Worry not, for I am not so easily offended,” Vyreth replied.</p><p>“What specifically is our task?” Lysander asked.</p><p>Despite everyone else’s obvious agitation, his voice was as calm and unflappable as ever. It felt sort of reassuring to have him with us. Lysander was… an exceptional dude. I’d known him since I was a kid, longer than anyone else in the group. As an engineering student, I’d call myself smart, smarter than average at least, but not a genius. Lysander, however, was a full-blown, capital-G, Genius, with an IQ somewhere in the mid one-fifties.</p><p>“Allow me to provide some background.” The god nodded what my mind interpreted as a head, “Thirteen-hundred years ago, a rift opened, connecting our world to another. Through this rift, a great evil invaded our world. The Gods and our champions acted quickly to close the rift and repel the invaders, but their evil Taint remained. The Taint was a vile self-propagating corruption. It spread over the land, passing from creature to creature like a disease. Tainted creatures turned into vicious monsters attacking all those that were Untainted, causing them to fall to corruption as well.”</p><p>“In response to this, the gods created a blessing that all Untainted now receive at birth. It absorbs and converts the Taint of defeated monsters into magical potential. Those who kill tainted creatures absorb the Taint into their bodies, and convert it into a magical fuel they can use to transform their bodies and minds, enhancing themselves and growing stronger.”</p><p>“Let me guess,” Peter groaned. “This blessing shows up as a System with little blue boxes, and the power we gain is represented by classes and levels…”</p><p>“You are indeed correct, impudent one,” the god replied.</p><p>Peter was only a shadowy ghost, but I got the vague impression that he was rolling his eyes.</p><p>Lysander raised a shadowy hand, asking a question, “Assuming every member of the Untained population has this blessing, with the ability to grow in power, why summon us? What have we to offer that your own citizens do not?”</p><p>“Purity,” Vyreth replied. “Your souls have never been exposed to the Taint, not even the barest trace. This allows me to offer you a more powerful blessing without the risk of inadvertently killing you. Where others can absorb and convert the Taint of fallen monsters they kill, the blessing can become overwhelmed if too many monsters are killed in short succession. Those who kill monsters for a living gain a high level of power, but if they grow too quickly, their bodies inevitably accumulate a certain level of Taint over time. This can lead to corruption and depravity. Not only that, but a very common method of… Taint impregnation… can bypass the blessing’s defenses entirely if a victim is captured alive.”</p><p>“You five will not face that problem. You will be completely immune at a fundamental level. You will be able to fully convert <em>all</em> sources of Taint absorbed by your body. That means you will be able to kill any number of monsters without fear of accumulating Taint within you, allowing you to grow quickly. And even if you were to be captured by a monster, not only would it fail to corrupt you, it’s attempts would only make you stronger.”</p><p>“Taint Impregnation? That’s a scary choice of words…” Ashley grumbled.</p><p>“I don’t think he means it <em>that</em> way… they probably just sting you with Taint venom or something…” Matt reassured her.</p><p>“I indeed used the term ‘impregnate’ in the general sense, saturating something with something else. Literal impregnation is impossible, Tainted seed is not able to fertilize human ovum. Ashley’s fears are not entirely unjustified, however. The most common and successful way for a monster to corrupt a defeated victim is via repeated forced insemination.”</p><p>“Wait, <em>what?</em>” I gasped. Does that mean monsters will try to rape the girls…?</p><p>“In plain language, nearly every variant of monster will rape any Untainted creature they can capture alive, corrupting the victims with their seed and creating new Tainted.”</p><p>“D-do they rape guys as well?” Matt asked nervously.</p><p>“They are primarily attracted to women, though many will target men as well, should no nearby woman be available to sate their lusts,” the god replied.</p><p>“Eep…” Chloe’s ghost squeaked. If shadow ghosts could get wet, I was sure she would be.</p><p>“Yeah, fuck that!” Ashley snapped. “I, for one, am not at all interested in adventuring in your fucked-up rape world. Send me back.”</p><p>“Allow my to clear up a misconception,” the god replied its voice going cold, “You were chosen. You are not being asked, you are being informed of your new reality. There is no returning to your original world. Your current souls are duplicates of the original created with my divine power. Your original selves are alive and well, ignorant of your existence. There is no place in your old world for you to return to.”</p><p>“Wait, so I’m a <em>copy?</em>” I gasped in existential horror.</p><p>“Hmm… that’s reassuring.” Lysander said calmly, without a hint of sarcasm.</p><p>“<em>What?</em>” I snapped. “How’s that reassuring?”</p><p>“Well, I was hoping to finish my PhD,” Lysander explained. “I am pleased that my original self has not had his plans disturbed. I don’t like unexpected disruptions in my life.”</p><p>“But you’re not…” I started, and then just sighed. “Oh whatever.”</p><p>Lysander was… a strange dude. Despite how long I’d known him, I still couldn’t say I truly understood what he was thinking half the time.</p><p>Vyreth continued, “So yes, you are copies of the original, but no less real because of it. This world is your new home. You will live here, and hopefully do your part to save it. If you do not want to be raped by monsters, then you must simply get strong and not allow them to defeat you.”</p><p>“This is total bullshit…” Ashley grumbled.</p><p>“So, our bodies are back on earth… right? Do we get new bodies?” Matt asked, sounding slightly hopeful. “Can you make me less fat?”</p><p>Poor Matt. He’d had weight issues for years. The dude was a bit of a stress eater, and anxiety about what people thought of his weight ironically made him eat more.</p><p>“Yes,” the god replied. “You will all receive new bodies suited to your role as heroes. Matt’s new body will be a healthy weight.”</p><p>“Oh… uh, thanks.” Matt replied.</p><p>“Give me a big fucking dick!” Ashley shouted.</p><p>The god, and every shadowy ghost all went silent and stared at her.</p><p>“I want to fuck some bitches with a real cock, not a shitty strapon. I am <em>so done</em> with having a cunt. Give my body just… the <em>biggest</em> man sausage you can. Better yet, make me a big burly dude with lots of hair and big <em>fucking</em> balls! Do that, and I’ll be your most devout champion, I’ll fuck up as many monsters as you want me to.”</p><p>There was an awkward pause, and then the god broke the silence with a full-bodied laugh, “I will take your request under consideration.”</p><p>“Hey can I uuh…” Peter began.</p><p>“No.” Vyreth interrupted sharply. “You will all receive appropriate bodies to maximise the amount of Taint you can absorb. Ashley’s request was amusing and so it will be granted, but I do not bow to mortal whims. Good bye. I wish you the best of luck in your new life.”</p><p>The god snapped his fingers, and the world went dark again.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>I had a strange dream. A sexy dream.</p><p>Everyone had their kinks, and my biggest one was BDSM. Specifically, I enjoyed the domination and sadism aspects, with some non-consent kink added in for flavour. I liked the idea of pinning down a girl, grabbing a fistful of hair, and brutally shoving my dick inside her. I wanted to spank her butt until it was red. I wanted to inflict pain. I wanted to force her to take it, and ignore her whining and begging.</p><p>I didn’t exactly know why I was into this sort of stuff. I didn’t think I was a bad person. I didn’t hate women or anything. I supposed it was more of a power thing, taking a person, owning them completely and watching them squirm.</p><p>At least in theory. BDSM and rape were my pornographic flavours of choice, but I hadn’t done anything like that in real life. I wasn’t much of a ladies’ man, to be honest. Chloe was a prospect, but I was only just starting to get to know her and I hadn’t asked her out or anything yet.</p><p>I’d also had a girlfriend in high school for a while, until we broke up when she moved away. We had sex, but she was fairly vanilla, and she didn’t like it all that rough. We’d done a bit of light bondage and roleplay, and that was fun, but I had to make sure not to push her too hard. I wasn’t the type of douchebag to act on my sadistic fantasies without my partner’s enthusiastic consent.</p><p>But here, in dreamland, I could be as rough as I wanted without feeling guilty. My imaginary partner didn’t need to consent to anything. I could be as mean as I wanted, take things to a level that I would never dare in real life. I could rape a girl as viciously as I wanted without consequences.</p><p>So, there I was, balls deep inside some innocent goth pixie girl’s ass. She had a perfectly good pussy that I was ignoring because anal hurt her more, and I wanted her to hurt. She was cute and petite, the perfect size to bully and manhandle. Her ass cheeks were covered in red hand prints, her tears ran down her face. She was begging me to stop, but at the same time, moaning like a slut in heat. She clenched her teeth in pain, but there was a masochistic grin on her face. Clearly, she was loving every second of my brutal love, despite her protests.</p><p>And then… I switched. I wasn’t the guy anymore. I was the girl. I was bent over in a submissive position, exposed, vulnerable, at the mercy of a sadistic bastard that was going to do anything he wanted to me regardless of how much I fought or begged. My ass was on fire. My spanked cheeks burned, and my formerly-tight little hole was stretched open agonizingly wide. They said anal hurt if you weren’t prepared, and that was definitely true in my case. It was even more painful than I’d imagined.</p><p>But my neglected pussy was dripping, throbbing with arousal. The pain I felt wasn’t the same as pleasure, but it was… enjoyable in its own way. Like a spice added to a meal. I was weak and helpless, a living sex toy at the mercy of some cruel bastard, using my old body to abuse my new one. And I loved it.</p><p>I was a straight dude. And a dominant one no less. I shouldn’t have enjoyed this, but I did.</p><p>The dream continued on and on, growing less and less lucid. Eventually it only carried the vague impression of me being fucked, of pain and pleasure mixed in equal parts.</p><p>My conscious mind slowly slipped away, and I woke up in a new world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey all, thanks for reading my story.</p><p>I'm a bit of an amateur when it comes to writing, but I'm happy to accept feedback and criticism. Feel free to leave comments, telling me what you liked or disliked, or offer suggestions as to what I should fix, or do with these characters in future chapters. I have a few ideas, but I'm more or less making this all up as I go. </p><p>Also feel free to make lewd requests if there's some sort of sexy scene you'd like me to write for these characters. I'd like my story to have a nice variety of scenarios.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Welcome to Rapeworld</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up to the sound of leaves rustling in the wind. I opened my eyes and saw a clear blue sky, framed by a canopy of trees. The air was fresh. I felt the prickle of grass, dried leaves and sticks poking into my bare back.</p><p>I groaned and sat up. A chorus of other groans echoed me, my fellow Isekai protagonists waking up with me, I presumed.</p><p>I blinked my bleary eyes, and glanced around. My eyes shot open wide in shock. Everybody was different. The god said we’d get new bodies, but this was… There were too many surprises to process at once. I started with myself.</p><p>Glancing down my body, I found tits. They were small tits, perhaps a B cup, but tits nonetheless. Glancing further down at my flat tummy, I noticed my sides tapering in with a feminine curve and flaring out to meet my round hips. Between those hips was a perfectly smooth hairless mound, with only the barest hint of a cleft visible from my current vantage. Yep… that was a pussy.</p><p>I reached up to my head, and felt at my short hair, only barely long enough for me to hold a strand in front of my eye. Black hair. It was a familiar pixie cut. I looked down at my pale and slender body again, with an appraising eye. I was a petite girl with lean muscles, but no real strength… Just my type, ironically, perfect for pinning down and manhandling.</p><p>“What the fuck?” I groaned in a feminine voice that I could barely recognize as my own.</p><p>Not only was I female now, I was the petite little pixie goth chick from my dream earlier, the one that was getting it roughly in the butt.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p><p>This didn’t bode well. My current body was based on an idealized partner from a male-dominant sex dream. I was <em>literally</em> invented by my own horny brain to be the perfect submissive rape doll. That… wasn’t ideal for a new heroine starting her adventuring career in a magical realm full of rape monsters.</p><p>“I’m… a… girl?” someone else muttered.</p><p>I didn’t recognize her at all. She was a voluptuous, leggy, golden blonde bombshell, with blue eyes and long hair down to her back. Where my body shape was slender, like a ‘teen’ pornstar, hers was more like a fit swimsuit model. She had a toned, lean body, with visible abs, wide child bearing hips and generous, round, gravity defying boobs, maybe a D cup, or even double-D.</p><p>“I think we all are…” I said, glancing at the others.</p><p>“Makes sense,” Lysander replied cooly, the tone of voice and inflection was unmistakeable, though <em>she</em> spoke in a higher register now, “Females would be optimal for absorbing Taint. If we are defeated, we would not be killed immediately. We would merely get repeatedly raped by lust crazed monsters, allowing us to fulfil our purpose to absorb and process Taint even in defeat.”</p><p>“Oh, is that all…?” I grumbled bitterly.</p><p>Lysander was recognizable as himself, or herself I supposed. She was largely the same as before. She had the same angular face, the same hawkish nose, the same messy mop of chestnut hair, and the same skinny figure. Yep, she was a skinny bitch too, like me, though I’d been invented in a sex dream, and the difference showed. Lysander was a bit more androgynous, like a gender-swapped version of her former self. Compared to me, there was a bit less curve to her boyish hips, and her breasts were barely there, more like A-cups. If she wasn’t naked, I wouldn’t have thought anything had changed.</p><p>“What the fuck? Am I a loli?” came a squeaky little voice.</p><p>Indeed, it was a loli. She looked like a little asian middle school girl, perhaps thirteen or fourteen years old. She had a tiny body, even smaller than mine, with a round girly butt and a flat little chest that looked to still be developing. She had black hair, with a bright crimson stripe dyed into it. Like me, there wasn’t a single hair on her body below her neck.</p><p>“Indeed you are, Peter,” Lysander confirmed. “It seems your predilections for roleplaying as youthful looking characters, conspicuously over eighteen years old for various reasons, has come back to haunt you. I suspect our current shapes are somewhat controlled by our subconscious desires.”</p><p>What? I <em>wanted</em> to be a rape doll? <em>No way!</em> Sure, I desired to <em>have</em> this body, but like… as a <em>partner</em>. I didn’t want to <em>be</em> this body…</p><p>“How does this help me fight monsters?” She whined. “Your semen harvesting theory is flawed too. This body’s female, sure, but it’s too young for penetrative sex…”</p><p>“Um… no it isn’t…” Chloe said softly. “I mean… I um… lost my virginity at eleven… it… works.”</p><p>Well… that was a hell of a bomb to suddenly drop on us out of the blue. I didn’t know how to respond to that. That had to be a case of child abuse, but Chloe seemed completely nonchalant about it as if it was perfectly normal and expected. I knew the girl had some deep seeded self esteem issues, but I didn’t know <em>why</em>… I stared at her in astonishment.</p><p>Chloe, like Lysander, was largely unchanged. She had the same long platinum blonde hair, partially covering her face, as before. Though now that she was without her protective hoody and baggy clothes, I could see a bit more of her figure. She was on the slender side of average, somewhere between me and the blonde bombshell’s body. She was amazingly attractive though… I privately mourned the fact that I’d lost my dick. Was she bisexual? I hoped so.</p><p>There was one big difference, however. Elf ears. Yes, Chloe had long pointed ears sticking out of her hair on either side, three or four inches long. There was a strange ethereal quality to her she didn’t have before. Her eyes were a vibrant emerald green, almost magical. And she was <em>lighter</em> somehow, not necessarily physically, just her presence… She was more airy, a little bit detached from reality.</p><p>I also noticed she was holding an arm over her breasts, and I wasn’t. Right… right… girls covered their boobs, didn’t they? As a former guy, being bare chested didn’t feel all that weird to me, though I should probably be a bit more self conscious about that now.</p><p>“I’m pretty sure eleven is too young for most girls…” Loli-Peter said nervously. “From a medical perspective, at that stage of development, it could only be painful and traumatic experience, at least for most.”</p><p>“I guess it was…” Chloe confirmed quietly. “But it made the man happy, made him cum… so in that sense, it worked like it was supposed to. Um… but maybe carry a healing potion or something… if you’re planning on getting raped? Do they have magic healing in this world?”</p><p>“I would suggest avoiding sexual situations entirely, if at all possible,” Lysander added.</p><p>“No shit Sherlock…” Loli-Peter grumbled.</p><p>“Hah! Hey guys! <em>I’m</em> not a girl,” came a deep rumbling voice.</p><p>Ashley wasn’t recognizable as herself, though he was the only man among us now. He was… a big dude, like a walking mountain. He stood, probably seven feet in height, and had massive rippling muscles, though he was built for strength, not body building competitions. He had a round barrel chest, a thick core that almost looked like a beer gut if not for the bulging abs, and thick tree trunk legs. As Ashley requested, his body was a forest of dark brown body hair. He had short, messy hair on his head, and a bushy beard to match the rest of the whole mountain-man aesthetic.</p><p>“Looks like you got what you wanted Ashley…” I said, carefully keeping my gaze above his waist.</p><p>“You can call me Ash,” the monstrous man replied, and looked down. “Oh shit! Look at this python guys!”</p><p>Ash leapt to his feet, and stood proudly in a superman pose, with legs akimbo. He waggled his hips… and his heavy cock waggled back in response. For a second my eyes deceived me, it almost looked normal compared to his body, above average, but not exactly monstrous. But then I realized the big man’s size was throwing my estimate off. In absolute terms, even dangling flaccid between his legs, that thing was probably longer and thicker than my former self’s erect size. And if he got a boner… scary.</p><p>
  <em>That would destroy me…</em>
</p><p>“I can’t help feeling a bit intimidated…” I admitted, feeling my pussy clench for no reason. No reason at all.</p><p>“Hah! You should be, bitch!” Ash growled with proud grin. “Uh… which one are you… Tyler or Matt?”</p><p>“I’m Tyler,” I said.</p><p>“Um… Matt,” the blonde bombshell replied. “Though I guess that’s obvious now huh…”</p><p>“Nice tits Matt,” Ash said, with a thumbs up.</p><p>Matt reached down and groped one of his boobs, looking somewhat lost as if he wasn’t sure what to do with it.</p><p>“Thanks?” he replied, not entirely sure how to take the compliment.</p><p>“You don’t look like a Matt anymore, you’re more like… a Stacy, or a Barbie… Maybe a Bambi?”</p><p>“Please, no bimbo names…” Matt pouted.</p><p>“Or just like… a feminine Matt then? Hmm… Matt, Mattie, Mathilda? No, Matt-ison, <em>Madison</em>?”</p><p>“Madison works well,” Peter commented.</p><p>“As fascinating as choosing new gendered names may be, perhaps you should choose your starting class and familiarize yourself with your System?” Lysander interrupted.</p><p>“And how do I do that?” I asked.</p><p>“Status!” Peter cheerfully called out. “Hah, it worked! My knowledge of trashy Isekai tropes is paying off.”</p><p>“You don’t need to say it out loud,” Lysander added. “Merely verbalize it inside your own mind with the intention of opening the menu.”</p><p><em>Status,</em> I thought.</p><p>A videogame like screen popped up.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Name: Tyler Erikson</p>
  <p>Age: 21, Sex: Female</p>
  <p>Species: Human</p>
  <p>Class: --</p>
  <p>HP: 17 / 17,<br/>STA: 20 / 20,<br/>MP: 22 / 22</p>
  <p>Str: 6<br/>Dex: 11<br/>End: 9<br/>Per: 13<br/>Int: 18<br/>Will: 12<br/>Mag: 12</p>
  <p>Perks: Greater Blessing of Vyreth</p>
  <p>Skills: &lt;none&gt;</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>You are eligible for a class upgrade!</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Neat. I didn’t really know how any of that translated into my new reality. If this was anything like the tabletop game we were playing before, a 10 in any stat was average. I had nothing to really base that assumption on, other than my instinct as a nerd.</p><p>Strength was my lowest stat, with a score of six. That sounded pretty pathetic, but given that my current body was designed by a horny sadist with a kink for struggle snuggles… Yeah that was probably fair. On the other end of the spectrum was Intelligence. I’d been pursuing an engineering degree, before getting genderbent and sent to rapeworld, at least. Compared to Lysander, I was a dunce, but compared to most other people, I was actually pretty proud of my smarts. Perception and Magic were decent too. With stats like these, clearly I was well set up for some sort of mage build.</p><p>I read the words at the bottom, saying that I was eligible for a class upgrade, and I felt something strange. It felt like I could press against the words with my mind by focusing on it. I did the mental equivalent of a mouse click and a new screen opened.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Class Options:</p>
  <p>Warrior (Tier 1)</p>
  <p>Mage (Tier 1)</p>
  <p>Commoner (Tier 0)</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Huh? That was it?</p><p>“Uh guys… do you have more than just three class options?” I asked.</p><p>“Warrior, Mage, and Commoner, that’s it…” Peter grumbled. “How boring!”</p><p>“There’s no Healer class…” Chloe said, sounding disappointed.</p><p>“Why? Going to be our party healbitch again?” I asked with a slightly sadistic grin.</p><p>“Um… yes Sir, er… Ma’am… if that’s alright with you…” she demurred submissively, getting into character like a good girl. The lewd grin on her face was unmistakeable.</p><p>“If you select Mage, you unlock the general mana manipulation skill, and can spend skill points to unlock various magical disciplines. If this world is consistent with fantasy and video game tropes, I would wager that healing falls under holy affinity magic, or perhaps some combination of water and earth.” Lysander explained.</p><p>“You went Mage, Lysander?” I asked. “What am I talking about… of course you did.”</p><p>“Indeed. I bought pure arcane magic to start with.”</p><p>“You’re all a bunch of pussies,” Ash grumbled. “I’m going Warrior.”</p><p>“As a matter of fact, I sort of am a pussy. I’ve got six strength in this body… I doubt I could even <em>hold</em> a sword.”</p><p>“I’ve got a sword you can hold right here…” Ash grunted, grinning savagely.</p><p>“Yes, yes, you’re proud of your cock, congratulations,” I said, rolling my eyes.</p><p>“Hey, you have any idea how many years I’ve wanted to have my own cock? Let me enjoy this. Catcalling and sexually harassing my female friends and coworkers is just part of the whole man experience.” Ash waggled his eyebrows, “Wanna come sit on my face sweetheart?”</p><p>Playing along, I gave him a deadpan expression, “Maybe later.”</p><p>“Is that a promise?” Ash replied with a grin. “All joking aside, you’re talking to a former dyke here… I’ve got mad skills with my fingers and tongue. Say the word, and I’ll chain-orgasm you into oblivion.”</p><p>Oh shit, he was serious? “Um… Maybe not right this minute…” I nervously replied.</p><p>“Hah! Let me know if you change your mind,” Ash said.</p><p>I decided to ignore him for now. I was ashamed to admit it, but I was seriously considering Ash’s offer. If Ash was still Ashley the girl, then I’d have accepted in a heartbeat, no problem there, but as a straight guy in a girl’s body, letting another <em>guy</em> touch me was a bit weird…</p><p>If I let a dude eat me out, was that gay? Or was it straight because I was a girl now? Liking girls as a guy made my straight, but if I still liked girls did that make me gay now? If so, was fooling around with a guy gay or straight? Ugh… This was confusing. I didn’t want to think about all this right now.</p><p>The class selection prompt was still floating in front of my eyes. I selected Mage.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Congratulations, you are now a level 1 [Mage].</p>
  <p>You have unlocked the skill: [Mana Manipulation].</p>
  <p>You have (1) skill points to spend on unlocking class skills.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>I closed the prompt, and returned to my status. I noticed that I could interact with the skills menu now. Using my mental mouse click, I selected it and received a list of skills I could learn.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>…</p>
  <p>Arcane Magic I</p>
  <p>Fire Magic I</p>
  <p>Water Magic I</p>
  <p>Earth Magic I</p>
  <p>Wind Magic I</p>
  <p>Holy Magic I</p>
  <p>Unholy Magic I</p>
  <p>…</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>There was a long list of skills, most of them seemed useless at the moment. Meditating to regenerate magic faster, making potions, or inscribing spell books with my non-existent catalog of known spells wasn’t useful at level 1. I ignored them for now.</p><p>The tier 1 Magic skills were the only choices that could possibly let me wield magic and do actual damage to enemies. If I didn’t pick a type of combat magic as my initial skill, I wouldn’t be able to fight.</p><p>As for what sort of magic to pick? I was taking electrical engineering at school, and I’d just finished taking a course all about arc flash and high voltage discharges. I was intimately familiar with the power of lightning. Lightning magic wasn’t an option, but I suspected I could unlock it later, as an advanced version of fire, or maybe fire mixed with air magic? Regardless, fire magic would probably be a prerequisite, and flinging fireballs would be a good place to start my magical career.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>You have unlocked the skill: [Fire Magic I].</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Instantly, knowledge came into my mind. A complex four-dimensional glyph that hurt my brain when I tried to parse it. That was my first magic spell, conjuring a weak bolt of fire and flinging it a long distance. To cast it, I had to control the mana inside my own body with the [Mana Manipulation] skill, and match it to the shape. Easy in theory, complex in practice… That glyph’s shape was complicated.</p><p>Okay, I was ready to give this a shot. I focused on the shape burned into my mind, and tried to control my mana to match it. It was insanely difficult, like trying to mold a sculpture out of flowing water, changing something on one end could create feedback and cause the other end to go unstable and collapse. Not only that, the second I lost concentration, the whole thing slipped away out of my control and I had to start over again.</p><p>This was going to take forever to figure out…</p><p>There were rapid footsteps behind me.</p><p>I glanced back over my shoulder. A mountain of grey-brown fur with a wide-open fanged maw flew towards my face. I screamed like the girl I was, and reeled back out of the way, but the vicious jaws caught me anyway.</p><p>Teeth closed around my throat, piercing into my skin and choking me. I slammed hard into the ground, forced down onto my back. The air was knocked out of my lungs. I let out a crying gurgle of panic, gasping for air, batting at the furry monster with my fists and doing absolutely nothing at all to deter it.</p><p>I felt something hard and warm against my inner thigh, sliding up between my legs. I clenched my knees shut, but the beast’s thick furry body was between my legs, stopping me from closing them.</p><p><em>Seriously?</em> I’d been in this world for like, ten minutes, and already something was trying to rape me.</p><p>Hitting the thing wasn’t doing anything, so I covered my pussy with my hands instead, denying the beast access to my nethers. Moments later, the monster’s dick poked against the back of my hands, searching for my entrance and not finding it.</p><p>That pissed it off. It growled and tightened its jaw.</p><p>The beast’s teeth sunk deeper into my skin, and I lost the ability to breathe. I panicked, fighting for air, choking, kicking and flailing my arms, but there was no effect. I desperately tried to pry its jaws open with my hands, but I couldn’t budge the beast. I felt the creature’s cock press up against my now-unguarded pussy, and felt my eyes tear up. I was helpless. It was going to happen… I was going to be raped and choked by an ugly smelly beast and there was nothing I could do to stop it…</p><p>If I was getting a little bit wet, it was only as a defensive measure… my body trying to protect itself. <em>That was it.</em></p><p>With teary eyes, I noticed Ash standing above me, beating on the creature’s side with what looked like a tree branch. The beast barely noticed, intent on me… it’s prize. The monster’s cock started to push into me, and I felt my pussy spread painfully wide to accommodate it. This was it… I couldn’t stop myself from whimpering in terror.</p><p>A flash of purple filled my vision, and a spray of blood covered my face. There was another flash of purple, and another. Each impact struck the beast hard, and sent up a fresh spray of blood. The jaws around my throat loosened and I gasped in relief, eagerly gulping fresh lungfuls of air.</p><p>Then, the beast collapsed on top of me, and with it, came the beast’s hips.</p><p>I screamed in agony as the falling beast’s monstrous cock tore me open deep and wide. My world became nothing but incandescent pain. The furry behemoth crashed against my cervix with a cock almost as thick as my wrist. The sudden impact knocked the wind out of me again.</p><p>“Ah…” I gurgled pitifully.</p><p>Bloody jaws hung open next to me, as the mangled beast gasped its last breaths. I lay pinned beneath it, whimpering and trembling with its cock still hilted painfully inside me. I felt a sudden burning tingle through my body as dark corruptive energy flooded out of the dying beast and into me.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Your party has slain a Level 5 Dire Coyote.</p>
  <p>Level up! You are now a level 2 [Mage].<br/>You gain +1 Mag, +1 Free Attribute Points. You gain +1 Skill points.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>A magical text box popped up in front of me, and vanished when I thought to dismiss it.</p><p><em>“You fucking bitch, son of a whore, shit fuck, cunt sucking…”</em> Ash continued to curse, and smash the creature with his tree branch, not even noticing that the creature was dead.</p><p><em>“Oww…”</em> I whined.</p><p>Between my legs, my violated hole clenched around the monster cock. With the beast dead, it was starting to deflate, but it was taking too long. I was still far too full for my liking.</p><p>I gingerly touched my bleeding throat. Luckily, the tooth marks were shallow, and it missed nicking my jugular vein. The beast wasn’t trying to kill me, only hold me still while it stuck a dick in me. I had no doubt that it could have torn my throat out in a second if it wanted. Fuck I was weak…</p><p>“Ash and Matt, you look like the two strongest here. Roll the wolf’s body off her please,” Lysander said calmly. “Chloe, did you receive a level too? I don’t suppose you’re able to select a healing ability yet?”</p><p>“I didn’t level up yet… but I got [Life Magic I] as my first Skill unlock,” Chloe said nervously. “Um… it has a healing spell I can try. The spell seems kinda hard to cast though.”</p><p>“Its… cock… still inside me…” I whimpered. “Help…”</p><p>Everyone but Lysander cringed at that.</p><p>“Unfortunate,” Lysander commented dryly. “We’d better not roll the body then.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Adventuring Through the Woods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Extracting me from beneath a wolf-coyote thing the size of a horse was a bit of a process. Ash and Matt shoved a tree branch underneath the beast, and used leverage to pry the beast up. The other girls grabbed my wrists, and pulled me out from underneath it before the other two let the beast drop again.</p><p>I looked down and saw the blood between my legs.</p><p>“Guess that monster popped my cherry…” I said, with a pained laugh.</p><p>I felt a little bit faint, so I lay back down on my back. I closed my legs, and that took away some of the throbbing discomfort inside my abused pussy. The initial thrust had been utter agony, but it wasn’t too bad now. At least, if I didn’t try to move around too much. Chloe scurried up to me, and placed a hand on my shoulder.</p><p>“That’s too much blood for just breaking your hymen, if you even had one to begin with. The monster probably tore something inside you,” Loli-Peter commented. “That’s gonna need some actual medical attention if Chloe’s healing magic doesn’t work…”</p><p>Peter would know, I supposed. The guy-turned-loli was a pre-med, studying to be a doctor. That was like… being an almost-doctor. By medieval fantasy world standards, the guy was probably better educated than actual doctors in this world.</p><p>“S-sorry, I’m trying,” Chloe whimpered, at the edge of tears.</p><p>There was another flash of purple, and a screech as something I couldn’t see nearby died. Lysander lowered her hand, keeping her eye on the forest.</p><p>“Flying squid…” she commented. “What a strange creature.”</p><p>“How are you casting spells so easily?” I asked. “I got fire magic, but I couldn’t do fuck all under pressure…”</p><p>“Practice forming the spell shape until your [Mana Manipulation] skill ranks up a few times, it should get easier then. I’ve been practicing continuously since we all woke up so I’m already rank three. Also, having what I presume to be above average mental stats helps my rate of learning as well. Specifically, Intelligence seems to improve cognizing the spell shapes, and willpower helps with mana control and actually executing the shaping. The Magic stat itself seems related to maximum energy output.”</p><p>“What kinda Int score does a genius have anyway?” I asked, letting a hint of bitterness slip out of my voice.</p><p>“Please don’t call me that,” Lysander sighed.</p><p>“Right, sorry. I guess I’m just taking my frustration out on you,” I replied.</p><p>That was truly a bit of a low blow on my part. Most people would be happy to be called a genius, but not Lysander. I was his, or rather her, only friend growing up, the only person she knew who didn’t treat her like some sort of freak of nature. She hated feeling different, and tried very hard to fit in. Being called a genius just made her feel like a freak.</p><p>“16 Perception, 41 Int, 19 Willpower, and 14 Magic,” she said, only the fact that her voice was slightly softer than normal betrayed her embarrassment.</p><p><em>41 Int? What the fuck! She’s a monster!</em>  For Lysander’s sake, I tried not to react too strongly. “Indeed… that’s a good deal higher than my current stats.”</p><p>“I’m 17 Perception, 13 Int… 7 Willpower…” Chloe whimpered. “I guess my Magic is okay… it started at 24. Maybe it gets a boost because I’m an elf?”</p><p>“Your Perception is good too. It’s not just noticing things. It’s also related to your speed of thought and reaction time. Once you get better mana control, it’ll help you get quicker at casting spells.” Lysander explained.</p><p>“Take your time… you’ll get your magic working eventually and I’m not exactly going anywhere anytime soon,” I said.</p><p>The was another flash of purple, and another screech as some other monster died, probably another flying squid from the sound of it.</p><p>“I <em>will</em> run out of mana eventually…” Lysander commented firmly. “The monsters seem to be able to home in on us somehow. It might be best to find somewhere safer to camp otherwise we’ll only draw more monsters to us until we’re overwhelmed.”</p><p>“Where?” Matt the blonde bombshell asked. “I can only see forest around us…”</p><p>As they discussed the options, I tuned them out. I closed my eyes and opened my Status menu.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Name: Tyler Erikson</p>
  <p>Age: 21, Sex: Female</p>
  <p>Species: Human</p>
  <p>Class: Mage 2</p>
  <p>HP: 19 / 25,<br/>
STA: 21 /30,<br/>
MP: 34 / 34</p>
  <p>Str: 6<br/>
Dex: 11<br/>
End: 9<br/>
Per: 13<br/>
Int: 18<br/>
Will: 12<br/>
Mag: 13</p>
  <p>You have (1) Attribute points.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Perks: Greater Blessing of Vyreth</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Skills:</p>
  <p>Mana Manipulation 1<br/>
Fire Magic (I) 1</p>
  <p>You have (1) Skill Points.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Spells:</p>
  <p>Firebolt I</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Ooh a free attribute point. Levelling up seemed to give me a point in my Magic attribute too. I stuck the free attribute point into Intelligence, bringing it to 19, hoping it would help me visualize the spell shape better.</p><p>I had another Skill point too. I ignored the throbbing between my legs, and pain around my throat, and looked through my skills list for anything that seemed immediately useful. Chloe would surely be a good healer some day, but with her low Willpower it might take her a while. Plus, what if I got hurt and Chloe wasn’t around? A reliable source of self-healing would be great.</p><p>Strangely, I didn’t see any trace of Chloe’s “Life Magic” skill. Was there some sort of prerequisite I didn’t meet? The only difference I could think of was that she had pointy elf ears. Elves and nature… that was a thing wasn’t it? Did she get special magic because of her species? What was <em>my</em> special magic?</p><p>Sadly, there was no “Wolverine healing factor” skill or “Magically fix up Tyler’s throat and maybe vagina” skill available. There was only magic, and utility skills to boost that magic. The only thing I could find that was even tangentially healing related was the [Holy Magic I] Skill, so I picked that.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>You have unlocked the skill: [Holy Magic I].</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Just like before, a magical spell glyph entered my mind. The spell? Purify. It could ‘cleanse’ the target. What was cleansed seemed sort of vague, but it included poison in their blood and disease in their body. It couldn’t fix Taint corruption though. Aside from that, depending on what I considered as ‘filth,’ it might even replace the need to shower and go to the bathroom. I wondered if I could use it to shave my body hair too? Did this magical wet dream of a body even <em>grow</em> body hair? Anyway, that all sounded great… but what I really needed right this second was a healing spell.</p><p>“Ah! Got it,” Chloe said, smiling.</p><p>There was a shining green viridian light, and a wave of relief passed over me. The dull throbbing pain of my injuries vanished in an instant. The teeth marks on my neck, and the inside of my lady bits started itching horribly, but I could feel the damaged flesh knitting back together. Chloe stared into my eyes with intense concentration for an entire two minutes, until the itching subsided and the all trace of pain went away. Then, she abruptly collapsed forward, smashing her suddenly unconscious forehead into my tummy.</p><p>“Oof!” I groaned. Why did people keep falling on me?</p><p>I rolled the girl over, and cradled her head. “Chloe?” I called.</p><p>Loli-Peter came over, quickly took her pulse, checked her breathing, and did a bunch of other first aid stuff I wasn’t able to follow. “Vitals seem okay, just passed out,” she said.</p><p>“She held the spell a while, what do you wanna bet it was some sort of continuous channeled effect that she held too long?” I said.</p><p>“Passed out from using all her mana?” Peter asked. “Yeah that happens in light novels. I don’t want to make real decisions based on fictional knowledge, but that makes as much sense as anything else I guess.”</p><p>“That’s neat. Your neck looks better, all patched up downstairs too? Ready to get moving?” Ash asked quickly.</p><p>As if to punctuate his point, there were two more purple flashes from Lysander’s arcane magic, and two more screeches as more monsters died.</p><p>“Uuh, yeah. I’m feeling better. Where are we going?” I asked.</p><p>“We saw smoke on the horizon, over that way,” Ash pointed somewhere over my shoulder. “Probably a town or at least a fortified campsite, we’re guessing.”</p><p>He bent down and picked up the limp Chloe with ease, like a sack of feathers. Chloe was placed into a princess carry, with Ash conspicuously resting one of his hands under her butt and copping a feel. I stood up and brushed all the twigs off me. I didn’t feel faint anymore. After Chloe’s bout of magical healing, I felt almost as good as new. Only <em>slightly</em> defiled.</p><p>I looked down between my legs, spotting an uncomfortable amount of blood on my thighs. Jeez, that was worse than I thought. It wasn’t that the wolf was too thick, it was that it was too long, and went too deep, too hard. Pretty much its entire body weight was behind that one brutal thrust inside me.</p><p>Was I going to be all loose now? Was that a thing that happened to women who slept with big partners? Did healing magic fix that too? This pussy was brand new! I didn’t want it to get all baggy after just one encounter… What about scars? I couldn’t see my neck…</p><p>“You can inspect yourself later,” Ash grumbled. “C’mon.”</p><p>“Yes <em>sir</em>,” I snarked, and followed the group.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The flying squids stopped coming after us after a while. I wasn’t sure whether it was because we’d moved away from their hunting ground, or whether Lysander had just exterminated their entire pod. Was a group of flying squids called a pod? or a flock?</p><p>Whatever. Anyway, after they stopped bothering us, the walk became nice and peaceful.</p><p>I spent the time practicing forming my firebolt spell with [Mana Manipulation], stopping just before the point of release and starting over. It was like… edging an orgasm, but with fiery death instead of sexual satisfaction.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>[Mana Manipulation] Skill has reached rank 2<br/>
[Mana Manipulation] Skill has reached rank 3</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>As I practiced, forming the spell shape became easier and more intuitive. I was learning quickly. I didn’t spend all my focus on practice however. As I walked, I still kept a wary eye on the woods around us, ready to react to the next big-dick direwolf that tried to fuck me.</p><p>Deciding it was time for a break from my practice, I turned to Matt, walking next to me.</p><p>“So Matt, I didn’t ask, what character build are you going for?”</p><p>“Who me?” she said, pressing an index finger against her lower lip and batting her long eyelashes at me adorably. It instantly made my heart melt.</p><p>“Wow,” I gasped, “That’s a powerful pose.”</p><p>She dropped her hand and gave me a devious smirk, “Thanks! Ash was helping me practice earlier. There’s a surprising amount of technique behind being seductive. Ash says they’re terrible at it, personally, but as an avid watcher of women, he knows what sorts of things work and don’t work.”</p><p>“I like women, but that doesn’t mean I know how they do what they do,” I said flatly.</p><p>“Eh, seductive isn’t your style anyway. You’re more like… that cool tomboy chick that’s super chill, down to earth and relatable. Like, she invites you to her dorm room, you eat a microwave pizza together and fuck on the couch while watching Netflix. And that’s like, a date, you know? No fancy expectations or pretentious bullshit.”</p><p>“Thanks? I guess?” I said, a bit confused as to whether that was intended as a compliment or not. “You’re really adapting well to this whole… being a woman thing…”</p><p>“I never thought I’d want to be a woman, but now that I am… you can call me Maddie,” Matt, no Maddie said with a shrug. “I’m actually quite happy with my sexy new body.”</p><p>“Well Maddie, just wait until a dire-whatever jumps you next,” I grumbled. “Won’t be so happy about being a woman then…”</p><p>“That’s why I’m buffing my strength,” she said with a smirk. “Going for a warrior build. Maybe with a hint of magic, like a Paladin. I’ll kick the ass of any wolf that tries to take me.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, hopefully next time something tries to stick themselves in me I won’t be so useless either. I’ve been practicing. I’ll be able to set them on fire before they can try anything,” I said, flexing my non-existent bicep.</p><p>Maddie smiled, “Yeah, we’ll have to see who turns out more badass then…”</p><p><em>“Wha-?”</em> At the edge of the group, Peter let out a squeak of surprise.</p><p>I turned just in time to see a green tentacle lift the little asian schoolgirl off the ground, and yank her away into the bushes out of sight.</p><p><em>“Oh fuck! No no n-”</em> Peter screamed, before her voice suddenly cut off.</p><p>Everyone started moving at once.</p><p>The front-line warriors, Ash and Maddie charged off ahead of us. Behind them, Lysander and I followed. Chloe nervously brought up the rear, not so much charging in to help, as just being too scared to be left behind on her own.</p><p>I followed the charging group and the sound of faint muffled screams. We soon reached the monster. It was a giant thorny plant with writhing tentacle vines. It looked like a cross between a pitcher plant, a venus fly trap, and a bramble bush. Peter’s terrified screams were coming from inside a big green bulb in the plant’s core.</p><p>Ash charged in immediately, only to get batted away by a tentacle and sent flying off into the forest. Maddie was not batted away. Instead, the tentacle quickly wrapped around her waist, and pulled her in towards its central body.</p><p><em>“Oh shit!”</em> Maddie screamed.</p><p>Lysander wasted no time, firing off a barrage of purple magic missiles that warped the air around them as they flew. Every time they hit the plant, they sent up a spray of juicy plant fibres. The missiles weren’t as effective on the plant as they were on the other creatures, however. Like a tree trunk, the plant’s body was flexible, and seemed to absorb and spread out the kinetic damage it received.</p><p><em>“Nooo!”</em> Maddie cried.</p><p>The plant opened its wide maw, and I shivered when I saw inside. The entire interior was lined with vicious thorns. Anyone trapped in there would be pierced and held firm, unable to do so much as squirm without rending their own flesh apart. Maddie kicked and fought the tentacle’s grip, but was soon stuffed inside the monster’s maw. The thorn lined walls squeezed shut, and I heard a howling wail coming from inside as Maddie’s body was pierced from every angle.</p><p>
  <em>Yikes!</em>
</p><p>“I <em>sincerely</em> hope you’ve gained some proficiency with your fire spell,” Lysander said calmly, but even her voice was betraying a hint of panic.</p><p>I calmed down, and focused. Just like during practice, I formed my mana into the shape of a Firebolt. It took a couple seconds, but I finally managed to unleash the spell successfully.</p><p>A bolt of fire flew out of my palm towards the plant, striking the base, right where I’d aimed. The plant flesh sizzled, and let out a hiss as the moisture inside the stem turned to steam. I discovered that unleashing the spell didn’t reset the glyph I’d formed. The second bolt was ready to fire immediately.</p><p>Bolt after bolt flew out of my palm, I sent a barrage towards the creature. The plant didn’t breathe with lungs, so it didn’t screech or howl as I burned it alive, but its tentacles flailed madly with panic and pain. Once or twice, it lashed out and slapped a tentacle towards us, but Lysander deflected it with some sort of transparent shimmering shield.</p><p>Lysander joined in my barrage, hammering a flurry of arcane bolts towards the monster’s stem. Its dried-out flesh, now hard and brittle from the heat, shattered from the impact. Large chunks of the monster broke off and flew away with each strike.</p><p>I was soon running low on mana, only a few bolts left before my reserves were empty. I finally heard a crack. Like a falling tree, the plant monster teetered over, and crashed against the ground.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>[Fire Magic I] Skill has reached rank 2</p>
  <p>Your party has slain a Level 9 ThornTrap.</p>
  <p>Level up! You are now a level 3 [Mage].<br/>
You gain +1 Mag, +1 Free Attribute Points. You gain +1 Skill points.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>“Ding!” I said with an exhausted gasp. Looks like my fire magic skill levelled up too. I quickly stuck another free attribute point in Intelligence, bringing it to 20. I decided to leave the skill point for later.</p><p>“Ding as well, but we should probably save those two before we celebrate,” Lysander said.</p><p>Ash limped out of the woods, groaning. There was a big bruise, diagonal across his body, and he looked pretty dazed.</p><p>“Aww fuck… did I miss the party?” He grumbled.</p><p>“There are still two damsels in there that need recuing. I’m pretty sure I’d boil them alive if I tried to help.” I said.</p><p>“Oh sure… make the man do all the heavy lifting…” he grumbled.</p><p>“Hooray for sexism!” I replied with a smirk.</p><p>“Be careful Ash, the inside appears to be filled with barbs, try not to jostle them,” Lysander called out.</p><p>“They might need some Chloe attention once they’re out,” I said, and looked behind us, seeing nobody there. “Uuhh… where’s Chloe?”</p><p>Lysander met my eye, stared at me for a second, and I could almost taste the exasperation in her expression. She just sighed. “Is it always going to be like this?”</p><p>“Um… rape monsters constantly coming out of nowhere and attacking us? It seems like it…”</p><p>“Let’s just hope whatever grabbed her didn’t take her back to its lair…” Lysander said.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The two of us tiptoed through the foliage, backtracking a bit. We wouldn’t go too far, splitting the party was always a bad idea, that was tabletop gaming 101. Luckily, Chloe was nearby, and it didn’t take us all that long to find her.</p><p>It was a flying squid that caught her. They were… squid sized, about the size of a housecat if you didn’t count the tentacles. Compared to the other two monsters we’d seen, they seemed pretty small and weak. I was sure they’d try to rape us if they could, because this was a fucked up rapeworld and <em>of course</em> they would, but I wasn’t entirely sure <em>how</em> they were expecting to manage that.</p><p>But now I saw. It was like a scene out of the movie <em>Alien</em>.</p><p>Chloe was writhing on the floor, moaning pitifully with a squid latched onto her face, tentacles fully wrapped around the back of her head. This squid was some sort of stronger variant, not much bigger overall, but its tentacles looked thicker and beefier than normal. If the other squids Lysander exploded were all level 1, this one looked like it would be level 2 or 3.</p><p>It was slurping and slapping, making juicy noises while humping mercilessly against Chloe’s face. It was thrusting fast and hard, keeping a frantic pace without slowing or tiring. Chloe gaged and sputtered, moaning and groaning in misery. She seemed… pacified rather than truly distressed. She was clearly being face raped, but she was just laying there, taking it like a good girl rather that actually fighting it off. I doubted the creature was truly hurting her.</p><p><em>“Healbitch,”</em> I scolded harshly. “This is <em>not</em> the time to fool around.”</p><p>Chloe moaned and whimpered pathetically, making vague complaining noises, but unable to form any actual words with… whatever it was… stuffed down her throat. She held her hand over her pussy, as if debating whether she wanted to masturbate in front of us or not. She decided to keep that one shred of dignity intact, and moved her hand away. But she still clenched her thighs together, attempting to stimulate her drenched pussy without her hands, almost getting off from the sheer humiliation of being seen in her current predicament.</p><p>She slapped at the squid with her palm and tried half-heartedly to pry its tentacles away, to no effect. The squid was firmly latched onto her and seemed to have a deceptively strong grip. Her attempts at struggling seemed to do the opposite of what she wanted, just encouraging it to speed up and rape her face harder. She whined in defeat.</p><p>“Honestly, we should just leave you like this… Would you like that Healbitch? This is clearly what you deserve. We leave you alone for <em>five minutes</em> and you end up letting yourself get facefucked by a squid. You know what? If you want us to save your pathetic ass, beg for it. Give us a proper apology for making us come all the way here to find you, and then <em>maybe</em> we’ll stop this thing from using you,” I scolded her harshly, doing my best impression of a bitchy dominatrix voice.</p><p>Lysander glanced at me with a raised eyebrow, not quite understanding my desire to bully her. I smiled innocently in response. Chloe moaned in humiliation, and wobbled up to her knees. Straining against the monster’s weight on her neck, she tipped forwards in a kowtow.</p><p>I waited for a good thirty seconds, to let the humiliation <em>really</em> sink in. Chloe obediently stayed in position, choking, gagging, and quivering slightly. The monster didn’t seem to even notice her change in position, thrusting away into her throat without a care.</p><p>“Okay you’re forgiven <em>this time</em>,” I said. “Lysander, want to do the honors? Your missile is probably safer than my firebolt.”</p><p>“My friends are all hopeless perverts,” Lysander sighed.</p><p>She held out a palm, and the squid exploded in a purple flash and a splatter of green goo, completely covering Chloe. She immediately retched, and reached into her throat, grabbing the severed end of a long tentacle. She yanked hard and pulled it up out of her throat in one go. To my <em>complete lack of surprise,</em> it was a dedicated throat raping tentacle, conveniently the width of an average human penis, and nearly ten inches long. It must have stretched all the way down her throat.</p><p>Chloe coughed and groaned miserably, spitting out a mouthful of snotty green goo with the consistency of semen.</p><p>“I levelled up, my most noble Mistresses. I’m level two. I can be more useful to you now,” she announced cheerfully, a masochistic smile on her face. “Probably drank two whole litres of that disgusting monster’s cum… Oh I feel so full…”</p><p>“Good to know that the blessing converts the Taint from monster rape as well as Lord Vyreth suggested. It seems it’s a viable alternative method for accumulating and converting Taint from monsters we fail to kill,” Lysander said thoughtfully.</p><p>“Come on Healbitch, you have work to do,” I grinned sadistically at the girl, and she bowed her head again in response.</p><p>“Of course, Mistress.”</p><p>I led the way back to Ash and the plant monster’s two victims.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Balls in Various Places</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When we returned to the scene of battle, Ash was watching over Loli-Peter and Maddie. Both girls were safely extracted from the plant, but looking worse for wear. They were covered in pinpoint puncture wounds, all over their body, but the damage was shallow and they weren’t losing much blood, thankfully.</p><p>Peter was curled up in the fetal position, staring into the distance, silently holding her horrifically bulging stomach. She looked pregnant, <em>very</em> pregnant, like a woman with twins or triplets. There was a dullness to her eyes, as if her mind wasn’t quite there anymore.</p><p>Maddie was doing a bit better. She was clearly in pain, but coherent at least. She looked a little pregnant too, though her bulging belly wasn’t quite as distended as Peter’s. It seemed the monster hadn’t had time to fully fill her up with… whatever horrible thing it did to Peter.</p><p>As we approached them, I watched Maddie reach inside her pussy with a pair of fingers, and grab hold of something.</p><p><em>“Aaaargh! Shitfuck!”</em> She growled in agony.</p><p>With a firm grip, she yanked hard, and pulled out a ball of plant material, covered with viciously sharp thorns, a bit like an extra-cruel chestnut. The thorn tips were red with blood.</p><p>Oh fuck… those must have hurt just as much going in.</p><p>“Okay, I won’t complain about the wolf anymore…” was all I managed to say.</p><p>“I can help get them out,” Lysander offered, holding up a hand.</p><p>“No!” Maddie panicked and flailed at Lysander, “Don’t you fucking dare! Stay back! Just… let me do this myself. Nice and gentle.”</p><p>“Healing might do more harm than good if those aren’t removed first. Do you have anything for pain?” I asked Chloe.</p><p>Chloe shook her head sorrowfully, “Sorry Miss Tyler, I leveled but [Life Magic] is still rank 1, I don’t have any new spells, just the general healing one I started with.”</p><p>I racked my brain for how I could help. Fire… wouldn’t be helpful, to say the least. What else? Purify? Would that work? Actually, it might.</p><p>“Can I try something?” I asked.</p><p>Maddie grimaced in pain and gave me the <em>dirtiest</em> look.</p><p>“I won’t hurt… probably,” I said. “It’s a spell that purifies things. It might clean away those spiky nuts too if think of them as a type of impurity.”</p><p>“Where do they go?” Maddie asked skeptically. “I don’t want them all shooting out of me at once…”</p><p>“No idea, they might just vanish, or evaporate, who knows… never cast it before.”</p><p>Maddie glared at me, and then gave a thoughtful glance to Peter.</p><p>“Are you <em>really</em> going to suggest testing it on Peter first?” I said, raising an eyebrow. “That’s kind of a dick move…”</p><p>“No. Well… she’s kind of all… dissociated and mind fucked anyway…” she mumbled guiltily. “At this point, you can hardly traumatize her <em>more</em>…”</p><p>“Try it on Peter,” Lysander suggested. “She’s the most injured. If you only have enough mana to cure one, then Peter should be the priority. Maddie looks like she can survive waiting, or even pull hers out by herself if she prefers.”</p><p>“Hey… wait…” Maddie mumbled. “Maybe you can do me first after all…”</p><p>I ignored her whining and went to Peter. After reaching third level after the last fight, I was all full up on mana again. I gently touched her swollen belly, and wove the spell shape for Purify in my mind. What are seeds? Plant trash, garbage, litter. They certainly don’t belong inside a person’s vagina and/or anus. It required all my concentration, and I spent an extra minute just to get the image absolutely clear in my mind before I began.</p><p>I released the spell and fed it mana. Wisps of beautiful white-gold light enveloped Peter. Just like Chloe’s healing spell, this one was channeled. I continued to hold the spell. It didn’t cost much to maintain, but it was very slow to take effect. The first signs were outside the body, dried blood and dirt turned into a cloud of dark vapor and evaporated away, dissipating into nothingness. I continued to hold the spell, casting occasional glances at Peter’s distended belly.</p><p>Eventually, minutes later, I saw a change. The belly started to shrink. It was working. I continued to hold the spell. It took another fifteen minutes until Peter’s belly flattened back to something approaching normal. I kept holding it for a few minutes longer, until I was almost out of mana, just to be sure the spiny seeds were totally gone from inside her.</p><p>“That should do it,” I sighed, and moved away. “Chloe?”</p><p>Peter was still in rough shape, covered in freshly bleeding puncture wounds, opened by my cleaning magic that apparently decided scabs were dirty too. The dangerous stuff would be on the inside though. Pregnant women didn’t balloon up overnight, things probably got torn up inside there pretty bad from all the stretching. Chloe took my place, and after a couple false starts, she managed to channel her viridian healing magic. It worked much faster than my Purify, and Peter’s wounds vanished after only a minute or two.</p><p>Peter whimpered like a puppy, no longer in pain, but clearly still in desperate need of a hug. Ash picked her up, and cradled her in his lap, for once, not sexually harassing the rescued damsel. Peter snuggled up against him happily, her face resting in the crook of his neck.</p><p>“That’s… kinda cute actually…” I said.</p><p>“Less talking more purifying,” Maddie groaned in pain.</p><p>“Sorry, out of mana.”</p><p>“You…” Maddie trembled, looking like she was holding back a long string of curses. “Fucking salad tossing, <em>booby wizard!</em>”</p><p>“I think my mana should recharge in an hour or so,” I said.</p><p>“Oh… only an <em>hour</em>?” Maddie whined.</p><p>She grabbed one of the spiky balls she birthed earlier, and flung it at me.</p><p>“Ow!” The damn thing hit me right in the nipple.</p><p>Maddie whimpered, and flopped down onto her back. “Just tell me when you’re ready. I’ll be lying over here, gravid with torture balls.”</p><p>“Yeah, this world is pretty fucked up…” I sighed.</p><p>Chloe went over to Ash and started healing his big bruise.</p><p>I gripped the spiny ball in my hand, and tried to imagine what it would feel like, having it forced inside me against my will. It was firm and unyielding, viciously shoved inside by mindless and merciless monster. There would be no begging it for mercy. I would be trapped inside a cocoon of thorns forever, stuffed full to the breaking point with these things. It would be <em>so horrible</em>. I’d be so pathetic and helpless.</p><p>I snapped out of my daze and realized I was starting to get a little warm between the legs. I nervously placed the spiky ball back on the ground and did my best to keep a poker face. Was… was the idea of being torture-raped by a bramble bush <em>really</em> turning me on? What. The. <em>Absolute.</em> Fuck.</p><p>Well… in my dream, the imaginary girl I turned into liked pain… So, being in that body now, what did that mean for me? I’d spent my entire life enjoying the dominant side of my kinks. Now, would I suddenly be some sort of super-masochist like that girl in my dream? Just because of the way this body was wired? Was I still the same person I was before? I shuddered with existential dread.</p><p>We rested for a while, Loli-Peter cuddling in Ash’s lap, Chloe, Lysander and I sitting in a circle practicing our magic forming, and Maddie quietly writhing on the ground nearby. To my great surprise, nothing tried to rape us. We weren’t sure if that was just good luck, or if the monsters were scared to come into the former lair of the plant monster.</p><p>“Tyler,” Lysander broke the silence. “You should consider getting [Meditation].”</p><p>I still had a free Skill point. I opened the menu, and scrolled to find [Meditation]. I focused on the name for a few seconds without selecting it. To my surprise, a helpful tooltip popped up with a description.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Meditation: Skill (Tier 1)</p>
  <p>Enter a state of mental serenity. While meditating, health, stamina and mana regeneration rate increases by 100% (+10% per Skill rank).</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>“Looks like it’ll double my mana regen while resting?” I said. “That’s okay I guess.”</p><p>“It unlocks other skills,” Lysander added. “I now have [Sense Mana] and [Advanced Mana Manipulation] as options for purchase next level.”</p><p>“I can guess what [Sense Mana] does… what does [Advanced Mana Manipulation] do?”</p><p>“It appears to improve mana control greatly, allowing better mana efficiency per spell cast.”</p><p>“Oh, now <em>that’s</em> useful,” I agreed.</p><p>“Indeed.”</p><p>Maddie groaned, “Get [Meditation] you twat waffle, fill up your mana faster, I’m in <em>pain</em> here!”</p><p>I wanted to roll my eyes at her complaining, but Maddie really <em>was</em> in pain. Getting [Meditation] seemed like a no brainer.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>You have unlocked the skill: [Meditation].</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Entering a meditative state was easy. I didn’t need to sit cross legged or hum a Tibetan chant, I just let my mind go adrift, letting the world around me fade into the background. I felt a surge of vitality enter my body, speeding my regeneration.</p><p>I knew I wouldn’t be able to meditate while actually doing anything constructive, but I found it was possible to focus on my [Mana Manipulation] practice while meditating. In fact, meditating helped me focus on it better.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>[Mana Manipulation] Skill has reached rank 4</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Filling my mana took another half-hour, more or less. When the time came, I let go of my meditative trance, got up, and wandered up to Maddie, to finally clear away her spine ball pregnancy as well.</p><p>“Fucking finally…” she gasped and gave me a hopeful smile.</p><p>I bent down and reached out to touch her belly. Really, I could have probably touched her anywhere, but it seemed more appropriate to touch closer to the spot I wanted to ‘purify’ first. I noticed something.</p><p>“Did your belly get smaller?” I asked.</p><p>“Huh?” she looked down and poked at herself. “Dunno… maybe.”</p><p>“I think it did…” I muttered. “Are you like… digesting them or something?”</p><p>“Dude, I know you’re not a biology major, but seriously… it’s in my cunt not my stomach… pussies and wombs don’t digest things.” Maddie snarked.</p><p>“Then did they dissolve somehow?” I asked.</p><p>“I’m curious too…” Lysander spoke up, and walked over to us. “Can you pull another one out?”</p><p>“No. I’m not ripping up my cunt again to satisfy your curiosity. It fucking <em>hurts</em>, you dipshit. Just get them out!” Maddie snapped.</p><p>“Please…” I said, eyes wide for maximum adorableness, “it’s for <em>science</em>…”</p><p>“Here!” Maddie grabbed a discarded spiky nut she’d pulled out earlier and flung it at me, “Stuff that up your <em>own</em> snatch if you’re curious.”</p><p>I caught the spiky ball in my hand, actually considering it. It would only hurt, Chloe could fix any damage after, and we could learn something valuable. I had a theory…</p><p>“Seriously? Fix me first, you fucking weirdo!” Maddie growled.</p><p>Right, Maddie had waited long enough. I controlled the spell shape, easier now with [Mana Manipulation] up another rank. Like with Peter, I drained almost all my mana pool to get rid of Maddie’s spine balls as thoroughly as possible. Chloe came up from behind, and gave Maddie a quick healing session afterwards, much to Maddie’s immense relief.</p><p>I even got a level in holy magic because of all the Purifying I was doing.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>[Holy Magic I] Skill has reached rank 2</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>I took a moment to catch my breath, staring intently at the spiny ball still in my hand. <em>S-should I?</em></p><p>“What’s your hypothesis?” Lysander asked curiously.</p><p>“I postulate that the rape monsters want to corrupt Untainted creatures with Taint, not breed with them, if they increase their population, they probably do some way that doesn't involve us. If so, why would they plant seeds in us? My theory? These might not be seeds, they could be like… spiky Taint suppositories. If they dissolve inside us over time, they could release a dose of Taint to corrupt a victim. The same might be true of creatures with ovipositors and such, or even monster semen, everything a monster stuffs inside us might eventually dissolve on its own, even without the Purify spell to speed it up.”</p><p>Lysander paused to consider, nodding her head slowly, “That would explain the spikes too. You don’t want to make it easy for the victim to take them out before they fully dissolve.”</p><p>I nodded, “The problem is finding a volunteer to test that…”</p><p>I held up the spiky chestnut thing. It was somewhere around a golf ball in size. That wasn’t gigantic or anything. On its own, it probably wouldn’t be all that painful to take inside me if not for the thorns.</p><p>“You’re blushing,” Lysander pointed out. “Breathing hard too.”</p><p>“What? No I’m not…” I stammered in embarrassment.</p><p>Lysander nodded sagely, and gave me a little smile. “I think I understand, allow me.”</p><p>She held out her hand, gesturing me to give her the spiny plant ball. I wasn’t sure what she intended, but I nervously complied, placing it gently into her hand.</p><p>Lysander reached up and suddenly grabbed a fistful of my hair.</p><p>“<em>Ow!</em> What the f-” I shouted.</p><p>Lysander yanked harder, tipping my head back and throwing me off balance. She took a step forward, wedging her knee between my thighs. My eyes watered from the pain of having my hair pulled. I felt a finger invade my pussy. It slid in easily. I realized I was soaked.</p><p>“Wet, as expected,” Lysander commented coolly.</p><p>“What are you-” I stammered.</p><p>I felt the spiny thorns kiss up against my lower lips.</p><p>“<em>No! Nooooo!</em>” I squirmed and pulled away.</p><p>Lysander gave my hair another painful yank, tipping me off balance again. She pulled me down to the ground. I landed on my back, and Lysander quickly pressed herself down on top of me, laying between my legs, staring me right in the eye.</p><p>“Lysander! Seriously, what the f-” I started to complain.</p><p>I was shut up by Lysander’s tongue in my mouth. <em>What was happening?</em> That crazy bitch was making out with me? <em>What? I was a fellow dude like, two hours ago!</em> I felt the spiny torture ball kiss up against my lower lips again.</p><p>
  <em>Oh fuck no!</em>
</p><p>I moaned in protest, but Lysander kept her mouth pressed against mine, muffling the sound. I tried to squirm away, but Lysander’s grip was solid. She wasn’t all that much bigger than me, but she knew how to use leverage to her advantage. I was fully pinned down.</p><p>I whimpered helplessly, and did the only thing I could. I tried to relax my pussy.</p><p>The spiny ball was slowly forced inside, carving cruel scratches into my inner walls. I screamed and thrashed, but Lysander kept up the merciless pressure, slowly easing it in as deep as her fingers could reach. I felt the spines poke against my delicate cervix, and cried.</p><p>Lysander removed her fingers from inside me, but kept a grip on my hair and continued to make out with me. I lay there submissively, incredibly turned on for no good reason, and kissed her back.</p><p>“Uh Lysander?” Ash grumbled, confused. “The fuck are you doing to Tyler?”</p><p>Lysander pulled her tongue out of my mouth, and leaned back. She stared down at me with analytical eyes, and a slightly sadistic smile. “Experimenting,” she replied.</p><p>Ash sighed, “Look as much as I want to encourage your newfound lesbianism… I’m not sure Tyler appreciates your affections.”</p><p>“No, Tyler wants this.” Lysander said, with an absolute cold certainty that made me shudder. She lowered her head, and gently nibbled on my ear. My pussy twitched around the torture ball inside me and sent a masochistic shiver up my spine.</p><p><em>“N-nn!”</em> I stifled a moan.</p><p>“See?” Lysander confirmed.</p><p>“Tyler,” Ash said sternly. “Tell me this is consensual or if I need to pull Lysander off you and kick her ass.”</p><p>I felt myself blush with humiliation, “It might be… <em>slightly</em> consensual.”</p><p>“Yes or no,” Ash said sternly.</p><p>“Y-yes…” I whimpered.</p><p>Ash sighed, “Alright… five more minutes, and then we go. You guys can fuck properly when we get somewhere safe.”</p><p>Lysander lowered her head again, and gently kissed me. “You know, I wanted to kiss you ever since we started going through puberty together,” she whispered.</p><p>“Really? But I was a guy,” I muttered.</p><p>“And I was bisexual. I knew you were straight, which was why I never informed you of my sexual interest. But I’m a girl now, and I know you like girls...”</p><p>Lysander leaned in and kissed me again. I let myself relax and go with it. The spiny thing inside me left my awareness, it didn’t even hurt anymore now that it wasn’t moving. I let myself bask beneath Lysander’s touch. I felt her soft fingers stroke my nipples, felt her lips brush against my neck.</p><p>Lysander reached back down to my pussy, and stroked my clit. I moaned, and rolled my hips against her hand…</p><p>“Oh fuck…” I moaned.</p><p>The orgasm snuck up on me, totally caught me off guard. I suddenly realized I was at the peak. I wrapped my arms around Lysander, and squeezed her against my chest. I moaned out loud, and shivered in climax, squeezing Lysander’s hips between my thighs.</p><p>She gently patted my oversensitive pussy, and I twitched a few more times, before finally releasing my grip on her. Lysander leaned forward and kissed me one more time before climbing off.</p><p>Maddie clapped her hands, applauding our public performance.</p><p>“That was quite enjoyable,” Lysander announced to the spectators nonchalantly and walked away, leaving me behind in the dirt.</p><p>I looked around, embarrassed. Ash looked impatient. Peter looked indifferent. Maddie was amused. And Chloe looked incredibly jealous. I wasn’t sure which one of us she was jealous of.</p><p>I cleared my throat, “I uuh… guess we can get going now…”</p><p>It was just before midday. The smoke of our mysterious destination was still visible in the distance but it barely seemed like we’d gotten any closer. We had to hurry if we didn’t want to get caught here overnight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Tongue Bath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I groaned and rubbed my pubic area. The spiky nut thing inside my pussy didn’t hurt much when I was just standing still, but walking caused it to rub against my inner walls and scratch up my insides.</p><p>“This is awful…” I whined for what felt like the hundredth time.</p><p>I discovered that my body’s apparent masochism came was a caveat. Pain wasn’t sexy if I wasn’t being forced by someone to take it. Just feeling pain in general didn’t do anything to excite me. So the spiny thing had turned from sexy BDSM play, to just… annoying discomfort.</p><p>Peter sighed, and gave me a pitying glance. “You know you could have snapped all the thorns off before sticking it in, right? Then it would be smooth inside you and you’d still be able to find out whether it could dissolve or not.”</p><p>I stared at her, mouth agape… seriously? <em>Why the fuck didn’t I think of that?</em> Did I seriously just spend the last hour torturing myself for no good reason?</p><p><em>“Peter!”</em> Maddie scolded. “Don’t tell her that… you made me lose the bet!”</p><p>“The bet?” I grumbled, glaring hatefully at Maddie.</p><p>“Ashley and Maddie bet a round of oral sex on how long it would take you to figure that out.” Lysander explained. “Maddie just lost. She now owes Ash a blowjob.”</p><p>“And you <em>agreed</em> to that? To suck off a dude?” I gasped at Maddie.</p><p>“Well… I was hoping to win…” Maddie replied with a shrug that told me she really didn’t mind that much.</p><p>“But Ash is a dude…” I pointed out.</p><p>“Yeah, and I’m a girl. This body gets juiced up thinking about guys… Sucking a dick is totally normal for a girl. You’re the weird one here for holding onto your old sexual hang-ups,” she smirked.</p><p>“Nothing wrong with being a lesbian,” Ash chided her.</p><p>Was I a lesbian? Did I like guys too? I gave Ash an appraising glance… Eh… not sure. It still weirded me out a little. I looked at Lysander, who smirked back at me knowingly. I realized something.</p><p>“Wait… did you stick this stupid thing inside me without taking off the thorns… <em>on purpose?</em>” I gasped.</p><p>“Obviously,” Lysander calmly explained. “I had my own experiment to perform. I wanted to find out whether you enjoyed being sexually tortured, and whether I enjoyed sexually torturing you.”</p><p>“You… <em>absolute bastard!</em>” I groaned.</p><p>“Your results?” Maddie asked curiously.</p><p>“Affirmative to both,” Lysander said, without even a hint of shame.</p><p>“That’s it…” I grumbled. “I’m taking this stupid nut out.”</p><p>The party stopped and stood around, awkwardly watching me dig around inside my vagina for a few minutes, one leg raised like a dog lifting to pee. “You stuffed it in there deep!” I complained.</p><p>I grabbed hold of the sharp little bastard, and pulled it out with a pained groan.</p><p><em>“Fuck…”</em> I gasped, holding up the cruel little ball.</p><p>Theory confirmed, it was smaller. Where before the spiky ball was around a golf ball in size, now it was about half of its initial radius. The thorns were as hard and sharp as ever but the core of the strange seed had shrunk considerably.</p><p>My freshly gouged out pussy stung like crazy. “Hey Chloe… wanna come kiss me better?” I asked.</p><p>“Yes, Miss Tyler,” she said quietly, with a nervous smile. “I-If that’s what you want…”</p><p>I blinked a couple times, not quite understanding her overly nervous reaction. Oh wait… was she taking that literally? She had to touch me to heal me. I supposed she didn’t need to actually touch me with her <em>hand </em>specifically.</p><p>“I wonder, would that actually work?” I mumbled.</p><p>I watched Chloe’s eyes settle on my lips. She blushed and bit her own bottom lip. Yep, there was no ambiguity as to what she wanted. Despite being a girl now, and just getting fingerbanged by Lysander an hour ago, I still had a bit of a crush on Chloe.</p><p>Shit, was this going to turn into some sort of weird love triangle thing? I nervously caught Lysander’s eye, and she seemed to have no idea what I was worried about, just watching me with an amused smirk. I took that as a sign of her approval.</p><p>I put the moves on Chloe, taking the dominant role this time. I stepped forward, brushed back her long blonde bangs, placed a hand on her neck, and pulled her in for a kiss…</p><p>“Sorry if I taste like monster cum…” she whispered, in a voice only I could hear.</p><p>Our lips touched and our mouths opened, our tongues entwined. To my immense relief, I couldn’t taste any monster cum on her breath. I pulled her in closer, kissed her more aggressively.</p><p>There was no visible flash of viridian magic this time, the spell’s new point of contact was Chloe’s tongue, hidden inside my mouth. I felt the magic take effect, the scratches in my pussy itching for a moment, and then stopping. My injury was fairy mild, all thing considered, so it only took a few seconds to patch me up. Reluctantly, I let go of the kiss.</p><p><em>“Slut,”</em> Ash called out. “Just kissing everybody today.”</p><p><em>“Manwhore,”</em> I replied.</p><p>“Yep. That’s the <em>goal</em> at least. Despite being surrounded by naked beauties I haven’t actually gotten to fuck any of you yet,” Ash replied.</p><p>“Healing through oral contact, how novel,” Lysander said, nodding in approval. “As for you, Ash, worry not. I find your body desirable, and I believe I would enjoy licking your penis and testicles and perhaps riding you in the cowgirl position, but I’d rather not be further distracted by sex right now. I’ll let you fuck me later if that’s alright.”</p><p>“Hah, it’s a date!” Ash cheered.</p><p>I breathed a hidden sigh of relief. It looked like Lysander was game for an open, friends-with-benefits arrangement, and wasn’t being too possessive despite confessing to having a crush on me before. I was in the clear to fool around with Chloe and others.</p><p>“Aww, I thought she was going to make Chloe lick her pussy instead…” Peter grumbled in disappointment.</p><p>“Uh… I was considering that…” I admitted, glancing over at a blushing red-faced Chloe, “Maybe next time?”</p><p>Chloe adverted her eyes, staring, red faced, at the ground intently. She gave a quick, subtle nod that nobody else was likely to see. Her long elf ears were blushing a bright red.</p><p>“Next time? Are you planning on ruining your pussy again?” Maddie asked.</p><p>“Well uuh… It’s happened twice already… and that was just the first half of today…” I mumbled awkwardly. “It’s… sorta likely that it’ll happen again at some point, won’t it?”</p><p>“I guess…” Maddie said awkwardly.</p><p>There was a silence in the rest of the group, as everyone contemplated the grim potential futures of their respective genitals. I used the time to find a roughly textured rock on the ground. I picked it up and started grinding the hard thorns of the spiky ball against it, filing down all the sharp edges.</p><p>The group started walking again. Peter not-so-subtly walked as close to Ash as she could, for protection. She was suddenly wary of any stray vines on the forest floor.</p><p>“Who here <em>hasn’t</em> been raped yet?” Peter asked, breaking the silence.</p><p>“Myself and Ash,” Lysander replied coolly.</p><p>“Your turn next, then?” Peter said darkly.</p><p>“I don’t intend to get raped,” Lysander said, as if that was explanation enough.</p><p>“Lysander <em>is</em> sort of a badass,” I admitted. “She’s kinda carrying the group right now.”</p><p>“Not my fault we got teleported in here without weapons,” Ash grumbled. “I unlocked the [Two Handed Swords I] skill, and it’ll be awesome, but I kinda need a sword for that.”</p><p>“Why a sword?” Maddie asked. “An axe seems like a better fit for a viking mountain man lumberjack guy.”</p><p>“Cause swords are badass! They’re like… giant shining phallic symbols of doom!”</p><p>“Phallic symbol?” I asked.</p><p>“Cause they’re long and hard, attached to the masculine identity of being a knight in shining armour, and you use them to violently penetrate people you don’t like…” Ash explained.</p><p>“You’ve put way too much thought into this,” I sighed.</p><p>There was another awkward silence.</p><p>“What are you going for, Peter? Class wise?” I asked, changing the subject.</p><p>“Gothic lolita magical girl death mage,” she said, somehow keeping a straight face while saying the most Chunni thing I’ve ever heard out loud.</p><p>“That’s… quite the combo.”</p><p>“Two thirds of that is just the outfit,” Lysander commented. “I take it you’re investigating the Unholy Magic branch?”</p><p>“Yep, turns out it kinda sucks,” Peter said bitterly.</p><p>“What spell do you start with?” I asked.</p><p>“A doom curse,” she explained. “It lasts for an entire hour, but starts out incredibly weak and takes forever to ramp up in power. I suppose it’s a mana efficient way to kill something, the damage adds up over time, but it won’t stop a charging monster from having its way with me a few times before it dies.”</p><p>“That’s… situationally good. You could kill something slow and tough by zapping it and kiting it around. It would have been a good spell to use for that immobile thorn monster, for instance, if we hadn’t been in a hurry to rescue you and Maddie.” I said.</p><p>“Fuck…” Maddie whimpered. “I wouldn’t want to be stuck in there for a whole hour…”</p><p>“Yeah, so doom it and run away, don’t let it catch you,” I said.</p><p>“That’s a coward’s way of fighting,” Ash said, hamming it up in his role as a valiant warrior.</p><p>“If honorable combat gets me tentacle raped, I don’t want to fight honorably,” Peter retorted.</p><p>“Hah! Amen to that sister,” Maddie smiled.</p><p>“Peter…” I said thoughtfully. “You need a better name. You… really don’t look like a Peter anymore.”</p><p>“Eh, Peter’s not my real name anyway. It’s Zhu Ge Hang, Peter is just what you gweilo call me,” the loli replied.</p><p>“So, we can call you Zhu?” I asked.</p><p>“That’s my surname, that’s like me calling you Erikson.”</p><p>“Then… Hang?”</p><p>“I’m a Japanese schoolgirl now, so I should probably pick a Japanese name… a feminine one…”</p><p>I looked closely at her face, trying to spot what exactly made her <em>Japanese</em> schoolgirl specifically, instead of Chinese schoolgirl…</p><p>“You can’t tell the difference between Asian nationalities, can you?” the unnamed loli gave me a dirty look.</p><p>“Umm… No comment…” I replied awkwardly.</p><p>The dirty look continued.</p><p>“I’m sorry!” I cried. “I’m a white dude that lived in Canada his whole life… I can’t help it!”</p><p>“Emi,” the loli decided. “That’s a cute name.”</p><p>“Right then… Emi, the Crimson Darkness Mahou Shoujo?”</p><p>“Yep,” she replied cheerfully. “That’s me!”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The walk through the forest continued without anything entering me violently. I considered that a good sign. A nicely smoothed-out ball sat inside my lady bits and it dissolved away to nothing over the next hour. Without thorns, it wasn’t at all painful.</p><p>We ran into a few monsters… A smaller wolf, a scaly thing with a crocodile face and a cat’s body, some kind of python sized snake thing with a ridged penis shaped tail… Lysander exploded them all from a distance, with his bolts of arcane doom, before any of the rest of us even saw them.</p><p>“Glad you’re on our side,” I muttered.</p><p>“You’re gonna need to powerlevel us later if you keep hogging all the exp,” Peter, no Emi grumbled.</p><p>Oh yeah, I wasn’t getting any exp, or absorbing Taint, from any of Lysander’s kills. I guess I needed to actually participate in the battle to get my share.</p><p>“That is fine with me,” Lysander replied. “I believe finding safe shelter quickly should be our priority now. That is why I’ve been ending fights as quickly and efficiently as possible.”</p><p>“What level are you now?” I asked.</p><p>“Six,” she replied.</p><p><em>Seriously?</em> Shit, I was still only level 3. “I’ll need to catch up later.”</p><p>Eventually we heard the sound of rushing water. A few hundred feet further, and we reached a river that crossed our path.</p><p>The river was deep and wide, difficult to ford. On either side of the river was a rocky bank of round pebbles and large boulders taller than a person. The river curved in a big S-bend stopping us from seeing too far in either direction. I took a glance at the horizon and saw the smoke we’d been following before was a good deal closer now. Towns were often built near water sources, and the smoke seemed to be coming from somewhere upstream.</p><p>I took a very careful glance around, finding no rape monsters, only rocks.</p><p>I stepped out into the open, “Good spot for a break.”</p><p>I cast Purify on myself and started to sparkle with holy light. All the sweat and grime from my travels peeled off my body, and evaporated into dark smoke before dissipating into the air, moments later. Giving myself a magical scrubdown was much easier than eroding the seeds from before, it only took me half a minute to get perfectly clean.</p><p>I went to get a drink.</p><p>“Careful of the water, Tyler,” Lysander warned. “It would be a good spot for an aquatic ambush-rapist to lurk.”</p><p>“Fuck… I’m thirsty though,” I grumbled.</p><p>“C-can we check? I wanted to rinse off in the water too… if that’s okay,” Chloe added.</p><p>I glanced at her again, and recalled that she’d been splattered by flying squid guts, and that was after drinking several big mouthfuls of flying squid spooge. She’d been very dirty before, but seemed clean-ish now, with most of the nastiness having flaked off during her travels. Perhaps she was a bit sticky still, and there was some sweat from all the walking.</p><p>“Sorry, I didn’t realize. I can use Purify on you, get you cleaner than water,” I offered.</p><p>“D-don’t waste your mana on someone like me,” she demurred, though I saw she was blushing and smiling.</p><p>“I gotta raise my skills anyway,” I replied and walked over.</p><p>“Gonna cast it through your tongue?” Emi asked, waggling her eyebrows at me.</p><p>“Guess I could try…” I said, smirking at Chloe. She blushed.</p><p>I walked up, grabbed her behind the neck and forcefully kissed her, just like last time. This time, I cast <em>my</em> spell, forming my mana into the shape of Purify, and sending it out through my tongue, rather than my hand. It was surprisingly easy, no harder than casting through my hand or targeting myself. Chloe shone with a golden-white holy light. Just like with me, the dirt and filth from her travels peeled off her body and dissipated into the air.</p><p>“That’s some fairy tale looking shit right there,” Ash grunted, spoiling the mood.</p><p>Like my own, Chloe’s magical scrub-down went quickly. After only a minute of sustaining the magical kiss, Chloe was perfectly clean, inside and out. I broke the kiss and stepped back.</p><p>“T-thank you,” she stammered.</p><p>“Ooh! Me next!” Emi said raising her hand.</p><p>“I feel a little weird about kissing a kid,” I admitted.</p><p>“I’m twenty-three you twat!” she snapped. “I’m not a real loli, I only <em>taste</em> like a teenager!”</p><p>“That’s… an extra-creepy way of putting it. That’s not helping your case much,” I mumbled, walking over to her.</p><p>“Shut up and gimme some sugar baby!”</p><p>Emi was a full head shorter than me, but she copied the move I pulled on Chloe, grabbing me by the neck and dragging me to her lips. She was… <em>trying</em> to be aggressive, but it didn’t suit her. She didn’t have the hunger, or the passion behind it. It was like she was putting on an act of being dominant, without actually being dominant. I wasn’t going to admit it to her, but Emi wasn’t really a good kisser. Still, I activated my spell, and Emi shimmered with holy light. A minute later, and she too was clean.</p><p>Emi let me go, and I staggered back, only for someone to grab me again. Before I knew what was happening, I was thrust in a different direction, and a pair of soft lips found mine. Sparkling blue eyes and blonde hair filled my vision. Maddie was making out with me. Like Emi, she was forceful, but unlike her, she was passionate and sexy. I felt her hands on my chest, massaging my breasts, I melted into her amazing kiss, and moaned into her mouth.</p><p>“Tyler… The spell?” Lysander reminded me.</p><p>Oh right… I channeled Purify again, getting Maddie sparkling clean. When she was satisfied, she let me go. I stood there, mouth agape and slightly stunned, catching my breath.</p><p>“Mmm… that was fun,” she said, stretching her arms up like a cat, giving me a good view of her beautiful breasts.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>[Holy Magic I] Skill has reached rank 3</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>“Yeah…” I said in a lustful breathy voice that surprised me. I felt a trickle of girl cum drip between my lower lips, “A-anyone else?”</p><p>Instead of a response, someone just picked me up and flipped me around like a rag doll. Ash manhandled me into a princess carry. Before I could second guess my feelings about kissing a dude, his mouth was on my lips, and his tongue was inside my mouth.</p><p>
  <em>Oh fuck it, whatever.</em>
</p><p>I was at that very special stage of horny where even weird shit started to sound sexy. I threw my arms around Ash’s big beefy neck, and kissed him back. I nearly forgot to activate my cleaning magic, but managed to remember without needing another reminder. The magic made the hairy bear of a man sparkle. Before I could finish, I suddenly felt a thick, calloused finger slide into my pussy. I moaned into Ash’s mouth, and he immediately managed to locate a certain magical spot inside me that made my spine tingle and my brain melt. The spell came unraveled as my concentration broke.</p><p>Ash pulled away from the kiss, “Hah! I win.”</p><p>Okay, he could win if he wanted. I was fine with that. I moaned like a slut as he fingered my G-spot.</p><p>“Lower her a bit,” I heard Lysander say, somewhere behind me.</p><p>Ash complied, with a devious grin. He lowered himself into a crouch, and tipped my head back until I had a view of the sky. The sky darkened, as Lysander stepped into view, looking down at me with a sadistic grin. I was right between her legs, with an intimate view of her pussy. Unlike me, she had a bit of hair, a nicely manicured patch on her pubis, but her wet pussy still looked absolutely delicious.</p><p>She took a step forward, and straddled my face from behind. My view went dark. Lysander’s soaked pussy pressed against my mouth. She rolled her hips forward just a little bit, allowing me a glimmer of light again. This time, I had a close up view of Lysander’s sexy little butthole as she grinded her pussy against my mouth.</p><p>“Well?” Lysander said impatiently. “Clean me.”</p><p>I was about to, when a second thick finger worked its way into my pussy, stretching me wide. I moaned into Lysander’s slit, too overwhelmed to lick her properly for the moment. There was no way I was going to cast a spell like this… I cleaned her with my tongue instead. I ate her pussy with enthusiasm, lapping up her delicious overflowing wetness. I tasted a bit of salty sweat in her flavour, from her travels, but it was fresh sweat, filled with pheromones that only added to the sexiness. I reached up with my arms, latching onto her firm butt, and used the leverage to push myself in deeper.</p><p>I came. Hard. I squirmed and writhed in Ash’s arms, but the man had no mercy for me, and the relentless assault on my G-spot continued.</p><p>A pair of slender girl-fingertips found my nipple, and crushed it hard. It hurt. I… made a noise… I wasn’t sure how to describe it… somewhere between a scream and a moan.</p><p>“Don’t stop,” Lysander demanded harshly. “I don’t care what Ash is doing to you.”</p><p>I submitted to the abuse, and started licking Lysander’s pussy with renewed enthusiasm.</p><p>Another orgasm came, following the first. I moaned with pleasure, and just a hint of despair that the intense stimulation wasn’t over yet. I took the abuse from my friends like a good girl, and tried to keep myself focused on licking Lysander. I guess I wasn’t doing a good enough job, because she crushed my nipple again. The other one, this time.</p><p>Another orgasm came. I was losing count of them. I kept my tongue busy on Lysander’s pussy, and eventually I felt her thighs clamp down against my ears, trembling faintly. She didn’t make a sound, keeping a silent poker face through her entire orgasm, but I could feel her convulsing pussy on my tongue.</p><p>Ash noticed too, and apparently that had been what he was waiting for. He finished me off, giving me one final orgasm before his fingers left my pussy and I was allowed to catch my breath.</p><p>Lysander, stayed in position over me. I gave her a long finishing lick, front to back, causing her sensitive body to shudder and her cool façade to crack a little.</p><p>Sensing weakness, I took it a step further, pushing her hips forward until my tongue found her butt. I gave the tight little ring a soft lick. My surprise tonguing made her clench her rear tight, and squeak adorably. Her whole body twitched in surprise.</p><p>“<em>You!</em> That’s my… You really <em>are</em> a pervert,” Lysander gasped, still recovering from her orgasm.</p><p>“You have a <em>very</em> sensitive butt,” I said with a grin, “I’ll remember that.”</p><p>“I didn’t know that. This could be troublesome…” Lysander muttered quietly, staggering backwards away from my face.</p><p>I grinned at Ash, who was still holding me, and wiped the pussy juice off my chin.</p><p>“That was the famous, Multiple Orgasms, thing I heard about,” I said.</p><p>“Yeah,” Ash agreed. “The one and only thing I’ll miss about having a cunt.”</p><p>“Heh! Yeah, it’s definitely your loss.”</p><p>Ash helped me back to my feet, and I stood there, a little bit wobbly. Lysander had a satisfied smirk on her face, Maddie looked like she couldn’t believe that just happened, Chloe looked at me longingly, likely wishing for similar treatment to the one I just enjoyed, and Emi gave me a hungry grin.</p><p>“Hey, I’m all wet between the legs… wanna clean me too?” she asked.</p><p>“Tyler’s tongue bathhouse is closed for the moment, please try again later,” I managed to gasp, still not sure if I could move.</p><p>“You never actually cast purify on me,” Lysander said.</p><p>I staggered over towards the river, “Well <em>sorry</em> for cumming my brains out. It turns out that it’s hard to concentrate on shaping a spell when a big mountain man is hammering your G-spot.”</p><p>“Get more Willpower,” Lysander suggested.</p><p>I bent down and scooped up some water in my hands, taking a refreshing drink. “Working on it. I need more levels.”</p><p>“Too bad you don’t get any levels from absorbing Lysander’s Taint,” Maddie teased.</p><p>I took another sip, “Yeah, I gave her taint a thorough licking, and didn’t get a single level up…”</p><p>“You could try it a few more times, to make sure,” Chloe added, with a faint smile.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m sure I’ll taste more of Lysander’s taint before long,” I said.</p><p>I got to my feet again and walked back toward the group. The pebbles poked at my feet, and I still felt a little shaky. I wobbled over to lean against a nearby boulder for support.</p><p>“So where next?” I asked, leaning against the large chunk of stone, “Try to cross the river? Or follow it upstream?”</p><p>The boulder stopped supporting my weight. I turned to look. My eyes widened in horror.</p><p>An enormous maw, opened along a vertical seam as tall as I was. A chasm of red flesh, pulsing and dripping with vile slime, gaping hungrily at me from where a flat rocky surface had once been. Hundreds of sharp needle-like fangs filled the inside.</p><p><em>“Fuck!”</em> I shouted, teetering forwards.</p><p>My fellow adventurers screamed.</p><p>At the last second, I tipped my weight back, only barely stopping myself from falling into a giant monster mouth.</p><p>A long red tongue shot out of the living chasm, quickly wrapping around my waist, and yanking me forward the rest of the way into the abyss. The jaws shut behind me, plunging me into darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Welcome to Tentacle Hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I leaned against the boulder, but instead of rock, a giant gaping maw stood open. It was a chasm of red flesh, pulsing and dripping with vile slime. Hundreds of sharp needle-like fangs filled the inside.</p><p><em>“Fuck!”</em> I shouted, teetering forward.</p><p>My fellow adventurers screamed.</p><p>At the last second, I tipped my weight back, only barely stopping myself from falling into a giant monster mouth.</p><p>A long red tongue shot out of the living chasm, quickly wrapping around my waist, and yanking my forward the rest of the way into the abyss. The jaws shut behind me, plunging me into darkness.</p><p>The air was damp and hot, smelling of dog breath and sexual fluids. The walls closed around me squeezing my body as I kicked and squirmed. The tongue let go of me, but I fought against the walls and floor as they pressed into me, crushing me and swallowing me back. I clung to the walls, grabbing handfuls of slippery flesh to stop myself from being pulled in deeper. Sharp teeth lined the jaw’s entrance, stabbing into my flailing hands, stopping me from getting a grip and punishing me for trying to escape.</p><p>My grip failed, and I howled in despair as the writhing walls pulled me deeper into its body. I didn’t go far, there wasn’t a throat or stomach. I was placed in a slimy little flesh pocket at the back, with absolutely no room to wiggle. I squirmed to find purchase on the floor and walls. Writhing tendrils grabbed me, wrapping firmly around my wrists and ankles, drawing my body out tight. I fought against them, but they pulled harder, stretching me out, face down and spread eagle.</p><p>I calmed my mind, and cast my firebolt spell. The darkness inside the creature’s maw was cast away, I caught a brief glimmer of the fleshy red walls surrounding me. The firebolt struck the flesh, and made a sizzling hiss. I heard a rumbling cry of pain from the monster. The fleshy walls crushed down on me hard in retaliation, knocking the wind out of me.</p><p>I barely held onto my concentration, and released another firebolt out of my hand. The monster screeched with pain and rage. I felt a strange ooze secrete out of the flesh surrounding my fire-flinging hands, coating them completely up to the wrist. At first it felt cold. But then, it started warming up. It started to sting a little, with faint pinpricks of pain.</p><p>“Oh fuck, that can’t be good…” I muttered.</p><p>The stinging slowly grew more intense, quickly going from mild, to uncomfortable, to painful, and finally growing to be unbearable.</p><p><em>“Aaaagh!”</em> I screamed.</p><p>It felt like my hands were burning, on fire, melting in acid. I had no idea what the stuff was doing to me, but it was pure liquid agony.</p><p>The firebolt spell shape collapsed, as the pain shattered my ability to concentrate. I desperately wove a purify spell to clean the slime off my hands, but it failed too. My panicked brain couldn’t control the mana.</p><p>“Stop! <em>Please!”</em> I cried.</p><p>The monster had no mercy. The burning continued. The monster probably had no idea what I was saying. If it <em>was</em> some sort of acid, nothing would save me from the pain but a water rinse and copious healing magic. There was none of that for me here. As I wailed in agony, I felt something warm, wet and slimy press up against my rear. My butt? It was going for my butt?</p><p>The tentacle pushed forward. I clenched my ass tight to stop it, but the tentacle flesh was hard and unyielding, and the force the monster used was more than my sphincter muscles could take.</p><p><em>“Nooo! It huuurts!”</em> I howled.</p><p>My tiny little anus was painfully wrenched open as a tentacle as thick as my fist forced its way inside. My little virgin butthole was forced open for the first time by something wider than I’d ever thought possible. Did it rip something? I had no idea, but I’d probably need some healing when this was all over.</p><p>The pain overwhelmed me, shut down my mind, all thoughts of resistance faded away. I closed my eyes and entered an almost meditative state, just laying there, feeling, experiencing, and letting the fiery pain of my anal rape wash over me. My ass somehow hurt more than my tortured hands <em>and the monster wasn’t even thrusting that hard yet.</em></p><p>I embraced it. I was going to suffer. I relaxed my pounding heart and accepted the pain.</p><p>An equally wide tentacle pressed against my pussy. It was going to hurt too. I cried in despair, but it forced itself inside me anyway. It was thicker than the dire wolf-thing that fucked me when I first woke up in this world. The pain washed over me again, my body twitched and trembled, it was almost like an orgasm but… No wait… It <em>was</em> an orgasm. A <em>pain</em> orgasm, I didn’t know that was possible.</p><p>A third tentacle kissed me on the lips, and I opened my mouth to take it like a good girl. This one was a bit thinner, like a human cock, perfectly sized to force its way down my throat and choke me without completely blocking my air. Why were the ass and pussy tentacles so much thicker? That was proof of deliberate sadism. The monster didn’t just want to fill me with Tainted goo, it wanted to hurt me, see me suffer.</p><p>I sucked the slimy cock tentacle inside my mouth. It tasted like dirty old gym socks mixed with stale crusty semen. I tried to please it. There was no fight left in me anymore. The sizzling pain in my hands had stopped, replaced with a dull throb. Was that because it was a stinging venom, and the pain chemical finished reacting? or was that because it was acid and my flesh had melted away along with my pain receptors? I was in absolute darkness; I couldn’t see my hands. I had no idea about their current state.</p><p>Regardless, I learned my lesson. I had no reason to doubt that whatever the monster did to my hands, it could do to my whole body if I dared shoot another firebolt inside it. With my ass and pussy stretched to the breaking point, I was in more pain than I’d ever experienced before, but I fully understood that things could get <em>so much worse</em> if my monstrous captor so desired.</p><p>All three tentacles shot their loads at the same time. I felt the hot goo fill my lower holes, but my focus was drawn by the tentacle in my throat. I gagged and desperately tried to swallow all the salty slime it shot inside. It was like an entire cup full. Way more than any human could produce.</p><p>I felt a strange tingle run through my body, the same feeling I got after killing a monster and absorbing its Tainted corruption.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>You have been forcefully inseminated by a Level 23 Rock Mimic.</p>
  <p>Level up! You are now a level 4 [Mage].<em><br/></em>You gain +1 Mag, +1 Free Attribute Points. You gain +1 Skill points.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Hooray! Level up! I would have cheered out loud if I wasn’t too busy choking on monster spooge. After cumming, the tentacle cocks didn’t slow down at all. I assumed they wouldn’t be satisfied after just one round, and I was right. At least, with a bit of cum for lube, the anal tentacle hurt a bit less during the second round. That was a small mercy.</p><p>The level up seemed to increase my maximum hp, but the existing damage to my hands and holes from before remained. The hp boost <em>did</em> seem to toughen me up a little, which actually worked to my <em>disadvantage</em>. Durable holes meant <em>tighter</em> holes that were harder to stretch out. That meant <em>more</em> agonizing friction for my sore anus.</p><p>But I would take it anyway. I was helpless, with no way to stop this monster from raping me, no way to resist.</p><p>I relaxed and let the monster do all the work, passively taking it like a good little rape doll. Before long I’d reached an orgasm, a proper vaginal one this time, from having my G-spot hammered without mercy. The monster didn’t care about my pleasure of course, it was just a happy accident. It also didn’t care if my post-orgasm pussy was sensitive or not. It relentlessly fucked me all through my orgasm and into the next one.</p><p>And this was what my life became.</p><p>Endless thrusting, torn open holes, and uncomfortably deep invasions. I squirmed whenever I came, or whenever a hot new load was shot inside me. Other than that, I just took it. I didn’t know how much time had passed, but I knew it was long time. I lost count of the monster’s ejaculations after the number reached fifteen and I stopped caring. Had the others abandoned me? Would I be stuck here in tentacle hell forever? Was that necessarily a bad thing? Was this where I belonged? Did I even want to be saved?</p><p>I was getting used to it now. My ass and pussy didn’t hurt anymore… or rather, I should say they <em>hurt like crazy</em> but it was the <em>right kind</em> of hurt, the sort that made me cum over and over.</p><p>I’d found my true calling. This was what I was made for. This body was <em>designed</em> by a perverted sadist during a sex dream. Everything about it was <em>optimized,</em> from the ground up, for being viciously raped. In a very real sense, this was what I was <em>made</em> for. Deep down, I knew that from the start. I was always destined to become some brutal monster’s cumdump.</p><p>
  <em>And what a cumdump I was…</em>
</p><p>With how many times it came, and the ridiculous quantity of each ejaculation, I wasn’t sure <em>how</em> I was holding all this cock snot inside my body without rupturing. Maybe it was dissolving like the spiky ball seeds, absorbed by my body as pure Tainted corruption. It was infusing my system with Taint, trying to turn me into a Tainted monster too.</p><p>Well joke’s on them! Not only was I still Taint-free, I was levelling like a madwoman. My “combat” log just went on and on…</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>…</p>
  <p>…</p>
  <p>You have been used as a cumdump by a Level 23 Rock Mimic.</p>
  <p>You have been thoroughly defiled by a Level 23 Rock Mimic.</p>
  <p>You have been violently raped by a Level 23 Rock Mimic.</p>
  <p>You have been converted into a living cocksleeve by a Level 23 Rock Mimic.</p>
  <p>Level up! You are now a level 8 [Mage].<em><br/></em>You gain +1 Mag, +1 Free Attribute Points. You gain +1 Skill points.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>I was level 8 already!</p><p>I couldn’t actually <em>do</em> anything with my new levels, but it gave me a welcome boost to my stamina and hit points, which seemed to scale with my overall level. I was strangely proud to be such an accomplished rape doll. I was obviously much better at this than I was at being a mage.</p><p>Eventually, the thrusting slowed. I was confused. I worried the monster was disappointed in me, so I clenched a little tighter, rocked my hips back, and sucked at the mouth invader. I tried my best to please the monster with my forcibly loosened slut holes. It wasn’t my fault if I was loose! The tentacles were just too big! I didn’t want to be a <em>bad sex toy</em> and get thrown away.</p><p>My efforts didn’t work. The monster kept going slower and slower, and then it stopped. The pressure around my wrists and ankles released, the tendrils let me go. I was still trapped however, squashed by the creature’s slimy body and pinned with a trio of way-too-thick tentacles inside me. I didn’t have the energy to try to fight my way out of here, so I just relaxed and took a nap for now.</p><p>I woke up later with a view of the dim early evening sky. Chloe was kneeling next to me, looking down at me nervously with her green glowing hand on my shoulder.</p><p>“Tyler?” She asked, when she noticed I’d opened my eyes.</p><p>“Chloe,” I replied. I felt the uncomfortable river rocks beneath my back and neck. “Lap pillow?” I asked.</p><p>Chloe, bless her submissive soul, complied without hesitation, raising my head, and scooting herself underneath, offering me her soft thighs as cushions.</p><p>“You’re awesome,” I said with a tired smile. “Just… the best.”</p><p>Chloe smiled in response, and patted my slimy forehead affectionately.</p><p>Yeah, I was pretty slimy. I wove together a purify spell, and cast it on myself. I shimmered with holy magic, and the ooze covering my body gradually evaporated. I felt a great relief inside me, a sudden release of a pressure I didn’t even realize was there. The unspeakable fluid flooding my guts vanished and I returned to my previous clean emptiness.</p><p>“How are you holding up?” Ash asked.</p><p>“Just fine…” I said. “Maybe a little bit tired… and kinda… fucked out…”</p><p>“Hah! I’ll bet,” Ash chuckled. “You were in there for like… two hours, and those were some pretty scary looking tentacles stuffed inside you.”</p><p>“So what happened on the outside while I was… being useful and distracting the enemy?” I asked.</p><p>“The monster was called a Rock Mimic. It swallowed you and turned back into a rock.” Lysander explained. “I tried what magic I could until I’d almost run out of mana, but nothing I had could penetrate the shell. It was unusually strong, at least compared to natural stone. Ash and Maddie met with a similar lack of success trying to damage it with rocks and sticks. Only Emi’s doom curse was effective against it. Even then, the curse wasn’t stackable, and it required two full, hour-long cycles to finally kill it.”</p><p>“Yay Emi,” I lazily groaned out a cheer. “You were finally useful!”</p><p>“Hey fuck you, I’m awesome,” she replied playfully.</p><p>“Tentacles already did enough of that,” I replied.</p><p>I told them the gist of what happened. I struggled, tried a few fireballs, had my hands stung and/or melted off and learned an important lesson about resisting. Then, I got it hard in all three holes for a couple hours, and gained five levels while getting showered in dick juice.</p><p>“You’re level eight?” Chloe gasped, astonished. “I only just hit three…”</p><p>“Seven here,” Lysander said. “You passed me. I only gained one level from the fight. It seems sex-based Taint harvesting is a far more efficient than merely killing monsters.”</p><p>“Yeah… It seems I’m much better at being a sex toy for monsters than being a combat mage…”</p><p>“Hey dude, don’t beat yourself up like that,” Emi piped up encouragingly.</p><p>I chuckled, “I’m only half joking… I wonder if there’s a Succubus class that makes me better at getting monster raped. Something where I can like… drain them for stamina and healing or whatever.”</p><p>“My gamer senses are telling me that your class advancement options would depend on what choices you make with your skill points,” Emi replied.</p><p>I checked my Status page.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Name: Tyler Erikson</p>
  <p>Age: 21, Sex: Female</p>
  <p>Species: Human</p>
  <p>Class: Mage 8</p>
  <p>HP: 70 / 70<br/>STA: 5 /90<br/>MP: 138 / 138</p>
  <p>Str: 6<br/>Dex: 11<br/>End: 9<br/>Per: 13<br/>Int: 20<br/>Will: 12<br/>Mag: 20</p>
  <p>You have (5) Attribute points.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Perks: Greater Blessing of Vyreth</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Skills:</p>
  <p>Mana Manipulation 4<br/>Fire Magic (I) 2<br/>Holy Magic (I) 3<br/>Meditation 2</p>
  <p>You have (5) Skill Points.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Spells:</p>
  <p>Firebolt I<br/>Purify I</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that’s gonna take a while to decide, I have five Skill points to spend. Fire seems kidna succubus-ish, could take unholy as well…”</p><p>“Dude, take some time and sleep on it before making any choices. Having just survived the sort of thing that traumatizes a normal girl for life, I can guarantee you are <em>not</em> in the right state of mind to be making good life decisions right now,” Maddie gently scolded.</p><p>“It <em>was</em> pretty bad at the start… but once I got used to it, I was basically cumming nonstop. It wasn’t so bad, honestly,” I said nonchalantly.</p><p>Chloe looked down at me, recognizing in me a kindred spirit, a fellow sex toy for monsters. She smiled approvingly.</p><p>“Clearly, your Isekai cheat ability is super-masochism,” Emi suggested.</p><p>“What about everyone else?” I asked.</p><p>“Lysander is super smart, Ash is super big…”</p><p>“Hah! And super well hung,” he added.</p><p>“…and super well hung, Maddie is… super boobs? I dunno.”</p><p>“Gee thanks.” she said flatly.</p><p>“Chloe is super elf! Or super submissive…”</p><p>“Um… I’ll go with ‘elf’ as my official superpower… if that’s okay...”</p><p>“And Emi is super loli?” I finished.</p><p>“Eh… I dunno, I guess so. It’s better than having ‘tits’ as my superpower.”</p><p>“Hey!” Maddie snapped.</p><p>Lysander interrupted the fun, “As much as I am enjoying this bonding experience, it’s getting late and we need to hurry if we want to reach our chosen destination before dark. If we follow the river and it continues to be free of major obstructions, we should make good time. Despite awakening to her new masochistic rape fetish, I doubt Tyler is ready to go for another multi-hour round with a monster. Also, as I am not a masochist, I am not eager to share in her experience.”</p><p>“Yeah, no rape for me thanks,” Maddie agreed.</p><p>“I’m pretty sure I’d die if those tentacles went inside me. Like, straight-up, die,” Emi added nervously.</p><p>Chloe remained conspicuously silent.</p><p>“You still look tired. Want me to carry you?” Ash asked me.</p><p>“Can you do it <em>without</em> sticking fingers in me?” I replied.</p><p>“Hmm… a difficult request, but I’ll try my best,” Ash said with a wink.</p><p>I sighed, “Good enough. Yes. Carry me please.”</p><p>Ash scooped me up like I weighed nothing, and put me in a moderately respectful princess carry. He caressed my butt, but didn’t finger me. I smiled and let him get away with it. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and nestled against his muscly shoulder, falling asleep almost immediately.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is it for now. I've posted my backlog of chapters. I'll be working on the next bit of the journey. Some worldbuilding, a introduction to the world of humanity, and just a hint of sexual slavery kink thrown in for good measure.</p><p>If you guys like this, and want me to keep writing, let me know what you think so far. I am an absolute whore for positive affirmations.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Reaching Civilization</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was setting, just dipping down past the horizon, when we finally reached the village. We were all getting pretty tired, even Ash. I decided to get down and walk the last stretch of the journey to make it easier on him.</p><p>The village was located at the edge of the forest, bordering a wide area of sprawling grassy fields and low hills. There were a handful of farmers’ plots, growing vegetables within view of the wall, but most of the structures were safely defended. On one edge of the town was the river, forming a natural barrier. Docks and small watercraft littered the shoreline. On the other side of the village, there was a fifteen foot wooden palisade in a large C shape, protecting the rest of the buildings from what I presumed to be random rape monster attacks from outside.</p><p>It was a smallish place, maybe a couple hundred houses, a town hall, a church, and a few other large buildings I couldn’t recognize. It probably had a couple thousand or so residents altogether. Not big, but not super tiny either.</p><p>It seemed safe enough. We hadn’t seen any wandering rape monsters for a while at least.</p><p>There was a convenient bridge allowing us to cross the river, and then a wooden gatehouse built into the wall that would allow us passage inside the town. A pair of braziers were lit at the top, and some human shapes stood over the wall, watching the road.</p><p>Not wanting to get left out in the dark, we kept moving.</p><p>“So… I’d hate to state the obvious, but we’re conspicuously naked and have no money…” I said.</p><p>“Maddie, you’re on seduction duty,” Ash said.</p><p>“Kay…?” she said, confused. “What am I supposed to tell them? Oh hi! We’re visitors from another universe, can I give you a blowie in exchange for a room at the inn?”</p><p>“What about travelers fallen on hard times, lost our clothes and money in the forest for… obvious reasons?” Lysander suggested.</p><p>“Don’t people who get raped by monsters get Tainted and turn into monsters themselves? Do we really want to use that as our story?” I asked. “They might lock us up, or put us in quarantine.”</p><p>“Might as well just tell them we’re magical chosen ones immune to corruption,” Emi suggested. “Isekai protagonists always try to hide their origin like it’s this big secret, but like… why the fuck would anyone care about some random low-level noobs? We’re hardly important to the big picture.”</p><p>“We have no idea what the social norms are here, I don’t think we have a way to plan around that,” Lysander added. “It might be best to just improvise and try not to say anything to piss them off. That’s, of course, assuming we even speak their language.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Emi giggled, “What if they all speak Mandarin? You’d all be fucked.”</p><p>“I speak Mandarin,” Lysander said. “Also, French, German, Japanese, Russian, Latin-”</p><p>“So, everything basically?” Maddie snorted, cutting Lysander off.</p><p>“Not everything…” Lysander grumbled, annoyed at being interrupted.</p><p>“Hail travelers! Who goes there?” one of the guards called out from above the gatehouse.</p><p>We were getting close now, close enough for me to see the guards on the wall. They were your typical fantasy fare, wearing thick cloth armour of a dark blue with some sort of official crest patterned onto it in white. It was a skinny six-pointed star inscribed inside a circle.</p><p>The guards were both male and Caucasian. Apparently, this was a western fantasy themed world. Despite the warm greeting, they stared down at us with obvious suspicion.</p><p>We <em>were</em> pretty suspicious, I had to admit. A big scary man, dick swinging in the wind, surrounded by a harem of equally naked women, all of which had messy sex hair from being ravished by various woodland creatures during our journey. At least I’d Purified the cum away.</p><p>Not only that, but we had Emi, a Japanese-looking girl with us too. If this was fantasy medieval Europe these guys might have never seen a non-white person before. Hopefully they didn’t just declare her a monster or an alien and loose their arrows as us.</p><p>“Hail,” Lysander said, holding up a hand. “As you said, we’re travelers, we come in peace, looking to barter for a place to spend the night.”</p><p>“Travelers from the corrupted forest?” The guard asked skeptically, focusing his attention on Ash.</p><p>“Never said we were smart travelers,” I muttered with a quiet chuckle.</p><p>“Erm… yes?” Lysander answered. “As you can see, we’ve run into a spot of misfortune during our travels.”</p><p>The guard gave her an annoyed glance when she spoke up, and ignored her comment. He turned his focus back to Ash.</p><p>“You’re lucky you weren’t ripped apart, walking around with five naked sluts and no protection like that, they’ll lure in half the forest,” the guard grumbled. “You must be pretty damn confident of yourself.”</p><p>Well that sounded pretty sexist. I felt sorry for my female friends, it took me a moment longer to realize that <em>I</em> was one of those females now too. I was one of the apparently-useless naked sluts he was talking about.</p><p>It was a strange feeling… I wasn’t used to being dismissed because of my gender. I wasn’t outraged though. Blatant sexual discrimination was a strangely new and interesting experience. I was sure I’d get tired of it quickly though.</p><p>The guard did say something interesting, however. <em>We</em> lured in the monsters? We, as in <em>women?</em> If that was true, then it was no wonder the wildlife was being so aggressive. Did they have a magical slut radar? Could they smell us or something?</p><p>Ash picked up on the sexist undercurrents of the conversation, cleared his throat, and stepped forward to replace Lysander as our designated leader. “I’m fairly confident in myself, yes.”</p><p>“And what of the uncollared elf? She seems too docile for a fresh capture…” the guard asked, looking down at Chloe with disgust, and glaring at Ash accusingly. There was a coldness to his eyes that told me he didn’t see Chloe as a person. It set off warning sirens in my brain.</p><p>Ash blinked and hesitated, not sure how to respond to that. Lysander stared at the ground, thinking hard. She pursed her lips, and muttered to herself silently.</p><p>“She a fresh capture,” Lysander whispered, picking up the slack, “Naturally obedient. She’s your toy and we intend to keep her.”</p><p>“Yeah, we caught her a little while ago, but haven’t had the chance to put a collar on her yet,” Ash replied confidently. “She needs a spanking now and then, but she’s been a very good girl for us.”</p><p>The guard remained skeptical, “That may be so, but you’re going to have to register her properly if you want to pass through our gate. We can’t have wild critters like that running loose around town.”</p><p>I heard the faintest little moan from Chloe behind me, betraying how excited she was by us casually degrading her as we talked about her like she was just some worthless animal we happened to possess.</p><p>Ash looked to Lysander, and got a subtle nod back, “Sure,” he replied. “We can register her or whatever, but we still plan on keeping her.”</p><p>The guard stared at the rest of us appraisingly. I felt his eyes wander to my breasts, looking at me like I was just a piece of meat. For the first time since I came to this world and woke up naked, I nervously covered myself with my arm. Ash had checked me out a few times as well, but this strange man’s hungry gaze felt different. It was deeply unsettling. I wasn’t used to being looked at like that.</p><p>“Don’t know why you’d want a nasty pet elf if you’ve got three human sluts in your harem and… whatever that little one is…” the guard stared hard at Emi.</p><p>“She a demi-goblin or something? I didn’t think goblins could breed with humans… She doesn’t have a collar either, does she?” he asked. “There’s no way she’s Pure.”</p><p>“I-I’m a human!” Emi squeaked.</p><p>“Hah!” the guard snorted derisively, “There’s <em>no way</em> you’re not some kind of demi. We have a [Priest] here that can do [Status Appraisal], you know… lying’s gonna get you punished.”</p><p>Emi twitched in outrage, and was about to retort and say something stupid, when Maddie crept up behind her and covered her mouth.</p><p>“We’re all pure human here, ‘cept the elf. You can do your check or whatever if you need to,” Ash said. “Now, if you’re done insulting my bitches, wanna let us in? We’re tired from the road.”</p><p>The guard glanced at his partner. They shared a private moment, looking at each other with uncertainty and skepticism.</p><p>“Ask Father Jordan to check them?” The partner suggested.</p><p>“Yeah,” the first guard agreed. “Run and get him.”</p><p>The second guard ducked away, climbing down a ladder.</p><p>“Sorry,” the guard said. “You guys are… a bit unusual. We’re going to ask the town’s [High Priest] to check your status and Taint contamination, see if you’re safe. Then, we’ll let you in.”</p><p>“No problem,” Ash replied. He turned to Lysander and whispered, “it <em>is</em> no problem, right?”</p><p>Lysander nodded.</p><p>We stood around awkwardly, waiting for the priest to arrive. I turned around to face the rest of the group.</p><p>“So… elves are considered slaves, or pets, I guess? At least in this country… kingdom, whatever it is. That’s the impression I got from that conversation,” I said quietly.</p><p>“Seems so,” Lysander agreed.</p><p> I looked an extremely nervous Chloe in the eye, “I get the impression they won’t let us inside the town unless we register you as some sort of slave.”</p><p>“Well um… I know I’m a bit submissive,” Chloe mumbled nervously, “but actual slavery… that’s a lot to ask, you know…”</p><p>“Yeah, you’re right, sorry,” I replied awkwardly. “Maybe we can let you hide outside, bring you some food later. We might have to make a run for it if that pisses these guys off.”</p><p>“No, no, it’s…” Chloe sighed. “You guys … I <em>want</em> to belong to you all, I really do… It’s been a fantasy of mine since I joined the tabletop club and met you all. I genuinely <em>want</em> to be your slave, your healbitch, your foot licker, and maybe even your sex toy if you deem me worthy of that honor…”</p><p>Chloe closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and looked each of us directly in the eye, one after another. There was an unusual firmness to her stare, a deadly seriousness. This was probably the first time I’d actually seen her properly assert herself and it was actually a little bit intimidating, coming from her.</p><p>“You can have me. <em>All</em> of me. But… maybe I want you to appreciate it? Like, appreciate exactly what you’re asking me? It’s sort of a big deal, surrendering myself completely to you all. Real slaves don’t get <em>any</em> limits or safewords. You could do <em>anything you wanted</em> to me. I would literally be putting my life in your hands, totally vulnerable and at your mercy.”</p><p>“Yeah, if you put it that way, it sounds pretty scary…” I said. “Kinky roleplay is one thing… real life is another.”</p><p>Lysander spoke up, “We could simply register you and then treat you like normal. You would be a slave only on the paperwork, and perhaps during the odd roleplay session if you and your fellow degenerates want to play that way.”</p><p>“It wouldn’t change the fact that as my owners, you could <em>stop</em> treating me like normal at any time…” Chloe said, shaking her head.</p><p>“There’s also the slave collars,” Emi said quietly. “They’re featured as plot devices in a lot of trashy Isekai stories. If they’re enchanted magic items, then <em>who knows</em> what they could do? Compel obedience with mind magic? Explode if Chloe wanders too far away from us? Torture Chloe with electricity if we say a certain magic word? The amount of fucked up possibilities are staggering.”</p><p>“Um… No mind control please…” Chloe whispered nervously. “If I can request one thing, it’s that. I can’t really be a good girl if I don’t <em>decide</em> to obey. If I literally <em>can’t</em> disobey, then my obedience doesn’t <em>mean</em> anything anymore and I’m just a robot.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’d agree to that, of course, but…” I sighed, “Guys… this is starting to stray out of sexy territory and into <em>scary</em> territory. Enslaving Chloe is starting to sound like a really bad idea.”</p><p>I heard the town gate creak open, I turned to look over my shoulder, and saw an older man wearing a white robe walking towards us with a warm smile. Shit! We were out of time.</p><p>“We decide anything?” Ash asked nervously.</p><p><em>“Fuck…”</em> I grumbled under my breath.</p><p>“Do it, <em>enslave me</em>, but protect me please, I’ll be in your care,” Chloe whispered.</p><p>“Kay,” Ash muttered, and took a step forward, offering the priest a friendly smile.</p><p>I stepped next to Chloe, and put my hand on her neck possessively, to help sell the story that she was an obedient prisoner, rather than an equal. I grasped her hair firmly by the roots on the back of her head, hard enough to control her, but not enough to hurt unless I squeezed my hand. Chloe let out a faint squeak, and relaxed her body, relinquishing her control to me and leaning back against my bare chest ever so slightly.</p><p>“Hail stranger,” the priest said, walking up to greet Ash.</p><p>Unlike the guards, he didn’t seem suspicious or nervous of us at all. He had a friendly smile. That made <em>me</em> nervous. Ash would normally be an intimidating looking guy, even if he <em>wasn’t</em> naked. Was this priest super high level or something? or did he know something we didn’t?</p><p>“Hello,” Ash said. “You wanted to do some kinda scan thing?”</p><p>“Yes, due to the…” the priest glanced down at Ash’s shameless lack of pants. “…<em>circumstances</em> surrounding your visit, we naturally need to make sure you’re not some sort of monster in disguise.”</p><p>“Do those <em>exist?</em>” I gasped. Doppelganger rape monsters, spooky.</p><p>The priest ignored me and continued, “I’m going to use an ability called [Status Appraisal], and then another one called [Sense Taint], is that agreeable?”</p><p>“Sure, do what you gotta do…” Ash shrugged.</p><p>The priest’s eyes flickered with the white-gold colour I recognized as belonging to holy magic. His eyes widened in surprise.</p><p>“<em>Greater</em> blessing of Vyreth?” he whispered nervously.</p><p>The priest looked at the rest of us. His eyes flickered with gold again whenever his gaze settled on one of us. When it was my turn, I felt a chill come over my body. It was uncomfortable, a deeply invasive feeling of being watched.</p><p>The priest turned back to Ash, “You all… <em>came here</em> together?”</p><p>“Uh… yeah?” Ash replied, a bit confused by what exactly the priest meant. “You know something about that, I guess?”</p><p>“I am a [High Priest] serving many gods, and Vyreth is one of them. I’m sure I don’t know everything, but my Patron has given his most loyal followers <em>some</em> knowledge of your circumstances. Specifically, I know you are from <em>Elsewhere,</em> and you’ve been brought here through Lord Vyreth’s miracles to help fight against the Taint.”</p><p>“Ah, that’s good to hear, you’re absolutely right about that,” Ash sighed in relief. “Say, can you <em>Patron</em> lend us some pants? We woke up in the woods this morning, butt naked.”</p><p>“That is no problem, Trindon the Merciful teaches us to provide succor to those in need,” he replied. “I can offer you some basic necessities to get you started, though I hope you won’t take advantage of that generosity too much. This town, and my temple, has limited resources.”</p><p>“Well, I’m planning to go hunt monsters as soon as I can find some pants and weapon. Is there any money in that? I’m sure the girls are planning the same…”</p><p>“Your aid is welcome, but the girls? Uuh…” the priest looked at us awkwardly. “You <em>do</em> know why there aren’t any female adventurers, right?”</p><p>“You mean the forest full of rape monsters?” I asked with a wry smirk. “Not a very female friendly place.”</p><p>“Well, yes… but that is not what I’m talking about. Many male adventurers meet that specific type of inglorious end as well. Monsters merely <em>prefer</em> females. No, the real issue is your scent. Monsters are able to smell female Untainted from miles away, and are inevitably drawn towards them in a rutting frenzy. An adventuring party allowing female member to join would be <em>incredibly</em> foolish. Men are the protectors; women are the protected. Caravans containing females must travel under very heavy guard.”</p><p>“Sounds like an efficient way to kill monsters, actually. Bait that can fight back,” I said.</p><p>“You’re really not from this world are you?” The priest gave me a pitying glance. “Power greed is the second most common cause of corruption and death for adventurers, right after the monsters themselves. Those who kill too many, too quickly, in a lust for power, will find the Taint taking root in their hearts. Though, I suppose with your <em>greater</em> blessings, Vyreth’s teachings on power greed don’t apply to you directly. But the rest of us don’t have that luxury. You won’t find <em>any</em> culling expeditions willing to take on a female adventurer.”</p><p>“This is all wonderful information,” Lysander said. “But perhaps we could continue this conversation somewhere indoors? While I dare not assume the others’ opinions regarding casual nudism, I personally, would be much more comfortable wearing clothes in your presence.”</p><p>“Yes of course, but ah… there is just one problem we need to solve first before I can invite you in,” the Priest said, looking awkwardly at Chloe. “The <em>elf</em>.”</p><p>“Yeah, what’s the deal with the whole enslaving elves thing, anyway?” Maddie asked.</p><p>“I guess you wouldn’t know this, perhaps elves are thought of differently in your world? In <em>our</em> world, elves are one of many species of what we call, demihumans. They are, by definition, something between monster and human. There are many types, some more monstrous than others, but their kind are <em>all</em> Tainted by their very nature, too wild and destructive to be left to their own devices in a civilized society. But unlike full monsters, they need not be killed. They can instead be domesticated and put to good use.”</p><p>“I don’t think that applies to Chloe, given where she came from,” I pointed out. “There’s no Taint in our land, and she’s as civilized as the rest of us.”</p><p>“I understand your reluctance, and you’re of course welcome to your own beliefs. Slavery is commonly accepted in our society, but it is still a contentious issue in certain circles. Elves in particular are sometimes seen as ‘too human’ to enslave by those with more compassion than sense. I can tell you’re not convinced, and I won’t even bother to argue the merits of our system to you. Just know that the law of our land dictates all wild demis must be killed or enslaved on sight and that’s not going to change anytime soon.”</p><p>“I should also warn you, I am a church official, sworn to protect all Untainted from corruption and keep the peace.” The priest gestured to Chloe. “Now that I’ve seen her, I can’t just let her go. It would be a failure of my duty to protect and a violation of my Oath.”</p><p>The priest looked me in the eye, with a cold stare, an unspoken threat implying I was <em>absolutely fucked</em> if I tried to run away with Chloe now. Shit, there was no backing out of this now! I held her a little bit tighter, pulling her back against me possessively.</p><p>“Normally, a wild elf such as this, captured by a church official such as myself, would enter a public auction and be sold to the highest bidder. In your case, we can declare that <em>you</em> captured her. You would have the option of putting her up for auction, or registering her to yourselves as your personal slave. I presume you’d want to do the latter, yes?”</p><p>We nodded nervously.</p><p>“I’m afraid that’s the best I can do for you,” The priest bowed his head regretfully at Chloe, obviously expecting her to panic upon learning she was doomed to a lifetime of slavery.</p><p>Instead of panicking, she asked, “Can you register me to multiple masters?”</p><p>The priest blinked, a bit surprised by her completely unfazed response, “Um, yes, it can be done, for an additional fee. There would be only one primary master, though your masters can designate as many secondaries as they like. Secondaries have the same authority over the slave in most situations, except the primary has power of veto, with the final say on any decisions where one or more masters disagree.”</p><p>“Oh… that works…. But who’s going to be my primary Mistress or Master then?” Chloe looked around at us, a nervous smile on her face.</p><p>I wanted to say I should do it, since I’d been the one who had the crush on her before and still kinda liked her. Maybe I felt a little bit possessive. I wasn’t sure that was a good enough reason, though. Maybe Lysander would be better? She was the logical one who would make the best decisions with her veto power…</p><p>“Tyler should obviously be primary,” Lysander said, as if there wasn’t any question.</p><p>“What? Why?” Maddie asked, slightly jealous.</p><p>“Tyler obviously desires to possess her. Likewise, while Chloe desires to serve us all sexually, she has a much stronger emotional attachment to Tyler. I believe she would feel most secure with Tyler holding ultimate power over her,” Lysander blurted out.</p><p>What? <em>Really? </em>I thought back to her behaviour before. Yeah, with how much she enjoyed kissing me, I supposed it was sort of obvious in hindsight that she liked me.</p><p>Chloe looked over her shoulder at me, blushed, and smiled warmly, “D-do you want to be my Primary owner, Miss Tyler?” she asked me nervously.</p><p>I blinked in surprise. I most definitely did. I thought I’d have to argue and coax the others into it.</p><p>“Yes, I’d like that,” I said with a nod.</p><p>Chloe offered me a relieved smile, and cuddled back against my chest again. Clearly this meant a lot to her, and I wasn’t completely sure I understood the relationship dynamics involved with whatever weird arrangement I’d just agreed to.</p><p>“Just don’t hog her too much, Tyler,” Maddie said. “We’ll be mistresses too, she belongs to all of us, right? I definitely want a turn with her.”</p><p>I looked at Chloe, who nodded at Maddie demurely, and then met my eyes to make sure it was okay with me too. Part of me wanted to keep her to myself, but that would be pretty hypocritical of me considering I was a wanton slut who’d just made out with literally everybody in our friend group and ate Lysander’s pussy earlier today.</p><p>“Of course,” I said. “She’ll be ours to share.”</p><p>“I suppose that’s settled?” the priest asked, turning to Ash. “Are you sure you want to give your woman the reins? In my experience, women don’t make the best slave owners. They’re far too soft.”</p><p>“Nah,” Ash replied. “Tyler’s a stone cold bitch, aren’t you sweetheart?”</p><p><em>Sweetheart?</em> I gave Ash a cold glare.</p><p>“See?” he replied.</p><p>“Right… well whatever. I’ll warn you there will be a considerable fee for registering a slave, though I will defer that fee for now. Just know that once you have the means, I’ll expect you to pay it. Now that that’s decided, let’s get you set up for the night. The temple rectory has a guest room you can borrow for now.”</p><p>The priest called out to the guard who’d been sent to fetch him earlier. “Grab us some blankets from the barracks, would you? And a set of a manacles for the elf.”</p><p>“Sir!” The guard bowed and jogged away.</p><p>“We’ll get you some proper clothing at the church. The blankets should hopefully cover your modesty for now.”</p><p>The guard didn’t take long to return. The five of us humans were given scratchy brown woolen blankets to wear around our shoulders. Chloe was bound, hands in front, with a pair of heavy steel cuffs locked around her wrists, connected with a short chain.</p><p>I noticed there were only five blankets, “Does she get a blanket?” I asked, nodding to Chloe.</p><p>The priest looked at me with confusion for a moment, I realized he’d already stopped seeing Chloe as a person. “I… suppose we could grab another one for her too…” he said awkwardly, with a hint of reluctance.</p><p>“It’s alright Mistress,” Chloe said quietly, with a shy smile, “Modesty is for people, not slaves. Walking through town, with my body naked and exposed should help us all get used to my new position.”</p><p>“Right then,” I said a bit uncomfortably. “Guess we don’t need another blanket.”</p><p>“Shall we go then?” The priest asked.</p><p>He led us into the village.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Dinner and Enslavement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It felt strangely good to have a blanket draped over my shoulders, covering my tits and ass from prying eyes. I was looking forward to proper clothes.</p><p>Wait, would they offer me pants if I asked for them? There were some weirdly intense sexist undertones in this backwards society. Would they insist on putting me in a dress, for me to be a ‘proper’ lady? I didn’t know how I’d feel about wearing a dress. Despite technically being female now, the idea of dressing and acting feminine just felt <em>wrong</em> to me.</p><p>I’d worry about that when the time came. What I <em>really</em> missed, and what I was <em>really</em> looking forward to getting, was some shoes. We’d been walking barefoot through spiky twigs and pokey rocks all day long, from morning till dusk. My feet had been healed a couple times already, along with the rest of my body, but they were, once again, starting to hurt pretty bad. They were probably all torn up again. I’d have to get Chloe to kiss them better before bed.</p><p>There wasn’t much to see inside the town. It was night now, the stars were out in the sky, and the streets were fully dark. In a city, perhaps there would be some sort of street light system, either lanterns or maybe some sort of magical equivalent for electric lighting, but that was clearly too much of a luxury for a little rural village like this. We passed a few wandering townsfolk dressed like medieval farmers and tradespeople, but for the most part, we were the only ones walking the streets this time of night.</p><p>The buildings were mostly wood, with mortar and cobblestone foundations. None of the windows I could see had glass, but most of them had wooden shutters the occupants could close at night. Streets were narrow, and the buildings were tall, two or three stories high, and tightly packed together like townhouses. Space inside the town’s outer wall probably came at a premium.</p><p>The church, or temple, was the first purely stone building in the town I’d seen. The peak of its roof was an entire story taller than the rest of the town’s buildings. It wasn’t all that impressive compared to Earth’s fancy gothic cathedrals, but it was a noticeable step up in fanciness from the surrounding buildings.</p><p>The temple was built on a large plot of land, with a small graveyard and various other buildings sharing the land with the temple itself. We didn’t go into the temple-proper. Instead, the priest, Father Jordan, led us into a large, three story, wooden mansion along the rear edge of the lot. It was the church rectory, he explained, a home for all the acolytes, clergy and any other church officials that came to town. Currently there were two other [Priests] and ten or so acolytes living there.</p><p>When we entered the rectory house, the priest led us to some sort of cozy drawing room. There were a series of soft squishy couches, a table in the center, and a cold fireplace with some firewood stacked and ready inside. The priest took some sort of rune inscribed wand from the fireplace mantle and pointed it at the logs. With a shimmer of fire magic, a spark caught on the wood and started to grow into a warm fire.</p><p>We sat down on the couch. Lysander and Emi were squished in the middle with Maddie and me on the outer sides. Ash sat alone in a padded chair next to us. Chloe, our naked, nervous, and newly enslaved elf, knelt on the floor at my feet, between my knees and facing away from me. Her wrists were still bound together in front of her with chains, and things would stay that way until we officially assumed ownership of her. She gently leaned against the inner side of my leg, seeking a bit of reassurance from my touch. I gently pet her head and she let out a soft coo of pleasure.</p><p>“Adam, Ethan,” the priest called out. “Come down, we have some guests.”</p><p>There were soft padding footsteps from upstairs, and two boys came down, entering the drawing room. They wore similar white robes to the priest, though I could see that their version was a simpler cut, with less adornment. They were clearly beneath the priest in rank, some sort of acolyte, or altar boy equivalent.</p><p>Both boys had blue eyes and smooth blond hair. They gave off slightly effeminate vibes, and I mentally catalogued them as ‘pretty’ rather than ‘handsome.’ They both looked to be brothers. The eldest looked to be in his late teens, just barely legal. I had to admit he looked kind of cute to my new body’s tastes. The younger boy was an adolescent, looking to be around Emi’s apparent age.</p><p>The younger boy looked at us with innocent curiosity, likely wondering who these half-naked weirdos showing up on their doorstep were. The older one blushed a bright red when he noticed that none of us girls had clothes on under our blankets. Feeling saucy, I loosened my grip on my blanket a little bit, giving the young gentleman a flash of my modest cleavage and thighs while still hiding the good bits from view.</p><p>As I’d hoped, his eyes locked onto my body, and he blushed even redder. I smiled, and suppressed the urge to cackle. <em>Behold the power of the female body, mortal!</em> Was I giving him an awkward and untimely boner beneath his robes? Good! My dark work is complete. <em>Muahaha!</em></p><p>Did I want to <em>help him</em> with that boner later? Hmm… perhaps. I was starting to accept the idea that this body might be bisexual, even if I still felt more comfortable with females for now. I wanted to experiment to see if I could properly enjoy a male partner, and an innocent scrawny choir boy would be a bit less intimidating a partner than mountain-man Ash.</p><p>Father Jordan gestured to us, “Trindon the Merciful has called upon us to grant succor to these poor penniless travelers. He calls us to nourish their bodies and provide safety from the beasts of the night.”</p><p>“Yes Father,” the boys both replied.</p><p>“Is there any stew left?” Father Jordan asked.</p><p>“Yes Father, shall we heat it up and serve some for our guests?” the eldest boy, Adam, asked.</p><p>“Yes,” Father Jordan replied. “And perhaps mix up some gruel for their slave too.”</p><p>“Yes Father,” the boys bowed, and walked away to the kitchen on the other side of the house.</p><p>“Wow, thank you for the hospitality,” Maddie said appreciatively.</p><p>“Indeed,” Lysander agreed.</p><p>“I am only following the teachings of Trindon, but you’re very welcome,” the priest replied. “Now then, let me get your slave’s paperwork ready before we all get too tired.”</p><p>The priest got up and left us to our own devices in the drawing room.</p><p>“Dibs on the choir boy,” Maddie whispered across the couch.</p><p>“What?” I hissed back, “I was going to go for him, maybe…”</p><p><em>“You?</em> Thought you didn’t like dicks…” Maddie replied.</p><p>“Leave the boy alone, <em>you</em> still owe me a blowjob,” Ash grumbled quietly at Maddie.</p><p>“Oh right…” Maddie tapped her chin. “Pssh… That’s only gonna take like, five minutes though.”</p><p>“You’re sounding confident…” Ash grinned. “I’ll have you know, I have sixteen endurance.”</p><p>“I don’t think the stat means <em>that</em> kind of endurance,” Emi said.</p><p>“Oh come on, how hard could sucking a dick be? Macho as you may be, you’re still technically a virgin. For your first time, five minutes is <em>generous</em>.” Maddie replied.</p><p>I wondered how well <em>I</em> would do if I tried. I’d sucked off a tentacle, not a dick, but it was sort of the same thing, wasn’t it? I wondered how long the tentacle monster lasted between ejaculations, five minutes? It was probably longer. Did I do a good job? After my two-hour-long <em>odyssey</em> with the Rock Mimic, it was probably safe to call myself a gagging-face-rape <em>veteran</em> at this point. By the end there, right before I was rescued, my gag reflex was just… gone, and I had no idea if it would ever come back. Did that also translate to <em>actively</em> giving blowjobs? Or was that a different sort of skill? I was pretty sure I could now swallow an entire hotdog without flinching. A fun party trick, if nothing else.</p><p>“Have any of you<em> actually</em> sucked a dick before?” I asked.</p><p>I looked around at the couch full of formerly straight dudes, one bisexual dude who’d never had a partner before, and a lesbian.</p><p>Chloe quietly raised her hand.</p><p>“I meant like a human, not a squid or mimic or whatever,” I added.</p><p>Chloe kept her hand up, starting to blush pink.</p><p>“Oh yeah, you lost your virginity <em>young</em> didn’t you?” Emi said.</p><p>Chloe nodded shyly, “My mouth was used too. It was actually used more than my ass or pussy, because they didn’t want a mess, or to make me pregnant.”</p><p>Emi sighed, “That’s a pretty fucked up thing to do to a kid.”</p><p>“Um… I got used to it?” Chloe shrugged. “I guess the first few times were painful and scary. There was a whole gang of high school boys that used to hang out near my house, and every day after school, they’d make me their toy. They used me for a few years, before they graduated and moved on. I guess they were sort of bullying me, but I actually ended up enjoying it, eventually. It became a sort of treat at the end of the day.”</p><p>“That’s totally fucked up,” Ash grumbled. “How are you not <em>completely</em> traumatized?”</p><p>“Um… Maybe someone else would react differently to the same situation, but for me… I guess I got into it? It <em>definitely</em> influenced my sexuality. I knew they were using me for sex, that I wasn’t their friend or anything, but it still felt good to make them cum. I liked to see them smiling after, all satisfied, and knowing that <em>I did that</em>, that <em>I</em> was the source of their joy.”</p><p>“I guess that’s sort of empowering, in its own weird way,” I said.</p><p>“It gave me a sense of fulfillment and purpose that I’d actually been missing ever since they boys graduated and left me alone. For the rest of my time in high school after that, and the start of college, nobody bullied me, sexually or otherwise, but I kinda wished they did? I felt a little empty without someone to please. Porn helped, but it wasn’t the same. Being your healbitch during our tabletop games actually scratched that itch a little. Though I kinda wished you’d have grabbed me, forced me under the table, and made me suck you all before the game started. But I guess you didn’t realize that, and the non-sexual roleplaying was still pretty fun.”</p><p>I felt a pang of grief at the missed opportunity for under-the-table blowjobs. At least we had her now though, “I guess you’re getting what you wanted now, being our slave.”</p><p>“Y-yes, I hope so…” She stammered nervously.</p><p>“I, for one, plan to use you sexually, and I bet everyone else will take a turn or two. The only difference between now and before, is more pussies and fewer cocks. I’m sure you’ll make us all plenty happy.” I said.</p><p>“Thank you, I’ll do my best,” Chloe replied, with a strangely heartfelt smile.</p><p>“So, any words of wisdom for us?” Maddie asked. “Think Ash can hold out longer than five minutes from his first beejay?”</p><p>“Um… it depends… on a lot of things.” Chloe said quietly, her big elf ears turning red as she blushed.</p><p>“Do tell…” Maddie said.</p><p>“Like… the guy… how long it’s been for him… or what sort of mood he’s in… how relaxed he is… and also, on you, you can finish it quick, or make it last a long time if you wanted to…”</p><p>Chloe smiled shyly, but I detected more than a little bit of confident pride in her eyes. These were the sage words of a true blowjob sensei.</p><p>“So if <em>you,</em> the <em>expert</em> wanted to finish him quick, how long would it take?” Maddie asked.</p><p>“Me?” Chloe asked cutely, and looked over to Ash. “Um… if I really tried… maybe a minute? I guess it depends on Ash’s mood, and how much he likes me. But unless he orders me to do it fast, I usually prefer to go gentle and make it last a while so I can, um… stay down there for longer. I like being on my knees, serving, and boys tend to put away their dicks once they’re done.”</p><p>“A minute?” Maddie said. “Them’s fighting words! Want to make it a competition? You’ve probably got some skill, but this body has got some <em>fabulous</em> dick sucking lips,”</p><p>Maddie pursed her lips, and make a smacking noise with her mouth. I appraised her claim. Indeed, they were big lips, soft and pillowy. Not like, gross fake lip injections, but definitely softer and fuller than anyone else in the group. I supposed that made her better at sucking dick somehow? I wouldn’t know. Only my ex-girlfiend had done that for me, and while she did a<em> fantastic</em> job, I had nothing to compare her to.</p><p>“If Master Ash orders a quick blowjob from me, I’ll obey and do my best,” Chloe bowed her head to Ash.</p><p>“Oh hell yes,” Ash said with a happy grin. “Compete for me, my lovely harem girls.”</p><p>“It would be difficult to make it a fair competition,” Lyander said thoughtfully. “Whoever went first would have an obvious advantage.”</p><p>“This is making me wish I still had a dick…” I sighed sadly.</p><p>“I know… right?” Emi added.</p><p>Chloe gently pawed at my leg, and looked up at me sadly, “Um… it’s true I’m… a bit more <em>experienced</em> with dicks, Miss Tyler, but um… I’ve never served another girl, but I would try my best… if you ordered me to, of course. I think some of the skills might be transferrable?”</p><p>“Chloe, I’ve been meaning to ask, are you <em>actually</em> bisexual? or are you just incredibly submissive and willing to let anyone paw at you.” I asked.</p><p>“Oh…” Chloe blushed. “Well, as a slave it doesn’t matter what I find sexy, I’d have to obey no matter what you made me do. But if you’re asking whether I’m <em>physically</em> attracted to girls? I’ve… never actually done anything with a girl, before kissing you at least. But… I think I liked it maybe? Honestly, I don’t really know for sure, but I suppose I’ll find out more when one of you decides to honor me by using my tongue.”</p><p>Adam, the older acolyte boy, chose that exact moment to walk in on our conversation. He blushed red, and tried to pretend he hadn’t just eavesdropped on that last bit. He gave me a gentle smile, and placed a bowl of stew on the coffee table in front of me.</p><p>“Thank you,” I said, smiling with gratitude.</p><p>He smiled back shyly.</p><p>My empty tummy rumbled when I smelled the stew. Oh wow! I had no idea I was this hungry. It made sense, though. It was the end of the day, and this body had never eaten before. I supposed I’d gotten a stomach full of monster jizz, but that all vanished when I used Purify on myself so I wasn’t sure that counted. I held back the urge to wolf down my bowl of stew before the others got theirs.</p><p>The stew was served in a wide clay bowl, with a wooden spoon. Adam, and Ethan, the little brother, brought us each a stew bowl.</p><p>Chloe didn’t get one. I hesitated for a bit, waiting for the boys to bring out her meal, and realized it wasn’t coming immediately. The others started eating. Chloe gave me a sad look, and bowed her head submissively to tell me it was okay.</p><p>“I assume proper etiquette in this world is to eat first, Tyler,” Lysander pointed out, seeing my apprehension. “I presume they’ll feed Chloe after an appropriate amount of time has passed.”</p><p>Poor Chloe. She was probably starving too, and now she could smell our food. I felt guilty as fuck, but I picked up my stew and started eating. I was hungry, and I didn’t want to piss off our hosts.</p><p>I was half done my meal when Chloe’s bowl of gruel arrived. Ethan, the younger brother, placed it on the floor next to her like she was a dog. He seemed tense, as if he was ready for Chloe to pounce on him like a wild animal. Chloe merely bowed her head to him in thanks, and he smiled back warmly. The gruel was a brownish-greyish mush, served in a wooden bowl of a much less fancy quality than our own clay bowls. She didn’t have a spoon or any sort of utensil.</p><p>She carefully gathered a finger full, and put it in her mouth, taking a moment to consider its flavour.</p><p>“How is it?” I asked.</p><p>“Not as bad as it looks,” she said with a slightly forced smile. “Tastes a bit like porridge mixed with cardboard. I think I could get used to it.”</p><p>“Probably a mixture of things that are nutritious but don’t really taste good on their own, stuff like apple cores, corn cobs, wheat chaff, probably a few legumes thrown in for protein, that kind of thing,” Emi suggested. “I assume there won’t be anything too bad in there, I’m sure your average slave is an investment. You wouldn’t want them to die on you from poisoning or poor nutrition.”</p><p>“Good to know,” I said.</p><p>Chloe continued to eat with her fingers, lifting the bowl to her chin, and scooping the slop into her mouth. The thought that she would be treated like this for the rest of her life was horrifying to me. I was pretty sure I’d be having a nervous breakdown if I was in her shoes. She wasn’t exactly enthusiastic about her treatment, knowing this was all a bit too real and too dangerous to be just a sexy fantasy, but she seemed to be taking it well.</p><p>Father Jordan entered the room carrying a thick, rough sheet of paper, “Ah, sorry about that. I ran out of forms and had to go to the notary and interrupt his dinner to get these.”</p><p>“Thanks for doing this,” I said, hiding my uncertainty about Chloe’s treatment.</p><p>“Here we go,” the priest said, laying down the form on the coffee table.</p><p>He explained the document to us, and it would be quite familiar to anyone who’d bought a car before. It was basically a bill of sale. It contained a description of the slave, her appraised value of one hundred gold pieces, her current level and class at the time of signing, the names of her masters and mistresses, and a liability agreement we had to sign, claiming that we were responsible for any damage resulting from the slave’s misbehaviour, including punitive damages should the slave slip free of our control.</p><p>Escape for reasons of owner negligence would result in a steep fine for us, but if we were found to have deliberately set her free, we could actually be sent to jail as punishment for undermining the system. There was also a bit about how we had to dispose of her body in a hygienic way, if she died accidentally or we decided to kill her.</p><p>Well, that was fucked up. Chloe’s earlier words about her being at our mercy with no limits truly sunk in. We were <em>explicitly allowed</em> to kill her, so long as we did it responsibly. I shuddered.</p><p>Signing it was an interesting process. For those of us with the [Mana Manipulation] skill, it was as easy as channeling mana into a magical glyph on the page, stamped with a normal looking stamp, but using a special magically reactive ink. Apparently, the glyph would carry our unique magical signature, detectible by anyone with [Sense Mana] and was impossible to forge.</p><p>For Maddie and Ash, Father Jordan had to help them channel mana into their glyphs. The priest touched them on the wrist, and placed their fingers on the glyph. He then moved the mana inside their bodies for them.</p><p>There was also a spot for Chloe to register her magical signature. Usually the priest had to force the slave’s mana out, like he did for Ash and Maddie, but Chloe, being a good girl, channeled her own mana into the document willingly.</p><p>“Good,” Father Jordan said, standing up and taking the document away. “I’ll just file that in the morning, put a collar on your elf, and everything will be nice and official. As of now, Chloe is legally your slave rather than my prisoner. That means you now take on responsibility for her actions.”</p><p>Father Jordan addressed Ash specifically, “I know she used to be something of an equal, but I urge you to be firm with her and keep her in line. A slave that doesn’t understand her place is a dangerous liability.”</p><p>“Yes, we’ll do that.” Lysander nodded.</p><p>Father Jordan ignored her, and waited for Ash, the man of the group, to reply.</p><p>“Yep, we’ll make sure she behaves herself,” he confirmed.</p><p>“Ah, and as I mentioned before, there is a fee for slave registration: One gold, plus another five silver for each additional master designated, that’s one gold, twenty silver. If you plan on hunting monsters, and collecting bounties on them, you should be able to make a very healthy living. That would be about a week’s income, maybe two. So long as you use your divine gift for killing monsters, Ash, I’ll consider this gold to be a good investment.”</p><p>“I plan to. I already promised Vyreth to be a monster killer in exchange for my glorious dick.” Ash replied.</p><p>“I… see,” Father Jordan said awkwardly. “Well, I’ll have one of the boys show you to your bunk room when you’re done eating. I’ll try to find you all some clothes by morning, and perhaps a weapon for Ash. What are you comfortable using?”</p><p>“I have a Skill for two handed swords,” Ash replied.</p><p>“I’ll see what I can find,” Father Jordan said, walking to the threshold of the door, “For now, rest well, and I’ll see you in the morning.”</p><p>“Can you unlock her cuffs now?” I asked.</p><p>“That… is your decision to make, as her Masters,” the priest replied hesitantly. “Just know that, without the tracking enchantment of a collar, she would be something of a flight risk, somewhat difficult to recapture should she run away. That would mean a steep fine for you should she escape.”</p><p>Chloe bowed her head submissively, and raised her manacled wrists slightly, just enough to give me access should I choose to free her. She was hinting at her desire to be unbound, without doing anything as crass and disrespectful as actually speaking out of turn.</p><p>I wanted to set her free of course, even if she’d been lying about wanting to be our slave, I seriously doubted she’d want to screw over her only friends and try to survive on her own as a fugitive in a hostile rape-land. I was tempted to state my decision, but I remembered I was a <em>lowly woman</em>. Instead, I just nodded to Ash to let him act as our mouthpiece.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s okay, we’ll take the cuffs off. Chloe’s a good girl, right?” he said.</p><p>“Yes, Master. I won’t go anywhere,” Chloe replied.</p><p>The priest shrugged and went to get the manacle key. He unlocked Chloe’s wrists, we thanked him again, and he retired for the evening. As a group, we quickly finished eating, and then Ethen came and guided us upstairs to our shared bedroom for the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Just A Big Pile of Slutty Bitches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ethan, the adolescent acolyte shyly guided us up to our designated bedroom without a word. He took a moment the point out the chamber pot that my Purify spell made obsolete, and then left us to our own devices.</p><p>It was the most literal interpretation of the word ‘bedroom’ I’d ever seen. The room was a bit cramped, with eight small single-person beds, divided into two rows, and squeezed into every available space. There was basically nothing in this room that <em>wasn’t</em> a bed.</p><p>“Push them all together?” Maddie immediately suggested.</p><p>“I get to sleep in a girl-pile? Fuck yeah!” Ash cheered.</p><p>“Maybe two beds? One on each side?” I suggested. “Ash gets two bitches, and I get two bitches?”</p><p>“Why do <em>you</em> get two bitches?” Emi asked, clearly jealous.</p><p>“Whoever sleeps on Tyler’s side will get two bitches as well.” Lysander explained with a sigh. “While those who sleep on Ash’s side will get one bitch and one dude.”</p><p>“Aww I wanted to sleep with <em>five</em> bitches…” Ash grumbled. “Threesomes aren’t that hard to arrange, but a <em>sixsome</em> would be truly legendary.”</p><p>“Five bitches and a dude in one pile would generate a lot of heat, I doubt it would be comfortable for whoever’s stuck in the middle of that trying to sleep,” I said.</p><p>“What if we just fuck in one big pile, and then split up after for the actual sleeping part?” Ash offered.</p><p>“Who gets stuck sleeping in the bed with all the cum then?” Maddie asked, as she started sliding the beds together.</p><p>“Ash just needs to finish inside someone,” Lysander said. “A mouth would be optimal for cleanliness and pregnancy risk mitigation.”</p><p>“This has to be the least sexy bedroom talk I’ve ever heard.” I sighed. “As for pregnancy, I bet Purify can fix that. I do a little clean after you’re done and all traces of sperm go bye-bye.”</p><p>“Does it work on natural body fluids?” Emi asked.</p><p>“Have any of you had to use the toilet yet?” I asked. Nobody answered in the affirmative. “That’s right, didn’t think so… So if my spell cleans out your bladder and bowels, then it’ll probably take care of a little sperm too.”</p><p>“Huh… I was wondering about that,” Emi said thoughtfully. “Why does is clear away pee, but not blood from your veins?”</p><p>I had to stop to think about it. “I think it depends on what I, as the spell’s caster decide is dirty. Pee and poo are dirty, blood inside your veins, is not. So if I decide that cum inside your pussy is dirty, then it gets cleaned, easy as that.”</p><p>“That could be abused,” Lysander commented. “For example, you might decide that Uranium-238 is dirty, while Uranium-235 is clean. You could enrich a block of non-fissile material into a primitive nuclear weapon.”</p><p>“I don’t think the spell is <em>that</em> easy to trick…” I said. “I’d probably have to honestly believe it, rather than just define what gets filtered and what doesn’t. Like, I’d have to honestly convince myself that cum is foreign to a vagina and doesn’t belong in there, in order for the spell to work.”</p><p>“Hmm… I see.” Lysander muttered. “There are probably still some novel uses for that, despite those limitations. I’ll have to think on it.”</p><p>Me and the other lazy girls chatted away, watching Ash and Maddie move the beds into two sets of four. I chose the quad combined bed on the left, and tossed my modesty blanket on there, shamelessly revealing my body to the others. Lysander copied me, tossing her blanket on my combined bed too.</p><p>Ash claimed the bed on the right, removing his blanket and revealing his cock to the world once again. Maddie joined him. Emi looked conflicted, not sure which side to pick. Chloe pressed against my arm, subtly indicating she wanted a spot on my bed without actually imposing herself on Emi. Emi took the hint, and settled on the dude bed.</p><p>“If you’re playing around, do it on my bed,” Ash insisted. “I want to be in a proper bitch pile while Maddie sucks my cock.”</p><p>Ash settled down right in the middle of his hybrid-bed, on his back, wearing only a grin. He spread his arms and legs out wide, and wiggled his fingers to wave us all over.</p><p>Maddie took a hesitant step forward, and nervously settled on her knees, between his legs. She stared down at his semi-hard cock nervously. Emi settled next to Ash, on his left. I moved over to Ash’s right, pressing my back up against his side. I dragged Chloe over to me and she obediently followed.</p><p>Maddie bent down, and nervously stroked a fingertip over Ash’s cock. “This is actually pretty scary looking, close up… I… can’t believe I’m about to…”</p><p>“May I lick the sweat off your scrotum?” Lysander suddenly asked.</p><p>Maddie looked back over her shoulder at the mad genius looming behind her. Lysander had a perfectly deadpan face, as if she didn’t realize just how weird her request sounded.</p><p>“W-what? why?” Maddie stammered.</p><p>“I want to try it, and suspect Ash will enjoy it too,” Lysander shrugged. “Do I need more of a reason than that? You can have the penis, as per your earlier arrangement. I’ll try not to get in your way.”</p><p>“Go for it,” Ash said, with a thumbs up. “Double blowjob, awesome!”</p><p>Lysander moved slowly, but with purpose, slinking up past the apprehensive Maddie, and lying on her tummy, burying her face shamelessly in Ash’s nuts. She gently nuzzled the side of his hairy balls, and licked at his sack like it was the tastiest treat in the world.</p><p>With her competitive hackles raised, Maddie finally took the plunge, and placed a gentle kiss on Ash’s quickly growing cock.</p><p>I scooted back a bit, sitting up against Ash’s arm so I could have a view of the show. I gave Chloe a glance, and wiggled my toes at her.</p><p>“Healbitch,” I called, trying to sound imperious, “My feet are sore from walking, kiss them better for me.”</p><p>“Yes Mistress,” she replied. She gently moved down to caress my abused and blistered foot, and placed an affectionate kiss right in the middle of the dirty sole. Her tongue, shining with viridian light, tickled as it traced a line along my skin. I felt a wave of relief from the day’s aches as the healing magic coursed through my body.</p><p>“Better Mistress?” she asked, smiling warmly.</p><p>“My <em>feet</em> are better, yes,” I said, and then I spread my legs open, and gave her a view of my moistening pussy, “I have something else for you to kiss better, though.”</p><p>“Of course, Mistress,” Chloe said, blushing and biting her lip.</p><p>She crouched between my feet, and slowly started kissing her way up the inside of my leg. <em>Fuck yeah!</em> Having my own sex slave was awesome.</p><p>As Chloe kissed her way closer to her goal, the show continued. Lysander had her eyes closed, in utter bliss with her face buried in Ash’s balls. Ash was fully hard now, and he was a real monster. Maybe not as big as the dire coyote, or the rock mimic’s tentacles, but still huge by human standards, like… nine or ten inches maybe? Maddie was still awkwardly kissing the head, clearly a bit scared to put her mouth around such a monster.</p><p>“Quit teasing me Maddie, get sucking,” Ash grumbled.</p><p>He untangled his arm from the unfortunately-ignored Emi, and put his big meaty palm on the back of Maddie’s head. Maddie’s eyes opened in shock, and she let out a muffled protest as Ash firmly pushed her head down onto his cock. Maddie squirmed a bit, struggling to handle its size. Then, she started bobbing her head slowly, getting used to the feel of it in her mouth.</p><p>Chloe was still kissing up my thigh, now lingering only a few inches from my pussy. She was slowing down her progress, getting closer and closer with every kiss, but taking forever to travel the last little bit of the journey. I looked down at her curiously, and saw a demure smile, but with just a hint of brattiness in her eyes.</p><p>Oh, she wanted to play <em>that</em> game, eh?</p><p>I grabbed a fistful of hair, and pushed her the rest of the way, pressing her mouth firmly against my cunt. She whimpered submissively, and licked at me. It felt amazing! Her delicate tongue and lips caressed my clit, travelling along my folds. It was hard to compare it to the feeling of receiving a blowjob. It was different. Not better, not worse. I let myself moan and released my grip on her hair, gently patting her on the head to tell her she was being a good girl.</p><p>I wouldn’t give her a chance to squirm away again though. I wrapped one leg around her, pressing the heel of my foot against the back of her neck, to keep her firmly in place until I was done with her.</p><p>I turned back to the show. Maddie could only go halfway down Ash’s mega-cock before she gagged, but she pleased the half she could handle with enthusiasm, bobbing up and down, speeding her pace. Lysander moved on from Ash’s balls, kissing and licking the shaft near the base.</p><p>“Ahh, it is good to be the king,” Ash groaned in pleasure, clearly in heaven.</p><p>“Oy! Emi wants some too!” the schoolgirl snapped, she’d finally had enough of being ignored.</p><p>A foot narrowly missed my head, as Emi straddled Ash’s face, mounting him with her head facing downward towards the blowjob show. Ash was too huge for her to put her knees on the bed, so she squatted over him instead.</p><p>“Oh hello little pussy, nice to meet you,” Ash got over his surprise quickly, and started licking the frustrated Emi.</p><p>Ash dug his arm out from underneath me, ruining my comfy backrest. He grabbed Emi’s hips and adjusted her angle, holding her in position to give himself the best access. Each of his meaty hands were nearly large enough to wrap around her thigh.</p><p>I whined in annoyance at the forced position change. I was comfy, damnit! If I laid down now, Ash’s bulk would block my view of the show, and if I sat up, the angle of my hips would prevent Chloe from licking my pussy. I tried to think of a solution.</p><p>“On your back,” I ordered, releasing Chloe from my leg prison.</p><p>I scooted back, and my slave hurried to obey. She lay on her back next to Ash. I settled back down, straddling her face with my thighs, facing towards Chloe’s feet, mirroring Emi’s position on Ash. Chloe, being a good girl, moaned into my cunt, and started licking immediately. It felt <em>even better</em> like this, she was somehow able to hit <em>just</em> the right spot with her tongue from this angle.</p><p><em>“Ooh, that’s good!”</em> I purred.</p><p>Chloe moaned. My praise seemed to be an aphrodisiac for her. Apparently deciding on her own that a good girl wouldn’t masturbate while pleasing me, she instead clenched her thighs together, and rolled her hips, trying to stimulate herself without her hands. I could tell from here just how wet she was.</p><p>“Open your legs slave,” I ordered.</p><p>Chloe whimpered, either from frustration or humiliation, but obeyed the order. She brought her knees up and parted her thighs. I leaned forward to inspect her. Her pussy was glistening wet, with juices coating her thighs. I realized she’d been teased her all day without cumming once. It started with the squid face-rapist, continuing through my sexy show with Lysander, then some sensual magical kissing, and even some degradation and slave play once we got to town. She was probably quite pent up. She whimpered in embarrassment, likely knowing exactly how wet she was.</p><p>I was tempted to lean forward and lick her in sixty-nine, but Chloe seemed to be distracted by the attention I was giving her and her licking was starting to slow. No need to reward bad behaviour like that. I pushed my hips down and rolled them back and forth a bit, grinding my pussy against her face to show her who was boss. Her oral attention picked up again.</p><p>“Faster,” I ordered. “Make me come.”</p><p>The blowjob show next to me soon came to its conclusion. They’d found a rhythm now, Maddie taking charge of the cock head, Lysander licking pretty much everywhere else, and Emi twitching and moaning on Ash’s face.</p><p>“Oh fuck, here I come,” Ash groaned.</p><p>Maddie’s eyes went wide, suddenly realizing she was about to get a mouthful of semen. She hesitated, not quite sure whether she wanted to let Ash finish inside her mouth or not. The decision was made for her by Lysander, who pressed a hand on the back of her head, forcing her to stay in position.</p><p>Ash’s cock twitched and pulsed. Maddie moaned in surprise, eyes wide, as her mouth was filled with jizz. She swallowed. Then she whimpered, and swallowed again, realizing Ash had shot too much cum for her to swallow in just one gulp. Lysander kept Maddie’s mouth around Ash’s cock until the last twitches of Ash’s orgasm faded and Maddie had swallowed every last bit of it.</p><p>Lysander released Maddie from her grip, and the blonde staggered back, gasping. She wiped the drool off her chin. Lysander gave Ash’s softening head an experimental suck, cleaning away a final dribble of cum from the hole, and causing the man to shiver.</p><p>“That was a lot of cum,” Maddie gasped. “You just <em>had</em> to ask that god for super big balls, didn’t you?”</p><p>Ash lifted Emi’s hips to reply, “Of course! It would look weird otherwise.”</p><p>“Testicular volume is positively correlated with sperm count and density, but not semen volume per ejaculation.” Lysander corrected. “The amount of liquid you were forced to swallow actually depends on other factors. I agree with Ash, however, that large testicles look better when paired with a big penis. They taste very manly too.”</p><p>“How do you… even know that?” Emi gasped, still being licked by Ash.</p><p>“Teenage insecurity,” Lysander said with a shrug. “Fifteen year old me wanted to know if my penis and balls were big enough to please a partner, so I spent a few hours looking up peer reviewed studies on penis size and male virility. An unnecessary concern, in retrospect.”</p><p>“That’s all fascinating, but shut up, you’re ruining my lady-boner,” Emi groaned.</p><p>I agreed, and tried to tune out the others, focusing on Chloe, and her tongue. I closed my eyes, let out my moans, and rocked my hips. For someone who’d never eaten pussy before, she was certainly a fast learner. After a few more minutes of her expert attention, I finally reached my peak. It was a nice, comforting orgasm, a little one, unlike the screaming g-spot orgasms the tentacles forced out of me. I trembled and shivered blissfully on Chloe’s face for a few seconds. She continued licking me, but slowed down, just trying to make me feel good without overstimulating my post-orgasmic pussy. When the shivers stopped, I finally climbed off her.</p><p>“Good girl,” I gasped. “<em>Very</em> good girl.”</p><p>“Thank you, Mistress,” Chloe stayed on her back, looking equally blissful. She reached up a hand, and wiped my girl drool off her chin.</p><p>Emi was still riding Ash’s face, not yet having reached her orgasm. I got up, stretched my arms, and wove the spell for Purify. It still took me a second or two to do it, but thanks to my near-constant practice since waking up this morning, I was starting to get used to casting spells.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>[Mana Manipulation] Skill has reached rank 5</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Apparently, the world agreed! Yay! I Purified myself, getting nice and clean before bed.</p><p>“Do me too,” Maddie said.</p><p>I did. With my hand this time, not my mouth. Then, I also purified Lysander, and Chloe.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>[Holy Magic I] Skill has reached rank 4</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Ooh, another ding, I was on a roll.</p><p>A felt a strange wave of dizziness, and sat on the bed on my side of the room. It was a bizarre feeling, and I intuitively knew that it wasn’t bad or dangerous. It felt like… a question. What do I want? Specifically, what do I want to do with my Holy magic. The answer was obvious, I wanted a healing spell, that was the whole reason I unlocked the school of magic to begin with.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>New Holy Spell learned: [Lesser Healing Hands]</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>A new four-dimensional spell glyph entered my brain. There were some similarities with the others, but it had more in common with Purify than with Firebolt. I instinctively knew how it worked. It was a touch spell that would heal the wounds of myself or whoever I touched, just like how Chloe’s spell worked. Despite the name, I saw no reason why I couldn’t activate it with any part of my body like the other touch spells.</p><p>It seemed Chloe’s spell was better than mine, which was fair, since <em>she</em> was the dedicated healer of our group. For my spell, I could control how fast I wanted to heal somebody by how much mana I fed into the glyph. I could heal someone as quickly as she could, but unlike her spell, healing someone that quickly would leave behind scars. Still, it could save the life of someone in a critical state if Chloe wasn’t immediately available. I could also heal someone slowly, which would eventually restore the person’s body to a perfectly pristine state, scar-free, but it would take hours, rather than minutes.</p><p>I wondered what exactly counted as ‘healing.’ Would missing hair regenerate? Fingernails? I suspected that like Purify, it had a lot to do with how I defined it. Thankfully, my worry about being all loose and gaping after getting monster raped was a non-issue. The spell would have no problem tightening my holes back to near-virgin tightness if I defined that as a type of ‘healing’ in my mind.</p><p>Wait, was tight holes a good thing? I wanted to be fresh and sexy, being ‘loose’ had some pretty negative connotations in my mind. But, if I got monster raped again, fresh virgin holes could only mean more pain for me.</p><p>Though I supposed it wasn’t a <em>proper</em> monster rape if it didn’t hurt… I felt a tingle between my legs as I imagined the pain of a train of giant monster dicks ripping my fresh virginal asshole open, again and again, every time as painful as the first time.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck, this body has some weird urges…</em>
</p><p>While I was pondering my magical skills and potential assrape, Emi still hadn’t cum, despite Ash’s best efforts. Ash, determined not to lose, growled like a monster and lifted Emi off before shoving her down roughly on the bed. He rolled on top of her, and pinned her down. He stuffed a thick finger inside her, filling her tiny pussy, and put his lips around her clit.</p><p>Emi came in thirty seconds. She squirmed helplessly as Ash ate her out and fingered her hard. Despite being unable to orgasm while dominantly riding Ash’s face, the second he pinned her down she turned into a multi-orgasmic little slut.</p><p>I smirked, knowingly. <em>Looks like someone else didn’t know they liked being dominated.</em></p><p>Ash gave Emi two more hard orgasms, and then let her catch her breath.</p><p>“H-holy shit,” Emi squeaked, still twitching from orgasmic aftershocks.</p><p>“<em>Somebody</em> likes being the bottom,” Ash said with a grin.</p><p>“N-no I don’t. It was just… I was close already…” Emi denied it, but absolutely <em>nobody</em> bought the lie.</p><p>I Purified Ash and Emi, and then settled down on my bed for the evening.</p><p>I claimed the middle spot in our trio, with Chloe on one side, and Lysander on the other. Both girls were nestled into the crook of my arms, and I reached down, grabbing one firm naked butt in each hand.</p><p>“Yeah, this is the life,” I sighed.</p><p>“Are you planning to molest me all night?” Lysander asked.</p><p>“Not… <em>all</em> night,” I replied.</p><p>In revenge, Lysander reached up and groped one of my boobs. Which, I mean, <em>fair is fair</em>.</p><p>Across from me, the others settled down. Maddie was in the middle, not Ash like I expected. The three of them, Ash, Maddie and Emi were curled up on their sides, like a stack of spoons. With Ash as big spoon, then Maddie as little spoon, then Emi as even-littler spoon. I was strangely adorable.</p><p>“Um… Mistress Tyler, before we sleep…” Chloe whispered next to me. “M-may I please cum?”</p><p>“Well, you <em>were</em> a very good girl for me today…” I replied.</p><p>“Thank you, Mistress.” Chloe said, relieved.</p><p>“But no, you’re not going to cum tonight. I want to leave you horny, pent up, and unsatisfied,” I continued.</p><p>Chloe looked at me with a pitiful betrayed expression, horrified, like I’d just kicked a puppy. “A-am I being punished, Mistress?”</p><p>“Oh no, you were a <em>very</em> good girl, absolutely perfect,” I told her. “I just want to be mean to you for no reason.”</p><p>Chloe bit her lip, and squirmed her butt back against my hand, aroused by my senseless cruelty.</p><p>“Bu-but… why?” she whimpered.</p><p>“Because, my slave, bullying you is sexy,” I explained. “What’s the point of owning a slave you have total power over, that you can abuse as much as you want, if you don’t actually abuse her?”</p><p>Chloe clenched her thighs tight again, and squirmed against me, clearly turned on by her cruel predicament, which unfortunately, only made her horniness situation worse.</p><p>“Yes, Mistress,” she whimpered.</p><p>“That’s splendidly cruel,” Lysander commented approvingly.</p><p>“I’m tempted to edge her to orgasm a few times before I let her sleep so she’ll be extra pent up,” I told her.</p><p>“A wonderful idea,” Lysander replied with a cruel grin.</p><p>Chloe whined helplessly.</p><p>“I’m honestly a bit tired though, so perhaps I’ll be merciful for tonight,” I said.</p><p>Chloe gave us a shaky smile, relieved we were showing her <em>some</em> mercy.</p><p>“If you pass her over to the middle, I’ll tease her to the edge a few times while you get your rest,” Lysander offered.</p><p>“Oh, sure,” I said.</p><p>Chloe, once again looked hopeless and betrayed. “Noo… please Mistresses, I’ll be good…” she whimpered.</p><p>“You’re <em>already</em> a good girl Chloe,” I said. “That doesn’t mean we won’t torment you though.”</p><p>“Indeed,” Lysander confirmed. “Good girls get abused too.”</p><p>I climbed over Chloe, and rolled her onto her back between Lysander and me. I snuggled up to her, in the crook of her arm, and gave her a gentle kiss goodnight. Lysander moved into a more assertive position, wedging a knee between Chloe’s legs to hold her open. She reached a hand between her legs, and started gently teasing our slave’s soaking wet sex with her fingertips.</p><p>“Please…” Chloe whispered, “don’t do this… please let me cum…”</p><p>“No.” Lysander said with ice cold finality.</p><p>I curled up against Chloe’s shoulder, using her breast as my pillow. I fell asleep to the sound of her quiet whimpers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Slave Abuse and Other Morning Rituals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up nice and refreshed, with a sunbeam on my face. It was early morning, perhaps an hour after dawn. It seemed Father Jordan and his acolyte minions generously let us all sleep in a bit. I’d rolled away from my bitch pile at some point in the night. Chloe and Lysander were embracing in their sleep, with Chloe on her back, and Lysander using her as a pillow.</p><p>They were snuggling adorably. It almost made me forget that Lysander had spent <em>hours</em> last night tormenting Chloe with repeated edging and denied orgasms.</p><p>Across from me, on the other bed, the cute little spooning setup from last night had degenerated into a loose pile. Maddie was snuggling up next to Ash’s crotch, wrapping her arms around his hairy thigh like a teddy bear. Emi, meanwhile had burrowed her face into Ash’s armpit for some reason, with her legs wrapped around Ash’s arm, using him as body pillow, and more or less grinding herself against his wrist.</p><p>I supposed Chloe heard me stir. She was still pinned beneath a sleeping Lysander. She looked at me with desperate pleading eyes, and mouthed out the words, “Please, can I cum?”</p><p>Aww, poor girl. I supposed the night-long arbitrary orgasm ban was technically over now.</p><p>I carefully shifted and snuck over to her. I whispered in her ear, “Yes, but don’t wake Lysander or you’ll be punished,”</p><p>She nodded, and I slowly moved down her body, gently kissing her tummy. She stifled a moan, desperate to keep quiet for me. I moved her leg, and settled myself between her thighs. I gently licked her pussy. I felt her whole body twitch, as Chloe desperately suppressed another moan.</p><p>I began to lick her in earnest. Not too hard, but not just teasing her either, just… normal. Her pussy was… strangely delicious. Like… it still tasted like pussy, but it was <em>better</em> pussy. There was something… strangely magical about it, a certain spark or vitality that reminded me of Chloe’s emerald green eyes and the strange elvish <em>lightness</em> she had. It was wonderfully exotic, probably an elf thing rather than a <em>her</em> thing, specifically. With how pent up she was, she was insanely sensitive. She took her free arm, the one that wasn’t pinned beneath Lysander, and used it to cover her mouth and stifle her noises.</p><p>She didn’t last long at all.</p><p>Only a minute after I started, maybe less, she let out a quiet little squeak, muffled by her hand, and trembled and shivered in an intense orgasm. A little squirt of girl juice pushed out between her lips as her hole clenched and pulsed. I licked it all clean.</p><p>I gave her a sadistic smile, and continued licking her. Her post-orgasm clit was incredibly sensitive, I closed my lips around it and sucked it like a little cock, cruelly overstimulating her quivering pussy before her orgasm had even finished. She squeaked again, but couldn’t buck me off her without moving Lysander. I heard Chloe whimper quietly, and felt a hand on my head, gently pushing me away. I ignored it and continued licking her. The orgasmic trembling didn’t stop.</p><p>I wasn’t sure if I was giving her multiple orgasms or if I was just torturing her with overstimulation. All I knew was she quietly whimpered and shivered beneath me in overstimulated orgasm hell for another minute or two.</p><p>“What are you doing to our dear slave?” Lysander asked, perfectly awake.</p><p>Chloe whimpered. I stopped licking for a moment, using my finger to massage her sensitive clit instead.</p><p>“I told her she could cum, but only if she didn’t wake you,” I explained.</p><p>“Well she definitely woke me,” Lysander replied. “I doubt anyone could sleep through someone having a quaking orgasm like that right next to them.”</p><p>“I-I’m s-sorry Mistress Lysander,” Chloe panted.</p><p>I stopped rubbing Chloe’s clit, and moved back up next to her and Lysander’s faces. “She obviously needs to be punished for that,” I said.</p><p>“Oh, yes, of course.” Lysander agreed with a nod and a sinister smile.</p><p>“No… please… I tried my best…” Chloe whimpered.</p><p>“How are you with pain Chloe?” I asked.</p><p>Chloe closed her eyes, and shook her head pitifully. “A-As your slave, I’m yours to hurt… M-Miss Tyler, there are no limits to how cruel you can be to me, other than what mercy you chose to give me.”</p><p>“Well that’s true, I suppose, but it doesn’t really answer my question,” I mumbled.</p><p>“I don’t think she’s as much of a pain slut as you are Tyler,” Lysander said.</p><p>“Um… I don’t enjoy physical pain, Miss Tyler, but if I can please you with my suffering, then its… easier for me to endure.”</p><p>“Hmm…” I tried to think of a proper ‘punishment’ for failing in my totally unfair rigged game. I caught Lysander’s eye, “Ideas?”</p><p>“I sit on her face, she puts her tongue in my ass, I hold her legs while you deliver ten hard pussy spanks.” Lysander suggested immediately.</p><p>Chloe whimpered.</p><p>“Wow, that’s… oddly specific.” I said.</p><p>“Well, I wanted to get her to eat my ass anyway,” Lysander admitted.</p><p>“Fair enough, sounds like a plan.”</p><p>Without further fanfare, Lysander pulled away the blankets, and sat on Chloe’s face. She leaned forward, and grabbed Chloe’s ankles, pulling them back and holding her open. Chloe’s red, sensitive, post-orgasm pussy was fully exposed and ready for punishment. I crawled between her spread legs, and gently stroked her. Chloe whined pathetically, anticipating the pain.</p><p>I moved my hand back, and slapped down hard on her pussy. Chloe <em>screamed.</em> I grinned cruelly.</p><p>“That’s one,” I said.</p><p>“No,” Lysander interjected, with a cruel smile. “Doesn’t count, her tongue wasn’t in my ass.”</p><p>Chloe moaned in despair. Lysander shifted her weight back a bit more. I saw a sudden transformation from her usual blank expression. Lysander opened her mouth with a surprised ‘Oh’ and blushed a deep scarlet.</p><p>“O-okay… <em>t-there it is</em>,” she stammered.</p><p>“Lysander the butt slut,” I teased.</p><p>“S-Shut up,” she gasped.</p><p>Lysander closed her eyes, and rolled her hips slightly, savoring the feel of Chloe’s tongue on her bizarrely sensitive asshole.</p><p>I slapped down on Chloe’s pussy hard. Chloe let out a muffled scream.</p><p>“That’s one… right?”</p><p>“Indeed. Her screams tickle…” Lysander commented.</p><p>I slapped Chloe’s pussy again. Chloe only moaned pitifully this time.</p><p>“Two,” I said.</p><p>“Poor Chloe,” Maddie said from the other side of the room, watching the show, “Having to sleep between two sadists all night, and now <em>this</em>…”</p><p>“Yeah, I almost feel sorry for her,” Emi added.</p><p>“Almost?” Maddie asked.</p><p>“Well it’s pretty fun to watch…” Emi replied.</p><p>I slapped her Chloe’s pussy again. Chloe screamed into Lysander’s ass.</p><p>“Three,” I counted.</p><p>“Don’t break her,” Emi scolded.</p><p>“Rest assured, s-she can endure this easily,” Lysander gasped, still enjoying the rimjob.</p><p>I slapped her again. Chloe groaned. Without warning, I slapped her again. Chloe squeaked in surprise.</p><p>“Four, and Five.” I said.</p><p>Chloe moaned and whimpered, at the edge of sobbing. I bent down and kissed her abused pussy gently. Chloe flinched, but I continued to lick her. Eventually she calmed down, and started to feel good again.</p><p>“Karma’s going to bite you in the ass, Tyler,” Emi scolded.</p><p>“I doubt Tyler would mind that much,” Maddie said. “She’d probably get off on being bitten in the ass.”</p><p>Chloe was almost reaching the point of orgasm again, so I stopped and moved away. “The rock mimic ooze hurt way more than some pussy slaps, if anything I’ve still got a healthy balance of pain karma left over.”</p><p>“I think I got you beat with the whole… thorn pregnancy thing.” Emi added.</p><p>I gently patted Chloe’s pussy, a few gentle taps to warn her. Chloe whined. Then I moved my hand back and slapped down hard. Chloe let out a muffled scream again.</p><p>“Six,” I said. “And yeah, I don’t envy your experience with the plant, those spine balls don’t look fun. The rock mimic’s pain was like… intense but over quickly. Being gradually stuffed full of ouch is like a slower pain that just builds and builds. I’m not sure what would be harder to take, honestly.”</p><p>I heard a faint gasp, looked up and caught Lysander’s eye. She was quietly shuddering on Chloe’s face, with what looked like a very intense orgasm she was trying to hide.</p><p>“Was that an anal-only orgasm? She didn’t touch your pussy at all, did she?” I asked.</p><p>“N-no comment,” Lysander stammered.</p><p>I slapped Chloe’s pussy again. She groaned in misery. “Seven.”</p><p>I slapped her twice more. Chloe whined. “Eight, Nine…”</p><p>I lowered my face down to her tortured cunt, and started licking her again. “Only one more, Chloe…” I said gently. “You’re being a very good girl, suffering for us so nicely.”</p><p>Chloe cooed in pleasure, loving the praise despite the pain between her legs.</p><p>“Next one’s gonna be hard,” I warned.</p><p>I wound back. Using as much of my admittedly-pitiful strength as I could, I slapped down one last time, as hard as I could. Chloe howled. I looked and saw her chest heaving in heavy sobs. Oops, maybe I pushed a little too hard.</p><p>“I’ll kiss it better,” I said.</p><p>I resumed licking her pussy again. Despite her pain, she was already close to the edge thanks to my teasing from before. The crying soon stopped. After another half-minute of gentle cunnilingus, Chloe was shivering with another orgasm, all pain forgotten.</p><p>Lysander was shivering too, having her second anal orgasm thanks to Chloe’s tongue. This one was slightly less intense, it seemed, or at least Lysander managed to keep her composure better. She climbed off Chloe’s face and lay down next to her to bask in the afterglow. I joined her on Chloe’s other side, and snuggled against my pitiful abused slave girl.</p><p>“That was fun,” I said.</p><p>“Indeed,” Lysander gasped.</p><p>Chloe’s face was a mess of tears, and her chin and neck were slick with Lysander’s pussy juice. She closed her eyes, and gladly accepted the snuggles.</p><p>“Oh great, what am I supposed to do with this boner now,” Ash grumbled.</p><p>There was a knock on the door.</p><p>“Just a minute,” I called out.</p><p>We all scrambled to quickly put yesterday’s modesty blankets over our bits. Chloe excluded. She just sniffed a few times, and tried to wipe away some of the evidence of our little play session.</p><p>“Okay,” I said, once we were all decent…</p><p>Well no, we were pretty much the <em>least decent</em> people ever, but we were covered at least… That was as decent as we could be right now.</p><p>Adam entered the room, carrying an armful of folded clothes. Ethan followed behind, carrying a basket full of shoes. Ethan was innocent and oblivious, and Adam was tasteful enough not to acknowledge the pushed-together beds, or the red faced, sexually abused slave girl lying in a puddle of her own tears and girl-cum.</p><p>“These are all old clothes, donated to help those in need by the townsfolk,” Adam explained. “We think these ones should fit you and your ladies, but they’re obviously nothing fancy.”</p><p>“Thank you, we appreciate whatever you can offer us,” Ash replied.</p><p>“Can we pick something for our slave too?” I asked.</p><p>“Yes, there should be something appropriate in there,” Adam replied. “When you’re all dressed, please come down to the drawing room from yesterday. Father Jordan wants to get your slave collared, and help Ash get started as an adventurer.”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>We put the clothing pile on Ash’s bed, and descended on it like a pack of slutty vultures. There was only one set of obviously-masculine clothes, sized for a mountain man. Ash claimed a set of rough textured undershorts, brown linen trousers, and a baggy white shirt. There were also some knitted woolen socks, and big boots.</p><p>The remaining clothes were all dresses, much to my chagrin. There were no bras or panties either, not even socks. Maddie seemed the most enthusiastic of us, digging out a frilly white dress, with a low cut bust that supported and showed off her wonderous cleavage.</p><p>Lysander quickly found and snatched away a set of thick woolen figure-concealing robes, pale blue in colour. It made her look like a proper mage and left her gender a little bit ambiguous. She could easily pass as a girly boy at first glance.</p><p>I was left with a grey dress. It had a skinnier fit than Maddie’s dress, but still fell loosely off my slender figure. It wasn’t flattering, but I didn’t care, I had nobody to impress. It felt weird to have a skirt, like… I was dressed, but I was only a quick skirt flip away from nudity again. The openness between my legs made me feel a bit naked. It wasn’t like the reassuring sense of protection I felt from a good pair of thick jeans.</p><p>Emi found the only piece of clothing sized to fit her. A frilly dress in pink and white that made her look <em>even younger</em>, like a little girl.</p><p>Finally, Chloe was left with what looked like a potato sack. It was brown and square, with coarse scratchy threads. It wasn’t fitted to her figure or anything like that. It was also short, the lower hem only reaching her upper thigh, like a miniskirt. It only <em>barely</em> covered her round little bum.</p><p>As for shoes, Maddie and Emi each claimed some girly flats, Lysander and I found some bulkier travelling boots. We were short a pair, not enough for Chloe. Evidently, they meant for us to leave the slave barefoot.</p><p>Now fully dressed, we left the room. Father Jordan and his two acolytes were waiting downstairs at a table, in a sort of half-kitchen dining area. There was a plain, unadorned, collar of dull steel on the table, with a single ring riveted to the side, likely somewhere to attach a leash.</p><p>Father Jordan saw us coming, and stood from the table, holding the collar up for us.</p><p>“Ah good, let’s just put this on your slave, shall we?” he said.</p><p>“What does it do?” I asked suspiciously.</p><p>“This one has only the minimum required enchantments,” the priest explained. “Tracking, resizing, and tamper resistance. I’m afraid you’ll have to spend your own gold to buy something better.”</p><p>No mind control then? Good.</p><p>“No, this is perfect, thank you.” I said. I noted there was no hinge on the collar, I wasn’t sure how I could get it around Chloe’s neck. “How does it work?” I asked.</p><p>“Ah yes, I’ve already attuned it to your magical signatures. Just hold it, and will it to open, then slip it around your elf’s head, and let go. It should close to the right size on its own,” the priest explained.</p><p>“Right.”</p><p>I did as he said, holding the collar and willing it to open. The ring expanded into a large hoop, easily wide enough to slip around even the biggest of heads. I walked over the Chloe, and placed it over her head and let it dangle around her neck. Then I let go. Over the next few seconds, the collar shrunk back down to something close to its original size. It stopped when there was only about a centimeter of clearance between Chloe’s throat and the collar.</p><p>Chloe reached for the metal loop and felt it gingerly with her fingers. I saw a glimmer of concentration on her face, and then she relaxed again, giving me a lewd masochistic smile. “I can’t open it,” she said.</p><p>“Indeed not,” the priest explained. “Only your five Masters, or a registered member of the Church of the Untainted like myself, have the ability to remove the collar from you.”</p><p>Chloe nodded, “I’ve been claimed…” she mumbled, strangely happy.</p><p>“Now that that’s taken care of, let’s have breakfast, and we can discuss your plans for the future,” the priest offered.</p><p>Breakfast turned out to be some sort of porridge-thing. It seemed deceptively close to the slave gruel that Chloe was served, only lighter in colour and sweetened with honey. I tried a spoonful of slave gruel, just for comparison.</p><p>“Bleh,” I commented.</p><p>Compared to my <em>actual</em> porridge, the slave gruel was horribly bland, with a bit of a funky, bitter aftertaste. Still, with a little bit of added honey it might have been somewhat palatable.</p><p>“Untainted humans actually sometimes take slave gruel as travel rations when they’re in the deep wilds, it keeps forever and can be efficiently stored as a powder,” Father Jordan commented. “There’s a company in the capital that produces it in big batches. It’s actually quite healthy, and even fortified with holy magic to nourish your body. A slave or human only needs to eat one meal a day to get their nutrition.”</p><p>“Really? Then why do you guys still eat normal food?” Maddie asked.</p><p>“Well the taste is a factor,” the priest laughed. “Humans are also naturally meant to eat throughout the day, it’s hard to adjust to the feeling of an empty stomach, even if you’re not actually starving.”</p><p>Good to know. I found it interesting that there was a holy spell to fortify food. I wondered if there was one to replace food altogether. I asked the priest but he didn’t know of any Holy spell that could do that, at least, not in the first or second tiers.</p><p>Oh yeah, that was a thing too, spell tiers. Apparently, a Tier 1 class, like [Mage], could only cast Tier 1 magic. Level ten was when we’d unlock a class evolution to get a Tier 2 class.</p><p>Tier 2 classes required twenty levels to evolve to a Tier 3 class. Tier 3 classes required thirty levels, and so on. So, the start of Tier 2 was level ten, the start of Tier 3 was level thirty, the start of Tier 4 was sixty, and so on. I forgot the name of that pattern, but there was a mathy name for it. A something-series? Whatever.</p><p>Most professional adventurers reached somewhere in the third tier before retiring, level 30-60. Tier 4 individuals were incredibly rare, usually adventurers of great renown, or loyal bodyguards to kings and influential nobles. Even fewer were able to reach Tier 5 at level one-hundred, anyone who reached that level would be considered a true legend.</p><p>The reason why people couldn’t just keep levelling forever was Power Greed. The more one killed monsters and absorbed Taint, the higher the risk there was of accidentally absorbing too much. Gaining power while avoiding corruption required slow and steady progression, a constant low level of Taint absorption, sustained for decades or even centuries.</p><p>How could a human live for centuries? By levelling up, of course. There wasn’t much of an effect until reaching Tier four. Once a person’s natural HP regeneration got past a certain threshold, the aging process slowed down dramatically. That was tied to the Endurance stat, apparently. It seemed I might have to invest some points in that stat in the future if I wanted to stay nice and youthful.</p><p>I asked about known Tier 2 class evolutions at level ten. Emi’s gamer instincts proved correct, unlocking and training skills affected what options were available. [Priest], for example, required bringing [Holy Magic I] to its cap at rank ten. [High Priest], which was Father Jordan’s third tier class, required being a [Priest] and mastering either [Holy Support Magic II] or [Holy Combat Magic II] tier 2 Skills.</p><p>Most people took their time, and trained every new skill up to rank ten before going out into the field and leveling up again. It was quite rare to reach level 8 in a single day like me. For most, leveling that fast would guarantee a case of Power Greed, corrupting their body with Taint, causing mutations and mental degradation, potentially even turning them into a monster that needed to be put down.</p><p>Luckily, once I hit level ten, levelling stopped until I picked a new class, so if I hit level ten early and didn’t like my options, I had as much time as I needed to train my skills before picking a class upgrade and leveling again.</p><p>As for known [Mage] upgrade options… Each first tier magic skill had its own class upgrade associated with it. [Fire Magic I] resulted in the [Pyromancer] class, for instance. Water turned into [Hydromancer], Unholy turned into [Warlock], and so on. Unlocking all schools of elemental magic, mastering Arcane, and mastering [Advanced Mana Manipulation], resulted in an upgrade to [High Mage] which was a rare and prestigious class to have. Apparently, it offered more stat points per level than the other, easier to get, classes. [High Mage] also eventually led to the Tier 3 class [Archmage], and the Tier 4 class [Wizard], which were considered some of the most powerful magic wielding classes out there.</p><p>I asked about lightning, and the priest explained that lightning was divine fire from the sky, the wrath of the gods. Becoming a [Lightning Thaumaturge] required Fire and Holy at maximum rank, and Air magic unlocked. That didn’t seem scientifically accurate to me, but I politely decided not to say anything.</p><p>Lightning still seemed like a good option for me, I had two thirds of the required skills already unlocked. I was hesitant to share my other idea, a Succubus, or some sort of sex-based powerset with the priest. I didn’t want to lower his opinion of me any further than it already was.</p><p>“Right, so all that mage stuff is nifty,” Ash said, after I’d asked all my questions. “But we need to start killing monsters and making money. How do we do that?”</p><p>“How do <em>you</em> do that, you mean,” the priest corrected. “I won’t condone taking the girls with you to fight. They’d only get you and anyone else stupid enough to follow you raped, or worse.”</p><p>Ash gave the man a dirty glare, “Fine, how do <em>I</em> make money killing monsters.”</p><p>“The Royal Adventurer’s Guild posts bounties for most types of common monster,” the priest explained. “They also organize regular mass hunting parties for those of a lower level like you, you can earn levels safely, and get well paid for participation.”</p><p>“Can’t I just go out and kill stuff on my own?” Ash asked.</p><p>“You have <em>no</em> idea how dangerous the forest is, do you?” the priest replied.</p><p>“Well uuh… we kinda marched through the middle of it yesterday. We killed a lot of shit. It didn’t seem too hard.” Ash said.</p><p>“<em>I</em> killed most of them,” Lysander commented. “Without the aid of powerful, accurate, long range arcane spells, you would have likely become their prey at some point.”</p><p>“Don’t think yourself invincible, girl. Level seven isn’t very high and certain monsters are highly resistant to the kinetic damage of arcane spells,” the priest scolded. “You and your party must have only been on the outskirts of the forest. The further away from civilized lands you go, the higher the monster levels get.”</p><p>“Perhaps. The highest level we encountered was twenty-three, most were below ten,” Lysander said.</p><p>“You must have gotten lucky then,” the priest replied. “Beyond the border regions, monster levels tend to vary from level 10 to level 40. Further out? Specimens higher than level 100 have been spotted by explorers in the deepest reaches of the corrupted wilderness. Going into the woods alone with a first tier class is simply suicidal. Adventurer guidelines suggest that, for example, a level ten monster would require a party of five level tens, or ten level fives to beat without taking losses. Large groups are your only safe option until you reach a higher tier.”</p><p>“We defeated a level 23 rock mimic with an average level of three and a half at the time. If your implied exponential relationship between party level, party count, and monster level holds true, that would imply we are the equivalent of 32.86 individuals our own level.”</p><p>“What? How did you figure that out?” I asked.</p><p>“Math,” Lysander replied simply.</p><p>“It’s not a firm rule,” the priest sighed. “But it’s the sort of advice that keeps reckless young parties alive. You’d do well to follow my advice here. I’ve seen more than my fair share of ambitious young folk vanish into the wilderness, never to return.”</p><p>“To be fair, I’m pretty sure most of us would be dead by now if we didn’t have a healer and weren’t all immune to Taint,” I said.</p><p>Lysander sighed. “Indeed, that is a factor,” she reluctantly admitted.</p><p>“Either way, I’m not sending you out to die,” the priest said firmly. “Ash, there is a hunting party for the guild leaving today. Twenty men, led by a tier 3, on a five-day journey. If you want to borrow the sword I found for you, then you’ll leave in the company of a proper hunting group and follow their lead. If you won’t listen, then you won’t get any further charity from me.”</p><p>The priest gave him a serious look, “Trust my words, young one. I’ve seen enough proud young men die. Get some proper experience, go up a tier or two, and then <em>maybe</em> you can lead your women through the wilderness and come back alive.”</p><p>Ash grumbled in annoyance, but didn’t argue. “Fine. What’s it pay?” he asked.</p><p>“One gold piece, I believe. At least it was last time I checked,” the priest said.</p><p>“That’s most of our Chloe registration debt guys,” Ash said.</p><p>“Is one gold a lot?” Maddie asked.</p><p>The priest stared blankly at Maddie for a few seconds, before realizing that we were from another world and that actually <em>wasn’t</em> a stupid question, “One gold is a hundred silver, one silver is a hundred copper. The poor can live off of ten or so copper a day for food, most spend closer to fifty copper. A night at the inn is one silver, good quality clothes are around five silver pieces per item, swords and quality adventurer equipment cost between one to five gold per item, depending on craftsmanship, uhm… does that give you an idea?”</p><p>“So if, let’s say, five copper pieces is equivalent to a dollar? Then a gold would be…” I did some quick mental math, “A two-thousand-dollar payday? Not bad for five days’ work.”</p><p>“Not bad, indeed,” Ash agreed.</p><p>“Go for it,” I sighed. “We’ll figure something else out for ourselves. If nothing else, it’ll be good experience for you, learning how normal monster hunters do their work.”</p><p>“Indeed,” Lysander agreed.</p><p>Emi reluctantly nodded as well. Chloe didn’t share an opinion.</p><p>“So what are <em>we</em> supposed to do in the mean time? Sit around looking pretty?” Maddie grumbled.</p><p>“Typically, women work inside the walls, watching children, performing labour, or Skilled work. If you’re interested in earning your keep, what you do would depend on what you’re proficient at. I know a few people who might be looking for some temporary extra help.”</p><p>“So while Ash is out there being a valiant hero, we’ll all be milking goats and sweeping floors?” Maddie grumbled.</p><p>“I’ve got some medical knowledge,” Emi pointed out. “Though I guess magical healing makes a lot of that redundant…”</p><p>“Oh, you want to complain about redundant skills?” Maddie snarked, “I’m a Computer Science major. I’m fluent in Java, C, C++, linux shell script and a half dozen other languages… Yet somehow, I don’t think those skills will be useful in a world without computers.”</p><p>“You might be able to implement some sort of conditional logic with enchanting,” Lysander suggested.</p><p>“Basic logic is one thing, but what about memory? Object oriented abstraction? Somehow, I don’t think I’ll be writing proper C++ code again in this lifetime,” Maddie grumbled.</p><p>“I’ve got a mage class, anything I can do with my magic? I wouldn’t mind raising my skills,” I asked.</p><p>“What magic do you have again?” the priest asked.</p><p>“Fire and Holy,” I replied. “Though I’m also planning on buying Air with my skill points, and perhaps a bit of…” I suddenly realized what I was saying halfway through my sentence, “Erm… maybe slightly <em>less than holy</em> magic…? For monsters, of course. It seems to be highly effective on tough enemies.”</p><p>The priest smirked, “Unholy magic isn’t a crime. It’s got a sinister reputation, seen with suspicion by some, but from a purely theological perspective, it’s no worse than any other school of magic. The System was given to us by the gods, Unholy magic is one of their gifts as well. We would not scorn those who use it against humanity’s enemies.”</p><p>“Err… right, that’s good,” I replied.</p><p>“As to tasks you could perform…” the priest continued, “With Holy magic you could aid Adam on his rounds through town, cleansing filth and disease, and perhaps healing the wounded if you’ve access to an appropriate spell. I’d pay you five silver for that.”</p><p>“As for using your combat magic? There isn’t really anything useful for you to do in town. Pest control perhaps? I’d heard of a nearby town that once had an issue with Tainted vermin. They would hide and multiply, contaminating the crops with Taint. The village used a woman as bait, to luring the creatures out of hiding, and then killed them when they showed themselves. I don’t know if we have any such creatures hiding in our fields, but I could ask around.”</p><p>“That could be my backup plan, I guess. I could stand to buff up my holy magic a bit more, maybe I’ll be a healer for the day. I could bring my healbitch along too, she doesn’t have a Purify spell, but she’s got a much better healing spell than me.”</p><p>“I’d give you another two silver and fifty copper, for your slave’s work,” the priest said, with a nod.</p><p>“Actually, you <em>might</em> be able to purify if you’ve got a skill point, can you take Holy magic, Chloe?” I asked.</p><p>My slave shook her head no, and Father Jordan explained. “Only humans are given the gift of Holy magic. Wood Elves like Chloe have their wild nature magic, other demihumans have different skills and abilities as well, even different class options sometimes.”</p><p>“I see.”</p><p>“So what do <em>I</em> do? Vermin hunting?” Emi grumbled.</p><p>“You could take a healing ability too, if you have a free skill point,” I suggested.</p><p>“No way! I’m going pure Warlock, all the way baby!” Emi replied.</p><p>“I believe I would be most useful applying my skill for research to the aid of my fellow transmigrators. I would like to browse a library if at all possible, to find some reference books on the precise mechanics of the System, stats, Skills, and class upgrades. Failing that, I intend to simply practice my magic to grow my skill levels and make myself as formidable an opponent as possible. You could join me in my research and practice, Emi.”</p><p>“Rothvale is too small for a public library, but our chapel does have some books of lore you could browse, assuming you know how to read, that is.”</p><p>“I can read in twelve different languages,” Lysander replied, her voice ice cold.</p><p>Yeah… I was pretty sure Lysander was going to murder this priest if he kept talking down to her like she was dumb. Maybe females weren’t all that educated in this world, but the priest should know we were an exception by now. The priest read the slave contract out loud to us last night, but it was written in plain English, just like normal writing on earth.</p><p>With that, we settled on our plans for the day.</p><p>Ash would go with Father Jordan, pick up his sword, and sign up for the hunting trip, returning five days from now richer in levels and gold. Chloe and I would go with Adam the pretty-boy acolyte to heal the sick and injured townspeople. Adam had high skill levels, but was only a level 1 [Mage], with the [Holy Magic I] skill. With his low level and average stats, he had an adorably small pool of mana. With our higher levels and better mana reserves, Chloe and I would be a pretty big help. If we finished healing all the townsfolk, we could even start fixing up livestock.</p><p>Emi and Lysander would visit the rectory’s private library, to gather information about our new world. Maddie was left as the odd one out. Father Jordan told her to come along and meet the owner of the local tavern. They’d probably love to hire such a pretty barmaid.</p><p>Before we left, I took a look at my unpicked skills and unassigned attribute points from yesterday. The attributes were easy, I dumped them all in Willpower. It would give me more mana, and help me resist having my spellcasting disrupted by pain or… <em>other strong sensations.</em></p><p>Skills were more complicated. I immediately bought [Air Magic I], and [Unholy Magic I]. I tried, and couldn’t find the [Advanced Mana Manipulation] Skill Lysander told me about yesterday. I asked, and she explained that I also needed to have regular [Mana Manipulation] at level ten before I could unlock it. Wait, did that mean Lysander had already maxed that skill out? Damn, she was scary.</p><p>I could unlock more magic schools, but I decided to hold off up spending my last skill points. Maybe once I maxed out a few of my current skills, some new and better options would appear.</p><p>I took a final look at my Status.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Name: Tyler Erikson</p>
  <p>Age: 21, Sex: Female</p>
  <p>Species: Human</p>
  <p>Class: Mage 8</p>
  <p>HP: 70 / 70<br/>STA: 90 /90<br/>MP: 138 / 144</p>
  <p>Str: 6<br/>Dex: 11<br/>End: 9<br/>Per: 13<br/>Int: 21<br/>Will: 17<br/>Mag: 20</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Perks: Greater Blessing of Vyreth</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Skills:</p>
  <p>Mana Manipulation 5<br/>Fire Magic (I) 2<br/>Air Magic (I) 1<br/>Holy Magic (I) 4<br/>Unholy Magic (I) 1<br/>Meditation 2</p>
  <p>You have (3) Skill Points.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Spells:</p>
  <p>Firebolt<br/>Gust<br/>Purify<br/>Lesser Healing Hands<br/>Lesser Curse: Doom</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Soon, we were ready to go. Ethan led Lysander and Emi to the library, Maddie and Ash left with the priest, and Chloe and I went to follow Adam on his rounds.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Working Girls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The village was pretty small, situated as it was on the border of the corrupted wildlands. As we walked through town, I asked my guide, the dashingly pretty Adam, all sorts of questions about the town and the kingdom he lived in.</p><p>Apparently, the last remnants of Untainted civilization lived in divinely protected enclaves, each a hundred or so kilometers across. There were nine other human enclaves nearby, but those were only the ones they knew about, a sort of local cluster of small human nations. There could be hundreds more scattered through the continent, made inaccessible by the monsters roving the wilds, nobody knew for sure. The deeper one went into the wilderness, the stronger the monsters became, and there was a point beyond which no explorers ever returned.</p><p>This particular enclave was a monarchy, ruled by a single royal family. At the centre of the kingdom, protected inside a holy temple in the capital city of Baltour was an artifact, projecting an aura that weakened all Tainted creatures inside its radius, and dulled their instincts, driving them away from Untainted lands, or at least making them easier for normal guards to catch and kill.</p><p>Inside that bubble of magical protection, Untainted civilization survived more-or-less unmolested by the rape monsters outside. But the corrupted wildlands fought back, gathering strength and building up forces along the outer edge of the protective bubble. The very presence of these creatures lingering nearby ate away at the magic, slowly shrinking the borders of the artifact’s protective aura.</p><p>To prevent this, Tainted creatures living near the border had to be culled. The Kingdom of Baltour had a small royal army to keep the peace and respond to large invasions, but most of the day-to-day monster hunting was done by mercenary adventurers, via the Royal Adventurer’s Guild.</p><p>This village of Rothvale was on the outskirts of the kingdom, a trading hub and staging ground for adventuring parties looking to claim the Kingdom’s bounty on Tainted monsters.</p><p>A few full-time adventurers lived here as actual residents, but most were only temporary visitors, staying at one of the many inns, boarding houses, or even renting entire homes for themselves. Most of the town’s income came from provisioning these adventurers with weapons, armour, supplies, and potions.</p><p>“We also make a lot of income providing places to unwind after a successful expedition into the Wildlands. We have quite a few taverns, catering to different tastes, and… there’s also a pretty big market for um… <em>compensated affection…</em> with the local brothels,” Adam admitted with a blush.</p><p>Made sense I supposed. A bunch of dudes, pumped full of adrenaline and testosterone, freshly paid, and having been surrounded by only other men for days at a time… There would indeed be a pretty big market for feminine stress relievers.</p><p>“Oh ho! You visit them often?” I teased.</p><p>Adam blushed red, “Well yes, um… I mean I go there to Purify disease sometimes. It’s sort of a regular stop on my usual route…”</p><p>“And I’m sure the girls show you their appreciation,” I said, smiling knowingly.</p><p>Adam continued to blush, “Well umm… I’m suppose some of them are grateful, but the cleansing of disease and the healing of the sick is just part of the duties I perform for the Church.”</p><p>Bah! What a boring answer. I looked at the boy, confused. Was he oblivious to my innuendo? He was blushing, so maybe not. Perhaps he was just trying to be respectful of my feminine modesty. Too bad I wasn’t respectable.</p><p>“If I were you, I’d take advantage and get them to pay you with blowjobs.”</p><p>“Blowjobs?” Adam asked, confused by the term.</p><p>“Fellatio? Sucking dick? Licking your penis…” I explained.</p><p>Adam turned completely red, and continued walking in silence for a bit, “…T-they do that?” he whispered.</p><p>“Yeah dude!” I replied. “Well, I don’t know what their blowjob policy is, maybe you’d need to pay them first. Come to think of it, they might just get pissed off at you if you ask them to work for free. Oh wait, do you have some sort of celibacy thing because you’re an acolyte?”</p><p>“Celibacy?” he asked, not sure of the term.</p><p>“Like, swearing an oath banning you from sex,” I answered.</p><p>“No… not really… Not human women anyway. We’re cannot lay with someone impure, like your slave for example. But if I found a human girl that liked me then… maybe…”</p><p>“Ah, I see,” I replied. “Well then, play your cards right and you could totally get a free suck from the whores. Just like… don’t ask them directly. Maybe try to hint you’re interested, flirt a little, and accept if they offer. You might get lucky.”</p><p>“Um… but isn’t it like… dirty down there?” he muttered.</p><p>“If you take a bath once in a while, it’s no dirtier than kissing someone,” I replied. “But if you’re concerned about your smell or whatever you could always Purify yourself first. You probably don’t need to worry too much though, some girls like a little bit of man-smell. Right?”</p><p>I looked over my shoulder, and caught Chloe’s eye. She nodded. “Yes Mistress.”</p><p>“But… pee?” he whispered quietly.</p><p>“Probably not a big factor?” I said, a bit uncertainly, glancing at Chloe again.</p><p>I still hadn’t blown an actual penis yet, only a tentacle. I was pretty sure tentacles didn’t pee. It still tasted nasty at first, but after the first shot it mostly just tasted like monster spooge. My ex girlfriend hadn’t complained about smell or pee residue or whatever when she went down on me before. I didn’t taste anything weird while licking her pussy either, just normal pussy juice flavour. Maybe Chloe, submissive queen of blowjobs, had more insight?</p><p>“Um… if the boy is like… on the toilet, or just finished peeing right before putting it in my mouth, then I taste it a little. It’s usually all gone in a few licks though,” Chloe explained.</p><p>“You blew a guy while he was sitting on the toilet?” I asked, with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“I’ve done worse than that, Mistress,” Chloe replied with a smirk. “I’ve <em>been</em> the toilet. Or well, a urinal at least.”</p><p>“Wow… I don’t know what to say to that,” I said, wrinkling my nose in disgust.</p><p>“Only one of the boys was into it,” Chloe explained, with a shrug. “He made me drink his pee a few times, but then the other boys caught him in the act, and got mad at him for giving me nasty pee breath. They sent me home early to go brush my teeth. It didn’t happen again after that.”</p><p>“Yeah, I agree, let’s keep watersports off the table for now.” I said.</p><p>“Thank you, Mistress,” Chloe replied, with a subtle smile. It seemed she didn’t like it much either.</p><p>Adam was still walking next to us, red faced. He was steadfastly ignoring our depraved little conversation about urine play.</p><p>“Sorry about ruining your innocence there, Adam,” I chuckled, slapping him on the back.</p><p>Adam flinched, caught my eye, and looked away shyly. We continued walking in silence.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The first stop was at a large public square. There seemed to be a few people waiting for us already, and they perked up and looked our way when they saw Adam in his white acolyte robe. I supposed this was a scheduled thing, with them knowing to come here today for magical healing.</p><p>“So, where do we start?” I asked, rubbing my hands together.</p><p>The next few hours passed quickly. I got into a rhythm. Most people weren’t injured, merely sick, requiring only a quick Purify spell from Adam or me, and nothing else. For anyone who had an injury of some sort, old or new, I passed them over to Chloe to let her get some healing practice.</p><p>I didn’t count how many times my mana tank emptied and filled again. Adam maintained a slow pace, controlling his Purify output, spending exactly as much mana per second as he regained. Chloe and I just went full speed, then took regular meditation breaks to recharge. It was more efficient for us that way.</p><p>I asked Adam about the specifics of mana regeneration, and he helpfully explained that the rate was based on Willpower. Specifically, one would regain a tenth of their Willpower score in mana points, every minute. I had sixteen willpower, so that was 1.6 mana per minute, or 96 mana per hour when I wasn’t meditating.</p><p>By the time the crowds finally cleared out, it was early afternoon, and we’d fixed up fifty people at least. I glanced around the empty town square with pride, and I stopped to catch my breath.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>[Mana Manipulation] Skill has reached rank 6<br/>[Mana Manipulation] Skill has reached rank 7<br/>[Mana Manipulation] Skill has reached rank 8</p>
  <p>[Holy Magic I] Skill has reached rank 5<br/>[Holy Magic I] Skill has reached rank 6<br/>[Holy Magic I] Skill has reached rank 7</p>
  <p>[Meditation] Skill has reached rank 3<br/>[Meditation] Skill has reached rank 4<br/>[Meditation] Skill has reached rank 5<br/>[Meditation] Skill has reached rank 6</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Whew… that was a lot of skill levels, and the day wasn’t even over yet. If I continued at this rate, I’d hit my level caps before sundown. My legs were tired. I looked around for somewhere to sit.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>New Holy Spell learned: [Hardlight Construct]</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Wait what? Shit! I’d had this strange nagging feeling in the back of my head for a while, every since Holy magic reached rank seven. I’d been ignoring it, focusing on Purifying people. It seemed that if I didn’t pick a spell in a timely fashion, it would pick one for me. Damnit, I could have gotten like… a super holy shield or golden holy lasers, or something else awesome. Oh well, I focused on the ability and tried to figure out what it would do.</p><p>My jaw dropped. Holy shit! This spell was <em>versatile!</em></p><p>It let me make a construct of hard light. Sword, shield, rope, manacles, crowbar, hacksaw, key for a lock, there were all sorts of useful options. Basically, I was a Green Lantern, except with a golden light instead of green. I could create almost anything I could imagine, the only limit seemed to be my Magic stat for size, my Willpower and [Mana Manipulation] skill for precision, and my mana pool for duration and durability. Everything I created cost a trickle of mana and a sliver of focus to maintain. Bigger things required more mana. The stuff I made seemed to be pretty brittle, stressing the material in any way caused its mana cost per second to skyrocket. With my mana pool as it was now, if I made a sword or shield out of this stuff and tried to use it, I’d drain myself dry in seconds.</p><p>“Got a new spell,” I announced cheerfully, showing the others.</p><p>I wove the spell and caused a magical glowing cube to pop into existence. It was sized to fit in my palm, partially transparent. The hard light walls looked like a glowing smoke, swirls of white and gold light, mixing and blending on the surface.</p><p>“That looks neat, Mistress,” Chloe said.</p><p>It took about one mana per second to maintain. I let it drop from my hand and clatter on the cobblestone ground. It clacked and bounced one before settling. I checked my mana and found that the small impact cost me ten mana. I cut off my connection to the cube, and it vanished in a puff of golden mist.</p><p>I conjured another cube in my hand. This time, with different material properties. It looked exactly the same, but now instead of being a hard glassy substance, I could squish and deform it in my hand, like a stress ball. Squeezing and deforming it cost me some mana, but less than a hard impact, maybe two or three mana per squeeze?</p><p>I suddenly tossed it at Chloe’s face. She squeaked and flinched. Mid travel, I cut off my connection to it, and it turned into a trail of smoke that puffed against Chloe painlessly, and faded away into nothing a second later. Chloe gave me an unamused frown.</p><p>Chloe and I made eye contact for a moment, and we shared a special deep connection that only two deeply perverted sluts could. I watched the recognition appear in her eyes. We both came to a wordless understanding.</p><p>“Magical dildoes,” I said.</p><p>Chloe nodded, “Yes Mistress, I was thinking the exact same thing.”</p><p>I nodded. I could probably conjure a whole strapon harness too. It was a shame I couldn’t feel sensations through it, or make anything capable of vibrating. The spell wouldn’t let me make mechanical parts.</p><p>“Also maybe handcuffs or rope?” Chloe suggested shyly.</p><p>“Indeed,” I nodded again. “I might need to buff up my mana pool though, if you wanted to struggle against them without breaking them.”</p><p>Chloe nodded in agreement.</p><p>“So, Adam, what’s next?” I asked.</p><p>“What’s a dildo?” he asked me in return. I could see the horrified curiosity on his face.</p><p>“A fake penis, made to simulate a real one,” I explained.</p><p>“What… w-why would you use your divine gift for that?” he gasped.</p><p>I looked at him incredulously, it should’ve been obvious, “So I can fuck myself and my female friends with it… why else?”</p><p>Adam stared at me wide eyed. What? Did he think women never masturbated?</p><p>Hmm… perhaps they didn’t. Was the female orgasm common knowledge back in the middle ages? I couldn’t remember. This fantasy version of the middle ages seemed less sexually repressed, but I had no doubt that most women weren’t expected to enjoy sex all that much. In fact, given that most girls grew up with the knowledge they could be viciously raped to a Tainted death by monsters any time they let their guard down, I suspected they’d learn to see sex as a terrifying and scary thing rather than a good thing.</p><p>Poor girls, I’d have to make Lysander take up enchanting. She could probably wizard up some magical enchanted vibrators and put a smile on some of these deprived people’s faces.</p><p>“So where next,” I asked again.</p><p>“Um… next?” he stammered. “I suppose Violet Palace brothel would be next on my list… I haven’t Purified the girls there in a while.”</p><p>“Ooh, sounds fun!” I replied.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Adam led us through town, towards the river. The brothel was in a less desirable part of town, near the river docks and close to the wall, where the risk of a sneaky rape monster creeping around the outer wall was the highest.</p><p>I wasn’t really paying attention to where we were going, focused as I was on manipulating my mana with perfect pinpoint precision.</p><p>“I can’t make the vein look right,” I grumbled.</p><p>Chloe looked over at the glowing golden phallus in my hand. I’d settled on something just slightly above average for my first project, a nice normal six incher. Getting the feel right was actually quite difficult. Too stiff and it felt wrong to the touch, like hard rubber, too soft and it flopped around and bent unrealistically. I had to create a sort of density gradient, stiffer in the middle, and softer near the edges.</p><p>“What do you think?” I asked, tossing the dick over to Chloe.</p><p>She caught and inspected the dildo, giving it a squeeze, holding it out and letting it flop around. “Make the vein softer than the rest of the outer skin, that might help… also I think it’s still a bit too floppy. Maybe make the stiff part in the middle a little wider?” she suggested.</p><p>“Hmm, okay,” I said.</p><p>“Also… maybe add some balls?” Chloe suggested. “I-I like the balls… they slap against the outside when they fuck you and it feels good…”</p><p>“Hmm… doing realistic feeling balls would be hard…” I mumbled.</p><p>I let the Cockinator Version 0.16 vanish, and got to work on Cockinator Version 0.17…</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>[Mana Manipulation] Skill has reached rank 9</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Hah! I guess the challenge was good for my Skill levels.</p><p>“This is it…” Adam sighed. He’d been doing a very impressive job ignoring our pervy antics.</p><p>I looked up and saw a large house. It was uncharacteristically big and fancy for this part of town, more like a mansion. A pair of thick double doors stood at the entrance. Carved into the door was a beautiful relief of a pair of naked women on their knees, one on each door, reaching up to the middle and arching their backs.</p><p>Even more impressive, the windows had <em>actual</em> glass in them. Lysander told me that glass used to be incredibly expensive back in medieval times, which was why none of the houses I saw so far had any. Assuming glass was just as expensive in this world, that made this place downright <em>opulent</em> despite its shady location. There was no sign labeling it as the Violet Palace, but the drawn curtains behind the windows were the right colour.</p><p>Standing next to the door was an elven girl wearing a pale violet outfit of fine flowing silks, looking like a middle eastern bedlah. She had a caramel brown, Persian skin tone to match, and black hair completing the whole harem slave look. Chloe, by contrast was as pale as milk, and wearing far less impressive sackcloth rags. The dark skinned harem elf had a bit more meat to her hips and breasts, but both girls had a lot in common, including the same long elf ears and bizarre feel of magical <em>lightness</em>. Like Chloe, this girl wore a metal slave collar around her neck.</p><p>“Welcome to the Violet Palace, Master Adam,” the elf said demurely, bowing deeply at the waist. “Are you here for business or pleasure? Oh, and I see you’ve brought along a guest. I don’t believe I’ve met you yet.”</p><p>“Um… yes, we’re um… business I guess…” Adam mumbled, blushing. He respectfully kept his eyes off the elf’s cleavage, trying to his very best to focus on her face and not her gloriously displayed boobs.</p><p>The elf seemed to be inviting me to introduce myself. “Hi, I’m Tyler. I’m a bit of a Holy mage too, and I’m Adam’s hired helper today, helping him make his rounds. I do Purifying and healing, mostly. I must say, this is a nice looking place you have here…”</p><p>“My Mistress will surely appreciate your compliment, and you are most welcome here as well, Mistress Tyler,” the elf replied. “I should mention that we only have girls working here, and we mostly cater to male clients. But we do have a few girls here who… <em>sharpen their sword on both edges</em>, shall we say? They would be happy to accommodate you, if you’re interested in spending some coin.”</p><p>“Ah, good to know. I’ll keep that in mind,” I said with a grin.</p><p>“As for the Purification, we have a few girls who could probably use your touch, though we weren’t expecting you until tomorrow. Still, I’m sure my Mistress will be happy for your help.”</p><p>“Ah… good…” Adam mumbled. “Could you uuh…”</p><p>The elf gave him a sultry smile, obviously finding his shyness cute, “Yes, I can bring you to see the Mistress,”</p><p>The elf led us through the doors. She didn’t acknowledge Chloe at all, which I supposed was proper etiquette? I had no idea. In my mind, treating someone like a worthless piece of furniture wasn’t good manners, but here? That seemed to be the norm.</p><p>The doors led into a wide open hall, smelling of perfume, with a bar at the back, and plenty of soft velvety couches for seating. Beautiful women of every size, shape, colour, and species were present, standing or laying around in various states of undress. There were more rooms to either side, similarly filled with seating areas and sexy girls.</p><p>I quickly noticed a recurring theme. Each girl had her own outfit and style, but all of them were dressed in violet. That was good, I supposed. Nobody would accidentally try to buy me, I was wearing a cheap baggy dress of drab grey that most definitely did not match the ladies’ work uniform.</p><p>Overlooking the open area below, was a second floor balcony, and dozens of doors. To each side was a long hallway, filled with even more doors. The first floor was obviously where you picked your girl, and the second floor rooms were where the <em>love</em> happened.</p><p>The Madam’s office was on the lower floor, through a plain brown door tucked away in the corner. The harem-elf knocked on the door, explained that she had visitors, and then we were invited inside.</p><p>The office was richly decorated like the rest of the brothel, with red velvet chairs, wooden panelling on the walls, and a plush red carpet. Behind a rich mahogany desk sat a beautiful woman in a deep violet dress. She was reaching middle age, but she was aging with grace.</p><p>“Oh Adam,” she said, warmly. “I wasn’t expecting you so soon!”</p><p>“Yes well uuh… I had some help today, and we finished cleansing everyone at the Briar Market a little early.” Adam explained.</p><p>I waved, “Hi, I’m Tyler. I’m the help, I guess, along with my slave, Chloe,”</p><p>“I’m Madam Orchid, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” The Madam gave me a warm smile, but that smile didn’t reach her eyes. Her cold gaze pierced through me, and she looked over at my slave appraisingly, scanning down her body.</p><p>“Not for sale,” I said flatly.</p><p>The Madam’s eyes returned to me, and she gave me her scary smile again. “Oh of course, I wouldn’t dare disrespect a guest with such an uncouth offer like that.”</p><p>“So uuh… where should we start?” Adam asked, obliviously cutting through the strange tension.</p><p>The Madam glanced over at Adam with a much warmer smile, a genuine one, and thought for a second, “I’ve got my own work to do, so… Let’s have Mitsy guide you.”</p><p>The Madam stood from her desk and led us out into the main hall again. We followed her into one of the side rooms, and she brought us to a young brunette human girl. She was a little plain, a sort of relaxed girl next door type in a modest violet dress. There was also no slave collar around her neck, and she didn’t seem to be all that intimidated by the Madam or us. I guessed that she was probably here of her own free will.</p><p>The Madam gave Mitsy her task, offering to pay for her time. She would accompany us and guide us to anyone who needed healing. I made sure to mention we could fix injuries, and even old scars too. Mitsy’s eyes went wide, and she smiled appreciatively. The Madam left us alone.</p><p>I took Mitsy by the hand, and started Purifying her.</p><p>“So, I get the impression Madam Orchid doesn’t like me.” I said in a conversational tone.</p><p>“Really? Why?” Adam asked. Typical dude, completely oblivious.</p><p>“The uuh… elf is yours?” Mitsy asked, glancing over at Chloe.</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“She uuh… gets a little protective sometimes,” Mitsy said nervously. “She probably doesn’t mean offense, but uuh… some slave owners don’t treat their slaves so well…”</p><p>“Oh! Was that what it was?” I said, suddenly relieved, “No problem there, I think Chloe’s pretty happy with me as her mistress, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Yes, Mistress,” Chloe replied obediently.</p><p>“I only abuse her a little bit,” I admitted slyly.</p><p>“Abuse her?” Mitsy looked at me accusingly.</p><p>“Mistress plays sexual games with me,” Chloe explained, leaping to my defense, “Games that I believe we both enjoy, in our own ways.”</p><p>“Games?” Mitsy asked, suddenly intrigued.</p><p>“Mistress, permission to speak freely of last night’s events?” Chloe asked, like a good girl.</p><p>“Sure, gossip away,” I said.</p><p>Chloe went up next to Mitsy and spoke to her in a quiet voice. I couldn’t hear exactly what she was talking about, but I heard the words ‘sat on my face’ and ‘desperately wanted to cum’ being muttered at one point. Mitsy started to blush.</p><p>Soon, I was content that Mitsy was disease free, and I interrupted the conversation to ask her to lead us to the next person.</p><p>Mitsy led us upstairs, and brought us from room to room. Most everyone we saw was an off-duty slave, lounging around their bedrooms reading books or sleeping. They seemed relaxed and unafraid around Adam and Chloe, though since I was a slave owner they were guarded and respectful around me.</p><p>Any girl who thought she might have caught something wasn’t allowed to work until Adam purified them. The slaves all obviously had to stay here with their Mistress, though the free girls were allowed to go home when not working. There were still a few free girls staying here too, likely ones who had nowhere else to stay.</p><p>We purified each of them, and I even discovered that my Purify magic was able to cure That Time of the Month. Instant period cure! It wasn’t a problem for me yet, but I was happy to have an answer for it when it <em>did</em> come. All blood and bits of uterine lining just went poof, and the girl was good until next month.</p><p>There were a few girls with minor injuries, usually soreness from very rough vaginal sex, or anal sex without enough lube. There were lots of old half-healed injuries, however… Bad ones… The free girls were mostly okay, but a lot of <em>truly scary shit</em> had happened to the slave girls.</p><p>There was an adorable black haired catgirl, with triangular ears, a long furry tail, fuzzy cat paws with fur going up to the elbow, and fuzzy cat feet with fur reaching just below her knees. She had repeated fractures in her arms, broken and partially healed, over and over again. She said it was from guarding her head while her old master kicked the shit out of her.</p><p>There was another elf, a purple one this time. She had grey-violet skin, ghost white hair, and red eyes. She was covered, head to toe, in old whip marks and burns from red hot branding irons. She cried when I made the scars disappear.</p><p>There was one halfling girl who had a horrifically torn vagina that hadn’t healed quite right. She explained that she’d lost her virginity at the age of seven to her old master’s dog. It was a big dog, endowed with a penis slightly larger than an average human man. To this day, her damaged vagina caused her immense pain whenever she had sex, which unfortunately for her, was multiple times every day. She usually tried to coax the clients into doing her mouth or butt instead.</p><p><em>Yikes!</em> This <em>adult</em> halfling was already the size of kid, like three feet tall. Presumably she had the same tiny proportions down below too. But that meant a <em>young</em> halfling would be even smaller… A <em>finger</em> would be enough to stretch her, and yet… a dog with a big dick and no ability to understand how much pain it was causing? Double yikes! <em>And wasn’t there like, an extra thick knot at the base they stuffed inside too?</em></p><p>I swallowed a bit of bile… some of these girls had gone through some <em>shit.</em> No wonder the Madam was so protective of them. Chloe’s magic could fix maybe 60% of what was wrong, causing anything that wasn’t completely healed to regenerate without flaws, but it didn’t get rid of scars or anything that healed imperfectly. This was one case where my Healing Hands spell actually worked better, even though it was slow. Chloe would do the first pass of healing, with her fast speed, and I would do the finishing touches, removing old scar tissue.</p><p>Adam continued on, purifying the other uninjured girls while Chloe and I switched our focus to exclusively healing old wounds. Soon, word got around, and a few girls, taking a break between clients came to visit us and get their old wounds looked after too.</p><p>It was dark outside by the time we were almost done. Madam Orchid came upstairs during our last healing session of the night.</p><p>“Dolly tells me you fixed her… damage. Completely,” The Madam said.</p><p>“Maybe?” I replied. “I’m sorry, I can’t remember which one Dolly was, I healed a few people.”</p><p>“She’s one of the halflings I happen to own, the redhead,” the Madam explained.</p><p>That was the one with the gruesomely torn up vagina. “Oh yes, that one. The one with the… <em>damage</em>,” I replied.</p><p>The Madam sighed, “On behalf of my girls, I’d like to personally thank you. You have no idea how much this means to some of them.”</p><p>“You’re welcome,” I said, with a proud smile.</p><p>“I’d like to apologize for my… demeanour earlier tonight. I saw you with your slave, wearing sackcloth rags and no shoes, and I assumed the worst about her treatment. Since then, me and the other girls have noticed how she behaves around you, and that our fears were unwarranted. She’s likely as well treated as my own girls, despite appearances,” the Madam explained.</p><p>“Oh… yeah the lousy clothes are mostly just because we’re broke,” I said with a wry chuckle. “I’ll be getting Chloe some proper shoes and clothes once I can afford it. My dress and her… potato sack, were just freebies that Father Jacob gave us when we got here.”</p><p>“You’re with the church?” she asked, with a hint of suspicion.</p><p>“Well we’re staying there for now, but we’re more of a charity case than actually devout. My friends and I are a little bit destitute, and Father Jacob was nice enough to give us a place to stay for a while to get on our feet. I’m actually getting paid a little to help out today, I’m not a volunteer like Adam.”</p><p>The Madam cocked an eyebrow, “How much?” she asked.</p><p>“Seven and a half silver? Including Chloe’s contribution,” I said, not sure whether that was a lot or a little.</p><p>“That’s criminal,” the Madam grumbled. “The work you did today for all my girls would have cost me at least ten gold.”</p><p>“Shit, really?” I gasped.</p><p>“The Church doesn’t give charity to slaves, and actually <em>hiring</em> a skilled healer to fix your slaves is… rather expensive.” The Madam said.</p><p>She stared at me blankly for a bit, then she sighed and walked away, “Be right back.”</p><p>A couple minutes later, I’d finally finished my healing spell. The wolfgirl, who’d once had a vicious sword wound across her chest from when she was first captured, smiled and thanked me. The Madam returned to the room, and handed me a purple velvet bag, filled with jingling coins.</p><p>“Here, consider it a bonus,” she said.</p><p>For a second, I almost decided to be modest and try to refuse the charity. Except… I kinda actually needed the money. I took the bag, “Thank you.”</p><p>“That’s fifty silver,” she said quietly. “It’s not what you’re worth, but it’s what I can afford to pay you.”</p><p>“Oh wow, thanks!”</p><p>“Buy yourself and your slave some better clothes,” she said. “I know a place, Tilly’s Tailor. She makes the clothes for most of my girls. She’ll give you a good deal if you tell her I sent you.”</p><p>I chuckled, “Yeah, I’ll do that.”</p><p>“One more thing,” she said, looking nervous. “I’m not the only brothel in town. We’ve got two more, but they don’t exactly… treat their girls as well as I do. One of them isn’t worth mentioning, but the other… They’re not the types to pay to heal their girls, yet I still feel bad for them.”</p><p>“Want me to fix them up too?” I said. “I don’t really mind all that much, I need to grind out my skill levels anyway.”</p><p>“I’d appreciate it. The girls in that brothel could certainly use your help.”</p><p>“So why not both brothels?” I asked.</p><p>“My Palace specializes in… higher class girls. Experts at the art of pleasure. Happy and willing.” The Madam explained. “The Sword’s Sheathe, is a rival of sorts. They specialize in… lower cost affection. Their girls there are basically just holes to use. Willing, but not enthusiastic or well paid. They tend to get roughed up by clients sometimes. These are the girls who could probably use your help.”</p><p>“Okay,” I said. “I’ll see if I can coax Adam into bringing me there. What about the third brothel?”</p><p>The Madam frowned, “You… really don’t want to go there.”</p><p>“Well now you’ve just got me curious.”</p><p>The Madam sighed. “The Scarlet Thorn, or sometimes just the Thorn. They don’t hire free girls, slave only, and they specialize in… <em>darker tastes</em>. They target the same price point as me, but there are nearly no rules or limits. They have their own healers on staff to handle the aftermath.”</p><p>“Darker tastes?” I asked. That sounded ominous as fuck.</p><p>“Basically, anything a free girl wouldn’t agree to. Rape and torture, mostly. That, or just unpalatable fetishes, unconventional requests, smaller slave species whose bodies can’t handle sex with a human without needing healing after, or just younger slaves with undeveloped bodies. The only rule is to keep things non-lethal, though a wealthy enough client could probably pay extra for the privilege of killing their victim. There are also weekly monster shows, which the girls rarely survive. Needless to say, none of the girls are there willingly.”</p><p>Rape? Torture? Even death? Shit… if the girls were slaves, it was totally legal, wasn’t it? Yep. I could do that to Chloe if I wanted, burn her nipples off or whatever, so <em>of course</em> there would be a business specializing in that sort of thing.</p><p>“Yikes… that sounds pretty fucked up.” I replied.</p><p>“You have no idea,” the Madam grumbled. “Plus, there have been… disappearances. Girls go missing from time to time, free girls. A missing slave I could request an investigation, for stolen property if nothing else, but a free human girl? Nobody cares about a missing prostitute. I’ve got a bit of a theory about where they end up, if you’re catching my innuendo. You don’t want to go anywhere <em>near</em> that place if you have a vagina.”</p><p>“Fuck…” I grumbled.</p><p>“Right, so watch your butt,” the Madam said.</p><p>“Yeah, will do.”</p><p>I left the room, and followed the Madam down to the main floor, done with my healing for the day.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>[Mana Manipulation] Skill has reached rank 10 (MAX)</p>
  <p>[Holy Magic I] Skill has reached rank 8<br/>[Holy Magic I] Skill has reached rank 9</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>I’d made some good Skill progress with all my delicate healing. I didn’t do any meditating, since I was healing so slowly, but I’d finally completed my first skill, and was almost done my second. Before I forgot, I checked my Skill list for [Advanced Mana Manipulation], but I couldn’t find it. I did find [Sense Mana] however. Acting on a hunch, I bought that first, and then, sure enough, [Advanced Mana Manipulation] appeared on the list for purchase.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>You have unlocked the skill: [Sense Mana].<br/>You have upgraded the skill: [Mana Manipulation] to [Advanced Mana Manipulation].</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Interestingly enough, my upgrade to the [Mana Manipulation] Skill seemed to do way more than just make my mana use more efficient. I found I could tweak and fine tune my spells, adjusting them slightly in subtle ways. For example, I could Purify a person faster or slower, or clean only their clothes, but not their skin. It was a wonderfully flexible skill.</p><p>Adam was waiting for me downstairs, blushing a deep red and refusing to look me in the eye. Mitsy was standing proudly by his side, grinning deviously. She was holding onto his arm, pressing her chest against him, hugging his bicep between her boobs.</p><p>“Aww… Did somebody get their cherry popped?” I asked, with a smirk.</p><p>“What…? What do you mean by <em>cherry?</em>” he stammered.</p><p>“No cherry, just a blowjob, a little freebie to show my appreciation,” Mitsy confirmed. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, speaking seductively in his ear, “You can get the rest of me next time. Ten silver, a special price just for you.”</p><p>Her voice was an adorably seductive singsong. She acted innocent, but she knew how to use her sexuality to her advantage. I felt a pang of jealousy, both for her seduction skills, and also the fact she’d make more money on her back with a single fuck than I’d been paid for my entire day’s work. Not counting Madam Orchid’s bonus, at least.</p><p>“Maybe I should take up whoring…” I muttered to myself.</p><p>“No stealing his cherry before I do, I wanna be his first pussy,” Mitsy playfully chided, and grabbed his arm possessively.</p><p>I chucked, “Okay then, you can be his first.”</p><p>“Um… right? Okay then. Let’s umm… go home,” Adam mumbled awkwardly, and led the way home, back to the church.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Magical Surprises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Adam, Chloe and me got back to the church rectory, the stew was ready to be served, and keeping warm by the fire. It was getting a little late now. Lysander and Emi had already finished eating and were hanging out in the drawing room. Adam grabbed a bowl of stew and scurried away upstairs, saying goodnight. He’d likely had enough of hanging out with weird, sexually aggressive pervert-girls for today.</p><p>I zipped off to the kitchen to get some food for myself. Chloe’s slave gruel from that morning gave her the nutrients and energy for the day. Apparently, she wasn’t even hungry. Once again, I was tempted to join her on her slave gruel diet, it sounded convenient. Maybe tomorrow. I grabbed a bowl of tasty stew for myself, then went to the drawing room to join my friends.</p><p>“Hello Tyler,” Lysander waved. “How was your day.”</p><p>I told Lysander and Emi about my day. I talked about healing like a madwoman, raising my Holy magic, meditation, and mana manipulation skills. I also told them about healing girls at the brothel and getting a fifty silver pay bonus from the madam.</p><p>“That’ll help us considerably,” Lysander said.</p><p>“Does that mean I can get some clothes that are less terrible?” Emi asked. Her current dress was… a little juvenile, to say the least. It made her look like a ten year old.</p><p>“Yeah, I’ll be buying some new clothes for me and Chloe soon, we can find something for you too,” I said.</p><p>“I’m content with my robe, though a spare would be helpful. Perhaps some underwear? This robe chafes my nipples.”</p><p>My own nipples were fine in my dress, I glanced over at Chloe with her rough sackcloth shift. She hadn’t breathed a word of complain. But yeah, that would probably feel like a cheese grater on her sensitive places. But Chloe was a good girl, and I doubted she’d complain about it to me unless I specifically asked her about it. The Madam was right, I’d have to get her some better clothes soon.</p><p>“Yeah, we’ll have to take a shopping trip soon. Madam Orchid suggested a place.” I said. “Wait, Lysander, does this world even <em>have</em> bras? Did they have those back in medieval times?”</p><p>“The modern bra was introduced in the late nineteenth century. Before that, corsets were common in high society going back to the sixteenth century. Dresses designed to cup and support were probably commonplace before that, though archeological evidence of such is scarce, textiles tend to deteriorate. In any case, it matters little. Endowed as I am, I don’t need anything complicated. All I want is a tight undershirt with soft fabric that won’t rub. Only Chloe and Maddie are big enough to need to worry about proper bras.”</p><p>“Hey…” I grumbled, massaging my modest chest. Lysander was probably right. I was pretty small compared to the Chloe-Maddie boobie squad… But it was still annoying of her to point it out so bluntly.</p><p>“We also might want to look into renting a room at a boarding house,” Lysander suggested. “I’d rather not rely on Father Jordan’s charity for too long.”</p><p>“I’m not proud of being a mooch, but shouldn’t we accept the help we’re being given, and use this money to buy some necessities?” I asked.</p><p>“Seconded,” Emi added. “If we’re going to keep leveling, we need to head out into the forest again. I’d rather have some hiking gear, survival supplies, and proper shoes before then.”</p><p>Lysander shook her head, “If we overstay our welcome, Father Jordan might start to ask favors from us, or start dictating how we should behave. If we’re relying on him for survival, we wouldn’t be in a position to refuse. He might ask us to work regular safe jobs as villagers, keeping us at a low level while increasing Ash’s level. I don’t intend on remaining helpless. I plan on reaching level thirty as quickly as possible and gaining the [Archmage] class. It has access to some very potent sounding magic schools.”</p><p>“Yeah, I guess you have a point.” I sighed. “Still, we should at least stay here until Ash returns. Maybe we can earn some more coin in the next few days.”</p><p>Lysander nodded, “Yes, agreed.”</p><p>“Oh! I got a new spell,” I said, cheerfully changing the subject.</p><p>I conjured an icosahedron, a ball shape made out of twenty triangular sides, like a d20 dice. I made it soft and squishy. I tossed it to Lysander, and she caught it, inspecting it.</p><p>“[Hardlight Construct],” she said appreciatively. “I was going to suggest that one for your next natural magic unlock.”</p><p>“You know it?” I asked.</p><p>“The church library has a book describing all known Tier 1 and 2 Holy spells. This one stood out to me as being particularly potent. You can adjust the material’s properties, can you not?”</p><p>“Well, I can adjust hardness and elasticity at least.” I said.</p><p>“Can you add inertia?” Lysander asked, with a wicked grin.</p><p>Now that was a devious idea: Conjure a bullet already in motion. I couldn’t make mechanical parts, or… maybe I could with separate spell castings for each movable member in an object, but I couldn’t make any sort of motor to drive it… But could I create something that was already in motion? I tried. I let my existing construct vanish, and created a new one. This time, I conjured a soft ball. I tried to imagine it as already moving, as I created it.</p><p>The ball appeared in midair, and fell to the ground. No momentum. But was that true? The planet was rotating, so if it truly had no momentum, it would fly away in whatever direction was opposite the planet’s rotation. This was a <em>relative</em> momentum. <em>Relative to what?</em></p><p>This time I tried creating the ball, but defined its starting position with respect to my hand. Then, I swung my arm forwards and cast the spell. The ball poofed into existence, midair in front of me, and since my hand was moving, the ball flew too. It bounced off the wall, as if I’d thrown it, but I hadn’t needed to touch it.</p><p>I explained to Lysander how it worked.</p><p>“Can you define your starting point relative to something else? Or does it have to be your body?”</p><p>I tried it out, conjuring a magical ball on the coffee table. I tried to define it specifically, as relative to the coffee table, but it didn’t work. I could tell that the ball’s momentum was still connected to me. It seemed to default to my centre of mass, somewhere around my navel, if I didn’t specify another valid point on my body as the origin.</p><p>Maybe it was only able to affect living targets? I created a magical top hat, using Chloe’s head as the origin point. It didn’t work. The hat was conjured relative to me, Chloe moved a tiny bit while the magic progressed, and that made the hat intersect her head. That apparently caused the spell to fail.</p><p>So, no magically making handcuffs or blindfolds appear on somebody at a distance, or summoning a chunk of hardlight inside their heart or throat to kill them instantly. Boo!</p><p>I tried again, this time touching Chloe. It worked. I could make the hat appear on her head perfectly, even if she was moving as I cast my spell. Useful! I found that the whole, intersection issue wasn’t unique to people either. If I created something that intersected something else, the spell failed. I supposed it used air as the ingredient, turning air to hardlight, and hardlight back to air. Creating and dispelling things didn’t cause pressure waves or vacuums, after all.</p><p>I told Lysander my findings. “That’s still incredibly versatile,” she commented.</p><p>“So what about you? How did your research go?” I asked.</p><p>“The church’s collection of books was not extensive… most of what they wrote was on the subject of theology and morality, topics that I consider to be low priority for the moment. There were a few books on System lore, as it’s called. Those were informative.”</p><p>“Oh? Find out anything interesting?”</p><p>“The spell lists were most informative,” Lysander said. “It was a description of common spells, including recommendations. First and second tier magic has been well mapped, though for third tier and up, less is known.”</p><p>“That sounds helpful. How many spells do we get anyway?” I asked.</p><p>“You could learn as many spells as you want, once your relevant magic Skill reaches max level.” Lysander explained. “Spellbooks are rare and expensive, but if you had access to enough of them, you could eventually learn every known spell.”</p><p>“But I also learn a spell at level one, four, and… seven, I guess?”</p><p>“One, four, seven, and ten are the skill levels for which a mage will learn a natural spell,” Lysander finished. “The level one spell is always the same for everybody. For the other three, the mage can consciously influence what spell they get. The level ten one is special, there are certain powerful spells that can only be naturally gained at that level, as a sort of capstone ability. It’s good to chose a powerful spell for your level ten, since natural spells are generally quicker to cast than those a mage might learn later.”</p><p>“Okay, so what’s a good Holy capstone spell then?” I asked.</p><p>“It depends on the mage. The text recommends that prospective priests and support casters should go for Bless. It buffs a single stat of the caster’s choice by twenty-five percent, and lasts hours. For you, however, you might consider the Lesser Angelic Aspect spell.”</p><p>“Oh? What does that do?”</p><p>“It requires fifteen minutes to cast, not something you do in combat, and it gives you angelic traits. Upon casting, it lasts for twenty-four hours, making it a good long-term buff to cast at the beginning of the day. The effects of the transformation include minor resistance to acid, poison, and extreme temperatures, the ability to see in the dark, and slow passive damage regeneration. It’ll also make your eyes glow blue. The book warns <em>heavily</em> against taking it, as your apparent angelic purity will be like delicious catnip to the ravenous monsters out there eager to defile you. They would target you to the exclusion of all others in the party even other females. For anyone lacking our greater blessings, that would be near suicidal.”</p><p>“So it makes me a little tougher but paints a big ‘rape me’ target on my back? And you, my trusted friend who allegedly cares for my wellbeing, are <em>recommending</em> that one for me?” I asked incredulously.</p><p>“The passive regeneration in particular could save your life.” Lysander replied. “So long as you don’t die outright, it will constantly restore your body, like a very slow healing spell.”</p><p>“Oh, wolverine healing factor? That’s pretty badass I guess,” I said.</p><p>“Nowhere near that powerful. It would happen over hours instead of seconds.”</p><p>“So I’d still need to use my healing spell for big stuff, makes sense.” I said.</p><p>“The main advantage is that you don’t need to be focused or conscious for it to work, and it doesn’t require any mana to maintain. So, if something like the rock mimic happened again…”</p><p>“Ah, yes. Doom curse it, endure its affections until I pass out inside it, and wake up fully healed and higher level? Yeah, I can see that kind of build working…” I said.</p><p>“Indeed.” Lysander nodded. “I’d also recommend boosting your Unholy magic. There is a spell called Energy Drain that allows you to slowly drain mana and stamina from a target you’re touching. It could be useful if you start running low on resources while an enemy is… using you.”</p><p>“Is that a capstone spell too?” I asked.</p><p>“No, you can get it at rank four or seven.”</p><p>“What’s a good capstone for Unholy?”</p><p>“For you? Probably Vile Curse… It modifies the next curse spell you cast, doubling its duration and allowing you to inflict the curse without showing any signs of having used magic. It’s perfect for dooming an intelligent or powerful enemy without their immediate knowledge.”</p><p>“I guess that’s okay…” I said a bit skeptically.</p><p>“Ah, it seems you’re not realizing the true utility of it,” Lysander pointed out. “Doubling the duration. The Doom curse exponentially ramps up in power over an hour, yes? Let’s say the initial damage per second is 0.1, and the final is 100. What happens if you continue that spell for another identical growth period?”</p><p>“Oh shit…” I gasped. “Growth by a factor of a thousand… The Doom curse would reach a <em>hundred thousand </em>DPS by the end of the second hour?”</p><p>“Indeed.” Lysander confirmed. “A tier 1 spell capable of killing tier 5 monsters in a single cast.”</p><p>“The power of exponential growth…” I said appreciatively. “You going for that one at level ten Emi?”</p><p>“Nah,” Emi replied. “I want to focus on more direct damage. Being raped for two hours every time I encounter an enemy isn’t for me, thanks.”</p><p>“We’ve decided on something else for Emi’s capstone: Summon Shadow Familiar. It’s another spell the books do not recommend as it requires performing a dangerous ritual to initially contract the familiar. But once the contract is formed, the familiar can hide in your shadow. You can summon and dismiss it at will. It’s incredibly powerful, and its strength even scales with your level.”</p><p>“Magical girls need adorable sidekicks,” Emi said cheerfully.</p><p>“Adorable sidekick? What kind of pet is it? And how we supposed to do this dangerous ritual?”</p><p>“No idea what it is, but it’ll be an interdimensional eldritch monstrosity conjured with blackest of magic <em>sooo</em>… It’s probably super cute, right?” Emi said. “As for the ritual? It’s easy. I go to a certain place at the right time, hold the ingredient in my hand, and channel the spell for an hour.”</p><p>“What aren’t you telling me?” I asked.</p><p>Lysander explained, “It has to be at night, during a full moon. And we cannot be inside the protective bubble of the anti-Taint artifact. It would require being out in the corrupted woods, at night, during a full moon when monsters are more aggressive than usual.”</p><p>That sounded pretty ominous already, “And this mysterious ingredient?” I asked.</p><p>“Blood of a pure maiden,” Lysander said with a shrug. “Easily acquired.”</p><p>Emi held up a small glass vial filled with red liquid. “Got it already. Ethan found me an old potion bottle enchanted to preserve its contents.”</p><p>“Where did you get virgin’s blood?” I gasped.</p><p>Lysander gave me a blank stare, and pointed at herself.</p><p>“No way. You are <em>not</em> pure,” I grumbled. “Didn’t you cum last night from getting a tongue up your-”</p><p><em>“For the purposes of this spell</em>,” Lysander interrupted me, “I’m considered pure. I’m human, corruption free, have never had a man or beast enter my vagina with their penis. Those are the only criteria that matter.”</p><p>“Oh, so this is just about your ‘technical virginity.’ The whole… ‘I’m still a good pure girl if I take it up the butt,’ argument?”</p><p>“I haven’t had a man or beast in there either, you know. Just a tongue and my own finger.” Lysander replied.</p><p>“Your own finger? When did that happen?” I asked with a sly smirk.</p><p>“Earlier today, I masturbated myself while Emi was preoccupied with her training, outside Dooming individual blades of grass to raise her skill rank.”</p><p>“What?” Emi gasped. “You pervert!”</p><p>“I fear Tyler is correct,” Lysander sighed with resignation. “This body is freakishly responsive to anal stimulation. My anal sphincter is almost as sensitive as my clitoris. I could only imagine how intense actual penetration with a generously sized phallus would be.”</p><p>“Wow… how did that happen? Weren’t your saying how our bodies were created by our subconscious desires?” I asked.</p><p>“Well I <em>did</em> enjoy anal and prostate stimulation before my gender swap transformation. You may recall I was bisexual before my transformation? Well I believe that, were I to have engaged in homosexual sex, I would have been what those in the scene refer to as a <em>Power Bottom</em>. Dominant, yet acting as the receptive partner during anal intercourse. Perhaps some of those proclivities leaked over into the design of my new body.”</p><p>“Yeah, pure maiden <em>my ass</em>…” I teased.</p><p>I asked about Emi and Lysanders progress with their skills. Emi had apparently reached rank 6 with Unholy magic, gaining a spell called Lesser Curse: Fleshmelting. The curse lasted only a single minute, and required a lot more mana than Doom, but it caused steady damage over time right from the start, no need to wait for the curse to slowly ramp up exponentially.</p><p>Lysander had finished off the [Arcane Magic I] Skill, bringing it to rank ten. In addition to Arcane Bolt that she started with, she learned a shield spell that I remembered seeing her use a few times during yesterday’s nature walk. The level seven spell she chose was Counterspell, which allowed her to interrupt and unweave another caster’s spell as they cast it. It was a difficult technique to master, requiring her to analyze the opponent’s spell, find a weakness, and poke at it with her mana in <em>just</em> the right way. Lysander was a terrifying mad genius, though, so she had the ridiculous brainpower to execute it reliably. The final spell was called Arcane Lance, which according to Lysander was the single most powerful Tier 1 spell known to any school in terms of raw single target damage. It was the big brother to Arcane Bolt, basically a big purple spear of energy that shattered armour and reduced the victim to a pulpy mush.</p><p>Our discussion continued into the late evening. Maddie wasn’t here, still working at the tavern that hired her. The girls and I decided to go to bed without her.</p><p>Like last night, Chloe was pinned between the two sadists. Emi didn’t want to be on her own though, so we let her join our side’s bitch pile. We put her between me and Chloe. Emi immediately started molesting Chloe’s breasts, like the tiny ball of repressed sexual deviance she was. I came to Chloe’s rescue, by grabbing Emi’s firm little butt and slipping a finger into her tiny, impossibly-tight pussy from behind. I was starting to get over the whole loli thing. I’d mentally re-categorized her as a super-duper petite girl my own age, rather than a kid and that seemed to do the trick to ward off the squickiness.</p><p>We’d all had a lot of sex yesterday, so we actually just decided to sleep after a little bit of light molestation. Well okay… I might have fingerfucked Emi a little… and made out with her a bit. It turned out she was a better kisser when she wasn’t trying to be the boss.</p><p>Lysander complained she had to pee but was too lazy to get up. I decided to be a nice guy and Purified her and everyone else in the room.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>[Holy Magic I] Skill has reached rank 10 (MAX)</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Woo! That finally did the trick. I got a sense that I should pick another spell, so I decided on that angel-transformation-thingy that Lysander was talking about earlier.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>New Holy Spell learned: [Invoke Angelic Transfiguration]</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Lysander said it took fifteen minutes to cast, and I was tired, so I decided to play with it in the morning, and just go to bed for now.</p><p>I was fast asleep when Maddie finally got back and came into our bedroom. Her breath smelled of booze, and she wobbled a little bit. She stripped off her clothes, and shook my foot to wake me.</p><p>“Purify please,” she said.</p><p>“Huh? Why?” I asked.</p><p>“Got laid with this sexy adventurer dude,” she said, with a grin. “Came inside me. Don’t want the preggers.”</p><p>“Gotcha.”</p><p>I wove my Purify, and used a bit of [Advanced Mana Manipulation] to exempt the alcohol in her blood from cleaning. Technically it was a poison, so the spell would normally target it. It worked. I cleaned up her creampie without ruining her buzz, and settled back down to sleep.</p><p>Maddie, not wanting to be the odd one out, snuggled into the bitch pile behind me. I felt her soft warm body press up against my back, felt her nipples tickle my skin. I <em>might</em> have gotten a <em>little bit</em> wet from that. Okay, more than a little bit. I was downright horny. Playing with Emi before this hadn’t exactly helped me settle down either.</p><p>I debated fooling around with the others a bit, but Maddie was tired and content, and everyone else was fast asleep. I decided to think of baseball or whatever to cool off my lust, and do the same as them. Soon enough I’d joined everyone else in their slumber.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Morning came, and we all went downstairs for breakfast. This time, I wanted the convenience of only eating one meal a day. I mixed up some slave gruel for Chloe and me. It turned out to be a simple process. Take one scoop of dry powdery stuff from the barrel, add one cup of water, mix. Easy peasy.</p><p>It was horrifically bland on its own, so I snuck a spoonful of honey into each of our gruel bowls. It helped the flavour immensely.</p><p>Father Jordan was there. He paid me for yesterday’s work, and then scolded me. Apparently, the church, and by extension myself as their hired helper, should provide free healing to all Untainted humans, but not to slaves. Slaves were personal property, and getting their injuries healed was the financial responsibility of their owner, not the church. If they didn’t want to pay, then they simply didn’t value their slave and that wasn’t our problem. He <em>did</em> say that we should still cleanse them of disease, so they don’t infect Untainted people, but that was it.</p><p>I pretended to agree. But seriously, fuck him! I’d heal who I wanted.</p><p>Adam was going out healing again, I decided to do a second full day of healer-helping for another seven and a half silver. I managed to coax him into taking me to Purify the girls at the Sword’s Sheathe today, saying Chloe and I could use the practice and I could probably fix up some innocent <em>human</em> girls who had old injuries. I neglected to mention I’d be fixing up all their slaves too.</p><p>Lysander was going shopping with Emi and Maddie today and they were taking my nice velvet coinpurse with them. Yesterday, Maddie made a single silver coin in salary, then another three silver in tips. She looked downright pissed when I told her I’d made almost sixty silver in a day. I debated whether I should recommend a career in whoring to her or not. I genuinely thought she’d be good at it, though actually telling her so would probably piss her off.</p><p>I gave the designated shoppers Chloe and my measurements, telling them to just buy something moderately decent, and not overly feminine for me. Lysander nodded, looking like she already knew what we would like.</p><p>Before we left, I decided to try out the Angelic Transfiguration spell so I could be extra sparkly for the day. I focused on the spell shape, the most complicated one I’d cast so far, and started to shape my mana.</p><p>I felt a surge of power.</p><p>Ninty percent of my mana pool emptied in an instant, forming into a different shape I couldn’t recognize. It was orders of magnitude more intricate and complicated than anything I’d ever cast before and my mana was doing it all on its own. Mana from another source joined mine, unfathomable amounts of power flowing into a complex hyperdimensional shape that kept growing and unfolding as the power continued to pour in.</p><p>The spell activated. The so-called fifteen minute casting time had been reduced to mere seconds.</p><p>I felt a pulse of holy light fill my body with warmth. It was like the feeling of stepping outside on a nice sunny day: Joy and peace in equal measure. My skin tingled. Eventually, the magical sense of warmth cooled, but a strange feeling of contentment remained behind.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Species Changed from [Human] to [Aasimar]</p>
  <p>New Perk Gained: [Lesser Blessing of Trindon]<br/>
New Perk Gained: [Blood of Angels]</p>
  <p>Holy Spell Forgotten: [Invoke Angelic Transfiguration]<br/>
New Holy Spell learned: [Lesser Angelic Aspect]</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>“Mistress is pretty,” Chloe commented.</p><p>Everyone else was staring at me wide eyed. Including Adam.</p><p>“Huh?” I asked, my voice sounding strangely resonant, “Something’s weird.”</p><p>I nervously took a look at my Status.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Name: Tyler Erikson</p>
  <p>Age: 21, Sex: Female</p>
  <p>Species: Aasimar</p>
  <p>Class: Mage 8</p>
  <p>HP: 110 / 110<br/>
STA: 90 /130<br/>
MP: 10 / 198</p>
  <p>Str: 6<br/>
Dex: 11<br/>
End: 19<br/>
Per: 13<br/>
Int: 20<br/>
Will: 27<br/>
Mag: 20</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Perks:</p>
  <p>Greater Blessing of Vyreth<br/>
Blessing of Trindon<br/>
Blood of Angels</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Skills:</p>
  <p>Advanced Mana Manipulation 1<br/>
Fire Magic (I) 2<br/>
Air Magic (I) 1<br/>
Holy Magic (I) 10 (MAX)<br/>
Unholy Magic (I) 1<br/>
Meditation 6<br/>
Sense Mana 1</p>
  <p>You have (1) Skill Points.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Spells:</p>
  <p>Firebolt<br/>
Gust<br/>
Purify<br/>
Lesser Healing Hands<br/>
Hardlight Construct<br/>
Lesser Angelic Aspect<br/>
Lesser Curse: Doom</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Well then. Where to begin?</p><p>I wasn’t a human anymore, I was an Aasimar. That was something I recognized from Dungeons and Dragons. In the tabletop game’s lore, Aasimar were humans with celestial blood, either thanks to a celestial ancestor somewhere in the family tree, or a blessing from a good-aligned deity. Given the fact that I had a new blessing added to my perks, I suspected it was the latter. Could I like… inspect this perk? I focused on it.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Perk: Blessing of Trindon</p>
  <p>Permanent species change from [Human] to [Aasimar].<br/>
+10 Endurance, +10 Willpower</p>
  <p>
    <em>Compassion and Self-Sacrifice. Aid those who are suffering, bear pain in place of others, grow in power and clear this world of Taint for the good of all. So long as you continue to honor me in your actions, your blessing shall remain and your form shall reflect my glory.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Trindon, God of Mercy</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>And the second new perk,</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Perk: Blood of Angels</p>
  <p>Immunity to poison and disease. Immunity to offensive Holy magic. 75% Damage received from acid, fire and cold. 150% Damage received from offensive Unholy magic and curses. Darkvision. Lesser regeneration. <strike>Extreme Taint vulnerability</strike> <em>(Negated by Greater Blessing of Vyreth)</em></p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Okie dokie. Step one, don’t panic. I took a second to catch my breath, and glanced at the others. Everyone was staring at me.</p><p>“Something on my face?” I asked.</p><p>“Mistress is <em>very</em> pretty,” Chloe said, eyes wide like saucers, a lewd little smile on her face. She looked like she was about to start drooling. If she wasn’t sure about being into girls before, then there was <em>no question</em> about it now.</p><p>Lysander frowned, “Your eyes are glowing blue. Your skin seems a little bit… smother than before perhaps? I can’t actually notice much of a tangible difference. Yet, at the same time, you’re giving off a sort of… presence?”</p><p>“It’s sort of like the opposite of Chloe. While she gives of a feeling of lightness, you give off a heavier feel, like… a sort of <em>gravity</em> that draws the eye,” Emi noted.</p><p>“What happened?” Maddie asked.</p><p>I glanced at Adam, still staring at me with astonishment. Father Jordan wasn’t there thankfully. He’d left to do his morning business. I had to wonder… would I be enslaved as a demihuman because I turned into an Aasimar? That would be ironic, deemed a corrupted half-monster and arrested by a priest because a god he served chose to bless me. Demihumans being innately corrupted was the priest’s justification for slavery. It sounded like bullshit to me, to be honest. But if I wanted to use his logic against him… I was pretty sure being divinely blessed and turned into a partial angel and living paragon of purity was sort of the <em>opposite</em> of corrupted? Could I convince him of that? Not sure. The priest didn’t seem like the most flexible fellow. I’d have to think about what to say to him.</p><p>“I apparently gained the blessing of Trindon the Merciful. The effect is… similar to the spell Lysander and I were discussing before, but a little bit more permanent.”</p><p>I caught Lysander’s eye, and mouthed out the word ‘Aasimar.’</p><p>“Ah, I see,” Lysander said coolly. “I’ll explain later, Maddie.”</p><p>“Right…?” she didn’t look convinced.</p><p>“You received a <em>blessing?</em>” Adam gasped.</p><p>“Well yeah, but doesn’t everyone have a blessing too? This whole system thing?” I said.</p><p>“We all have the blessing of Vyreth, yes. The god of struggle wants us to resist the Taint, after all. But… to gain the blessing of another deity as well… That’s rare, to say the least.” Adam explained.</p><p>“I’d call myself a decent person, but I don’t think I’m like… super virtuous or anything… Maybe Trindon is just buffing me a bit more so I can level up and kill Tainted stuff easier? A sort of… investment in me, perhaps?”</p><p>“Are the… effects of this blessing similar to the ones I described?” Lysander asked.</p><p>“Yes, actually. Pretty much exactly that, though I don’t know if I have a more powerful version or not. I got a bit of a stat boost too, plus ten, to both endurance and willpower.” I said.</p><p>“I would advise caution… the more… <em>blessed</em> you are… the more unwanted <em>attention</em> you’ll likely get in the wilderness.” Lysander said.</p><p>Yep, I knew what Lysander was getting at. The blessings didn’t mention it but… If a temporary Angelic Aspect buff made me an extra-tasty target for rape monsters, what would being an actual, Angel-blooded Aasimar do? I suspected my very presence would draw horny monsters from miles around. Forget catnip, I’d be like… <em>cocaine</em> for rapist monsters.</p><p>“Yep, not much I can do about that, though,” I said.</p><p>I looked around, watching everyone stare at me. It was getting uncomfortable.</p><p>“Okay!” I said, clapping my hands and snapping everyone out of their trance. “You can all stare at me later. Don’t we have like… stuff to do today?”</p><p>“Still going to go heal the whores?” Maddie asked.</p><p>“Well, I think doing that in the first place is part of why I got this buff, so… Yeah? Wouldn’t want to be ungrateful, right?” I replied.</p><p>I snapped my fingers in front of Adam’s face, he blinked a couple times, shrugging off his stupor, “Okay Adam, let’s go!”</p><p>“R-right,” he mumbled, blushing at me.</p><p>Adam turned and walked out the door, Chloe and I followed him into town.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. A Young Lady's First Kidnapping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Madam Orchid’s rival business, the Sword’s Sheathe, was also built along the river, but on the exact opposite side of town as her. Like the Violet Palace, it was built on the edge of the town where the river met the wall.</p><p>Adam led the way there, walking in front of me, trying to stop himself from staring at my newly transformed self. Chloe walked next to me, and she made no effort at all to avoid staring. She looked at me with absolutely <em>blatant</em> thirst.</p><p>“M-Mistress…” she whispered. “Can I lick you?”</p><p>“Not right this second, no,” I replied, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“But um… maybe later please?” she asked.</p><p>“Sure, but why the sudden urge?” I asked.</p><p>“You sort of… smell good, now. <em>Really</em> good. And if you taste like you smell…” she didn’t finish saying the thought out loud, but I understood what she was conveying.</p><p>“Sure, but later,” I said.</p><p>“E-even the b-back hole… the umm… <em>there</em>… probably tastes amazing too… c-can I…?” she muttered quietly.</p><p>“You can taste your fill of both, once we get some alone time, how’s that?” I said.</p><p>“Yes… thank you Mistress,” Chloe replied.</p><p>We lapsed back into silence, and continued to walk. Chloe stared at my ass with hunger. I smirked at her, and made an effort to sway my hips a little more.</p><p>We were in a sort of run down part of the town now. It wasn’t a slum, exactly, this town was too small and too rich to have a proper slum, but if there was a ‘least good’ part of town, this was it. The road here was narrow, the buildings tall. We crossed the mouth of an alleyway when I felt a sudden chill shoot down my spine, like I was being watched.</p><p>I gasped and stopped, looking around me for anyone suspicious. I saw a man hiding in the shadows of the dark alley staring at me. Thanks to the darkvision that came as part of the whole demi-angel package, he was perfectly visible in the shadows, clear as day. The only thing I couldn’t see in the darkness was colour. Apparently darkvision was black and white only.</p><p>The man was tall and bald, with a dark cloak worn over leather armour. He couldn’t have looked any shadier if he tried. He even had a stereotypical scar over one eye. Seriously dude?</p><p>What did this weird feeling of being watched remind me of? Oh yeah… the priest’s [Status Appraisal] ability.</p><p>The creepy man smiled at me, like he’d just discovered something good. Wait… shit! I wasn’t a human anymore. This could be troublesome. Would he try to enslave me? Were Aasimar considered a Tainted species worth of enslavement, or an Untainted one?</p><p>Okay, what to do? Fighting him pre-emptively seemed like a bad idea. Staring at me and looking creepy wasn’t a crime. I’d walk somewhere a bit more public, and hang out near some crowds or town guards. He wouldn’t start shit in public. With that in mind, I looked away from the guy, and kept walking.</p><p>“Mistress?” Chloe asked, noticing something was up.</p><p>“Some creepy guy just Appraised me. It’s giving me bad vibes. Keep alert,” I replied in a low voice.</p><p>Chloe nodded, and looked around carefully, taking note of everyone around us with her superior Perception stat. Aside from the three of us, the street was strangely deserted. This was not good.</p><p>We kept walking for a few more minutes, when Chloe whispered, “We’re being followed.”</p><p><em>Shit.</em> I quickly glanced over my shoulder, and didn’t see the same creepy guy, but a <em>new</em> pair of thuggish gentlemen were following us. I glanced ahead of us, and two more men came out of an alleyway and blocked our way forward.</p><p>Adam stopped, looking confused, only now realising something was wrong. The creepy guy I saw before came out of the alley ahead of us. The other thugs reacted to his presence with respect, looking at him like he was a leader.</p><p>“Can I <em>help</em> you?” I asked, with all the snark I could muster.</p><p>“Hey kid!” the leader called out, ignoring me and looking at Adam, “Leave the girls and get out of here, we ain’t interested in you.”</p><p>“Explain yourself!” Adam called out aggressively. “I am an Acolyte of the Holy Order, serving directly beneath Father Jordan!”</p><p>“Don’t give a shit ‘bout some hick town’s priest,” the thug replied. “You’re out of your depth. Get out of here. Last warning.”</p><p>“No!” Adam took a nervous step back, and puffed out his chest, “I-I… won’t just let you-”</p><p>There was a faint whistle, and then an arrow was poking out of Adam’s throat. He gurled and grasped at the arrow, his white robe quickly turning red as blood poured out of the deadly throat wound.</p><p>
  <em>Fuckballs!</em>
</p><p>I spotted the guy with the bow. With my shiny new willpower buff and recently unlocked [Advanced Mana Manipulation] Skill, it barely took a second to weave together a Firebolt spell. I launched a huge barrage of flames at the bowman. The first one struck him dead in the face, knocking him over and setting his clothes alight. The other two flew over his head as he ducked and rolled, screaming and trying to put out the flames.</p><p><em>“Chloe heal him!”</em> I shouted.</p><p>Chloe dove for Adam, trying to stabilize him. The five thugs around us all charged for me. I flung another barrage of firebolts at all of them. Most missed. The first bolt that hit something struck a man in the chest. He seemed to be unhurt, his leather armour cooking a little, but absorbing all the damage. The second man I hit screamed, clutching his freshly burnt arm. Neither hits were lethal.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>[Fire Magic I] Skill has reached rank 3</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p><em>Shut up, not now!</em> I dismissed the message.</p><p>And then, the leader-thug was suddenly in front of me, staring me dead in the eye. He was fast. I hadn’t even seen him move. I yelped and hopped back, trying to cast another Firebolt. I felt something smash against my stomach, and my vision blurred. I flew back, crashing on the hard ground, rolling a few times before I came to a stop. My focus on the spell shape shattered and the magic unravelled.</p><p>I groaned and clutched my tummy where I’d been hit. I looked up just in time to see a boot flying toward my face. Everything went dark.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>I woke up with a splitting headache, feeling the pulse of my own heartbeat behind my eyeballs. I saw nothing but blurry blobs. The air was cold on my bare skin. I’d been stripped of all my clothes. A minute or two passed as my vision slowly recovered. The world returned to focus again.</p><p>I was in a dungeon. Like… a literal medieval dungeon. The air was cold and damp, the smell of urine and blood in the air. The walls, ceiling, and floor were a dirty grey stone brick, damp and probably growing mold. The ceiling overhead was a low arch, probably three feet tall at the edges, and five feet tall at the apex. It made the space feel oppressive and claustrophobic, too low for an adult to stand. The cell’s dimensions seemed to be about eight feet deep and four feet wide, a horrifyingly tiny space to find yourself trapped inside. To make matters worse, there was no window, only a heavy wooden door against one wall, reinforced with iron bracing.</p><p>There was no light source at all, and the dungeon was dead silent. The stone seemed to absorb all sound. If I didn’t have magical darkvision thanks to my new species upgrade, I’d be absolutely losing my shit right now.</p><p>It was interesting to note that, despite Lysander claiming my new Aasimar eyes glowed… there was no blue light coming from me. Maybe my eyes were more cat like… catching and reflecting light, rather than actually being a glowing light source. I suppose that was a good thing, it would be pretty hard to hide at night if I glowed blue.</p><p>There was no furniture in here, only a pile of moldy straw beneath where I woke up, presumably for sleeping, and a bucket in the corner that smelled nasty. It was probably meant to be my toilet. <em>Lovely.</em> The only other feature in the room was a short metal chain connecting a pair of manacles around my wrists to the wall. It was a short chain. I was currently laying down on my back, wrists above my head, pinned up against the wall. I had, maybe, two feet of wiggle room. Enough to adjust my position a bit, but not to actually move around the cell.</p><p><em>Okay then.</em> It appeared I’d been kidnapped and locked in a dungeon.</p><p>That in itself was meaningful… Almost every building in the town was wood, with only a little bit of mortared cobblestone for foundation. As far as I could tell, the average house didn’t even have a basement, or if they had some sort of cellar, it was probably just packed dirt walls and floor. So, that meant that wherever I was locked up was somewhere big, and fancy. This wasn’t just some random gang’s secret hideout.</p><p>So, why was I kidnapped? Why was I delivered to some elaborate mystery dungeon? Why were Chloe and I targeted, but not Adam?</p><p>I groaned. There was only one conclusion I could come to. Only girls were taken, I was butt naked, and I didn’t have anything thing of value other than my ass, so… <em>yeah…</em> It was easy to guess what my captors wanted from me. I immediately recalled what Madam Orchid told me yesterday, rumors about the Scarlet Thorn brothel abducting her free employees. Yeah, it was a safe bet I’d been captured by the torture brothel.</p><p>Why me though? Sure, <em>I</em> thought I was <em>damn </em>sexy, but from my conversations with the prostitutes last night, I discovered that slender figures like my own weren’t as desirable to your average random joe on the street. Elves and smaller species of beastkin were generally pretty skinny. Being a little bit… curvier was a seen as more <em>humanlike,</em> and therefore more appealing to mainstream tastes, body wise. Too curvy was also a problem, though. Excessively large breasts or hips drew comparison to larger bodied demihumans, like orcs or cowgirls. Maddie was the closest one among us to that goldilocks zone, curvy but not cartoonishly big. She was what most in this world would call the <em>ideal human</em>.</p><p>Short pixie cut hair like mine wasn’t in fashion either. Actually… that might not have been entirely true… One of the girls told me there was apparently a sort of popular kink among the nobility where they liked to dress their female slaves as pageboys. They would use male pronouns with their slave, calling them ‘boy.’ And when the master bent the slave over for sexytimes, they generally took their slave ‘in the manner of a boy,’ as well. Yep, that meant butt stuff.</p><p>The only explanation I could think of was that the Aasimar <em>presence</em> or <em>gravity,</em> that Lysander and Emi were talking about, caught these guys’ attention. It certainly had a bit of an aphrodisiac effect on Chloe. Perhaps it had the same effect on my abductors too.</p><p><em>Lovely.</em> So, what now?</p><p>Escape attempt? I could conjure myself a hardlight hacksaw or metal file and saw through the shackles. The metal looked dark and pitted, probably not a high-grade of steel. It might even be plain wrought iron. It would probably cost me a decent chunk of mana to keep the saw teeth sharp as I used it, but I could take meditation breaks. I wasn’t sure how my cell door was kept shut, but this place didn’t seem terribly high tech or escape-proof. There was a reasonably large gap between the doorway and the floor. I could probably conjure some sort of hardlight tool, slide it under the door and knock the bar or latch open.</p><p>And then what? I break out of my cell and… get my face kicked in again by some high level dudes that can apparently shrug off a bolt of fire to the face unfazed? Maybe I should spend a bit of time and boost my combat magic skills before I go pissing off an entire squad of armed thugs again… Unholy magic would be useful, especially with Lysander’s suggestion of that level ten ability that boosts my curses. I’d love to see them try to shrug off an attack that killed a level twenty Rock Mimic in two blows. Sadly, I couldn’t cast my doom curse without a living target. I’d have to practice and level up my fire or wind for now and hope I unlocked a more effective spell.</p><p>I started weaving my Firebolt spell shape together.</p><p>The spell collapsed.</p><p><em>“The fuck?”</em> I muttered under my breath.</p><p>I tried again. It failed again.</p><p>One more time. I went slow this time, paying extra attention to my internal mana flows with [Sense Mana]. I was able to picture the spell shape, but when I tried to move my mana, it felt locked in place. Where before it would flow like water, now it was more of a gooey rubber. It seemed to resist any change. It could poke and prod my internal mana will my will, and deform it a bit, but even <em>that</em> took a tremendous exertion of willpower. I could forget about forming an intricate spell shape like this.</p><p>Okay, this was some sort of magic suppression. I suppose it made sense.</p><p>I was only level eight, but even for me, breaking out of a mundane dungeon like this would be trivial. Hardlight would work, but I could also alternate Firebolt and Gust to heat and cool the metal until it got brittle and shattered. Lysander could probably just blast her way through anything with her arcane missiles. Chloe and Emi would be pretty fucked though, unless they managed to unlock some other magic schools.</p><p>So yeah, <em>magic suppression</em>. Take away your victim’s superpowers when you capture them, that was comic book villainy 101.</p><p>How were they doing it? I took a glance around the cell, and didn’t see any conspicuous anti-magic runes or whatever. But when I moved my head, I felt a weight around my neck I hadn’t noticed before. I squirmed closer to the wall and touched my neck. Yep. I was wearing a metal collar, just like Chloe. [Sense Mana] told me it was magical in nature, a more powerful version of the one my slave wore. I had no idea what the enchantments actually did, but I was willing to bet this collar held some sort of magic suppression enchantment on it.</p><p>I strained my will again. Forget trying to form a spell shape, I was just trying to move my magic at all, but even <em>that</em> was futile. The harder I pushed, the harder the enchantment pushed back. Could I break the collar physically? No. I felt around the collar and wasn’t even able to find a seam. This was probably like Chloe’s collar, seamless, made of high-quality steel, and probably enchanted to resist damage and tampering.</p><p>I gave up, with a sigh. No daring escape for me, I was stuck here. My only hope was to wait for a rescue, like a damsel in distress. Did Chloe escape? Did she manage to save Adam? If so, there was a witness. If not, then Father Jacob would at least investigate his ward’s disappearance and possible demise. He seemed like a sort of big shot in town. I had to hope that help would come for me eventually.</p><p>Until then… what was going to happen to me?</p><p>Rape was… pretty much inevitable. I wasn’t terribly worried about that, to be honest. Aasimar were immune to disease, and a daily Purify would make pregnancy a non-issue. I’d already been raped by monsters, a mere human couldn’t be that bad by comparison. But Madam Orchid implied this place catered to sadists and torturers. That was… a bit scary.</p><p>I sat in the darkness for a good long time, remembering all sorts of cruel tortures I’d seen in various BDSM porn videos. Spanking, paddling, whipping… clamps and clips… lube-free painal… at least electrotorture probably hadn’t been invented yet.</p><p>If it was just that then it wouldn’t be so bad. Knowing how masochistic this body was, I might even enjoy it…</p><p>But, how far could they go if they didn’t need to worry about keeping things safe, sane, or consensual? If magical healing could fix up any damage short of actual death… how far could they go? How <em>cruel</em> could they be?</p><p>I recalled, in horrifying detail, all the forms of medieval torture I knew about. Whips were just the start. There were bone shattering vices, crushers, breast rippers, the rack, hot irons, boiling oil… the pear of anguish…</p><p>Oh great… I was getting turned on. <em>No! Bad pussy! You’ve been captured by evil torture-rapists. You’re allowed to like spankings, maybe, but extreme mind-destroying torture is a bad thing! Don’t get excited!</em></p><p>I tried my best to think pure thoughts. I was an <em>Angel</em>, nice and pure and chaste. I stifled a chuckle, <em>Yeah right!</em></p><p>“Hello? Anybody home?” I called out.</p><p>No response.</p><p>I sighed, and lay back down on the moldy hay. There was nothing to do now but wait.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. First Day as A Sex Slave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One thing they don’t tell your about being a torture-slash-sex slave is just how <em>boring</em> it is while you’re not being used.</p><p>I sat in my darkened cell for what felt like hours. With no window to see out of, I had no idea what time it was, but I was sure most of the day had passed. With nothing better to do, I flexed my willpower and strained against my collar’s magical suppression.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>[Advanced Mana Manipulation] Skill has reached rank 2<br/>[Advanced Mana Manipulation] Skill has reached rank 3<br/>[Advanced Mana Manipulation] Skill has reached rank 4</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Interestingly, despite barely being able to <em>do</em> anything with my mana, I could still manipulate it a tiny little bit and that counted as practice. Straining against the suppression actually seemed to be an effective way to train my mental muscles. It was the only useful thing to do I could think of. If I got my mana manipulation Skill higher, it might be possible to overcome the collar’s suppression effect.</p><p>Unfortunately, after three rank ups, I couldn’t feel much of a difference in my mana control at all. I was starting to think this particular plan wouldn’t work. Another dead end.</p><p>My first plan was searching the skill shop, I still had a single skill point left, after all. Sadly, I didn’t find any sort of ‘Resist Supression’ Skill, or anything else that would help me slip my collar.</p><p>I alternated my manipulation training with bouts of Meditation as well, switching whenever I started to feel mentally fatigued from the strain of maintaining concentration for so long.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>[Meditation] Skill has reached rank 7</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>I was past Plan A or B, and on Plan C now. I could only hope that maxing out [Advanced Mana Manipulation] or [Meditation] might unlock some useful hidden skill in my shop that I could buy with my free point.</p><p>An unknown number of hours passed. I spent the time laying on my back in the straw, arms shackled above my head as I played with my mana. Finally, I heard the sound of heavy footsteps from the hall outside my door. There was a clunk sound, the door’s bar being lifted away, and then the heavy door opened with a creak. Dim lamplight poured into my cell, the first actual light I’d seen in hours.</p><p>Standing in the doorway was a man in a fine black tuxedo. He was pale, with dark eyes, and pitch black hair. His hair was oiled and slicked back, and he had a thin, neatly trimmed, moustache. He looked down at where I was lying with cold cruel eyes. He smiled, clearly deriving some pleasure from the power he had over me in this situation.</p><p>The tuxedo man didn’t look small, but also wasn’t especially physically imposing. That wasn’t a problem though, because next to him were two burly tough dudes, smaller than Ash, but still bigger than most guys. They had plenty of intimidation factor. They were the sort of minion a creepy torture brothel proprietor might hire to stand around and look scary while keeping the peace.</p><p>“Hey,” I said. “Are you the guys who kidnapped me? Wanna explain what the fuck’s going on?”</p><p>I knew these guys could, and likely would do horrible things to me, but I was determined not to be some quivering damsel in distress. I was frustrated by boredom, sensory deprivation, and my lack of success overcoming my magic suppression.</p><p>The dark haired man didn’t reply. He looked over his shoulder at one of the toughs, snapped his fingers and pointed at me. The big guy hunched down and stepped into my low-ceilinged cell. Without warning, he kicked me hard in the stomach.</p><p>The blow knocked the wind out of my lungs, and the attitude off my face. <em>“Uugh!”</em> I groaned, curling up on my side protectively. It was lucky I had an empty stomach, I’d have probably lost my lunch otherwise.</p><p>“Slaves should adopt a respectful tone with their masters, and should not speak unless asked a direct question,” the dark haired man said coolly.</p><p>“And I suppose you’ve decided I’m you’re slave now?” I grumbled. “Do you have documentation for that? I’m pretty sure you just kidnapped me off the street. This shit <em>can’t</em> be legal.”</p><p>The man snapped his fingers again. The tough guy next to me raised his boot and stomped down on my side.</p><p><em>“Uaaaagh!”</em> I gasped. Fuck… that hurt. My eyes watered.</p><p>“Slaves should adopt a respectful tone with their masters, and should not speak unless asked a direct question,” the dark haired man repeated.</p><p>I opened my mouth to complain, and give voice to my annoyance. I saw three pairs of eyes starting down at me expectantly, ready to stomp me again if I mouthed off. I thought better of it, and chose to stay silent.</p><p>The tough guy pulled out a key that looked something like a hex head screwdriver, and unlocked my manacles. He grabbed me by the shoulder, and roughly rolled me onto my stomach. He pinned my arms together behind my back, and a second set of manacles clicked shut around my wrists. He grabbed a fist full of my hair, and dragged me around, up and out. I hissed in pain, and scrambled to my feet trying to follow him and keep him from ripping all my hair out.</p><p>“Oww oww! Don’t pull my hair, just tell me what you want and I’ll do it!” I whined.</p><p>
  <em>Slam!</em>
</p><p>The pain on my scalp doubled, and I was thrown against the stone wall of the dungeon hall outside. A big meaty hand closed around my throat, pinning me firmly with my back against the wall. A big brutish fist wound back. My arms were bound behind me, so I couldn’t move them to protect myself. I tensed my abs, doing what I could to brace myself.</p><p><em>“Ooof!”</em> The fist smashed into my tummy. I tried to curl forward to protect my abused gut, but the fist on my throat kept me pinned in place.</p><p>“Not much of a learner, this one,” the brute commented with a cruel grin.</p><p>“Slaves should adopt a respectful tone with their masters, and should not speak unless asked a direct question,” the dark haired man repeated for the third time. “You are free to act how you want with a clients, some of them enjoy a bit of struggle and will pay for that privilege. I, however, do not enjoy unruly slaves. You’ve had <em>three</em> gentle reminders of your position. The next time you mouth off to one of us, we won’t be so gentle. Do I make myself clear?”</p><p>That was <em>gentle?</em> Fuck.</p><p>“<em>That </em>was a direct question slave. You will answer yes sir, or no sir.” the dark haired man added.</p><p>“Yes sir,” I said.</p><p>“Good,” the dark haired man replied.</p><p>The brute released my throat and grabbed a fistful of hair again. I clenched my jaw and hissed in pain, trying to supress the urge to comment on the unnecessary brutality. Seriously… I wasn’t trying to fight! If they want me to walk, just ask me to walk. <em>What the fuck!</em></p><p>The three men led me along a narrow hall of dungeon cells, thankfully it had a higher ceiling than the cells themselves, probably about eight feet. There were about twenty cells altogether, not a huge number. I was near the end of the row, and all of the cells I passed were empty, with door ajar. Either this brothel was going through a drought of slaves, or they were just us all somewhere else and I was one of the last to be moved.</p><p>We climbed up a narrow staircase and reached… another dungeon. This was a nicer dungeon, however. There still weren’t any windows, but the stone arched ceiling was tall and vaulted, with nicely detailed gothic-style stonework. I was led into a wide, cavernous hall, lit with plentiful oil lamps and charcoal braziers.</p><p>It was a huge torture chamber.</p><p>It was laid out a bit like a cathedral, with a large vaulted central hall, wide open, and two smaller wings on either side of it, with lower ceilings. Down the very centre of the vaulted hall, chains and shackles hung from the ceiling, connected via pulley to cranks so the victim could be hoisted up. The open central space was otherwise kept nice and clear, probably to keep clients from whipping each other accidentally.</p><p>The side sections contained a dozen different pieces of horrifying torture furniture and cruel machinery. Thanks to a night spent surfing Wikipedia on the inquisitional witch hunts, I recognized some of them. There was the Spanish Donkey or Wooden Horse, a sharp wedge that the victim would straddle, the wood digging into their crotch painfully. There was the Judas Chair, a big cruel pyramid the victim would be forced to sit and anally impale themselves on. There was some sort of bench, with a little wooden pillory that kept a person’s feet locked in position above a fiery brazier. It was currently unlit, thankfully. There was the famous rack as well ready to slowly pull a person’s arms and legs out of their sockets… and some sort of big wheel thing…</p><p>Not all of it was obvious torture devices though. There was a wide variety of benches, tables, frames, pillories and other things to hold a person while you did whatever you wanted with them. One corner of the room was set aside for regular old raping, hosting a few straw mattresses and pillows ready for use. Behind the torture devices, there also seemed to be a row of other rooms, much larger than our cells, if the space between the doors was any indication. I assumed those would be private rooms for customers who didn’t want to play in plain view of the others.</p><p>And of course, there were the slave girls themselves.</p><p>The great hall’s ceiling was supported by wide stone columns on either side of the arch, forming the boundary between the vaulted central area and the two sides areas with the torture devices. Each of these large stone pillars was decorated with a girl. They stood, back against the stone, with the arms raised above their heads, and wrists shackled to a ring embedded in the column above them.</p><p>I was given only a few seconds to take in the sight before I was led to an empty pillar. My arms were unshackled from behind my back, raised above my head and shackled again to the wall. My feet were left free, I debated spitefully kicking the thug who’d been manhandling me, but decided I’d rather not get punched again.</p><p>I looked around at my neighbours, my fellow torture slaves. Each of the girls had a metal collar around their necks. How many of these were legitimately bought? How many were kidnapped or stolen? I saw a few different demihuman species on offer. I didn’t see any Aasimar, or purely human looking girls in the lineup.</p><p>I counted seventeen slaves on offer, including myself.</p><p>About half were beastkin of various flavors: Cat girls, fox girls, puppy girls, mouse girls… and so on. If it was a mammal, there was probably a beastkin version of it. Like the cat and wolf girls I’d seen before, they all looked to be about 80% human, with animal ears, tails, claws, and feet.</p><p>Perhaps another quarter were elves, in one of three different colours. There were pale high elves, like Chloe, who had once built their beautiful cities in the mountains, before the Taint destroyed and scattered their civilization. There were tanned low elves, originally hailing from a desert region far to the south, they’d once lived alongside humanity as equals, before the Taint ruined everything. And finally, there were the purple skinned dark elves, who were native to a massive unexplored cave system beneath the surface of the planet. They fled to the surface when their tunnels and cities were overrun by a particularly dangerous type of rape spider that now dominated the area.</p><p>Aside from the elves, there were also two halflings, a thick muscular dwarf girl, and myself, the unique and sparkly Aasimar, on offer.</p><p>Surprisingly, two of the slaves on display were boys: A mouse boy, and a deer boy. Were they here for the female sadists? or for gay male sadists? Probably the latter, I suspected. I doubted many openly dominant women would emerge in a patriarchal society like this. They were both smaller gentlemen, pretty like Adam, and a bit on the effeminate side. I suspected they’d be the bottom bitches during their eventual rapes. They had modest little dicks, shaved clean, like all the girls, and currently flaccid.</p><p>There was one special slave, singled out from the others. I… didn’t want to look directly at her. She’d been selected for some sort of special punishment.</p><p>This one was a dark elf, with white hair and grey-purple skin. She was set up as a display of sorts, like cruel living art piece. A large wooden cross had been suspended against the side wall of the main vaulted space, opposite the entrance staircase, almost ten feet off the ground. It was a prominent location, in plain sight of any customer entering this hellhole. This wasn’t a Jesus style cross, it was more of a big ‘X’ shape, called a St. Andrew’s cross back on Earth. The dark elf had been nailed to it.</p><p>Four thick iron spikes, almost an inch wide, had been driven through the poor girl’s wrists and ankles pinning her in place. Her entire body weight was supported entirely by only these cruel spikes, there wasn’t even a platform for her to rest her feet. And that was only a small part of her tortures. Her body was a gory patchwork of welts, cuts and burns. Stripes, squiggly lines, and pretty little spirals of charred flesh decorated her upper body, almost like tattoos. Her legs, from her upper thighs down to her feet had been flayed, the skin missing entirely, revealing cords of bare muscle to the open air. They were like a pair of horrifying, bloody thigh high stockings.</p><p>Whatever she’d been through must have taken hours. It was hard to believe she was still alive. She looked like a corpse, but I could see her chest move with every breath, and fresh tears on her face. She was fully awake, fully lucid, and in horrifying agony.</p><p>The cross was held aloft by a rope and pulley, connected to a crank on the dungeon floor. I watched one of the guards tap another on the shoulder, and show him the rope. He gave his fellow a cheeky look, and grabbed the taught line. He pulled it out to the side, hoisting the cross slightly higher. Then, he let it go. The cross fell back down, and stopped with a sudden jerk.</p><p><em>“AaaaaaAAAAAAAGHHHH!!”</em> the dark elf let out a sudden demented shriek of agony that shook me to the core. It rang out long and loud, covering the entire hall. Nothing with a pair of humanlike lungs should have been able to make a sound like that.</p><p>That was… genuinely scary. Could that happen to me? To anyone here? That was completely fucked up. This went beyond <em>any</em> sort of sane BDSM play. This wasn’t even sexual… it was just raw agony inflicted on a helpless victim.</p><p>I could handle a bit of rough love and degradation, but this was too much, even for a masochist like me. For once, I didn’t get wet. I was truly scared.</p><p>As my eyes scanned over the prospective victims. The man I decided to call Satan’s Butler left me, and went to get another victim from the cells below. He soon came back with another elf. This one, I recognized.</p><p>“Chloe!” I gasped. Oh no, not Chloe too!</p><p>Chloe made eye contact with me, and shook her head no. Indicating that she couldn’t talk. Unlike me, she could apparently follow orders properly. I had a number of nasty bruises spreading on my tummy, but I didn’t see a single mark on her body. She was chained against a pillar across the hall from me.</p><p>Without any prompting from the boss, the thug from earlier came up to me.</p><p>“Okay, okay, no talking, sorry!” I muttered.</p><p><em>“Uuugh!”</em> The thug’s fist smashed into my stomach again. I slouched over and groaned in pain. Oh, my poor tummy! Why did he always have to hit the same damn spot!</p><p>After Chloe, another slave was brought up. A ginger haired catgirl. She looked utterly terrified. Naked, shivering against the cold stone, staring wide eyed at all the torture equipment. When she noticed the dark elf hanging on the wall, she whimpered audibly, her shivering doubled in intensity, and a little trickle of pee dripped down her leg. She turned out to be the last one brought up from the cells below.</p><p><em>Were we ordered from oldest to newest? </em>I compared the fresh jittery catgirl next to me, with a girl on the exact opposite side of the hall. She was a caramel skinned low elf. Physically, she was in perfect shape, cleanly healed with no signs of torture scarring her body. Mentally? She looked near catatonic. Her glazed over eyes were staring unfocused into the distance. Unlike the catgirl who squirmed uncomfortably in her shackles, the elf was relaxed and limp in her shackles, hanging from her wrists, completely motionless.</p><p>
  <em>How long had she been here? How long did it take to break someone that completely? What about the hanging elf?</em>
</p><p>An elderly man in a white robe walked up to me. He wasn’t decrepit with age, merely old, looking to be somewhere in his early sixties, still nice and spry. He glanced down at my bruises with a disapproving frown, then looked me in the eye and smiled warmly. A nice kind smile… Maybe this one wasn’t so bad…</p><p>He reached out and grabbed my exposed breast. A good solid grope… an utterly shameless violation. I gave him the stink eye, but he didn’t acknowledge my glare at all, merely enjoying my breast at his leisure. He squeezed it, bounced it, teased the nipple until it was hard, and then gently pinched it a few times. He wasn’t looking me in the eye anymore. I was just an object, merely an amusing toy he’d decided to play with.</p><p>That alone wouldn’t have been too bad, but the humiliating part was how my body was responding to his touch. It felt good. Being molested by a disgusting old geezer shouldn’t have felt good, but it did. My body juiced up. I bit my lip and stifled the urge to moan.</p><p>Mercifully, the groping stopped before I could embarrass myself further. There was a glimmer of holy light I recognized as Purify. The day’s sweat vanished from my body, as did the filth of the dungeon cell, and the contents of my bladder and bowels. Within a few seconds I was clean enough to eat off of. He gave my breast another parting squeeze, and let me go, patting me gently on my head and moving onto the ginger catgirl slave without a word.</p><p>He stuck a finger between her thighs and gently stroked her pussy. She whimpered at the violation, but didn’t dare say anything to him. He gathered a finger full of urine from her inner thigh, and licked it off his fingertip.</p><p>That was… a little bit <em>eww</em>…</p><p>Soon enough, I saw the flash of Purify and she was cleaned too. Next up was Chloe, who smiled submissively and allowed him to touch her breasts without a hint of shame or resistance. She even spread her thighs helpfully when he reached between her legs to poke a finger inside her.</p><p>None of these rapey assholes had introduced themselves, and I didn’t think they were going to. I decided to name this one <em>Grandpa Bad Touch</em>.</p><p>Grandpa Bad Touch continued down the hall, cleaning each slave one at a time, and enjoying their bodies with his hands. He even touched the men, firmly holding their delicate balls in his hand and gently massaging them as he cleaned their bodies with magic. He made sure not to leave until the boys were involuntarily hard, and thoroughly humiliated. Truly, Grandpa Bad Touch was a cosmopolitan pervert of many varied tastes.</p><p>Still, while he might have been a little creepy, his touch was always gentle, and he never hurt anyone. His biggest crime was inflicting humiliation and involuntary arousal on the captive slaves, I grudgingly had to respect that. That made him my favorite rapist of the bunch… the one least likely to crucify me and flay the skin off my legs.</p><p>Eventually, the white robed healer left us. The dark haired man, Satan’s Butler, returned and gave us all a final inspection.</p><p>“Please… I’ll be good… don’t torture me… I can suck… I’ll bend over…” the jittery catgirl whimpered.</p><p><em>“Urrrrgh!”</em> She too, received a heavy punch to the gut for speaking out of turn. As awful as it was… part of me was a <em>little bit</em> glad I wasn’t the only one to make that mistake.</p><p>We silently hung around for another hour, mostly ignored by various tuxedo glad gentlemen as they wiped down the torture equipment and tools and did whatever other busywork the brothel had to do before they opened their doors. They also made a game of tugging the rope holding up the tortured elf’s cross and letting it drop, inflicting mind-shredding torment on the crucified dark elf, competing over who could get her to scream the loudest.</p><p>And then, the door to the dungeon opened and we got our first customers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Extraordinary Cruelty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were footsteps, and then a man stepped into view on the lower landing of a wide staircase in the corner of the underground chamber. I presumed it led up to the surface.</p><p>The man in question was fat, with grey curly hair. He wore a flowing red silk robe and a black masquerade mask that… really didn’t do too much to hide his identity from anyone that would have recognized him. He walked around casually, holding a glass of white wine, numb to the horrors around him.</p><p>He gave a cheerful wave to the finely dressed thugs standing sentry in the corners of the room, and smiled warmly at Satan’s Butler, the dark haired master of this domain.</p><p>“Good evening, sir. Welcome back to the establishment. Is there anything in particular you would like us to help you find today?” Butler said with an uncharacteristically friendly demeanour.</p><p>“Is my little bunny still alive?” the customer asked.</p><p>“Indeed she is, sir. You mentioned she was your favorite, so we have not <em>retired</em> her quite yet. Just this way,” Butler replied.</p><p>He led the way over to one of the pillars on the other side of the room. I watched the scene curiously. The bunny in question seemed to be one of the veteran torture slaves, if her position in the line was anything to go by. She was in line with me, rather than across the hall, so I couldn’t get a perfect view of her.</p><p>From what I could see, she was a bunny girl, with long white rabbit ears coming out of her head, and a fluffy tail above her bum. She had a fit figure, a bit like Maddie, with exceptionally thick and muscular thighs and large furry rabbit feet. But if there was one feature that really made her stand out, it was her tits. She was <em>hugely</em> endowed… She made Maddie look flat by comparison. She was… maybe E cups? Perhaps F? I wasn’t sure, all I knew was that this bunny was <em>stacked</em>.</p><p>As the cruel men walked up to her, she averted her eyes and stared at the floor.</p><p>“There she is, still as round as perky as ever!” the customer said approvingly.</p><p>“Indeed sir. We employ our own in-house healer, second tier. So long as you don’t kill her, she’ll always be as good as new next time you visit.”</p><p>“Hey sweetheart, ready to play again?” the customer asked the bunny girl.</p><p>The bunny girl didn’t respond in any way, just staring at the floor with soulless eyes, lost in her despair.</p><p>“The customer asked you a question,” Butler scolded.</p><p>The bunny girl glanced up, as if noticing the men for the first time. A few seconds passed, before she reluctantly mumbled, “Yes sir.”</p><p>The customer grabbed one of her breasts, gently fondling her. He tapped his chin with his free hand thoughtfully.</p><p>“Let’s have her in a chair, arms bound behind so these lovely little things are nice and accessible,” the customer decided.</p><p>“Very well, sir. Would you like any special tools?”</p><p>“How about a hot brazier… needles, irons, pliers and the ripper. Perhaps a skinning knife as well?” the customer said, smiling cruelly at the bunny girl.</p><p>The bunny girl showed the first signs of fear on her face. She whimpered softly.</p><p>“Oh yes dear, it’s going to happen again, just like last time.” the customer said. “You’re beautiful, and I just can’t stop myself from wanting to destroy that beauty again and again. Let’s see if I can make the pain last a bit longer this time. I’ve been working on my technique. Maybe we can break you in a way that the healing won’t fix.”</p><p>The bunny girl looked away, shook her head, and a single tear fell down her cheek.</p><p>“Not going to beg for mercy?” the customer asked.</p><p>“There is no mercy here,” she said softly.</p><p>The customer smiled, and slapped her hard on the breast. The bunny girl flinched, but didn’t make a sound.</p><p>“Alright, let’s set her up, I want to play.” the customer said.</p><p>A pair of thugs came up to the bunny girl, and unlatched her shackles. Each grabbed and arm, and firmly guided her to a torture chair somewhere behind my pillar. The bunny girl didn’t struggle. I heard shuffling, and clinking as tools and toys were delivered to the customer.</p><p>While that was being set up, another customer appeared at the dungeon entrance. This one was younger and fitter, yet like the other man, dressed in a red silk robe and masquerade mask. Maybe this was some sort of special uniform the customers wore?</p><p>Satan’s Butler met the man and they exchanged greetings. Butler asked what sort of fun the man wanted.</p><p>“I want something with a good reaction, not a broken doll.” the man declared.</p><p>“We’ve got three fresh girls, just in today.”</p><p>Satan’s Butler led the way over to my side of the room. I was apparently the first one to be inspected. The man stared at me with cold eyes and a sinister smile. I felt my skin itch as his gaze travelled over my defenseless body.</p><p><em>What would he do to me?</em> The crucified elf was still fresh in my mind, as was the likely unpleasant fate of that poor bunny girl… I was a kinky bitch, but <em>this</em> wasn’t sexy. I had to admit I was scared. Still, I tried to keep my face blank, not betray my fear. He seemed like the sort of bastard that would prey on weakness.</p><p>He prodded my bruised belly, “This one’s got some spirit,” he said.</p><p>“Indeed, sir. She remains defiant and unbroken,” Butler said smoothly. “Would you like to be the one to break her?”</p><p>“Might be a fun challenge…” The half-masked man grinned evilly. “But I’m here to relax today. Let’s see the other offerings before I decide.”</p><p>Next up was Chloe. She kept her expression demure and submissive, averting her eyes when the men approached. I feared for Chloe, if this man preyed on weakness, then Chloe would be like pure submissive heroin to him. Or so I thought… But there wasn’t a hint of fear in Chloe’s posture… Just respect and pure unflinching acceptance.</p><p>“Aren’t you a polite little thing…” the client commented.</p><p>“Thank you, sir,” Chloe said obediently.</p><p>“This one is a very well-trained slave, perfectly obedient and well taken care of by her former master before she was sold to us,” Butler bullshitted shamelessly. “She’s probably never even tasted the whip. What a wonderful surprise that will be for her…”</p><p>“Boring.” The customer waved a dismissive hand at the elf, and moved onto the last option.</p><p>Indeed, Chloe was as yielding as a puddle of water, and like a puddle of water, she could be easily bent but never broken. For a sadist that got off on inflicting fear and conquering a cowering victim, Chloe would be endlessly frustrating.</p><p>The poor catgirl, on the other hand, cowered at the sight of the cruel man. She whimpered, closed her eyes, and turned her head away, fearing the horrible things he likely had in mind for her. She hung there from her wrists, shivering as the man inspected her. Her cat ears were flattened down against her skull, and her tail was tucked between her legs. Poor girl… if my guess was right, and this guy liked fear, her fate was now sealed.</p><p>Sure enough, the man picked her. A pair of thugs came and unlocked her from the pillar, and shackled her wrists again behind her back. She was led over to a pillory, a big block of wood with a hole to hold the head and wrists. She was bent over ass exposed to the world, unable to even see what was happening behind her. The pillory’s height was adjusted until her face was perfectly level with the man’s crotch.</p><p>The man walked up behind her, lifting the girl’s tail, and gently stroking a fingertip over her exposed pussy lips. She squeaked in surprise, and squatted down to avoid his touch, hiding her bits away from the molesting finger. The man scowled and yanked her tail hard. She yelped from the sharp pain, and moved her ass back up for him, until her pussy was once again accessible. He gave her butt a spank.</p><p>The man let her go, and watched thoughtfully as she started slowly lowering her hips out of the way again, protecting her pussy from further assault.</p><p>“Might I recommend a brazier? Perhaps the burning spreader?” Satan’s Butler suggested.</p><p>“Ah yes! Good idea.” the customer replied.</p><p>The burning spreader turned out to be a wrought iron bar, about three feet long, with two shackles on the end, interrupted by a foot-wide ring in the centre. They clamped the shackles onto her feet. The girl’s ankles were now forced open, yet she could still bend her knees and move her butt away like before.</p><p>To solve that problem, the men brough out a massive iron bowl, at least 30 or 40 pounds of weight, and let it rest inside the spreader bar’s metal ring. They adjusted the girl’s feet, until she was the right distance away from the pillory, and dumped a bag of coal inside the brazier.</p><p>Satan’s Butler pointed a finger, and with a touch of fire magic, the coal lit on fire with a <em>‘woof.’</em></p><p>The catgirl screamed in terror, noticing the sudden heat between her legs. She pushed her ass straight into the air, as far from the burning coals as possible, giving the man as much access as he wanted. She shivered in terror as the coals burn beneath her. That seemed uncomfortable, probably a little painful, but it wasn’t burning her too badly yet. However, if she tried to squat again to escape her molester, she’d end up cooking her genitals.</p><p>He thanked the torture master for the help, and Satan’s Butler left him to help the next customer.</p><p>I realized there was plenty of room to add more coal to the brazier. This lovely little device could change from a mere rape aid to full blown instrument of torture quite easily. Thankfully, it seemed this man prioritized getting laid over just inflicting pain.</p><p>The man took another minute or so to casually molest the catgirl, poking a finger inside her, testing for wetness. She didn’t try to move her ass away anymore. Finally, he undid his robe, opening it at the front like a bath robe and revealing his naked body beneath.</p><p>Without another word, the man positioned himself and thrust into her from behind. She screamed. Needless to say, there was no foreplay and no gentleness. I couldn’t see much, other than the man’s back as he fucked her viciously.</p><p>By this point, there was a steady trickle of customers entering the building. They held drinks in hand, and walked around, inspecting the equipment and girls. Deciding who or what they wanted to rent for the night. The two halflings were claimed immediately by men who boasted about wanting to tear their tight holes open.</p><p>There were more customers here than I would have thought. With a population of only a couple thousand, this town was barely even a town, more of a large village. There were already five guys here, more arriving every minute. Where did these bastards <em>come</em> from?</p><p>Back on earth, plenty of people liked their sex a little on the rough side. I remembered reading once that more than half of all women had tried bondage at some point in their lives, and at least a quarter of them had sexual fantasies about being raped. Still, I doubted even one percent of the population would have been extreme sadists like this… Torturing another person to the point of leaving scars was <em>not</em> a common kink. Even the old me, which enjoyed a bit of male dominant sadism, wouldn’t have wanted to take things further than a bit of spanking or impact play, nothing that would break the skin or leave a permanent mark. In a tiny little town like this, there should not have been enough customers to keep an extreme, sadism focused brothel of this size afloat.</p><p>Was cruelty and sexual violence the norm here? It must have been. This place didn’t make sense otherwise. Man, this world was fucked up.</p><p>“No… no no no… Please… not that… I’ll do anything…” I heard the bunny girl’s voice from somewhere behind my pillar, begging for mercy.</p><p><em>“AaaaaAAAAAGH!”</em> There was a horrifying, gut wrenching scream from behind me. It was a demented howl of agony, mindless and primal. I heard a hiss of sizzling flesh.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck!</em>
</p><p>I took a deep breath, and tried to calm my rapidly beating heart. Okay, I admitted it, I was scared. <em>Poor girl…</em> I felt a little pang of guilt, realizing I was <em>genuinely</em> glad that wasn’t me over there having my tits burned off.</p><p>There was a group of four younger men, surprisingly handsome and muscular, probably somewhere in their mid twenties. They were going around inspecting the girls and arguing about their merits. Like the others, they were all dressed in red silk robes and masquerade masks.</p><p>Two of them were inspecting Chloe. The other two walked up to me.</p><p>“Ooh what about this one?” one of the guys said.</p><p>His eyes travelled over my body like I was just a piece of meat, but it was a lustful gaze. There wasn’t a hint of compassion in his eyes for my predicament, but at the very least, I could be sure he wanted to fuck me rather than torture me.</p><p>“What’s with the haircut, looks like a boy,” the other said, disapprovingly.</p><p>“She’s got some life in her eyes. Not too broken yet, I bet she’ll be fun.”</p><p>“I don’t want to fuck a boy…” the second guy grumbled.</p><p>The first took a step forward, and cupped me roughly between the legs. He roughly shoved two fingers into me.</p><p>“Nnn…” Caught off guard, I tried and failed to stifle a moan.</p><p>“Dunno dude, sure feels like a girl to me!” the first man teased. “Oh hey, the bitch is wet already.”</p><p>I blushed in shame. <em>Stupid fucking masochistic rape-bait body… It’s not my fault, okay? </em></p><p>Yes, he was right. This whole fucked up situation was turning me on as much as it was horrifying me. It made no sense. Okay… So the bondage was hot. My arms were pinned up and I felt defenseless, unable to protect myself probing fingers. Then there was the fact that I was naked, surrounded by hungry predatory men that would viciously use me to sate their lust. I was going to get raped, and there was no stopping it. That was all extremely sexy to this masochistic body.</p><p>And well… <em>maybe</em> some of the torture was a <em>little bit</em> sexy…</p><p>Don’t get me wrong! It was scary as hell. I <em>definitely</em> didn’t want to experience that much pain. There was nothing sexy there… But the fact that it was awful and horrifying and I didn’t want it was actually what made it sexy… It was <em>way</em> too much for me to take, yet the men wouldn’t care. They’d break me without mercy. No matter how much I begged them to stop.</p><p>“Seriously?” the second guy said. “She some sort of Tainted pervert?”</p><p>I smirked wryly. Tainted, no, but <em>pervert?</em> Definitely.</p><p>“Doesn’t look Tainted,” the first guy said. “Must just be a natural slut,” he chuckled.</p><p>“What even <em>is</em> she?” the second asked. “She <em>looks</em> human but feels… <em>different,</em> like some kind of aura.”</p><p>“No idea,” the first said, continuing to casually violate me with his fingers. I tried not to moan.</p><p>“Hey bitch, what are you?” the second guy asked me directly.</p><p>I debated claiming to be an illegally kidnapped human, but they probably wouldn’t believe me. They’d already noticed my magical <em>presence.</em> “I’m an Aasimar,” I said.</p><p>“Asa-what?” second guy asked.</p><p>“The fuck is that?” the first guy asked.</p><p>“I was born a human, and transformed into a demi-angel by Trindon the merciful as a ‘reward’ for my good deeds.” I explained sadly. “<em>Some reward,</em> eh?”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s some bad luck, girl,” the second guy said, almost sympathetically.</p><p>“Cool! Haven’t fucked an angel before.” the first guy said, without a hint of sympathy.</p><p>“I was kidnapped… I’m a free person held here against my will…” I tried.</p><p>“Not my problem,” the first guy said.</p><p>“Yeah, sorry bitch. It’s a nice sob story, but even if it was true, messing with the Volda family is outside my pay grade. Nobody’s gonna save you.”</p><p>Volda family? That was the first I’d heard of them. They owned this brothel? I’d have to watch out for them I supposed. If I ever managed to escape this place, at least.</p><p>The four dudes met up, and argued about which girl to take. First insisted he was tired of elves and wanted to fuck something new. Second said he’d rather take the more feminine elf. Third and Fourth came to look at me. Fourth grabbed my exposed breast and crushed my nipple painfully. I hissed in pain, and he smiled cruelly. Fuck… another sadist. Eventually Third and Fourth agreed that they wanted to try out the new species instead of the boring elf. That was apparently the tie breaker.</p><p>“We’ll take the angel bitch,” First declared to Satan’s Butler. “Can we like… What’s it cost to rent a private room?”</p><p>“Twenty-five silver, though it’s free if you buy at least four hours of time.” Butler replied.</p><p>“Shit… how much is that?” First asked the group.</p><p>Third answered, “Two plus twenty silver per extra hour is two gold, sixty.”</p><p>“Two gold…” Second winced. “Even split four ways that’s… Well whatever, we wanted to enjoy ourselves, right?”</p><p>“Throw in a bottle of half-decent whiskey, and you’ve got a deal,” First told Butler.</p><p>Satan’s Butler gave the gentlemen a wearied sigh… “Very well, we can add a complimentary bottle in addition to the room rental if you buy at least four hours.”</p><p>“Deal!” First said cheerfully.</p><p>Satan’s Butler led the four men to one of the side rooms. A pair of thugs came to unlock my shackles. I recognized punchy from last time. Like before, he grabbed me by the hair and used it as a painful handle to move me along after them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Gangbang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The private room was made of gothic looking stone, like the rest of the dungeon outside. The room was roughly square, and high ceilinged, with tall exquisitely carved columns in each corner arching over and connecting together into spandrels to hold up the vaulted ceiling. Grey stone bricks filled the space between.</p><p>The room was surprisingly cozy. There was a great big bed, a big padded square, easily eight feet to a side. It was covered in luxurious furs. More furs were placed on the floor as a throw rug to block the chill of stone from bare feet. There was a cozy fireplace lit on the side of the room.</p><p>The other side of the room looked less cozy. There was another wooden X-shaped cross frame. Thankfully, this one had anchored metal shackles for the wrists and ankles. No iron impaling spikes involved. Next to it was a rack of whips, canes, paddles, and other mean things.</p><p>“Put her on the bed,” First ordered.</p><p>I was given a hard shove, and sent flying forward, landing face down in the furry softness.</p><p>“It’s my first time here, what are the rules?” Second asked.</p><p>Satan’s Butler replied, “There are no rules at all, do anything you like to this slave. But certain things will incur an additional fee. First of all, please avoid damage to the room itself. The furs will all be cleaned after, but any rips, punctures or burns, basically anything beyond normal wear, and tear will incur a fee. The same is true of furniture, beverage containers, and play tools. Secondly, as this is a new slave, not yet marked for disposal, death of this slave, be it on purpose or accidental will incur a fifty gold replacement fee.”</p><p>First hissed, “Yikes! That’s a lot.”</p><p>“That is the discounted price of a typical new sex slave on the open market. Rest assured, we have reasonable deferred payment options available for those without the immediate means to pay. But if you desire to avoid that issue entirely, please draw your attention to this bell.”</p><p>Butler gestured to a palm sized brass bell hanging on a hook by the wall.</p><p>“It is enchanted to produce a tone our healers can hear from anywhere inside the dungeon. Should you find your slave damaged to the point where her life is in danger, you may ring this bell, and a healer will be quickly dispatched to repair your toy.”</p><p>“Other than that, no limits?” Fourth asked, with a sinister grin.</p><p>“Correct,” Butler replied.</p><p>I gulped nervously.</p><p>“Mental damage? Trauma?” Third asked.</p><p>“We politely ask you to refrain from using mind altering magic and substances on the slave, so as to not hasten her mental collapse unduly, but other than that, breaking the minds of our slaves and rendering them insensate is part of the fun our clients enjoy.” Butler explained.</p><p>“Cool!” First said.</p><p>Another man in a tuxedo entered the room, and placed a large bottle of amber liquor on the side table, next to a pitcher of water and a handful of neatly stacked empty glasses.</p><p>“Please enjoy your evening,” Butler said, with a polite bow, and left the room with the thugs. The door closed firmly behind them, latching shut.</p><p>I was alone, naked on a bed, surrounded by horny men who’d bought me for the night. I glanced around nervously as the men all stood silent, staring at me.</p><p>“So who’s first?” Second asked eagerly.</p><p>“What’s the hurry? We’ve got all night to enjoy ourselves,” First said.</p><p>“I want a drink first,” Third grumbled.</p><p>“Same, but I call first dibs on her ass.” Fourth called out. “I want to go in dry.”</p><p>First laughed, “That’s gonna be funny to watch.”</p><p>“Won’t that hurt her a lot?” Second said sympathetically.</p><p>“That’s kinda the point, my good man,” First said cheerfully. “Even the most desperate Sheathe girls make you stop if you’re too rough. But here? No limits, even with multiple men, and just a flat fee based on time alone.”</p><p>Fourth took a sip from his glass, “Yeah, didn’t you see that elf on the wall? She’s not being punished. She’s there as a demonstration for us. An invitation to do the same to any of their girls. Frankly this bitch is lucky to be in the company of such gentleman today… aren’t you sweetheart?”</p><p>Four pairs of eyes looked at me expectantly for my answer. In truth, Fourth was absolutely right. Ending the night with <em>only</em> some brutal assrape, without the addition of branding irons or other horrifying mutilations was… frankly… a stroke of good luck. That was pretty much the best case scenario I could ask for in here. But should I act happy about that? I sort of <em>was…</em> but if these men wanted to fuck a happy girl, they’d have gone to the Violet Palace. Nope, I had to play up my role as a damsel in distress for them.</p><p>“I guess so… sirs,” I murmured, faking nervousness. “But… can you use some spit or something for lube? Please?”</p><p>“Not a chance, bitch. I want to see you scream and cry,” Fourth said with a malicious grin, just as planned.</p><p>I hunched down, averting my eyes silently.</p><p>First poured himself a glass of whiskey as well, and gestured at me, “I’m having a drink too. She’s all yours, bro.”</p><p>Second went to the refreshment table and poured himself a glass as well. I felt… bizarrely frustrated. Here I was, a naked helpless sex slave lying on a bed, surrounded by sadistic rapists, and what do my vicious horny captors do? They pour themselves a drink and ignore me. <em>What the fuck?</em></p><p>“Hey angel bitch!” Second snapped his fingers, and pointed to the floor between his legs. “Kneel here and suck.”</p><p>Oh okay… so they’d drink and ignore me while I blew them. Was that better? Eh… yeah, kinda. Why was I so eager to be raped? I blamed my stupid pervert body and its stupid pervert urges.</p><p>“Yes sir,” I said demurely.</p><p>“Bad things will happen if you bite,” he warned.</p><p>“Yes sir.” I said, scrambling down from the bed and settling on my knees in front of the man’s crotch.</p><p>The robe opened, and I stared. It was a dick, a normal one. Like Ash’s cock, it was shrouded in foreskin, not circumcised. Was circumcision even a thing in a world without Judaism or Christianity? Likely not. It wasn’t a huge monster like Ash, nor was it tiny. It was kind of average, like the one I used to have between my legs. It rested flaccid in a bed of dark curly pubic hair. It was <em>right there,</em> only inches away from my face. I could smell a tangy aroma of manly sweat wafting from it.</p><p>I hadn’t seen the wolf monster’s endowment up close and I never touched Ash below the belt. I <em>had</em> gotten quite intimate with the tentacle that spent two hours spewing monster spooge down my throat, but that wasn’t an actual <em>cock</em> per se… This was my first time interacting with another man’s genitals… I felt like I was crossing a threshold. The reality of being in a girl’s body finally struck me. This was a dick, and me, a girl, was going to suck it.</p><p>“She’s just starting at it,” Third commented.</p><p>“What’s the matter? Never seen a dick before, girl?” First teased.</p><p>“S-sorry,” I stammered nervously, snapped out of my trance.</p><p>I leaned forward and drew the cock head into my mouth. Second, the most gentlemanly of the bunch, didn’t immediately grab my hair and face rape me. Instead he enjoyed his drink and let me move at my own speed. I did my best to please him.</p><p>I placed my hands on his hips, gently running my fingers along his side and slowly stroking his back. I slid my tongue and lips along his length, drawing it deeper into my mouth with just a touch of suction. He started to harden in my mouth, and I felt a bizarre sense of pride. This was <em>my</em> boner… <em>I did this.</em></p><p>The taste? It tasted like a dick. It was <em>way</em> better tasting than the sour slime of the tentacle cock. There was a bit of salty tang from his precum, but there was no other strong flavour. The lungful of pheromones I received whenever my nose reached his public hair was bizarrely enthralling though.</p><p>Soon enough the cock was at full mast, and I continued to suck it. I mostly stopped myself before the cock hit the back of my throat, which was about two thirds down his length. Every so often I’d take the dive, and bury my face in his pubic hair, swallowing him deep until my bottom lip touched his balls.</p><p>This cock was five inches or so, and maybe only three quarters the width of the oral tentacle invader. Deepthroating this thing was easy-mode compared to that. There wasn’t any pain or discomfort for me, and my gag reflex was still very dead, potentially gone for good. This was a consensual blowjob, not a face rape. I was a giver of pleasure. I could see the appeal of this, no wonder Chloe was so happy kneeling between a man’s legs.</p><p>I felt a palm on my head, gently stroking my hair. It slid to the back of my head, and pressed me in deeper so I couldn’t escape. I submitted to his control, going deep, until my lips touched his balls again.</p><p>“Swallow it all,” Second groaned. Oh, was it over already?</p><p>I felt the cock twitch and pulse, and hot sticky cum shot down my throat. I relaxed and swallowed every drop like a good girl. It tasted much better than monster cum. It was sweeter… or at least, a bit less bitter.</p><p>“This girl’s a pro,” Second gasped, patting me on the head gently.</p><p>I backed off and sucked the last few drops of cum out of his softening dick, before letting it leave my mouth. Second tied his robe again, tucking his satisfied cock out of sight. I felt a strange glow of accomplishment. If Chloe was the blowjob queen, then I was now the blowjob <em>princess</em>.</p><p>One down, seven to go? maybe eleven? Let’s go with the conservative case, that these were all virile and pent up gentleman, and each had three shots for me tonight. That was twelve loads in total. I was about eight percent done.</p><p>I looked up at the other three men from where I knelt on the ground. Who wanted a blowie next?</p><p>First downed the last of his drink in a final gulp and reached for me. He grabbed my hair in a viciously painfully grip, and yanked me forward hard. I scrambled on my knees to get my body closer to him.</p><p>“Ack!” I squawked.</p><p>His robe was swiftly undone, I caught only a glimpse of his semi-hard cock before it was buried in my throat. I placed my hands on his thighs to stabilize myself. The man pulled his cock out of my mouth, and slapped my face hard.</p><p>“Don’t fucking touch me bitch. No hands!” he scolded.</p><p>I whimpered submissively, and moved my hands away from him, intertwining my fingers behind my back. His hand returned to my hair, and his cock was lodged deep in my throat again. My eyes watered as my throat adjusted to the abuse. Merely holding my hands behind my back had a huge impact on the way it felt for me. Without hands to brace myself, I felt way more vulnerable. My throat was now completely at this man’s mercy. My head’s movements were under his control alone.</p><p>First wasn’t much bigger than Second in the cock department, but his forcefulness made deepthroating him a far less pleasant affair. If the last cock I sucked was a blowjob, then this one was a proper face rape.</p><p>Because my stupid masochistic body had gotten its pain/please wiring all mixed up, the brutal facefuck was fun in its own way. Did I enjoy being a goddess of pleasure, or a helpless victim more? I couldn’t decide.</p><p>There was no skill or technique involved from me. I merely had to endure and watch the public hair move toward my face and away from my face, tickling my nose as the cock reached the bottom of my throat. He had both hands gripping my hair, and he thrust himself hard against my face, as if he was fucking a pussy. He had no mercy at all. His violent face rape hurt, making my eyes water and tears roll down my cheeks, but he didn’t care in the least.</p><p>Without warning he pulled his fully hard cock away. He slapped my face again, just because he <em>could</em>, and then picked me up by the throat, tossing me onto the bed.</p><p>
  <em>“Eep!”</em>
</p><p>I landed on my back and looked around in confusion while my brain caught up with what just happened. I caught a glimpse of First fully disrobing. He climbed onto the bed.</p><p>“Wha?” I gasped, still a bit stunned from the brutal face rape and swift position change.</p><p>He moved on top of me and his hand was on my throat again, pinning me down against the mattress. He held me down and gave my body a hungry grin, deciding how he wanted me. He let my throat go, and scooped his arms beneath my legs, raising my heels up over his shoulders. I felt something soft and warm kiss my pussy entrance, and then he pushed inside with a single hard thrust.</p><p>“Ahh!” I moaned.</p><p>It was a little painful and sudden… but it was the good kind of pain. After giving two blowjobs, one gentle, one forceful, my pussy was nice and wet for him. I grasped two fistfuls of furry bedding, and held on for dear life as he pounded me hard. With every thrust, he hilted himself deep in my depths, his bushy pubic hair grinding against my clit with every pound. He leaned in further, pushing my ankles down near my head, bending me in half like a pretzel. A suddenly lucid part of my brain recognized this position as the ever-popular ‘mating press.’</p><p>I felt helpless and vulnerable beneath this man as he hammered me. I was weak, pinned beneath a strong man. He was fucking me, not for my pleasure, but for his own satisfaction. I was being used. His cock wasn’t going to stop. He would keep raping me until he was done with me.</p><p>It was <em>so godsdamned hot!</em> Fuck if he kept this up I would probably…</p><p>He thrust in deep, and stayed there, holding himself deep in my pussy. I felt his cock twitch, and his hot load shoot inside me. <em>Nooooo!</em> Just thirty more seconds! I was so close… <em>Fuck!</em> Just… just rub my clit a little… Would he get mad if I finished myself off? I grinded myself against his bushy pubic area, trying to stimulate myself to orgasm before he moved away.</p><p>Before I was done, he pulled out and back away. I couldn’t stop myself from pouting. The man let my go of my ankles and climbed over my body, straddling my head.</p><p>“Suck it clean, bitch,” he said.</p><p>Ahh… just what every lady wants to hear after making love for the first time. Hah no… Clearly First was not the romantic sort of man. That was okay, I wasn’t the romantic type of woman either. I opened my mouth like a good bitch, and he stuck his dick inside. I obediently sucked him clean of cum and pussy juice, before he pulled himself off my face.</p><p>I lay on my back for a few seconds, a little bit dazed, staring up at the pretty vaulted ceiling. My unsatisfied pussy throbbed. Of course, the bastard didn’t volunteer to finish me off.</p><p>I felt a weight shifting on the bed, and saw Fourth crawling towards me with a sinister grin on his face. He didn’t need a blowjob to warm up, he was already fully hard. He was a big brutish gentleman, with a big brutish cock. It wasn’t quite at Ash’s level, but it was bigger than average. Maybe around seven inches? I stared at it nervously.</p><p>“That’s right, this is going in your ass, girl,” he said.</p><p>Oh fuck… it was painal time. This was gonna hurt. I whimpered.</p><p>The man grabbed my hip, and rolled me over onto my stomach. He placed a palm on my upper back and leaned his weight on me, pinning my chest against the mattress so hard that I struggled to breathe. I wasn’t able to squirm away from what was about to happen… I felt the cockhead poke against my asshole. Oh fuck…</p><p>I considered clenching tight, trying to fight it. Forcing one’s way into a dry clenched butt was not a trivial task. It would be a contest of strength, my sphincter muscles versus the cock’s hardness, and the lack of lubrication actually gave me the advantage there. But what would he do if he got mad with me? I glanced at the rack of whips against the wall… It might be better to just relax and try to let him in, get it over with…</p><p>The man slammed his hips down on me hard. The cock tore its way, <em>brutally,</em> into my unprepared anus. I screamed in pain.</p><p>
  <em>I didn’t even let him in! He just… he just… Wham! And then Boom! All the way in! Fuck this hurts!</em>
</p><p>And then, my ass was raped.</p><p>It was horrifically painful, the unlubed cock snagging and tearing into my anal walls like a burning brand. All thoughts of being a good obedient girl vanished as the pain struck me.</p><p>
  <em>No! I can’t do this! I can’t take it! Oh gods it hurts so much!</em>
</p><p>I screamed and howled. I thrashed, kicked and slapped, desperately trying to buck him off me and get that awful cock out of my ass. My struggles only made his cock press deeper inside me. I bit the furry mattress and howled my agony into it, enduring the inescapable pain. The man raped me furiously, clearly just trying to hurt me as much as possible.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck… it was so sexy.</em>
</p><p>Eventually, the pain waned a little. His precum starting to smooth his movement into me. I felt warmth in my tummy. A tingle shot up my spine every time his cock bottomed out inside me, and hammered against my womb from behind.</p><p>“Ah!” I started moaning like a slut.</p><p>“I think she likes it!” First laughed.</p><p>“Stupid bitch!” Fourth roared in fury. “You’re not supposed to like this!”</p><p>A fist grabbed my hair, and yanked my head back. My rapist doubled the pace of his thrusting, hammering me with all the viciousness he could muster. It had the exact opposite effect to the one he was going for…</p><p>“Oh fuck!” I gasped.</p><p>I came hard. I twitched and shivered, skewered from behind by a cruel bastard with a cruel cock. My pussy clenched around nothing, sending out a little squirt of girl juice mixed with First’s cum. My pulsing asshole milked the cock invading me, soon bringing my beautiful rapist to his own satisfaction.</p><p>I felt the warm semen flood my rear, it stung a little, but soothed the irritated flesh like a warm balm. Fourth kept himself hilted inside me for a few seconds, enjoying his afterglow. Then he pulled out and presented his cock to my face for cleaning. I sucked the cum off him. Thanks to the magic of Purify, my ass was squeaky clean, all the way up. That made ass-to-mouth only mildly humiliating, instead of actually gross.</p><p>Fourth growled at me, “Stupid bitch liked it.”</p><p>He spanked me hard on the ass with his palm. The pain sent shivers up my spine. I moaned like a slut.</p><p>“She liked that too,” Third commented.</p><p>Fourth growled again, and grabbed a cane from the wall. He slapped it down hard.</p><p>“Aack!” I sqwacked. <em>That</em> wasn’t a playful spank. That fucking cane was on a whole other level. It stung like a <em>bitch.</em></p><p>Another blow fell. “Oww!” I whined pitifully. “Fuck, that <em>really </em>hurts!”</p><p>That only encouraged the sadistic prick. A cascade of cane strikes rained down on my bottom. My groans turned into full blow screams of pain as the repeated hits and burning pain sapped away my endurance.</p><p>“Oy! Give it a rest. I haven’t gone yet.” Third interrupted.</p><p>“Eh… whatever,” Fourth grumbled, tossing the cane on the floor by the side of the bed.</p><p>I lay there on my stomach, catching my breath, letting the tears in my eyes roll down my cheeks freely. That was intense, <em>way</em> more pain than I was used to. Not quite as bad as whatever the Rock Mimic did to my hands, but… it was up there.</p><p>I felt another cock against my ass.</p><p>“My ass again?” I whined.</p><p>Third thrust his cock inside me without a single fuck given for my feelings on the matter. I whimpered. At least there was cum inside there for lube now.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>I soon lost track of time. Hours passed, men fucked me. They used me every way they wanted. My initial guess of three orgasms from each them turned out to be woefully optimistic.</p><p>After the second round, they started getting tired, as normal human men would, and so I thought they were almost done. But then, they all took out some small glass vials to replenish their stamina… and apparently that included sexual stamina as well. In total, Second and Third fucked me six times each. First fucked me seven times. While Fourth was determined to ruin my ass forever, so he used two more stamina potions and fucked me a staggering ten times, every single time was in my ass. So that was… what… twenty nine loads inside me, total?</p><p>For the entire four hour session, from start to finish, barely thirty seconds passed without a dick inside me. Sometimes two at once, but never three. It turned out porno-style double penetration wasn’t all that practical in real life, requiring some strange contortions that looked good on camera, but were horribly uncomfortable in real life. It was always my mouth and one of my lower holes, more often than not, my ass.</p><p>Myself? I came twelve times. Most of my orgasms were from Fourth assfucking me with maximum brutality. Which ironically made him the sexiest lover of the bunch. He wanted me to cry and beg for mercy, but I only came for him, again and again. The harder he tried to hurt me, the harder my orgasm. It pissed him off to no end, which made me incredibly happy. The cruel sadist cock was soundly defeated by the slutty masochist butthole. The poor guy never stood a chance.</p><p>In retaliation, he caned me a lot. As hard and as viciously as he could, desperate to get the screams of pain from me that he wanted. He was successful. He was <em>very</em> successful. I screamed and cried like a bitch the entire time. Brutal canings were a bit less fun that hard fucking, but as the night dragged on, and I adapted to the pain, I started enjoying that too, much to the man’s chagrin.</p><p>I didn’t know what I looked like, but I was probably a wreck. I felt sticky semen drying all over my skin, and throbbing welts from the cane all over my back, bottom, thighs, belly, and tits. Cum was dripping out of my gaping, excessively used holes.</p><p>When their play time was up, the men left me lying on the bed, smiling with satisfaction, my well-fucked ass in the air. I fell asleep the instant they were gone.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>I woke up to a man grabbing my ankle, and dragging me out of my cozy bed and onto the hard floor. I grumbled wordlessly in complaint.</p><p>“Up!” the man called out.</p><p>I groggily climbed to me feet, seeing a familiar hair-pulling thug staring at me with annoyance. This time, he didn’t grab my cum-saturated hair. I smiled in victory. <em>Yeah, that’s right! Better watch out dude, or I’ll slime ya!</em></p><p>“Back to your cell,” he ordered.</p><p>“Can’t I stay here? I was so comfy,” I grumbled.</p><p>He narrowed his eyes at me, probably debating whether to hit me or not. He chose not to get cum all over his clothes, and just pointed at the doorway out of the room. I decided not to press my luck, and obeyed the order.</p><p>It was probably pretty late now. Most of the girls were gone. I suspected they’d been returned to their cells after they’d been used. Only a few unlucky souls were left, victims of those with the gold to pay for extra time. I took a casual glance around the room as I walked.</p><p>The afterglow of my gangbang faded and my expression sobered. I realized just how lucky I’d been tonight.</p><p>The crucified dark elf was still displayed on the wall. Her wounds were just as gruesome as before. She was still alive somehow, <em>barely,</em> though I was willing to bet she wished she wasn’t. Would they keep her there until she died, or heal her and start the whole process over tomorrow? I didn’t know.</p><p><em>“Please… please stop! Please… Pleeeeeaaaase!”</em> howled an agonized voice.</p><p>I saw a fluffy tailed wolf girl, stretched out on the rack. Her shoulders and hips dislocated, pulled half out of their sockets. She was stretched out more than I would have thought possible without ripping her in half. Her body was horrifically distorted, with her armpits up near where a human’s ears would be, but not quite reaching her wolf ears. If that wasn’t bad enough, her entire torso was covered with blistering burns from branding irons. She was screaming in agony, and she continued screaming without pause. Her agonized howls continued… on and on… a constant stream of begging and pleading. It had been hours already, and there was seemingly no end to this poor girl’s pain.</p><p><em>“Mercy! Oh gods… please… mercy!”</em> the wolfgirl screamed. Her pleas were ignored by the smiling man holding the rack’s wheel.</p><p>I saw the bunny girl from earlier. She was tied in a chair, ankles bound to the front chair leg, wrists bound behind the backrest. She had the old man’s cock in her mouth, and was sucking him quietly and obediently. Her eyes were lifeless, stained with tears. Her breasts were just… <em>gone.</em> In fact, most of the skin of her chest was missing, from navel to shoulder, peeled off completely. Only bare muscle was visible, including clean pectorals with no hint of breast tissue remaining. I hoped that could be healed.</p><p>Despite the horrifying mutilation, there was a surprising lack of blood. Nothing beneath the skin seemed to be damaged. There were no muscles cut, no veins nicked… That probably took some skill to accomplish. That meant the creepy old psycho she was blowing had gotten <em>lots</em> of practice skinning people, didn’t it?</p><p>“Please… somebody… let me down… please…” a quiet voice whimpered.</p><p>It was another elf, a pale high elf this time, trussed up and dangling suspended from a chain in the middle of the hall. Her feet were far off the ground, and her arms were bound behind her back, the chain attached to her wrists. Her body was curled forward, her arms stretched outward and upward behind her. They were on the agonizing verge of being dislocated as they supported her entire body weight. The position was called strappado, I recalled. It was an infamous type of torture. Heavy lead weights were tied to her ankles, cruelly pulling her body down, and multiplying her agony.</p><p>It was a horribly painful position to be forced into. How long had she been hanging like this? Like the crucified elf, nobody seemed to be actively playing with her, or even paying any attention to her suffering. She’d been abandoned, left alone in her agony with no hope of reprieve. Would she stay up there all night?</p><p>I took a quick glance around for Chloe, and was relieved that I didn’t see her trussed up anywhere. Whatever happened to her, it was over now. Hopefully it wasn’t too bad.</p><p>The guard, still reluctant to touch the slimy mess covering my body, kicked me in the butt to get me to move along quicker and stop gawking at the torture victims. I complied, walking down the narrow stairs back to the sub-dungeon cells.</p><p>The burly guard led me back into my cell, bound my arms in the wall manacles again, and left me to lie on my hay pile, still covered in goo and aching in every hole. Wasn’t I supposed to get healing after? Maybe that was only for life threatening cases. It didn’t matter anyway, I wasn’t in that much pain, and I had my Aasimar regeneration too. I’d probably be all better by morning.</p><p>I closed my eyes and fell asleep, exhausted from my first day of forced prostitution.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Degradation, Maids, and Magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I slept like a log, exhausted from my ordeal. I woke up to the sound of my cell door opening. It was Grandpa Bad Touch, the white robed healer from before.</p><p>I considered saying good morning to him, but I remembered these guys didn’t like it when I talked. Grandpa crept over to me, and grabbed my foot. I watched with curiosity as he gave my foot a gentle massage.</p><p>
  <em>Oh… that felt pretty good actually.</em>
</p><p>There was a shimmer of magic, and I felt the last of my soreness from yesterday heal. Shortly after, there was the shimmer of Purify magic. All the cum and nastiness on or in my body vanished. Grandpa Bad Touch gently kissed the bottom of my nicely cleaned foot, then started licking it. I watched him with an amused smile. Grandpa liked feet? Okay then. I wasn’t all that into it, but I also didn’t really mind if he enjoyed himself a little as a thanks for healing and cleaning me.</p><p>It tickled a bit. I had to stifle my giggles. Grandpa Bad Touch licked all over my foot, even weaving his tongue between my toes. I smiled at him and watched him enjoy himself. He smiled back, apparently liking the fact that I wasn’t resisting or distressed by his molestation.</p><p>He looked at my face, and his eyes settled on my lips. Oh, he wanted a kiss? That was… a little weird. He was a bit old for me, but whatever, sure.</p><p>But he didn’t want a kiss. He shuffled over to me and straddled my head, placing one knee on either side, next to my ears.</p><p>“Oh… uhh <em>hello</em>…” I said awkwardly, staring up at his robe-clad crotch.</p><p>Without a word, Grandpa pulled up his robe, revealing no underwear and a hard cock of moderate size, poking out from a nest of grey pubic hair. The hard cock loomed over me. I had a pretty good idea what he wanted.</p><p>“If you let me get on my knees, it’ll be easier…” I suggested.</p><p>The old man settled on my face, pressing his balls against my mouth. He wanted me to be the bottom? Kay. I could take a hint.</p><p>Like a proper sex slave, I started licking his hairy old man nuts. I probably should have felt a bit more disgusted by this but… nope, not really. He was still better smelling down there than the tentacle monster was. The only part that weirded me out was his age, but aside from that he wasn’t much different from the other four guys I blew yesterday. In fact, he was far more gentlemanly.</p><p>The old dude got up, moving his balls away from my mouth, and turned around, straddling my face in the other direction. He was now facing my feet. I approved of his choice. This was a <em>much</em> better angle for throat raping. The curve of the cock naturally bent in the right direction for deep thrusts.</p><p>I tilted my head up, and opened my mouth obediently. Grandpa <em>Very</em> Bad Touch, slid his dick inside. I got a <em>lovely</em> view of hairy old man balls, waving and slapping up against my nose as he fucked me. He wasn’t the biggest gentleman, below average I’d say, smaller than any of the men I fucked yesterday for sure. It meant this was a relatively painless face rape, all things considered, more humiliating than actually uncomfortable.</p><p>He was nice and gentle too, slowly sliding in and out of my mouth, savoring the feel of my tongue. He’d yet to say a single word to me. He was treating me like a living sex doll. In his mind, I was just a cock sleeve, a toy to play with and use at his leisure. You didn’t need to ask permission to use a sex toy, or even talk to it. You just grabbed it and used it whenever and however you wanted. Sex toys were only meant to be <em>used.</em> It was horribly degrading, and it made me <em>incredibly</em> wet for no good reason.</p><p>He pulled his cock out of my throat before he managed to satisfy himself. I stared at his balls in confusion (it was the only part of him I could see from this angle.) Without a single word of warning, he shifted his hips forward. I caught a glimpse of his ugly, hairy asshole as it moved past my nose, and stared in horror as it lined up with my mouth.</p><p>“Wait, what are you- <em>Mmff!</em>”</p><p>Grandpa Bad Touch sat on my face. His disgusting hairy asshole kissed against my mouth. It… thankfully didn’t smell like much, the old dude cleaned himself at least, probably used Purify regularly. Still… licking Lysander’s butt was one thing. Girl butts were tidy and delicious, with less hair, and less… wrinkly old man grossness. Did this fucker really expect me to rim him? <em>What the fuck!</em></p><p>I waited, and nothing happened. No orders, no acknowledgement, just a hairy old asshole pressed against my lips. He knew that I knew what he wanted. He had the patience of many years, and the wisdom of man who spent decades surrounded by desperate sex slaves. He expected… No… he <em>fucking knew</em> I would do it, didn’t he? He had <em>absolute confidence</em> that my tongue was tasting that asshole. He was so confident he didn’t even need to ask. It was a motherfucking <em>given</em>, wasn’t it? An inevitability…</p><p>Seriously… Did he <em>really</em> think I was the sort of filthy, degenerate, masochistic, turbo-slutwhore who would lick an old man’s ass without even being threatened or coerced to do it? He didn’t <em>tell</em> me to lick… I could just keep my mouth closed until he got bored and left. I wouldn’t be disobeying… yet he still expected me to… <em>Fuck… Why was this turning me on so much? The stupid old man was right, wasn’t he? He knew a filthy degenerate when he saw one…</em></p><p>So yes, I licked his ass. I licked his ass while my degradation-slut pussy coated my thighs with desperate arousal. I flattened my tongue, and licked over the entire thing. I stuck my tongue out, and teased circles around the ring, I even stuck it an inch inside him. I licked his ass, and gave him what I hoped would be the most glorious rimjob of his long, perverted life.</p><p>He reached for his cock and started jerking himself. If he enjoyed what I was doing, I couldn’t tell. There wasn’t a peep out of his mouth, not even a grunt of appreciation for the girl one third his age who had her tongue more-or-less-consensually in his butt.</p><p>Again, without a peep of warning, he moved his hips back, and stuffed his old man cock back down my throat. He fucked my face a little faster than before, still not enough to hurt, but rough enough to push him the rest of the way to orgasm.</p><p><em>“Mmm…”</em> the old man gave a happy sigh, and released his seed inside my mouth.</p><p>He held his cock there until the throbs of his orgasm finished. Then he slowly pulled out. I swallowed, and lay on my back, a little bit dazed from the facefuck, and still a bit staggered by sheer <em>degeneracy</em> of the lewd act I’d just performed.</p><p>The old man climbed off me and left without even looking at me. He closed the door behind him and barred it shut. That fucker! Not even a thank you? Or what about a ‘<em>Hey Tyler, thanks for being a good girl and sticking your tongue up my ass. Maybe I’ll lick your pussy too as a reward?’</em> No? <em>Nothing at all.</em> He just left as if nothing had happened, as if everything was normal…</p><p>
  <em>‘Tyler the Turboslut will lick anybody’s ass, all you need to do is present it. This is nothing special, no need to acknowledge this perfectly normal everyday occurrence…’</em>
</p><p>Fuck… I felt so degraded… and that made me… I was <em>beyond</em> horny… my pussy was <em>throbbing</em>. Sadly, with my wrists bound as they were, I wasn’t able to masturbate. I lay on my back in the darkness, wet as the godsdamned Niagara Falls, and sexually frustrated beyond belief. It took me a while before I was finally able to settle down again.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A half hour after Grandpa Bad Touch left, the frustrating arousal endless burning shame had simmered down somewhat. A collared, purple-skinned dark elf girl in a frilly fetish maid dress showed up to deliver my breakfast. She placed the bowl on the floor next to me, and gave me a sympathetic look.</p><p>“Oh wow, you’re allowed clothes? Is that a reward for good behaviour or something?” I said with a cheeky grin.</p><p>The dark elf pulled down the collar of her dress a bit further, revealing a vicious brand on her sternum, right in the middle, near her collarbone. It was a triangular shape, the point aiming downward. Inside it was stylized collar and leash.</p><p>“I am a personal slave of my Master, Lord Anthony of House Volda. This is his mark of ownership,” she explained quietly. “We are for Master’s pleasure alone, not for customers or employees to use, as such they do not need to be distracted by our bodies while we perform non-sexual tasks. They are meant to use you and your fellows for their sexual relief instead.”</p><p>“Ah, I guess that’s lucky for you then… I was spared the worst of it, but I saw some fucked up shit yesterday. You’ve probably seen worse though, if you’ve been here longer.”</p><p>“That’s one way of putting it… I’ve indeed seen some fucked up shit.” she said, smiling wryly.</p><p>“Don’t suppose your master is recruiting new girls? I’d rather be on sexy maid gruel duty than torture-toy duty.” I said.</p><p>“The Master only owns dark elves as his personal slaves. They must be less than one hundred years of age, and have a bust my size or larger,” she said, before quietly adding, “It’s because he likes the way our skin looks when it’s burnt and peeled.”</p><p>I immediately stopped feeling envious of her job. “That… doesn’t sound very good. Maybe I don’t want your job…”</p><p>“Likely not, my Master boasts of his incredible cruelty, and grants no shred of mercy to his slaves,” The dark elf nodded, “Did you see Nephaline yesterday? Bound on the cross above the play room?”</p><p>“The one that was nailed to the wooden ‘X,’ whipped, burned, and partially flayed alive?” I said nervously.</p><p>“The very same,” the dark elf said. “She lost a bottle of wine worth two hundred gold pieces. Her life was only worth seventy gold pieces, thus, her life alone is not enough to satisfy the Master. Her punishment is to suffer endless agony until even her mind and soul are fully destroyed, only then will she be allowed to die. When it comes time for her to move on to her next life, there will be nothing left of her. Every day since her most grievous mistake, she’s been tortured. She’s healed and broken again, every single day without fail. Most of the time the Master does it himself, but occasionally if he’s too busy, he asks his friends or employees to do it. She hasn’t been spared a single day of torment since she lost the wine. That was two years ago.”</p><p>“Note to self… do not fuck with Lord Anthony…” I muttered.</p><p>“A wise conclusion,” the elf nodded. “Now please allow me to continue my work, or I shall be forced to join Nephaline in her torments later this evening. Please eat, I shall return for the bowl later.”</p><p>“Thank you,” I said.</p><p>The elven maid left, gently closing and locking the door behind her.</p><p>With my wrists bound above my head, eating a meal turned out to be a challenging affair. I had to shift myself over to the bowl, and lick up the slop like a dog eating out of the bowl. It was a horribly degrading way to eat, so of course it made my pussy tingle a bit.</p><p>
  <em>No! Bad pussy! You’ll probably be raped later, so just wait until then… give it a rest for now.</em>
</p><p>The slave gruel was nearly identical to the slop I fed Chloe at the church rectory hall. This time it wasn’t sweetened with honey, but it wasn’t bad tasting, merely bland. I’d expected them to spike it with semen, urine or something else senselessly cruel but it seemed they wanted to save all the torture for their customers.</p><p>As I ate, my mind was still on the elf from last night, Nephaline. I sighed. I was getting tired of witnessing horrifying shit. <em>What was wrong with this world?</em> How could this level of cruelty be <em>normal?</em></p><p>The elf slave from before came a half hour later to retrieve the empty bowl. I learned this one’s name was Lothelea. She wished me the best of luck with my predicament. She said the brothel’s rape toys typically lasted anywhere from 2 months to a year before being killed. We were usually marked for death once we stopped responding to pokes, prods, and pain. She said I would break eventually, like everyone else.</p><p>She also suggested I could lessen my suffering by dying early. The collar would detect a low HP state and raise an alarm, so all but the most decisive of suicide attempts would be swiftly thwarted by the healers they had on standby. My best option was to endure a month or two then act catatonic and boring, convincing my new owners that I was broken and they should kill me early. I awkwardly thanked her for the ‘advice,’ and she left me alone in my cell again.</p><p>
  <em>Thanks, but no thanks. I wasn’t quite ready to give up on life yet.</em>
</p><p>I lay back down on the hay, closed my eyes, and focused on my mana again. Not getting the mind break bad end required me to escape or get rescued. I couldn’t control rescue, so I focused on escape. Escape was impossible with this magic suppression collar, so bypassing or overpowering that was my new priority. Trying to power through the suppression with my Willpower stat and [Advanced Mana Manipulation] Skill alone wasn’t terribly fruitful. The extra ranks I earned yesterday didn’t do much to help.</p><p>Was there a weakness?</p><p>I activated my [Sense Mana] skill, and it was like a new sense was overlaid on top of my old ones. It was a spherical ball of perception, not hindered at all by walls or line of sight. I could sense the ambient mana all around me. I got a sense of position, density, and affinity type.</p><p>For the ambient mana, the position was pretty much everywhere, the density was super low, and it had no affinity at all. There was mana in the air, and the stone walls around me, but the density seemed just a little higher in open air rather than in solid materials. If I focused hard, I could even trace the outline of my cell, the hallway, and even into my neighbouring cells. Wherever there was a change in material there was a change in ambient mana density. That was handy, I realized I could use this little trick to detect hidden rooms and air pockets.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>[Sense Mana] Skill has reached rank 2</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>I continued my investigation, the rank up helped me interpret what I sensed, and increased the resolution of what I could see. It might have also increased my radius of magical perception, but I wasn’t sure about that last one. It could have just been my imagination.</p><p>Moving on from inspecting the ambient mana, I looked at myself. My entire body was glowing brightly to my mana sense. It was much denser than the ambient levels. Unlike the unaligned ambient mana, my body’s affinity was almost exclusively Holy. Okay, so Aasimars were innately magical. Did all life have mana inside them? Or was my species special?</p><p>I focused on my neighbouring cells. There was only one other person I could see in my perception range. I couldn’t tell who or what it was. It was merely a blobby humanoid shape made of mana. This one had a different affinity. It was a combination of four elements: Earth, water, air, and fire. The mana seemed to combine to create something new. It… made me think of forests, oceans, mountains, sunlight… It was nature and life itself.</p><p>It reminded me of Chloe’s viridian life magic a bit. Oh wait… our cells were ordered by arrival time. My neighbour reminded me of Chloe because it <em>was</em> Chloe.</p><p>I would try to say hello, but my sense of the ambient mana told me there was at least two feet of stone between us. I doubted any sound could easily travel through that wall, and if I started shouting, men would no doubt appear to beat me until I shut up again.</p><p>Still, it was good to know she was still alive, for now.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>[Sense Mana] Skill has reached rank 3</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Oh, this Skill was ranking up quick. It shouldn’t be too hard to max it out if I just kept it active for a day or two. It was a little bit distracting, but it didn’t seem to cost me anything to maintain it.</p><p>With another rank, the resolution of what I could sense improved. I finally focused on my slave collar. It was intensely magical. Hardly worth comparing to the ambient mana, and far stronger than my Aasimar magic aura. I tried to fine tune my sense, turning down the ‘gain’ on my magical sensor, for lack of a better analogy. I stopped being able to sense the ambient mana, and even my own aura was barely noticeable now. Yet, I could start to pick out little details of the collar’s inner workings.</p><p>I expected something arcane and incomprehensible, what I got instead was something almost familiar. I’d done half an electrical engineering degree, before being Isekai’d, and this collar’s enchantments reminded me a bit of my basic circuits courses.</p><p>There were discrete blobs of magic, likely magic runes, or some sort special material that produced an effect. Then, there were channels of mana connecting them, acting like wires. If I traced the flow of mana through these wires, I might be able to gleam some knowledge of the collar’s inner workings.</p><p>So that’s what I did. For the next few hours, I had no idea how many, I lay on the hay and focused intensely on my collar. I kept meditation active as well. It helped me push away my nervousness and frustration. I focused only on observing the function of my collar.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>[Sense Mana] Skill has reached rank 4<br/>[Sense Mana] Skill has reached rank 5<br/>[Sense Mana] Skill has reached rank 6<br/>[Sense Mana] Skill has reached rank 7</p>
  <p>[Meditation] Skill has reached rank 8<br/>[Meditation] Skill has reached rank 9<br/>[Meditation] Skill has reached rank 10 (MAX)</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>As the hours went by, I gained a whole bunch of skill ranks. A quick check of my skill shop told me maxing out [Meditation] didn’t grant me any special ‘get Tyler out of torture-jail’ abilities, but the extra ranks would help with resource regeneration at least. At rank ten, [Meditation] now boosted my mana and stamina regen by an additional 200%, instead of 100%. Basically, my regeneration tripled while meditating. Not bad.</p><p>As for the collar. Every rank of [Sense Mana] helped me see more detail. I came to a few conclusions. First of all, the effects were generated by runes. I could see the fuzzy outline of the shapes themselves. My mana sense wasn’t sharp enough to make them out in detail, but I could tell they weren’t intuitive or easily understood. I decided to treat each rune as a black box. The inner workings were unknowable, but I could still analyze the inputs and outputs.</p><p>I discovered the function of two runes. One, I dubbed the ‘Source.’ To draw upon an electrical circuit analogy, it was the equivalent of a DC voltage source, like a solar panel or battery. I could sense ambient mana flowing into the rune through the steel material of the collar, and denser mana flowing out of the rune through the single mana channel connected to it.</p><p>The second rune was connected directly to the source, in series. I dubbed it the ‘Capacitor’ rune. The ‘Source’ rune’s output fluctuated randomly. It spat out more, or less mana into its channel, depending on fluctuations in the density of ambient mana around me. This second rune took that fluctuating input, stored mana when it was too high, and spat out mana when it was too low. It created a constant stable output. In other words, a smoothing capacitor.</p><p>From there, the channel split, and there were six runes of unknown effect, connected in parallel. Each of them accepted mana from the channel, but had no output. These were probably the enchantments themselves. I dubbed them ‘Loads’ to keep my engineering analogy consistent.</p><p>Unfortunately that was where my electrical training broke down. Circuits needed a return path, but not enchantments. There was only a single line connecting Source to Load.</p><p>So, how to break this?</p><p>Well, shorting out the voltage supply was a good way to create some smoke when you were playing with circuits. Unfortunately, without a return path, there was no way to create a short circuit. Still, messing with the input seemed to be the way to go.</p><p>I poked and prodded the mana inside the enchantment, and grumbled with annoyance. The mana inside the collar resisted my attempts to mess with it. It was no easier to move than the suppressed mana inside my own body.</p><p>Or <em>was</em> it?</p><p>I tried to form a spell shape, watched it fail, and then tried to prod the collar’s enchantment again, noting the differences.</p><p>Hah! There <em>was </em>a difference… an important one! When I moved the mana inside my body, one of the six ‘Load’ runes activated, suppressing my mana control. But when I poked and prodded the collar, the rune didn’t activate. I wasn’t being suppressed when manipulating mana outside my body, it was just <em>really super hard</em> to manipulate the mana inside an enchanted item’s channels.</p><p>But super hard wasn’t the same as impossible. If I grinded up my mana manipulation skill a little more, I might stand an actual chance of fucking with the enchantment. There was also something else to try.</p><p>I used my mana manipulation to clear away as much ambient mana as I could around my neck. I tried to create a dead zone. Nope. I couldn’t do it.</p><p>Manipulating external mana was incredibly difficult, taking every ounce of my Willpower to affect even a tiny change. I felt my ability to manipulate the mana drop off sharply with distance as well. But distance wasn’t the problem in this case, I only needed to stop ambient mana from reaching my collar until the Capacitor rune drained itself of stored magical energy. That only needed a tiny strip of zero ambient mana surrounding the collar. Sadly, I couldn’t even accomplish that much.</p><p>I searched the skill shop for some sort of ‘Extrernal Mana Manipulation’ skill, and didn’t find one. I sighed. That would be too easy, wouldn’t it? I was willing to bet, if there was a skill like that, I’d need to max out my [Advanced Mana Manipulation] skill to unlock it.</p><p>Time for more grinding, I supposed.</p><p>For the next hour or two, I kept my mana sense active while I pushed and struggled against my mana suppression. I gained some Skill ranks.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>[Advanced Mana Manipulation] Skill has reached rank 5</p>
  <p>[Sense Mana] Skill has reached rank 8</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Sadly, my practice was interrupted when the door to my cell opened again. Standing out in the hall, with a pair of thuggish men and Satan’s Butler. I recognized one of the thugs as well, it was my good friend Hair Puller. The other thug didn’t have a name yet.</p><p>I didn’t say a single word to them, having gotten my fill of sucker punches to the gut yesterday. Hair Puller unlocked my cuffs, bound my arms behind me, and hauled me roughly out of my cell. And yes! As expected, he painfully grabbed me by the hair and used it as a handle to move me around.</p><p>Did magical healing fix having your hair ripped out? I had a feeling that if this treatment continued for too long, I’d end up bald.</p><p>The men roughly shoved me along the corridor and up the stairs, into the playroom for another night of cruel debauchery.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The Night of Monsters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just like yesterday, I was brought upstairs, and shackled to a pillar in the main hall of the massive ‘play room,’ as Lothelea the maid elf called it.</p><p>I stood there, back to the stone column with my wrists tied up over my head. I had a glance around, recognizing the exact same girls as yesterday, in the exact same positions.</p><p>I winced when I saw Nepheline in the same spot as yesterday too. It was immediately obvious she’d been taken down and healed at some point during the day, but she was no better off because of it. She was nailed to the X-frame cross again, same as yesterday, but instead of having her legs flayed, she’d merely been horrifically burnt. Her entire body, below the neck was second degree burns, every inch of her skin red and peeling and covered in bubbling blisters. I wasn’t sure how they’d managed to get the burns so even… My guess was boiling. And of course, if that wasn’t enough, they’d whipped her hard, carving bloody crisscrossing lines across her entire body.</p><p>I heard her moan faintly, and tremble for a few moments as a fresh tear rolled down to her chin. <em>Fuck! How was she still conscious?</em></p><p>I looked around for the other unlucky girls from yesterday. Breast bunny was back, still in her place on the opposite end of the room, near the older slaves. She’d had her beautiful breasts perfectly restored, ready for her next round of abuse.</p><p>The wolf girl howling on the rack yesterday was all fixed up too, physically, at least. She was near the middle of the room, meaning she’d been here for a while, but not too long. She looked… thoroughly broken by yesterday’s torture. She stared forward, dead-eyed, too exhausted and mired in dread to move.</p><p>
  <em>How long had that torture continued after I returned to my cell?</em>
</p><p>Satan’s Butler came upstairs with Chloe, and bound her to the pillar across from me. She looked fine, I supposed. A little worried perhaps. I waggled my fingers at her and smiled cheerfully. She smiled and waggled her fingers in return, looking a bit relieved that I was okay.</p><p>That seemed a very <em>Chloe</em> thing to do. I had no idea what sort of fucked up shit happened to her yesterday, yet she was only worried about me.</p><p>The last to arrive was the catgirl from yesterday. She sobbed pitifully as the men bound her wrists to the pillar.</p><p>“Please… <em>not again,</em>” she whined.</p><p>Hair Puller’s heavy fist crashed into her gut, knocking the wind from her. She gasped and sobbed harder. Apparently begging was bad, but crying was allowed, because the men left her there, sobbing.</p><p>Next up was Grandpa Bad Touch, doing the final round of cleaning, getting us nice and fresh for the customers.</p><p>The catgirl was first. She continued to cry as the man approached her. The old dude placed a hand beneath the sobbing girl’s chin and raised her head gently. He leaned in and kissed her. Not in a platonic nice grandpa way, but in a nasty, raunchy, dirty make-out, with lots of tongue. The catgirl groaned her humiliation into his open mouth, then closed her eyes and submitted to him, kissing him back. Purify activated, and she was soon clean. Grandpa Bad Touch broke the kiss and moved away.</p><p>Surprisingly, the catgirl had stopped crying. She was actually blushing at the man. I supposed the average slave girl didn’t get kissed very often.</p><p>It was Chloe’s turn for molestation. Grandpa Bad Touch gently nibbled on her long elf ear, and massaged her breast with a free hand. Chloe took it like a good girl, blushing and moaning beneath his touch. I felt a little pang of jealousy, but soon enough, she too had been Purified.</p><p>Grandpa Bad Touch came over to me. I had to admit… I was kind of curious to find out what sort of weird thing he was going to do this time. I felt more amused than actually violated by his perversions. He’d somehow consistently managed to surprise me with his ever-expanding list of bizarre fetishes.</p><p>This time, Grandpa leaned in, placed a palm behind my back, and gently guided my chest forward until the shackles binding my wrists above my head were taught. Then, he stuck his face in my exposed armpit, and licked me hungrily.</p><p>“My armpit…? Really, dude?” I said, somewhere between a groan and a chuckle.</p><p>No response, no acknowledgement, as usual. The old fart just licked the sweat out of my armpits, both of them. It tickled like crazy and I failed to stifle my giggles. Satisfied, he cupped my breast, proceeded to Purify the rest of my body, and moved on.</p><p>As before, the old codger found wonderfully bizarre ways to violate each and every one of the slaves. Ears, noses, eyebrows, pussies and buttholes… Nothing was sacred, no body part safe from his probing fingers and tongue.</p><p>Then he was gone, and we hung around waiting for the doors to open again. My eyes were inexorably drawn to poor tortured Nepheline. Her sobs and cries broke the silence of the hall.</p><p>To my surprise, I wasn’t left waiting for long. Satan’s Butler came up to me. He squinted his eyes, and gave me a critical look.</p><p>“This one,” he said.</p><p>Hair Puller, and the other nameless lackey undid my wrist shackles, bound my arms behind me, and dragged me away from the others. I felt a sudden pang of terror in the pit of my stomach.</p><p>What were they going to do to me? Was I going to be crucified too? Boiled alive? <em>What did I do?</em> I didn’t even mouth off today!</p><p>The men dragged me to the entrance, and brought me up the stairs and out of the torture dungeon. I felt an immediate sense of relief, the further I was from the torture equipment, the better.</p><p>I left the stone dungeon, and found myself upstairs in an opulent mansion, quite similar in furnishings and quality to the Violet Palace brothel. There were even windows, filled with expensive glass, showing that it was nighttime outside. I was on the ground floor of the building. If I could somehow get away from these big thugs, I could make a break for it.</p><p>Or… well probably not. I was willing to bet there would be a tracking enchantment in my collar. They’d be able to capture me again, I suspected. Whoever had taken me had some influence, I doubted the guards or church would offer me much of a safe refuge, even if I was technically taken illegally.</p><p>I found myself crossing through an opulent ballroom. Here, red robed gentlemen stood around, sipping their drinks and visiting each other, waiting for the dungeon below to open for the night.</p><p><em>Oh, was I the appetizer?</em> That didn’t sound so bad. I didn’t see any torture equipment at least.</p><p>But no. I was led from the ballroom into another large open chamber. This one looked like an arena. There was a large pit in the floor, ringed by a bannister where sadistic men could peer over sip their drinks, and watch whatever was happening below.</p><p>The pit was perhaps fifteen feet deep. Inside was a sandy dirt floor, like a roman coliseum. Steel cage doors were built into the wall, ready to hold the various subjects of the evening’s entertainment. I was starting to see where they were going with this…</p><p>I was taken through a side door, down a set of stairs, and into the arena proper. I was walked through the sandy field, arms unbound again, and roughly shoved into one of the side cages. It was a cramped space, like a locker, with enough room to stand, but only a two foot by two foot square patch of floor to stand on. The men shut the door, and left.</p><p>Okay then… battle area. My mind immediately went to images of Christian martyrs in the roman colosseum, being thrown to the lions for the bloody entertainment of the heathen masses. I expected something similar was about to happen, only with big dicked rape-lions instead of normal murder-lions, a notable improvement to the overall entertainment value, in my opinion. I smirked wryly. Here I was, a former atheist, kidnapped by gods, turned into an angelic, self-sacrificing paragon of holiness, and fed to monsters in the colosseum. Oh, and I could do miracles, such as healing the sick with my glowing holy hands… I was pretty sure this made me eligible for sainthood when I died.</p><p><em>Saint Tyler, the Pure and Chaste.</em> I chuckled.</p><p>Chloe was next, locked in a similar cage to mine. After her was the skittish ginger haired catgirl. Then, a caramel skinned low elf boy I didn’t recognize from earlier. Finally, the broken wolfgirl who was tortured yesterday on the rack. The catgirl, wolfgirl and low elf looked terrified, paralyzed with dread. They weren’t just scared of a little pain or humiliation, this was an <em>existential </em>fear, they were scared for their lives.</p><p>What did they know that I didn’t?</p><p>The answer was obvious when I thought about it. They weren’t Taint immune. If they got monster raped, they wouldn’t necessarily die, but they’d become Tainted, twisted into something barely recognizable. Their minds would fade, overcome with sadistic lust, and they’d turn into who-knows-what kind of abomination. It wasn’t true death, but it was still a sort of ego death.</p><p>I suppose it was lucky for them I was an Aasimar. If Lysander’s theory was correct, I was the sexiest thing in the known universe, by monster standards. Catnip for rape beasts. Yep… dicks were going inside <em>these</em> holes tonight. Hopefully there weren’t more than three monsters for my three holes. If there were more to satisfy, I hoped Chloe would pick up the slack and keep them away from the others.</p><p>No more slaves arrived, but another door opened on the opposite end of the arena, and I saw the monsters emerge, clad only in slave collars similar to ours. There were five of them, eyes glazed over, pacified and made malleable with some sort of control magic. They were loaded into cages much like ours. Then their handlers spoke some sort of special release word, and their eyes sharpened again, suddenly staring at us with lust and hunger.</p><p>There were twelve cages in all, equally spread around the circular arena. The pattern alternated, one monster between each pair of slaves, and one slave between each pair of monsters. Five monsters, five victims. Two cages were left empty, on opposite sides of the arena, to make the whole display nice and symmetrical.</p><p>I got a good long look at the monsters as they were moved, and what <em>lovely</em> monsters they were…</p><p>One former elf, only recognizable as such because of her pretty face and pointed ears, had vicious chitinous crab pincers in place of hands, her armored carapace extending up to the shoulders and covering most of her body. The hard chitin was a dusty red, while her bare skin was pale. The hard carapace also covered her legs and feet, only turning to skin when it reached her tummy. Her chest and face were bare, but there were more spiny armored plates covering her back.</p><p>Her body was huge and bulky with muscle, and she stood at least six feet tall. She had feminine hips and lovely soft breasts on her chest. Yet I still had to question whether to really call her a girl despite her obvious feminine figure… There wasn’t a pussy down there.</p><p>In place of her normal genitalia was horrifying monster cock. It was at least a foot long, and probably about three inches wide, about as thick as my closed fist. It was covered with hard segmented plates of crablike chitin, matching the rest of her armored body in appearance. It looked big and spiny, with sharp ridges and unnatural protrusions along the edges of the many hard segments that formed its shape. It would be horribly painful to take, viciously tearing me up on the inside. It was also erect, dripping with a dark brown, greasy precum that looked a bit like old motor oil. Her gaze was hungry and frantic, lost to madness and looking around desperately for something to rape.</p><p>The other corrupted slaves were similarly horrifying.</p><p>Ex-elf number two was big and purple, a hulking figure of seven feet, easily as large as Ash, though her muscles were just a bit less bulky. Her purple skin wasn’t the pale desaturated liliac of most dark elves, this was a deep, vibrant, alien purple. She lacked any armored plating, but she had long sharp fingernails, two demonic horns curving upward out of her forehead, and a long, spaded tail sprouting above her muscular butt.</p><p>Like the other corrupted elf, she had a massive cock and balls in place of a pussy. Like Miss Crabby, this cock was also a foot long, hard and raging. It looked a little bit less scary than her sister’s cock. This one <em>only</em> had a bunch of dense conical studs along its length, spaced evenly. But mercifully, the spikes looked dull, and maybe even a little bit squishy.</p><p>Of course, it wasn’t all good news. This bumpy, studded cock was still <em>monstrously</em> huge. Like Crabby’s dick, it was a foot long, and the width of a fist… Spines or no spines, this was going to hurt, oh fuck was it going to hurt…</p><p>Like Crabby, this dick was oozing with precum, but the fluid was a glowing neon green for some reason. Like her mutated sister in rape, she was panting with desire, clenching her teeth in frustration, drooling slightly as she looked around at the five potential victims for her cruel lust.</p><p>Ex-elf number three was the odd one out. She was similar in size and shape to Chloe, well toned, but certainly not a freak of nature like her two hulking sisters. Her skin was a pale bubblegum pink complimented by her dark purple hair. She seemed like a less monstrous version of Miss Purple. She had shorter black horns in the same place, sprouting from her forehead and curving up. She also had a slender spaded tail sprouting out of her butt. Otherwise, she was fairly normal.</p><p>Well, normal-ish… She still had a <em>big fucking cock</em>… Not quite as big as the others, Ash sized, maybe nine inches. It was purely humanlike, with no weird studs or protrusions. It wasn’t a true torture cock, but she was still a little bit larger than what my body would normally find comfortable. A bit of an ouch, but not exactly the <em>bad</em> sort of ouch.</p><p>Like the others, her mind seemed lost to lust, her cock permanently hard and dripping with a clear syrupy precum. Though compared to the other larger monster elves, she seemed a bit less frantic and enraged, still horny and desperate to rape us, but not quite as keen on inflicting pain so much as just pinning us down and satisfying her insatiable desire with our holes.</p><p>The other two rape monsters were beastkin and it seemed their species corrupted a little differently than the elves. Instead of random colours or eldritch mutations, they were… a bit more beast and a bit less kin.</p><p>The monstrous wolfkin was barely recognizable as a former wolfboy. Really, I could only call it a straight up werewolf. He stood about eight feet tall, hunched over on two legs. He had a fully furry body, a big snarling fanged muzzle, and an erect canine cock that put the dire coyote’s endowment to shame.</p><p>This wolf’s bitch breaker was the clear winner in the size department. Its cock was only a little longer than the larger elves, maybe fourteen inches, but once past the tapered tip, it became much <em>much</em> thicker. It tapered out wider and wider, until right around the middle, it reached a thickness that was like <em>Ash’s</em> huge fist, at least four inches in diameter, maybe more. It slimmed back down at little as it approached the base, but then, the <em>real</em> horror happened…</p><p>At the cock’s base was an intimidatingly massive knot the size of a <em>godsdamned cantaloupe.</em> What was that like… six inches wide? <em>seven?</em> That one would be a bit of a stretch… Actually no, not a stretch. No human sized body could handle that… It seemed more likely it would just rip me open. I could only hope my Aasimar healing countered the horrific tearing it would cause. That thing was a <em>legitimately</em> deadly weapon.</p><p>I imagined the wolf and the purple demon girl double penetrating me. That would just… destroy me. Fuck… it would hurt so bad…</p><p>Oh great, now I was wet again. <em>Stupid masochist body…</em></p><p>The final monster in the menagerie was likely once a foxgirl. She seemed the most patient of the bunch, standing stoically in her cage, glancing at the other monsters with wary eyes. She was a mixed blessing for anyone with a furry fetish. She was… pretty much the ideal anthropomorphic furry fox girl, the kind many furry fetishists from Earth might desire, but she was still a senseless rape monster. A furry’s first encounter with their dream girl, would likely be their last if they weren’t immune to her Tainted corruption.</p><p>She had fur covering her entire body and a fox’s head, complete with a bestial muzzle. She had clawed fingertips and feet, as well as a big fluffy fox tail. But she was still more woman than beast, her body was almost entirely human in shape beneath the silky coating of fur, the size of a normal, if slightly tall and athletic, woman.</p><p>Strangely, she <em>didn’t</em> have a monster cock. To my great surprise, there was an actual pussy tucked away down there, cute and humanlike, just barely visible beneath the downy fur. Despite her calm demeanour and lack of dick, she seemed no less desperate to rape us. Her pussy was absolutely <em>drooling</em> with lust. I could see the dark patch of damp clumpy fur going all the way down her thighs. This was a <em>very</em> thirsty vixen.</p><p>Okay… so what was the plan?</p><p>I could forget about fighting them off with only my six Strength and my magic suppressed. Chloe too, was useless in a fight. Among the slaves, the catgirl was a scrawny half-starved waif, the wolfgirl was broken and incoherent. The low elf boy… was new. He wasn’t super skinny at least, but he just looked jittery and terrified, staring at all the scary dicks with dread. I figured the odds of one of my fellow slaves being a secret badass and saving us all were slim.</p><p>So, fighting wasn’t an option, these monsters would use us until they were satisfied, or until our captors pried them off us.</p><p>So, when the inevitable rape began… would I be taking three of those monster dicks? Maybe… Honestly, if I was a demented rape monster, I’d want to take a whole girl for myself if there was one available, rather than share a slightly prettier one with another monster. Whether I was getting triple penetrated or not would depend on how alluring my Aasimar nature was to them.</p><p>So best case scenario, Chloe would have to keep two of them occupied to spare the others a horrible Tainted demise. I hoped she could manage that or at least one of these victims was going to end up Tainted.</p><p>The doors above opened a short while later, the red robed men started filing into the room. I couldn’t see most of them, but plenty were hanging over the bannister, looking down at us, and speculating as to what was going to happen.</p><p>I relaxed in my cage, and tried to listen to some of the chatter. The conversation topics were varied. Many were excited to see Crabby’s chitinous cock rip a girl open, apparently, she tended to fuck her victims to bloody and painful death. Purple was also apparently fun to watch, since she was supposedly the most aggressive rapist, like a rape berserker. That one was usually nonlethal, though the poor girls ended up getting pretty battered as she tossed them around. The Wolf also tended to kill his victims, ripping them open thanks to his size and complete lack of mercy when it came to the viciousness of his penetration. Only the most durable of girls could survive being knotted by him.</p><p>The men were disappointed that the Fox was included, apparently, she wasn’t as vicious as her fanged maw suggested, and didn’t hurt her victims enough to be fun. Unlike most rape monsters, she prioritized boys over girls, and preferred to ride them dominantly, rather than completely rip their asses apart like the other rape monsters.</p><p>The last one, Pink, was apparently included as a joke. And she was almost always included during group monster rape events. But she usually only got to watch the show, standing there looking desperate with her hard, twitching cock dripping precum, but not getting a chance to actually rape anything.</p><p>The other rape monsters got a little territorial, and wouldn’t let her get close to any of their claimed toys even if there was a spare one available and unused. She was the <em>bottomest</em> bottom bitch of the monster stables. Usually she didn’t get laid at all for the entire night. When she did, she had to wait until the end of the festivities so she could get some sloppy seconds with a loose, passed out, and occasionally dead victim that was discarded by a stronger monster who’d had their fill.</p><p>Interestingly, she never masturbated. She’d only stand there twitching, drooling, and dripping precum. A particularly knowledgeable sadistic bastard in the audience explained to his friend the reason why: Apparently, a Tainted monster couldn’t achieve orgasm at all without an untainted partner as their victim. They could masturbate or fuck each other all day to no avail. The only cure for their desperate need was an Untainted hole to fill, or in the special case of the fox girl, an Untainted dick to fill her.</p><p>Another topic of conversation was us, the slaves. Chloe, not being a stick figure, or mindfucked into senselessness was the designated hot one, though many of the men argued that I was hotter. Most of them wanted to fuck Chloe in the pussy or mouth, or slap her tits around. For me? Every single one of those bastards wanted to sodomize me. Was my ass just <em>that</em> nice looking? Apparently. Yep, the murmurs claimed short haired, boyish girls like me were just <em>meant</em> for anal.</p><p>I wanted to argue but… well… I <em>totally</em> got off on anal pain… and Lysander the buttslut had shortish hair too… The others in our little group all had longer haircuts. I couldn’t exactly show them a counter example to prove them <em>wrong</em>.</p><p>The dead-eyed wolf girl was just dismissed as boring disposable fuckmeat that had no value other than as a hole. The men weren’t terribly excited. They <em>were</em> excited to see the scared little cat girl get her ass ripped apart though. They didn’t find her sexy, per se. They just wanted to watch her suffering.</p><p>As for the elf boy? They wanted to see one of the big dicked monster girls sissify him, but they reluctantly had to admit that the big dicked monsters would only aim for us girls, and the boy would probably go to the fox monster.</p><p>It was all very fascinating.</p><p>There was also a betting pool, about who was going to get raped the most and last the longest before dying or passing out. I smirked. Some were betting crazy amounts of money, hundreds of gold on the outcome. I sort of wished I had some coin so I could bet on myself.</p><p>Eventually, bets were placed, and the crowd settled down. A man I’d never seen before stood at the edge of the ring above us and cleared his throat.</p><p>“Welcome, my most distinguished gentlemen to Scarlet Thorn. The full moon is upon us once again, no sane travellers would leave the walls tonight. That’s right… the Night of Monsters is upon us.”</p><p>There was the sound of cheering men. I looked carefully at the speaker. He was a middle aged gentleman, in a top hat and tuxedo. Behind him were two dark elven slave girls in maid dresses, one of which I recognized as Lothelea from earlier. This must be her master, Lord Anthony Volda, owner of the brothel and the scariest of all the scary fucked up sadists in the room.</p><p>Lord Tony gestured grandly to the pathetic slave girls below him, and our cages clicked open.</p><p>“I present to you, our band of unwary travelers,” he said with a sinister grin.</p><p>We were all a little reluctant to leave the safety of our cages, for obvious dick shaped reasons. I even saw the wolf girl holding her unlatched cage door shut. Before I could wonder how they were planning to move us, I felt the metal floor beneath my feet starting to warm up.</p><p>Ah… foot roasting, yeah that works.</p><p>I decided I’d skip the burning foot torture and left my cage, wandering out into the middle of the arena, in plain view of the crowd.</p><p>“Here is our first traveler, the lovely Lady Tyler. A rare Aasimar slave girl, the first capture from a never before seen species of demihuman. My sources inform me that she is completely immune to Tainted corruption. Sadly, that won’t make the night’s dangers any more pleasant for her.”</p><p>His <em>sources</em> informed him of that did they? Hmm… Either he owned someone in the church or his minions’ appraisal Skill could tell them all the details of my Greater Blessing. I hoped it was the latter. If Father Jacob was a traitorous dirtbag, that meant my friends might be in danger too.</p><p>I looked all around, and saw nearly a hundred pairs of cruel eyes on me. I spun around to face Lord Tony, grinned and bowed theatrically. I few of the men clapped for me sarcastically. I gave them a cheeky smile.</p><p>Cheerfulness was the perfect <em>‘fuck you’</em> to those sadistic bastards’ attempts to terrorize me.</p><p>Chloe followed my lead, leaving her cage only shortly after I left mine. She came to join me in the centre of the arena.</p><p>“Here we have a new addition to our lovely harem, Chloe, a High Elf. I’m told she’s a very good girl, nice and obedient… Shall we see if her kind and gentle soul will make the monsters any less vicious when they ruin her holes?”</p><p>A few of the men laughed.</p><p>“Try to attract as many as possible,” I said in a low tone. “Keep them on you and off the others if you can. I’ll do the same.”</p><p>“Of course, Mistress,” Chloe replied, with a determined grin. “I wanted to gain some levels anyway.”</p><p>The next to leave his cage was the caramel skinned low elf boy. He reluctantly staggered towards us, marching like a condemned man on death row.</p><p>As he walked, I looked at the monsters. They were all staring at Chloe and me with hungry lustful eyes. All except the fox girl, who was seemingly only interested in the boy. Well, I probably wouldn’t be drawing Foxy away from <em>that</em> prize. Still, at least the boy won’t have to watch his ass around the others so long as Chloe and me are around. Could the fox girl spread corruption to the boy without ejaculating inside him? Maybe her girl cum could be absorbed through the skin or something. I could only guess, and hope the boy survived the night with his mind and personality intact.</p><p>“Ah, here we have Milah, a low elf boy, fresh from the slave market. He’s a pure virgin, never been touched by man or woman. He has no idea what he’s in for tonight. Did he hope to be bought be a kind mistress? Perhaps ordered to tend to the animals or tidy up a few rooms? Oh dear, he must be so disappointed to find himself naked and surrounded by Tainted monsters…”</p><p>The boy stopped a few feet away from us, and just stared.</p><p>“Hey Milah, welcome to the party,” I said, giving him a wry smile.</p><p>“We’re all dead, aren’t we?” he said gloomily.</p><p>“Well, Foxy over there has got her eye on you… but there’s probably enough pussy around here to distract the others at least.”</p><p>The boy nervously looked over his shoulder at the furry fox lady. He gulped.</p><p>“Hey man, I don’t think we can fight this. Just accept that you’re almost certainly going to be raped by her. It might not be so bad. She looks pretty scary, but even an ugly girl feels good on the inside. Don’t fight her and she might not hurt you. Close your eyes and pretend it’s a nice cute elf, and you might even enjoy yourself a little,” I said encouragingly.</p><p>“What about you?” he said nervously.</p><p>“Oh, Chloe and me are probably going to get ripped open pretty bad. Those dicks are <em>no joke…</em>” I said, shrugging casually. “Only Pink over there looks like a halfway manageable size and she’s still probably big enough to hurt us if she’s anything less that perfectly gentle. Yeah, I’m pretty sure we’re going need some healing magic by the morning.”</p><p>“I wish I didn’t agree with your assessment, Mistress…” Chloe murmured. “Unfortunately, you’re probably right. I can only hope my suffering pleases our captors.”</p><p>I heard the catgirl scream and finally break, diving forward out of her cage. She curled up in a fetal position in the dirt, clutching the singed toe beans on her pawlike foot. I looked inside her cage. The floor was starting to glow a dull red by this point, she’d held on an impressively long time.</p><p>“Oh my, it looked like a stray cat girl has joined our party of intrepid adventurers. Meet Ginny everyone, she’s just a scared little girl, sold to us by a master that didn’t want her anymore. She has quite the <em>lovely</em> screaming voice.”</p><p>The poor catgirl was still curled up in a ball on the ground, weeping heavily and muttering incoherently.</p><p>“Hey Ginny,” I said gently, walking up to her.</p><p>“Please… please, I don’t want this… I don’t want this… I’ll be good, please just give me a chance to be good…” the murmured.</p><p>I gently patted her on the head. She flinched and stared at me in horror as if noticing my presence for the first time.</p><p>“Hi, I’m Tyler,” I said gently.</p><p>“Why is this happening to us?” the cat girl cried.</p><p>“Because this entire world is cruel and awful and FUBAR… that stands for Fucked Up Beyond All Recognition.” I explained patiently.</p><p>“FUBAR,” The catgirl agreed.</p><p>I glanced at the wolf girl who still hadn’t left her cage. She was clinging to the bars of the cage door, avoiding the burning floor while still not daring to set foot outside. But upon shifting her weight, the unlatched door slowly creaked open. The wolf girl whined in despair still clinging to the, now fully open, door. She had no protection, and never actually did. A few of the men laughed at the sight.</p><p>She whimpered in frustration, and let go, landing on the dirt. She looked at the burning floor of her cage longingly.</p><p>“Ah the Bethany the wolf girl finally joins her friends… I thought wolves were supposed to be pack animals, where’s the fellowship? What a naughty puppy, maybe she needs to visit the <em>rack </em>again…” Lord Tony teased.</p><p>“<em>Noooo! Please!</em> Anything but that!” the wolf girl screamed in abject horror.</p><p>Bethany the wolf girl started walking towards the centre, “I’ll… I’ll be good… I’ll let the monsters fuck me…” she whimpered.</p><p>I led Ginny over to the group, the wolfgirl staggered up to us as well, joining us in our circle of doomed rape victims.</p><p>“Hey, Bethany, right?” I asked.</p><p>“Yeah…” the girl replied in a quiet monotone.</p><p>“Okay,” I gestured to myself and my elf. “Listen, Chloe and I are immune to Taint corruption, totally immune. The only thing that will happen to us if we get raped here is a little bit of pain and some wounds that’ll heal with magic. If you want to survive the night without corruption, lead anyone that’s pursuing you over to us and we’ll try to draw their attention.”</p><p>“Y-yes, thank you,” Ginny said.</p><p>The wolf girl sighed, and gave me a defeated look, “It… might be better if I don’t survive the night with my mind intact. It would be a mercy… an end to the pain. I… I can’t go on the rack again… I just can’t…” she whimpered.</p><p>I looked at the poor defeated girl, at a loss for words. I wanted to try to coax her out of her suicidal thoughts but… she might be right. If there was no rescue coming for her, then she would be tortured here until she died. Hope was cruelty. I wanted to say we’d help her during our own escape, but… I couldn’t really make that promise. I still had no idea how to actually escape.</p><p>“We can only make the offer,” Chloe said gently.</p><p>“W-what about me?” the boy whimpered.</p><p>“Sorry dude, Foxy seems a little fixated on you. I don’t think any amount of pussy we could offer could coax her away. But if one of the dickgirls starts molesting you, you can try to send them over to us.” I offered.</p><p>The elf boy hung his head in resignation.</p><p>I sighed. This was going to be a long night.</p><p>Lord Anthony clapped his hands to get everyone’s attention again, “Now that our intrepid group of adventurers has gathered, we’re almost ready to start the show. Now, if you know me, you might be asking yourself, <em>‘Why didn’t old Lord Tony add a dark elf to the mix? Aren’t they his favorite?’</em> And you’d be <em>entirely</em> justified in asking that question. You see, I have a bit of a surprise in store. Seeing the dread on a poor victim’s face as they contemplate their fate is fun, but some of my favorite victims of all time are the ones that weren’t expecting anything bad to happen to them. There’s no moment more beautiful than when victim realizes that their worst nightmares suddenly became real…”</p><p>Without warning, Lord Anthony grabbed the slavegirl to his left, which just so happened to be Lothelea, the one who fed me this morning. He gripped her firmly by the hair, and dragged her forward. She screamed in terror and panic as Lord Tony flung her over the bannister. She fell down into the raping pit, landing flat on her front, face in the sand.</p><p>I winced, but it looked like she’d survived the fall at least. Lothelea groaned and wobbled back onto her hands and knees.</p><p><em>“W-what?”</em> she gasped in horror. “M-master… have I not served you well?”</p><p>“I forget… which one are you again?” He asked.</p><p>Tears started falling down her cheeks, “L-Lothelea… I’ve been yours for <em>five years</em>… never disobeyed even once… You said you liked my breasts… And I was even on sucking duty for you this morning… You pet my head and called me a good girl…”</p><p>“Oh <em>Lothelea!</em> You were one of my favorites,” he said, suddenly recognizing her. But then he shrugged, “What a shame, you’re going to be completely ruined after this.”</p><p>The elf maid broke down and sobbed in despair.</p><p>“Now then!” Lord Anthony clapped his hands, “We have our dramatis personae… Tyler the rare and incorruptible Aasimar. Bethany, the tortured wolfgirl who wants the pain to stop. Ginny, the pathetic whimpering catgirl. Chloe the kind and gentle high elf. Milah, the innocent and untouched low elf. And Lothelea, the perfectly faithful and thoroughly betrayed dark elf.”</p><p>Lord Anthony held the back of his hand to his forehead dramatically feigning a swoon at the sheer tragedy of the situation.</p><p>“The scenario is thus: Our travellers find themselves caught outside the walls, stranded in the wilds under the light of the full moon. It is the Night of Monsters. Regretfully, they find themselves without weapons, magic, or even clothes, aside from what our dear Lothelea is wearing. What an unfortunate twist of fate. Whatever shall our poor unfortunates do when the monsters come for them?”</p><p>Lord Anthony flourished his hands, and the rape monsters’ cage doors unlatched and popped open.</p><p>“Let’s find out!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The Main Event</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cruel master of the Scarlet Thorn torture brothel flourished his hands, and the cage doors popped open.</p><p>
  <em>This is it!</em>
</p><p>Me, Chloe, Milah the low elf boy, Bethany the wolfgirl, and Ginny the catgirl were all standing around in the centre of the arena. Lothelea was still on her hands and knees, right where she’d fallen, at the edge of the arena.</p><p>The second the doors unlocked, the cage doors burst open, and the monsters charged straight for us. I stared nervously at the charging big dicked werewolf, and took an involuntary step back.</p><p>All my plans about attracting the monsters’ attention flew out of my brain. The animal part of me saw a massive charging werewolf monster with its vicious claws and teeth, and its devastating rigid cock. My brain urged me to run away from the obvious danger. I struggled to find my courage… to face this foe directly…</p><p>Ultimately it didn’t matter. Purple, the big corrupted elf with horns, tail, mega-muscles, and scary looking dick, reached me first.</p><p>I lost sight of the charging werewolf as Purple crashed into me from behind with a flying tackle. I toppled forward, landing hard on my chest. The air was knocked out of my lungs.</p><p>
  <em>“Oof!”</em>
</p><p>Then something big and heavy and <em>really fucking horny</em> crashed down on top of me, knocking even more air out of my lungs.</p><p>
  <em>“OOF!”</em>
</p><p>I felt soft tits with hard nipples tickle my back. Someone was panting and gasping into my ear. A warm tongue nibbled my earlobe, and her long white hair tickled my face. I blushed and gasped, finding myself starting to get wet. Then her monstrous studded cock pressed up against my asshole.</p><p>“Oh come on…” I groaned. “Why is it always my ass?”</p><p><em>“RAAAAGH!”</em> something roared.</p><p>There was a crunch as something huge and heavy moved over my head. The weight pinning me down suddenly went away. The big purple dickgirl about to rape my butt went flying.</p><p>I squirmed away from the carnage, and looked over my shoulder. Werewolf and Purple were fighting. Werewolf had his long claws, almost two feet in length, impaled through the center of Purple’s chest. Yet Purple was not down yet. She growled and gurgled, and tore deep gouges into his arm with her clawed fingertips.</p><p>I moved onto my hands and knees, and glanced at the others. Ginny was on the ground, curled up into a ball again, eyes shut, paws on her ears. She was in full panic mode, desperately wanting to escape from her current horrifying reality, yet she still hadn’t been touched by a monster. Bethany was on her knees next to her, tears in her eyes as she watched the fight with horror. She was also untouched but clearly terrified by the chaos.</p><p>Milah was… It took me a second to find him. Foxy had already dashed in and claimed him. She was calmly walking over to the corner of the arena, with the boy slung over her shoulder like a bag of flour, his naked butt in the air, cupped and groped by her furry palm.</p><p>Chloe was… She managed to catch Pink, who was on her way to rape the despairing maid Lothelea in the corner while everyone else was distracted. Chloe had a gentle grip on Pink’s dick, and was using it as a handle to lead her away from other potential targets. Pink was happily following her, thrusting against Chloe’s hand, pawing at her butt, and smelling a fistful of Chloe’s hair as she walked.</p><p>Who was missing?</p><p>Something heavy and hard smashed against my back. I ate dirt again, thudding against the ground, landing on my chest.</p><p>“Oww! Can’t you fuckers just ask nicely?” I snapped.</p><p>Another soft pair of tits smooshed against my back, and a pair of hard pincers closed around the back of my neck to keep me from scrambling away. I gulped nervously, realizing how easily Crabby could decapitate me with those pincers right now. A hard chitinous cock teased against my nethers.</p><p>I frowned. <em>Why did I get stuck with the spiny one?</em> Stupid Chloe… Give me Pink! Pink was the only one here who might actually feel <em>good</em> inside me. Fuck it… we should <em>steal</em> Pink and her acceptably-sized cock when we escape here, we could totally use her for farming exp and levelling up.</p><p>My mind returned to more pressing matters… Like the scaly carapace cock pressing against my ass. This time, I tried to angle my hips a little further forward, sticking my butt up a little more. The spiny dick slid forward and kissed my pussy lips. This was already going to be painful… I didn’t need the agony of dry anal added on top.</p><p>I tried to relax and let her into my pussy.</p><p>Relaxing didn’t help. <em>“Oh Fuck! Owwwww! Aaaarrrgh!”</em></p><p>The hard, crab shell cock, agonizingly thick, with rough, jagged, and hard edges scraped its way inside me, carving vicious ruts in my inner walls. This was the new winner for the ‘most painful thing ever stuffed inside Tyler,’ award. It was bigger than the Rock Mimic’s tentacle, yet lacked the mimic’s smoothness and softness.</p><p>And of course, I wasn’t raped <em>gently…</em> Crabby fucked me at full force. There was no warmup, no foreplay. From the first thrust, she immediately jackhammered me as hard and as fast as her superhuman strength and endurance would allow.</p><p>She was a mindless rape monster, and she had no mercy at all.</p><p><em>“Aaaagh owww!”</em> I screamed out my pain again. The cock was pure agony. I never thought I’d want to find myself back in Tentacle Hell, but I’d honestly prefer another two hours inside the Rock Mimic over this.</p><p>But at the same time… my stupid masochistic pussy was juicing up. The intolerable agony mellowed out into… well… <em>tolerable</em> agony. Tolerable agony that was just a little bit sexy, perhaps? I didn’t exactly <em>like</em> it, but it was… okay.</p><p>“Stupid… <em>Ah!</em> bitch,” I gasped, slapping Crabby’s armored thigh. “All power and no technique… Give a girl some time to get warmed up first, will ya? Or be like Purple, give my ear a lick… pull my hair… Show me some gods damned <em>passion!</em> Fuck! Stupid crab bitch…”</p><p>Crabby didn’t reply, I doubted she was even capable of understanding words, but swearing at her made me feel better. Her only response to my insults was more rape, and that was probably just her usual response to everything.</p><p>I whimpered pathetically, and rested my face in the dirt. I laid there submissively, on my tummy, and took it like a bitch. I was a dirty girl, rubbing my face in the dirty ground where I belonged. The pain mellowed out a little more as my arousal grew stronger.</p><p>
  <em>Crunch!</em>
</p><p>The weight on my back suddenly got lighter again. The chitinous cock was torn away from my pussy, and I continued to lay in the dirt, groaning as I recovered my wits. My pussy throbbed with pain and arousal in equal parts. I mostly just felt relieved that the torture cock was out of me, but… maybe a small slutty part of me was a little disappointed too.</p><p>At some point Werewolf must have realized that Crabby stole his prize while he was busy kicking the shit out of Purple. Purple was in a bad state, lying on her back, literally ripped in half, everything below the belt was just… missing. Both of the horns on her forehead were soaked in red Werewolf blood but it was obvious she’d gotten the worse part of the exchange. Like the weird precum dripping out of her cock, Purple’s own blood was a glowing phosphorescent green, like a torn open glow stick. There was a lot of glowy blood splattered everywhere around the battlefield. The macabre scene was a scary reminder of what a monster was capable of when they weren’t trying to keep you alive.</p><p>Somehow the demonlike monster girl was still breathing. How could she survive after taking that much damage? I wasn’t sure, but it looked like she was down for the count.</p><p>I looked around for the others again. Lothelea, Bethany, and Ginny were well clear of the raping battlefield now. They were all huddled together by the edge of the arena, watching the carnage with tearful eyes.</p><p>Milah was at the edge of the arena too, far from the others, laying on his back with the fox girl riding him. He relaxed, shut his eyes, and let her do her thing as I suggested. He was humiliated and involuntarily aroused, but not in any real pain.</p><p>Chloe was along the edge of the arena as well. Pink’s face was pure joy and glorious rapture, as Chloe knelt at her feet and sucked her cock. I watched Pink gasp and tremble. Chloe took only a brief pause to swallow the generous load, and then continued bobbing her head to milk another orgasm out of her. Chloe seemed determined to level up tonight.</p><p>I heard a pained howling yelp, like an injured puppy. The werewolf’s giant knotted dick landed on the ground with a thud, completely severed. Crabby’s vicious pincer claw was between his legs, dealing a critical blow to the monster wolf.</p><p>“What the fuck… that was a low blow girl…” I grumbled in sympathy.</p><p>The werewolf trembled in pain, and then roared in murderous rage. He doubled his attempts to murder Crabby. He was much stronger than her, but she was surprisingly fast. I thought armored creatures were supposed to be slow! How was that balanced?</p><p>Every dodge led to a pinch, and every pinch led to a new bloody gash in the werewolf’s hide. A single good blow with the monstrous wolf’s weight and strength behind it would probably demolish Crabby, but she deftly avoided the vicious wolf claws with expert movements. Maybe she’d been a warrior in a previous life. It made me wonder how much of the original creature was left after being corrupted…</p><p>She was slowly bleeding the werewolf dry. His movements were getting more and more sluggish. Yeah, the battle was as good as over now. I supposed it would be more ouchy crab dick for me once the victor was declared.</p><p>Yep, Crabby was clearly going to win… So <em>imagine my surprise</em> when the werewolf, in a sudden burst of desperate speed, lunged forward and clamped his massive jaws around Crabby’s head.</p><p>
  <em>Crunch!</em>
</p><p>He bit down and decapitated the crab monster in a single bite. He leaned back, chewed, and swallowed. Crabby’s headless body collapsed on the ground. Her chitinous boner finally softening.</p><p>Oookay… No more crab dick then.</p><p>Werewolf gasped, hunching over in exhaustion. He turned his bloody, torn apart body towards me, and took a step forward. I took a few steps back.</p><p>“Heeey buddy… you know I’d love to fool around, but you’ve kinda been unmanned…” I said.</p><p>Werewolf took another wobbly step forward, I took a few more steps back.</p><p>“Yeah… you see, you’re a bit of a mess right now… and… frankly I’d rather not get all that blood on me… Don’t werewolves heal? That’s supposed to be a thing right. Only silver can hurt you? Just give it a few minutes, do your regeneration thing, get yourself straight, and <em>then</em> we can play. Deal?”</p><p>Werewolf started to take another step, and then collapsed forward, his heavy bulk crashing onto the ground. It groaned and gurgled its last breaths. Clearly <em>this </em>werewolf was vulnerable to crustaceans, rather than silver.</p><p>I caught my breath, looking around the carnage. Three dead monsters… Wait… I took another look at Purple. The bleeding had stopped, her eyes were closed and she was still breathing softly, even though she was still missing half her body. Okay, <em>two and a half</em> dead monsters…</p><p>So, I didn’t expect that outcome at all.</p><p>I was thinking, ‘Oh I’m a tasty Aasimar, and I’m going to get triple penetrated,’ not ‘These monsters are literally going to rip each other apart in a fit of jealousy to get first dibs on me.’ I glanced up at the crowd, clearly I wasn’t the only one surprised.</p><p>Half of the cruel old sadists were surprised, the other half were a mixture of disappointment and outrage. I gave them my own sadistic smile in return. <em>Take that bitches! Your fun is spoiled.</em></p><p>The only two surviving monsters were the boring gentle ones. Chloe was still busy fellating Pink, so I went over to Foxy, to see if I could coax her away from the only real rape victim of the night.</p><p>“Hey there foxy fox,” I cooed, approaching the scene of the rape in progress.</p><p>The fox girl glared at me, and growled defensively.</p><p>I nervously took another step forward, “Oh no, I’m not here for him… I’m here for <em>you!</em>”</p><p>The fox girl stopped grinding herself on the boy, and growled at me again. She bared her fangs, and stared directly into my eye, the fur on her neck raised. I hesitated.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’m not trying to take your dick away… but maybe you want some <em>tongue</em> instead?” I tried, taking another step forward.</p><p>The fox girl snarled and pounced at me, abandoning her precious cock and raking at me with her claws. I yelped and stepped back, but her claw got me, leaving three deep gouges along my thigh.</p><p>“Oww fuck! Okay I’ll take the hint!” I gasped, stepping further back.</p><p>The fox girl growled again, and returned to her man.</p><p>I hissed in pain and pressed my palm against my bleeding leg. If I was a human that would need healing magic, or stitches. As an Aasimar, thanks to my regeneration, the bleeding would stop within a minute or two. It still stung like a bitch though.</p><p>“Sorry dude,” I said to Milah. “I gave it a shot, but she’s clearly not gay enough to go for me.”</p><p>“Thanks for trying, I guess.” Milah sighed in defeat. “This isn’t… the worst way to go. Tainted by a relatively gentle Manhunter.”</p><p>“A more pleasant partner than the crab girl at least,” I sighed.</p><p>The fox girl gently guided herself back down onto his cock, and continued riding him. She gave me another warning growl.</p><p>“Yep, he’s yours, <em>got it!</em> Thanks,” I said, stepping back further and raising my palms in surrender.</p><p>“Is that it?” I heard one of the creepy audience members ask.</p><p>“Well, we got to see an interesting fight…” another one said, clearly disappointed by the show.</p><p>Lord Anthony clapped his hands to get everyone’s attention. “Well gentleman, it seemed the heroines of our sordid little tale got away more or less unscathed this time. Either through a quirk of fate, or just plain good luck, they faced and inadvertently triggered the demise of a very expensive level thirty three Abyssal Elf, an even more expensive level thirty-seven Demonblood Elf, and a <em>ridiculously</em> expensive level forty one Feral Wolfkin. <em>And</em> they managed to pacify the level twenty-one Feral Foxkin, and of course, poor little Pink, not that <em>she’s</em> terribly hard to pacify. This will make for quite the rare tale, won’t it?”</p><p>There were a few murmured grumbles of agreement.</p><p>“I’m a man of my word, the show, such as it is will continue and these girls can play in the sand and enjoy their happy ending until morning. Yet I know what you’re missing, my fine patrons. Any who are still finding themselves craving a display of brutality may follow me to the chambers downstairs. I’ll set aside a few girls to play with, free of charge and we’ll all destroy them together. Perhaps I’ll heal and break my little elven torture toy again as well, for the audience’s amusement.”</p><p>There were a few more murmurs of approval. Lord Anthony led a procession of cruel bastards down to the torture chamber. Ironically, that made those of us left in the monster pit with two uncontrolled rape monsters the safest girls in the entire building.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Hey Chloe,” I said, slowly approaching the elf and the pink rape monster.</p><p>Chloe waved. Her mouth was currently occupied.</p><p>“Doing alright there? Need a break?” I asked.</p><p>Chloe gave me a thumbs up, and continued bobbing her head on the monster’s dick. Pink shifted her hips a little, gently thrusting to match Chloe’s movement. Even so, to my well-trained eye, this appeared to mostly be a blowjob, rather than a facefuck. Despite being on her knees with a dick in her mouth, Chloe was clearly in control here. She set the pace and depth while the monster simply stood there and enjoyed her skills.</p><p>Curious, I walked a little closer. My leg had stopped bleeding, but with my regeneration as it was, the deep scratch probably wouldn’t disappear until morning. It still stung like a bitch. I’d learned my lesson about bothering monsters mid-coitus. This time I was a little bit more wary of the monster as I approached.</p><p>Pink noticed me approach. Unlike the fox girl who bared her fangs and growled defensively, Pink stopped thrusting her hips, pouted pitifully, and looked at me with wide puppy dog eyes. She gently placed a hand on the back of Chloe’s head, pushing her a little deeper down on the cock. There was no growling or defensiveness at all, she just looked like she’d been caught doing something naughty, and didn’t want to get in trouble.</p><p>“Hey there Pinky, having fun?” I asked, taking another step forward.</p><p>Pink pushed down on Chloe’s head a little more, sliding her all the way down the massive dick until Chloe’s lips touched her balls. She hunched forward, one hand pinning Chloe’s head against her nuts, and the other gently stroking her back protectively. It was a gesture I could only interpret as <em>‘This is my very precious cocksucker, please don’t take her away. If you do, I’ll cry.’</em></p><p>I laughed. Chloe gagged a little, but stayed in position like a good girl.</p><p>Pink seemed surprisingly harmless for a monster. Instead of nervously stalking up to her, I confidently strode up to Pink. Sure enough she didn’t attack me. I gently patted her on her head. She relaxed a little, and let Chloe move away, not all the way, but just enough to breathe again.</p><p>Pink remained anchored to the spot thanks to Chloe’s mouth on her dick. She stared at me nervously, but didn’t bat me away or give me any warning noises. I took the time to inspect her up close.</p><p>Her body was about average height for a girl, close to Chloe’s height. She had a very similar figure to Chloe too. Comparing them, Pinky had a bit more curves and tone. She was like hybrid of Chloe’s figure, and Maddie’s figure. She had broad soft hips, a nice round booty and large breasts. She had well defined muscles, not a she-hulk, like Purple and Crabby, but she was fit.</p><p>Her cock was Ash sized. It wasn’t a cunt-destroyer like the other monster girls, but it would be too big for most to take comfortably. Ash was a monster, and so the monster cock looked right on him. But on this monster girl, with her average womanlike size, it looked cartoonishly huge.</p><p>Her former elven nature was hinted at by her long pointed ears, and like every other elf I’d seen so far, she had absolutely no body hair below her neck. There was none of Chloe’s strange magical elf aura, no feeling of <em>lightness.</em> I did a quick [Sense Magic] on her. Chloe was still saturated with life magic, but Pinky was filled with a powerful dark aura. It wasn’t like Unholy magic, this was something else, something anathema to the gods themselves and foreign to their magic system.</p><p>Pinky had a few non-elf characteristics too, aside from the obvious mega-dick. She had pale bubblegum pink skin, an unnatural colour, like no elf I’d ever seen, and dark purple hair down to the middle of her back. She had black horns sprouting from her forehead, gently curving upward, extending out about a foot. She also had a tail sprouting from above her shapely butt and extending down to her ankles. At its base, it was about as thick as a wrist, and it tapered down to finger width near the tip.</p><p>At the very tip of her tail was a heart shaped spaded point. I could see that it wasn’t sharp or hard. It was a soft squishy thing, not intended to be a weapon. I reached out and grabbed her tail, sliding my hands along until I reached the tip.</p><p>Pink twitched in surprise and her tail squirmed in my hands. I kept a firm grip with one hand as I molested her with my other. I played with the tip, squishing the heart shaped spaded part experimentally. Indeed, it was very soft. It felt a bit like cartilage, like a nose or ear.</p><p>Pink whined at me, looking over her shoulder with a pout and wide puppy dog eyes. <em>‘Stop bullying me please.’</em></p><p>I spanked her on the butt. She jumped, and squeaked adorably. How could I <em>not</em> bully someone this adorable?</p><p>“She’s strangely cute… are you sure she’s a monster?” I asked Chloe.</p><p>“Mmm hmm…” Chloe said, nodding her head.</p><p>“What level? You should be able to see in your combat log…”</p><p>Chloe held up two hands, five fingers each. Then she held up a fist, and a hand with four fingers. Level fourteen. That made her weaker than all the other monsters here, but that wasn’t <em>completely</em> pathetic.</p><p>“There’s <em>no way</em> you’re a higher level than that thorny pitcher plant thing…” I grumbled, staring at Pink accusingly.</p><p>Pink hunched down and averted her eyes like a scolded puppy. She knew she was naughty but she didn’t know why. She probably had no idea what I was saying, but it seemed she could understand my critical tone of voice at least.</p><p>I gave her another spank on the bum. Because I could. She let out a cute little squeak, and I saw the cock twitch in Chloe’s mouth.</p><p>“Don’t tell me you like being bullied…” I said, with a sinister grin.</p><p>The monster girl must have seen something predatory in my gaze, because she whimpered nervously.</p><p>I continued to grin. <em>Sadist Mode: Activated.</em></p><p>I stalked up behind her, and pressed my chest against her back. Reaching around, I cupped her generous breasts. She moaned a little, and leaned her back against my chest. Her hands were free, but she made no effort to move my grabby paws off her tits.</p><p>I gently nibbled on her neck, and softly spoke next to her ear, “You want to know a secret, Pinky dear?”</p><p>Pinky made a noise, somewhere between a whimper and a moan.</p><p>“I sort of like being raped by monsters, you know. There’s something about the roughness and mindless brutality that just turns me on. To be honest, Crabby and Wolfie didn’t look all that fun. Those dicks were straight-up lethal weapons. But you and your sister Purple? You’ve got much nicer dicks.”</p><p>Pinky moaned as I started to massage her breasts more firmly.</p><p>“So what do I do now? Your peers have <em>stupided</em> themselves to death, and Purple’s missing her most important half. There’s nobody left to fuck me. Here I am, turned on and unsatisfied, and my pet elf even has the gall to cockblock me to milk a few much-needed levels out of you… What’s a girl to do?”</p><p>I squeezed her breasts hard, digging my fingertips into her sensitive flesh painfully. Pinky moaned, and grinded her ass back against my hips.</p><p>“I’m sure you can appreciate how <em>frustrated</em> that makes me feel.”</p><p>I grabbed her nipples between my fingers, and pinched down hard, drawing a gasp from the monster girl. Pinky whimpered, and submitted to my abuse. She grinded her butt back against me, and pushed her tail up between my legs. The tail’s side pressed against my wet pussy lips, and snaked up along my bare back. It gently pressed against me, pushing me forward into her, squishing my modest tits against her back. She moaned and rolled her hips. I felt the tail rub along my pussy, sliding between my wet lips, and shivered in pleasure.</p><p>I kissed her neck, and bit her hard, drawing another gasp from my little monster girl toy.</p><p>“Welcome to Rapeworld,” I whispered into her ear. “Where even the <em>rape monsters </em>get raped.”</p><p>Pinky gasped and shivered, and I looked down over her shoulder, watching her cock pulse in orgasm. Chloe swallowed another load, and kept sucking.</p><p>I reached a hand down between the monster girl’s legs from behind. Teasing my fingertips down the crack of her ass. Pinky rolled her hips forward and pushed her ass back against my hand, opening herself up and submitting to my exploration.</p><p>Like the other monster girls, this one seemed to have male anatomy down there. I felt the base of her cock, and her rather impressively sized hairless balls. My fingertips slid further back, and I felt a tight little butthole.</p><p>“Do you have a prostate, Pinky?” I asked sweetly.</p><p>Pinky, having no idea what I’d asked her, just moaned and rolled her hips against me. My unused hand was still against her breast. Pinky grabbed it, and guided it up to her throat. The message was clear: <em>‘Bully me more.’</em></p><p>I closed my hand around her throat, gently, more of a controlling grab rather than a proper choke. I pulled back my other hand, and sucked my fingers, coating them with a thick glob of spit. It probably wasn’t enough lube to be painless… but Pinky clearly liked it rough.</p><p>My fingertips found her asshole. Pinky moaned and whimpered, pushing her hips back against my fingertips. Slowly, but firmly, I pushed two fingers inside her. Pinky gasped, and shivered. I twisted my hand around, angling my fingertips forward, and hooking them against where I thought her prostate might be.</p><p>Pinky gasped and moaned, nice and loud, and came again in Chloe’s mouth. Her knees trembled, barely able to stand. Her whole body twitched and shivered, and her asshole pulsed and clenched around my fingertips as I continued thrusting with my fingers.</p><p>“Oh, looks like I found your bitch button…” I said with a sinister grin.</p><p>And so the fun continued, with me hammering against the monster girl’s prostate, and Chloe sucking the orgasms out of her front. With my help, Pinky’s orgasms came at least twice as often. She just kept cumming and cumming, over and over again. There was barely thirty seconds between each orgasm.</p><p>“Gain any levels yet Chloe?” I asked.</p><p>“Mmm hmm…” Chloe hummed. She held up six fingers.</p><p>“Level six?”</p><p>“Mmm…” Chloe nodded.</p><p>“Well let’s keep at it,” I said cheerfully. “I wonder if we can make Pinky run out of cum…”</p><p>Pinky moaned, and came again. I checked up around the bannister, most of the fucked up masked sadists were gone. Only three or four people were left behind, watching us curiously.</p><p>I smirked. <em>I guess they were finally getting their ‘monster rape’ show, it just might not have been the sort of monster rape they were expecting.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. A Moment of Calm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I think I’ll take a break, you still okay down there Chloe?” I asked.</p><p>Chloe gave me a thumbs up.</p><p>I pulled my fingers out of my thoroughly dominated monster girl’s butt, and wandered away. I felt Pinky’s tail mournfully stroke down my back as I moved away. She wasn’t stopping me, but she was sad to see me go.</p><p>“I’ll be back later, don’t worry.” I told her.</p><p>Pinky couldn’t really understand me though, so she just looked at me with innocent puppy dog eyes and a quivering lip.</p><p>“Jeez, I’ll finger your butt again later, okay? We’ve got all night.” I told her.</p><p>Puppy dog eyes. Uncomprehending betrayal. Quivering lip.</p><p>I hardened my heart and left her behind, unable to shake the feeling of incredible guilt. Deep breaths… Pinky still has the blowjob queen to herself, <em>she’s in good hands.</em></p><p>I took another look around the blood soaked arena. Werewolf and Crabby were still corpses. Purple, the demonblood elf was still alive somehow, but thoroughly incapacitated. I suspected she might have something similar to my Aasimar regeneration. If so, it was a slow healing. It would still be quite a few more hours until she recovered enough to need me to distract her from the others.</p><p>Foxy was still riding Milah, grinding her hips against his crotch. She leaned down, pressing her chest against his, and tenderly licked at his neck. He groaned in pleasure, and stroked his arms along her furry back. It almost looked loving, if not for the Taint corruption likely infusing into his body.</p><p>I walked over to the last item of note. Three unraped girls, huddling along the edge of the arena. Beatrice the wolfgirl and Ginny the catgirl were both naked, and cuddling against Lothelea, the betrayed dark elven slave girl, still clad in her fetishy maid dress. She held an arm around each of them. They’d calmed down a bit, no longer crying in terror, but still obviously wary.</p><p>“Hey there, how you guys holding up?” I asked.</p><p>“Okay I guess…” Ginny mumbled nervously.</p><p>“We should be asking <em>you</em> that,” Beatrice commented. “I saw that Abyssal girl stick her thing in you.”</p><p>“The pinchy one?” I asked. They nodded. “Yeah, that hurt like a <em>bitch</em>, it still stings a little. Luckily, my species heals fast.”</p><p>“It wasn’t wise approaching a Manhunter mid coitus,” Lothelea warned. “You’re lucky she didn’t try to kill you.”</p><p>“Manhunter? You mean Foxy?” I asked, gesturing to the feral foxgirl still raping Milah.</p><p>“Her name was Foxy?” Ginny asked solemnly.</p><p>“Err… I have no idea what her name was before getting Tainted. No, I just sorta gave her that name in my own brain. We’ve got Werewolf, Crabby, Foxy, Purple and Pink.” I said pointing to the monsters, or their corpses.</p><p>“Cute names for horrible monsters… You’re very brave…” Ginny said quietly.</p><p>“Or just an idiot,” Beatrice added.</p><p>I chuckled, “Probably an idiot. I’m woefully ignorant about monsters and magic. I don’t even really know what you mean by Manhunter. Though I suppose I could guess, given the context.”</p><p>“How do you not know that? Every adventurer worth their salt has a tale about that time they got ambushed by a Manhunter…” Beatrice said, aghast.</p><p>I shrugged.</p><p>“Manhunters hunt men.” Lothelea explained patiently. “I’m sure you’ve noticed that Foxy doesn’t have a penis?”</p><p>“Yeah…?” I said.</p><p>“Most monsters are driven to hunt women, detecting a woman’s scent from as far as a mile away. Once their attention is… <em>aroused…</em> they’ll chase us relentlessly until either they are killed or we are fucked. A Manhunter is the exact opposite. They’ll scent a man from a mile away, chase them down and fuck themselves on his cock. Their saliva and fluids can apparently induce male arousal and hardness on contact with skin, regardless of the victim’s actual enthusiasm or how many orgasms they’ve had.”</p><p>“Ah I see,” I said.</p><p>“You’ve surely heard men warn each other about never interrupting a monster while it’s raping a woman? The same applies in reverse here. As the non-preferred sex, the Manhunter will see you as a <em>threat</em> rather than a potential target so long as she has a man available to her. That means they won’t hold themselves back from trying to kill you.”</p><p>“Ah… Yeah, I guess I’m lucky Foxy is such a gentle girl then.” I said.</p><p>Ginny pointed at the three long gashes in my thigh, Foxy’s claw marks. “That’s gentle?”</p><p>“This?” I pointed at the claw marks. “This was just a warning. She warned me twice with growls to back off, and I blundered towards her anyway. This was just warning number three. I’m pretty sure she could have done worse than this if she wanted.”</p><p>“You might be right about that. I’ve heard Ferals have a more animal-like intelligence. They’re not necessarily mindless, it’s just… the corruption brings them closer to their bestial nature.” Beatrice explained.</p><p>“So Pinky didn’t attack me… because I’m her preferred sex?” I asked.</p><p>“Yeah, you’re another potential target, so she’ll merely be driven to catch and rape you, rather than kill you.” Bethany said.</p><p>“She didn’t seem all that aggressive,” I shrugged.</p><p>“Yeah… that’s a pretty unusual monster. I haven’t heard of <em>anything</em> that docile before.” Bethany said.</p><p>“She still might try to… <em>you know…</em>” Ginny mumbled. “It’s not safe. They can sometimes switch targets if they see someone else they like better.”</p><p>“I’m not scared of a little bit of ‘you know.’ Like I two you and Bethany before, I’m Taint immune. In fact, I can actually <em>gain levels</em> from being monster raped. Chloe, the high elf there, is the same. Neither of us are in any danger from Pinky.”</p><p>“Must be nice to not be afraid of monsters…” Beatrice said.</p><p>“If you’re Taint immune, then I guess it’s safe for you to play with the monster. As the preferred sex, Pinky shouldn’t attack you with lethal intent unless you yourself threaten her life. She might try to grab and fuck you though, and monsters aren’t always gentle. She’s gentle now, but she still might be a… <em>rough</em> partner if she got you into a disadvantageous position,” Lothelea explained.</p><p>“Good to know…” I said. “So what even <em>is</em> Pinky? She looks kinda like Purple there…”</p><p>“Obviously a variant of demonblood elf, same as Purple. Demonbloods are what all high elves turn into when corrupted.” Lothelea explained.</p><p>“They barely seem like the same species. Purple is like three times the weight of Pink… at least.”</p><p>“There are some scholars that try to divide them into subcategories. Lesser, greater, alpha, beta… Personally, I just accept that there is a lot of variation of body types and behaviours within the Tainted species we call Demonblood.” Lothelea explained.</p><p>“I heard a theory that a person’s physical stats have some bearing on what sort of creature they turn into. Like… Purple was probably a warrior type, while Pink might have been a spellcaster? I don’t know…” Ginny added.</p><p>“Makes sense, I suppose,” I said. “Does that mean Foxy used to be a spell caster, and the giant Wolf man was a warrior?”</p><p>“I believe Foxy was once a level 12 [Maid], a gentle and delicate soul named Magdalene. She was torture-raped downstairs in the dungeon for only three months before she broke enough to warrant disposal, then she fell prey to the monsters in the pit. I believe she was converted by the one you call Purple. It was a rather painful rape, I recall. Purple seems to greatly favour anal and acts with <em>great</em> alacrity,” Lothelea said.</p><p>“Yikes!” I clenched my butt in sympathy. Purple had been a big girl down there. Dry anal with a normal sized cock last night hurt like crazy… how bad would a studded monster cock be? I might have dodged a bullet there.</p><p>“Indeed.” Lothelea replied. “I believe her strength stat was around thirteen? I can’t recall exactly. She was above average for a woman, but not equal to a proper warrior. She’s fairly small, by Feral beastkin standards. Her previous stats <em>might</em> have been a factor.”</p><p>“It could also be her gentle nature.” I suggested. “Some part of her didn’t want to hurt anyone, so she turned into something a bit less threatening?”</p><p>“True or not, I like that explanation better,” Beatrice said. “My sister got turned, a few years ago. Turned into a Feral wolfkin, and fled to the woods to get away from the kingdom’s divine protection aura. Our old master didn’t want to deal with her, so he let her go. She had a dick, probably large enough to hurt, but not large enough to kill someone, not like the big boy we saw here. It makes me happy to think there’s some part of her still in there, holding her back from becoming a <em>truly</em> vicious monster.”</p><p>“Has anyone ever found a cure?” I asked. “For the Taint? Some way to reverse it?”</p><p>“No,” Lothelea said firmly. “Greater minds than us have tried and failed.”</p><p>“Yeah, I <em>wish</em> there was a cure. The best we could do for someone like my sister, or Foxy over there is kill them painlessly.” Beatrice added.</p><p>“If there was a cure… we wouldn’t even <em>be</em> here.” Ginny said darkly.</p><p>“What do you mean?” I asked.</p><p>“You ever wonder why these men want to see us suffer so much? Why they fucking <em>raped </em>me last night with a burning barbecue between my legs?” she grumbled. “<em>Taint</em>, that’s why. The early stages of Taint corruption include an increased libido and an overwhelming desire to dominate and inflict pain. For those with more Taint, that desire can get quite extreme.”</p><p>“So all of our customers survived getting monster raped?” I asked, skeptically.</p><p>“Probably not. Being captured by a monster usually leads to a full transformation unless someone else shows up to save them. The monsters don’t let their victims go until they’re <em>fully</em> Tainted. No, these guys are probably just inflicted with Power Greed, they’re people who levelled up too fast for their blessings to catch and cleanse the Taint from them.” Beatrice explained.</p><p>“Ah, yeah… I guess that makes more sense.” I said.</p><p><em>Finally,</em> I had my answer as to why there were so many of these cruel sadistic bastards. If adventuring naturally led to Taint corruption, which naturally led to sadism, then a town that catered to adventurers would obviously have enough well paid sadists to warrant running a torture brothel like this.</p><p>I could even picture how the non-cruel townsfolk let them get away with it too… It was probably seen by many as a lesser evil, a way to keep the horny, pent up, sadistic adventurers with no legal outlet for their urges, from abusing innocent <em>human</em> townsfolk.</p><p>That didn’t mean any of this was <em>okay</em>. It was still <em>most definitely</em> fucked up, but I could at least see how the townsfolk rationalized it in their minds.</p><p>“How long is… umm… <em>that</em> going to take?” I asked, pointing at the feral fox girl and her victim.</p><p>“Corruption?” Beatrice said. “Depends. After only an hour there can be some minor, yet permanent personality changes, like the high libido and sadism Ginny talked about. If rescued early, the victim can learn to manage those urges, and live their life more or less normally. They usually say the window for a successful rescue is ten hours. After that, the victim is considered corrupted and unrecoverable. At that point they’re usually too far gone for them to reintegrate with society. There’s too much mental degradation, and they’re basically a growling horny beast too stupid to do anything but fuck. But there are exceptions to the rule, there have been stories of some people lasting as long as two days and being saved with their minds intact. I guess it would depend on their Willpower stat? As for a full transformation? That usually takes around a month of solid rape, but I think that time varies quite a bit, depending on the monster’s level.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t you starve to death before that?” I asked.</p><p>“Once the physical changes start, the need for food and water goes away. Monsters have no desires or physical needs, other than the insatiable need to rape us.” Beatrice explained.</p><p>“Keep in mind, you won’t be lucid for much of it…” Ginny said. “Your mind will be gone after ten hours. That’s why my mom told me. If you get caught, you only suffer for ten hours, then there’s no more pain.”</p><p>“That’s not the most reassuring thing to tell a kid,” I commented.</p><p>“Really?” Beatrice said. “Fuck, I wish <em>my</em> mom told me that. I grew up thinking I would be gang raped for <em>months</em> if a tribe of goblins caught me. I wish I’d known about the mental degradation part earlier. My mom couldn’t even get me to <em>look</em> outside the walls. Heck, I was afraid of toilets for two whole years because somebody told me goblins liked to lurk in the public latrines.”</p><p>“Is that true?” Ginny gasped.</p><p>“Fuck if I know.” Beatrice said.</p><p>“Yes, along with Weavers, Centipedes, Slimes, and other monsters favoring subterranean environments. But the latrines get inspected by the guards every morning and night so the risk of actually encountering a monster in there is low,” Lothelea said.</p><p>“Oh great… I wish you hadn’t told me that… now I’ll imagine a smelly sewer monster grabbing me and dragging me down every time I go pee,” Ginny said.</p><p>“Not like we’ll ever need to use a latrine again with them Purifying us twice a day.” Bethany commented.</p><p>“I guess that’s a perk,” I said with a smirk.</p><p>“It’s unlikely, but occasionally a customer will request a girl with unwashed body odour, or a full bladder. In that case they are not Purified, and usually required to… void themselves… at the client’s request.” Lothelea commented.</p><p>“W-Why would they want that?” Ginny said. “It’s like that healer… h-he…”</p><p>“Don’t worry, those customers are rare.” Lothelea said serenely. “It’s far more likely you’ll be the ones drinking <em>their</em> pee instead.”</p><p>Ginny wrinkled her nose in disgust.</p><p>“I should be horrified by that but…” Beatrice signed in resignation, “You know what? Sure, whatever. It’s still better than the rack.”</p><p>“A lot of things are better than the rack,” Lothelea agreed.</p><p>“You tried it out yet?” Beatrice asked.</p><p>“I’ve belonged to Lord Anthony Volda, this town’s most infamous sadist, for five years… <em>Yes.</em> I’ve experienced every torture device in the dungeon… more than once.” Lothelea said with her own sigh of resignation.</p><p><em>“Fuck…”</em> I muttered.</p><p>“FUBAR, right?” Ginny said, adopting the phrase I taught her.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s right, definitely FUBAR,” I replied.</p><p>“I-is there anything worse?” Beatrice asked, with terrified curiosity.</p><p>“Worse than the rack?” Lothelea took a moment to think. “For a constant sustained level of pain lasting hours or days? No I think the rack probably wins. But to be honest, I’d rather spend all day on the rack than get my skin peeled off again. Getting skinned alive was the longest hour of my life. It was worse than burning alive, which I’d also consider to be worse than the rack.”</p><p>“That’s fucking horrifying…” I muttered.</p><p>“Yes it was,” Lothelea agreed.</p><p>The conversation lapsed into an awkward silence. Nobody really had anything to say on the matter of getting skinned alive.</p><p>“So let’s say I don’t want to be skinned alive. How do we escape from here?” I asked.</p><p>“You want to <em>escape?</em>” Ginny gasped.</p><p>“Yeah. Don’t you?” I asked.</p><p>“We <em>don’t</em> escape,” Lothelea said bitterly.</p><p>“Okay, but let’s say we wanted to try anyway…” I said.</p><p>Lothelea pointed to her slave collar. “Tracking enchantment and proximity based remote torture and kill. Try and run away we’ll be writhing in agony the instant was cross the property’s threshold. Go a little further than that, and the remote kill activates, shrinking the collar down until it strangles us to death.”</p><p>“How do we take these off then? Is there a magical key or something?” I asked.</p><p>“Lord Volda himself is the only one with the access to remove or disable them,” she replied. “I don’t suggest asking him to release you.”</p><p>“Wasn’t there like… When I got Chloe, a [High Priest] put her collar on. He said certain members of the Church of the Untainted can take them off…”</p><p>“First of all, I don’t know if that’s true for <em>these</em> particular collars. It’s technically illegal to enchant a slave collar without access for clergy, but Lord Volda is rich and influential enough to make his own rules. But let’s say the priests have access… what then? Are you planning on convincing a human priest to <em>free a slave?”</em> Lothelea grumbled.</p><p>“Well, I wasn’t a slave to begin with. I’m technically a free individual. I just sorta got kidnapped and put in a collar,” I said.</p><p>“Wait, you’re actually a <em>human</em>?” Ginny gasped, looking at me accusingly. She didn’t seem fond of humans, and I couldn’t exactly blame her.</p><p>“Well I was a human yesterday morning. Then Trindon, in his infinite mercy, decided to turn me into an Aasimar as a reward for healing a bunch of slaves for free. I got kidnapped by some random street thugs shortly after,” I explained.</p><p>“A <em>god</em> changed your species? Like… literally wove a divine miracle? And that miracle turned you <em>into</em> a demihuman?” Lothelea gasped, her cool composure momentarily shattered.</p><p>“Chloe too. She was fully human like… four days ago? But then she got turned into a high elf,” I shrugged.</p><p>“But we’re… corrupted… A god wouldn’t…” Lothelea stared at me wide eyed.</p><p>“This town’s [High Priest] said something like that too. That you were all slaves because you were half-monsters? I’m pretty sure that’s utter bullshit.” I said.</p><p>Ginny gasped, “Don’t just <em>say</em> something like that out loud…”</p><p>“Why, you think the gods will hear me?” I chuckled.</p><p>“Well… yes… they hear everything… especially when you talk about them,” she said.</p><p>“Well I had a personal conversation with Vyreth and he didn’t mention demihumans being a problem at all. Tainted monsters were the enemy I was sent to defeat. And then he went and turned Chloe into an elf, which he probably wouldn’t do to his special champion if elves were a Tainted species. Then Trindon turned me into an Aasimar. I’m basically a demi-angel, an <em>anti</em>-monster. I’m probably <em>less</em> corrupted than an average human, despite being a so-called Tainted demihuman. If anyone’s going to piss off the gods it would be <em>these</em> assholes for kidnapping us.”</p><p>“You had a <em>personal conversation</em> with the Lord of Struggle?” Lothelea asked skeptically.</p><p>“Um yes?” I said awkwardly. “A short one, at least. It’s sort of a long story, but the gist of it is… Chloe and I are from another world entirely, one without any Taint at all. Thanks to that, we were given a stronger version of Vyreth’s blessing so we could fight the corruption in this world and rise in level as fast as we wanted without getting overcome with Power Greed. Vyreth personally explained to us why we were brought here.”</p><p>“That’s also why you’re immune to Taint?” Beatrice asked.</p><p>“Yep, you got it,” I said.</p><p>“Then if you were really brought here to save the world, I hope the gods smite these assholes,” Ginny grumbled.</p><p>“Me too…” I said.</p><p>I waited a few moments. Looking up at the ceiling expectantly. Any time now guys… No? No fire and brimstone, no bolts from the heavens or pillars of salt? <em>C’mon guys! You’re the ones who got me into this mess with that fucking ill advised Aasimar buff… Take responsibility!</em></p><p>“Lazy gits…” I grumbled.</p><p>“No luck?” Beatrice snickered.</p><p>“I guess they’re shy. No smiting today,” I said.</p><p>“The gods are bound by rules we cannot fathom,” Lothelea said sagely. “Perhaps they want to act, but are unable to unless the right conditions are met.”</p><p>“Yeah, if Vyreth’s blessing absorbs and converts Taint… then this Taint is obviously not something he lacks the <em>ability</em> to handle. There must be something stopping Vyreth from just weaving a big miracle and making the Taint vanish.”</p><p>“Against the rules,” Ginny agreed.</p><p>“Isn’t it something about acting outside one’s domain?” Beatrice asked.</p><p>Lothelea nodded, “Indeed. Vyreth is the god of Struggle and Valor. He can grant us power <em>only</em> because it gives us the means to struggle and prove our valor. If he made the Taint go away with a miracle, we wouldn’t <em>struggle</em> against it. That would be counter to his domain. Likewise, if he didn’t give us enough strength to have fighting chance against the Taint monsters at all, that would also be counter to his domain. Only by struggling do we gain his power, yet it should still be possible to eventually win against the Taint if we struggle hard enough.”</p><p>“So who is the god of calling down lightning on sadistic slaver assholes?” I asked.</p><p>Lothelea sighed, “There is no such god, though I wish there was.”</p><p>“What about, like… a patron protector of demihumans or something?”</p><p>Lothelea smiked, “I can’t speak for the other demis here, but most dark elves no longer worship Nyar’Loaketer.”</p><p>“Um… this probably sounds like a stupid question, but… why not?” I asked.</p><p>Beatrice cracked up and fell over laughing.</p><p>“You’re really <em>not</em> from this world, are you?” Ginny said, amazed.</p><p>“Umm…” I looked around uncomfortably.</p><p>Lothelea sighed, “So the current status of demihumans is our fault, <em>dark elves,</em> specifically. My species, at least, fully deserves its status as an inherently Tainted slave race. <em>We</em> were the ones who Tainted the world, after all. Nyar’Loaketer is the elder god of the Infinite Abyss. Or more accurately, one of <em>three</em> elder gods of the Infinite Abyss once worshipped by the dark elves. He is also the god who opened the rift, and Tainted the world with a single drop of his blood.”</p><p>“Oh… I see. Then yeah, probably better you don’t worship that guy anymore,” I said.</p><p>“I didn’t know there were three…” Ginny said.</p><p>“Nyar’Loaketer, Nyar’Heliothorpe, and Nyar’Shiggurath,” Lothelea said. “The Insatiable Corruption of Form, The Mournful Desecration of Glory, and The Slithering Violation of Purity. Three brothers, or whatever the elder god equivalent of a brother may be. They are sometimes enemies, sometimes allies.”</p><p>“Corruption of Form, I can see that,” I gestured to the monstrous feral foxkin and pink demonblood elf. “What makes them so… rapey? Shouldn’t forced intercourse fall under the Slithering Violator’s domain?”</p><p>“I’m not a [Dark Priestess] so I don’t know much more than the little tidbits my mother passed down to me. As I understand it… All three brothers are somewhat <em>carnal</em>, perhaps Nyar’Shiggurath more than the others, but each of these dark entities would almost certainly violate you sexually without mercy or remorse should you inadvertently wander into their realm. Often, the power they grant comes at the price of an elven sacrifice, sent to the gods’ personal realms to experience their violating touch for the rest of their long lifespans.”</p><p>“I’m picturing lots of tentacles,” I said.</p><p>“None have seen the gods’ true form and returned to speak of it,” Lothelea said. “In ancient artwork, the Avatar of Shiggurath, that’s basically his… <em>projection</em> onto the mortal plane, is often depicted as a mass of black tentacles, insatiable, and ever-raping.”</p><p>“What about mister Taint?” I asked.</p><p>“The Avatar of Loaketer is described as an ever-shifting cavern whose cramped walls are writhing flesh comprised of in an infinite number of slimy tongues, licking and tasting all that trespass.” the dark elf explained.</p><p>“A cavern? Like… a cavern in what?” I said.</p><p>“A cavern of endless flesh, of tasting and changing.”</p><p>“But like, a cavern is a void… in rock right? A mountain might contain a cavern. A cavern can’t exist on its own. This avatar is a void in… what exactly?”</p><p>“Flesh? The walls are flesh,” Lothelea said, not quite understanding my question.</p><p>Eh, forget it. I stopped trying to picture whatever impossible monstrosity this avatar of Taint happened to be.</p><p>“What about the middle brother?” Ginny asked.</p><p>“Bugs,” Lothelea replied quickly, offering no further detail.</p><p>“Bugs?” Beatrice asked.</p><p>“Just… <em>so many</em> bugs. All sorts. Use your imagination, I <em>really</em> don’t want to think about it. Bugs freak me out a little.” Lothelea said quietly.</p><p>There was a bit of a lull in the conversation. I looked over at the rape monsters again. Fox girl was still gently cuddle-fucking her victim, and Chloe was still sucking the Pink demon girl’s dick. She didn’t seem to be flagging or losing energy. How long had she been doing this? A couple hours maybe? Probably a while.</p><p>“Right… Well thanks for the theology lesson,” I said.</p><p>It was right at that moment when every hair on my body stood on end. An oppressive feeling of raw monstrous <em>power</em> washed over me.</p><p>There was no comparing it with any magic I’d witnessed before in this world. It was orders of magnitude more powerful. The only point of comparison I could make, was the feeling I got from Vyreth Himself during my brief conversation with him at the start of our journey.</p><p>This was a divine aura, a god’s power. <em>What was happening?</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Slight Retcon:</p><p>I played around with a spreadsheet and realized that characters in higher class tiers didn't really have the stats to warrant the level of badass-ness I wanted them to have. Therefore, I changed the description and class rank-up requirements described in chapter ten.</p><p>Before, the rule was every ten levels was a class upgrade. So Tier 2 started at 10, Tier 3 started at 20, Tier 4 started at 30, and so on. Now, each new class upgrade requires more levels than the previous class. Also, because we get so many more levels now, unlocking Tier 2 skills requires 2 skill points instead of 1. Tier 3 requires 3 points, and so on.</p><p>New Rule:<br/>Tier 1 starts at level 1, requires 10 levels to unlock next tier.<br/>Tier 2 starts at level 11, requires 20 levels to unlock next tier.<br/>Tier 3 starts at level 31, requires 30 levels to unlock next tier.<br/>Tier 4 starts at level 61, requires 40 levels to unlock next tier.<br/>Tier 5 starts at level 101... and so on...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. The Rite of Ankadiseth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The three girls, Beatrice, Ginny, and Lothelea all felt it too. Wide eyed, they turned their heads this way and that, trying to find the source of this oppressive feeling.</p><p>I looked around the arena.</p><p>Chloe was still on her knees, but no longer servicing her partner. Pinky was curled up in a little ball, no longer being serviced, but lying in the fetal position, resting her head on Chloe’s lap. Chloe gently stroked her head trying to soothe the terrified monster girl. Foxy was still on top of Milah, still impaled on his member but was no longer grinding on him. She was hunched low, chest pressed against his face, covering his body with her own to protect him. Her hackles were raised, and she was growling defensively, looking around but failing to identify the threat.</p><p>“W-what’s happening?” Ginny whimpered.</p><p>“You know how we were joking about the gods smiting these bastards?” I asked.</p><p>“No… no way,” Beatrice stammered.</p><p>“Yes way,” I said, grinning evily. I was looking forward to seeing these bastards pay.</p><p>“Be humble, be deferent,” Lothelea hissed a warning. “Do not call their wrath upon us.”</p><p>A single voice called out. A young girl’s voice, one I recognized instantly. It wasn’t loud, but it was <em>strong</em>, somehow perfectly audible to me despite the distance and walls between us.</p><p>
  <strong>“Ia! Ia! Nyar’Shiggurath! Despair all ye sinners, and repent! For the Slithering Violation is called once again to taste the light of the mortal realm.”</strong>
</p><p>It was Emi’s voice. What the fuck was this?</p><p>
  <strong>“Ia! Ia! Nyar’Shiggurath! Despair all ye sinners, and repent! For the Despoiler of Purity has judged your worth and found it lacking.”</strong>
</p><p>Emi’s voice grew more powerful, uncountable numbers of soft whispers joined in with her voice in a great hissing choir. Emi’s voice was fine, but the whispers my head when I tried to focus on them individually.</p><p>“Okay, so that’s my friend Emi… another traveller from my world and she’s… what is she doing?” I stammered.</p><p><em>“She’s calling a god.”</em> Lothelea gasped in horror. “The rite of Ankadiseth, a dark elven ritual. The very same that doomed our world. It’s happening again!”</p><p>
  <strong>“Ia! Ia! Nyar’Shiggurath! Despair all ye sinners, and repent! Open the gate to the Cathedral of Eternal Violation. Let your voices sing! Sing for Him! <em>Sing!</em>”</strong>
</p><p>Another wave of power crashed over me. I felt a great and unnatural compulsion to sing. I had to join the Choir. I had to show proper respect. I crushed the feeling with my Willpower, recognizing it as artificial.</p><p>“Ia! Ia! Nyar’Shiggurath!”</p><p>Both Beatrice and Ginny sitting next to me had joined the Choir. Lothelea and Chloe were both able to resist the compulsion.</p><p>“Ia! Ia! Nyar’Shiggurath!”</p><p>A great Choir sung out. A thousand voices or more. The entire town sung the Elder One’s praises. I felt another wave of power. Curious, I activated my [Sense Mana].</p><p>Infinite and Beautiful, Blinding and Overpowering. My eyes rolled back and I lost consciousness.</p><p>“Ia! Ia! Nyar’Shiggurath!”</p><p>I woke up again, flat on my back, probably only a few seconds later. My mana sense was deactivated once more. I wasn’t about to try something like that again.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>[Sense Mana] Skill has reached rank 9<br/>[Sense Mana] Skill has reached rank 10 (MAX)</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Two skill levels in an instant, for merely <em>attempting</em> to sense a god’s power. Fuck.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Lothelea gasped.</p><p>“Yeah… I just tried to [Sense Mana]. Bad idea, don’t do that.” I explained.</p><p>
  <strong>“Ia! Ia! Nyar’Shiggurath! Despair all ye sinners, and repent! The bargain is struck!”</strong>
</p><p>There was a noise. It was an inhuman screech, as high as loud as shrieking steel, and as low and rumbling as a fog horn. It was an explosive wall of sound that would have knocked me off my feet, had I been standing.</p><p>Then… there was a terrible silence. Perfect and pure. Cold sweat dripped down my back, and I held my breath.</p><p>Then there was rumbling. And then… the world above me exploded.</p><p>A shapeless mass of black tentacles crashed through the walls and ceiling, slithering, grasping, ripping and tearing. A shower of wood splinters fell on me.</p><p>“Ia! Ia! Nyar’Shiggurath!” The Choir sang.</p><p>“Ia! Ia! Nyar’Shiggurath!” Lothelea, Chloe and I all joined them, unable to bear witness the divine being in front of us and not sing its praise.</p><p>The mass of writhing tentacles poured down on me from above. The tendrils enveloped me, smothering all light, slithering and tasting my flesh. My feet left the sandy floor and I was lost in the void, an entire universe composed of only slime and slithering.</p><p>The Great Violator touched me everywhere, arms, legs, breasts, back, toes, thighs… And yes, the Elder God of Defiled Purity raped me, as was his divine right. Tentacles forcefully entered my mouth, vagina, and anus, all at once. Despite the violence of His blessing, there was little pain.</p><p>I moaned against the tentacle in my mouth, and grinded my hips against the tentacles in my ass and pussy. They explored me deeply and roughly. I relaxed and let the creature bless me with its sacramental forced intercourse. There would be no fighting this one. I felt warm slime coat every inch of my body, inside and out. It tingled and relieved aches and pains I didn’t even know I had.</p><p>Then, only a few seconds later, the tentacles withdrew.</p><p>I was no longer cowering in the corner of the pit with the other girls. I was now standing in the exact center. I had the memory of being covered in slime, yet I could find none on my body. I was perfectly clean and healthy. The soreness in my vagina from Crabby’s earlier penetration was gone, as was the scratch on my thigh from Foxy.</p><p>I was healed and restored, perfectly refreshed. Despite not having eaten since the previous morning, or slept at all, I was neither hungry not tired.</p><p>Standing next to me, unharmed, healthy and whole was Chloe. The old slave collar around her neck was gone, replaced with a new one. This one was made of a black metal, almost like wrought iron, and gave off an ominous aura like that of the old god himself. It was beautifully ornate, carved with an exquisitely detailed pattern of slithering tentacles that seemed to shift and change whenever I wasn’t looking directly at it.</p><p>Kneeling in a circle around us, facing me, kneeling with their heads to the floor, were twenty or so slaves. I recognized them as my fellow torture slaves from the dungeons down below. There were a few new faces, however. Dark elves, clad in maid outfits, probably the rest of Lord Anthony’s unfortunate harem. They were all wearing new collars of black metal, decorated with the same tentacle motif as Chloe. I felt my own neck, and it was bare. I was no longer a slave, apparently.</p><p>“W-what the fuck happened?” I stammered.</p><p>I looked around. The monster corpses were reduced to a barely recognizable bloody pulp. Purple as well, had been decisively finished off by the tentacles, reduced to a mash of purple flesh and green glowing blood scattered and spread across the sand. I couldn’t find any trace of Milah or Foxy near the spot where they’d once been fucking. I looked around and spotted Milah in the crowd of slaves, kneeling with the others, no longer in any danger.</p><p>Despite being monsters, Foxy and Pinky were both spared the god’s wrath for some reason. They were far outside the circle of slaves, yet positioned the same as them, kneeling with their faces to the sand. They both had their old collars replaced with new tentacle styled ones. Foxy was soon kneeling up, back on her haunches, looking around warily, too scared to move from her position or rape any of the three male slaves present. Pinky, however, didn’t dare straighten up or move from her submissive position at all.</p><p>As for the rest of the torture brothel… <em>What torture brothel?</em></p><p>Everything above the rim of the arena pit was just… gone. The building was scoured clean, down to the foundation, like the aftermath of a passing tornado.</p><p>I heard the groaning of men from above us. Clearly there were some survivors. I had to admit, I was a little disappointed by that.</p><p>“Huh… okay then,” I muttered.</p><p>“W-what do we do?” one of the slaves muttered.</p><p>“The masters are… gone?” another gasped in disbelief, looking at the open sky, now lit in pre-dawn twilight.</p><p>“A-are we… <em>yours</em> now, Mistress?” Lothelea asked me uncertainly.</p><p>I looked down at her, kneeling at my feet.</p><p>“Honestly, I have no idea, but I suppose the position we find ourselves in is probably… meaningful,” I told her.</p><p>“I think so too, Mistress,” Lothelea said. “Please take care of me well.”</p><p>“Sure, if I actually <em>am</em> your Mistress,” I chucked.</p><p>“Why am I standing then? I’m still a slave right?” Chloe asked.</p><p>“A head slave? Or perhaps merely a favored one? Perhaps the Despoiler of Purity wanted you to be above us in hierarchy?” Lothelea suggested.</p><p>“M-maybe…” Chloe said, looking at me nervously.</p><p>“Well, if I were to gain ownership of everyone here, and actually set up a hierarchy, I <em>would</em> give Chloe a place of privilege. I’ve known her for a lot longer, and trust her,” I awkwardly explained.</p><p>“If our position reflects your desires, then perhaps we really <em>are</em> yours,” Lothelea said.</p><p>“Is there any way to check?” I asked.</p><p>“Have a priest or artisan mage analyze the collars?” another elf I hadn’t met yet suggested.</p><p>“I don’t suppose anyone here can do that?” I asked, looking around the crowd. Nobody raised their hands.</p><p>So now what? New collars meant new enchantments. And if these were gifts from the tentacle god, odds were decent that the slaves wouldn’t die if they tried to leave the brothel now. That wasn’t a guarantee though. Similarly, I had no idea if I rightfully owned these slaves or not. Even if the god-crafted collars bound them to me, that still sort of made them stolen property, didn’t it? I certainly hadn’t <em>bought</em> any of them. Wouldn’t I need to register them or whatever?</p><p>Also, where was I going to go? Somehow I doubted twenty or more slaves would fit inside that little bedroom in the rectory hall. And how much did slave gruel cost? I had twenty-something mouths to feed, didn’t I? Oh, and clothes? Everyone but the dark elven maids were naked.</p><p>Eventually, my panicked indecision was cured by the sound of commotion upstairs, shouts and the sound of jingling chainmail armour.</p><p>“Try to remember who your neighbours are, and where you’re kneeling in this array, I’ll draw a chart later,” I ordered.</p><p>I heard two dozen murmurs of ‘Yes Mistress.’ Hehe… that was kind of awesome. I had more submissive slaves than I could easily count at a glance. Mistress Tyler’s found herself a slave harem. If they were all mine, I’d have to avoid letting the power go to my head.</p><p>“Okay then, I’ll go poke my nose out upstairs and figure out what’s going on. Then I’ll call for you all to follow if it’s safe.” I said.</p><p>More murmurs of ‘Yes Mistress.’</p><p>I walked over to the door at the side of the arena, the one I’d entered by. Before the tentacles, it had been a thick, monster resistant door, firmly barred shut. Now it was just <em>missing</em>, torn straight off its hinges. I crept up the narrow staircase to the ground level.</p><p>The upstairs was utterly demolished. Not a single shred of debris larger than my palm stood intact. The tiny shards of timber were spread around most of the town, poking out of roofs and littering yards. I could see the footprint of the brothel and its stone foundation. Most of the stone was still intact, but the underground torture chamber had been dug out, each individual brick crushed and scattered, leaving behind a deep empty pit of raw dirt. No other buildings had been damaged by the tentacles.</p><p>And then there were the bodies. Probably close to a hundred corpses, crushed and wrung out like dirty rags. Blood splattered every surface. There were maybe another twenty human survivors among the brothel’s clients. They no longer wore their red robes and masks. Each was completely naked yet miraculously unharmed. There was a pretty obvious message behind that.<em> ‘Don’t be a torture brothel customer anymore.’</em></p><p>I saw a row of town guards around the perimeter of the property, keeping curious townsfolk away from the scene of devastation, yet more and more curious people continued to join the crowds. After a few moments, I saw Lysander and Maddie in the crowd, waving at me. I waved back. I couldn’t see Emi anywhere.</p><p>I also saw Father Jordan, three other priests and a half dozen acolytes who I hadn’t met yet. They were combing the wreckage, checking on survivors, and distributing modesty blankets to cover the men. Father Jordan spotted me, and approached me carefully.</p><p>“Lady Tyler… it… seems you’re unharmed,” he said awkwardly, handing me a modesty blanket.</p><p>I took it gratefully and covered myself. I was getting tired of always being naked.</p><p>“Yep, Old Shiggy was a real gentleman. What a surprise, eh? He was nice enough to personally rescue me from the dungeon and even fixed up a few little injuries for me.”</p><p>Father Jordan paled when he heard me call the great and powerful Nyar’Shiggurath by such a casual title. I smirked. Based on the gods I met so far, I suspected few of them actually gave a shit about formality. For Nyar’Shiggurath in particular, from the brief moment of carnal communion I had with him, I got the impression that referring to him in a casual manner would actually be seen as endearing. The Violator of Purity was a lover, not a dominator.</p><p>“This… shouldn’t have happened,” Father Jordan said, apologetically.</p><p><em>Yeah no shit!</em> I grumbled internally. I shouldn’t have needed a god to save me, I shouldn’t have been kidnapped, and this brothel shouldn’t even exist in the first place.</p><p>I gave him a dirty glare, “Yeah, makes me wonder how those guys managed to get Chloe’s old slave collar off, or put a fresh one on me without officially registering me. Any idea which priest Lord Volda bought?”</p><p>Father Jordan looked guilty, “We’re… investigating.”</p><p>That sounded like bullshit to me, but I guess there was a <em>chance</em> that he might have been telling the truth about wanting to seriously investigate the brothel’s illegal slaves. Not wanting to piss him off, I decided to let the matter drop for now.</p><p>“Does your church worship Nyar’Shiggurath too?” I asked, curiously.</p><p>“Erm… no, the elder gods are best… left to their own devices, but none of the other gods seem at all <em>displeased</em> by his actions. That alone is quite significant. This was the first time one of the three Elders has manifested an Avatar in the mortal realm since Nyar’Loaketer first Tainted the world. Yet this was not seen as an act of aggression, none of the pantheon are raising alarm about it. They… <em>approve</em> of this destruction. It seems the gods value you and your friends quite highly, even going so far as to allow the summoning of an Elder’s Avatar to progress uninterrupted.”</p><p>“Ah, well I guess I should be flattered,” I said.</p><p>Father Jordan sighed, and held his head, “I’ll be honest. This is a world-shaking event, and I have no idea what to do with you. I’ll be sending word to Baltour, to the main temple, for advice on how to progress from here. The Archbishop will surely want to speak with those who motivated the direct intervention of a deity.”</p><p>“Technically, I motivated three… Vyreth brought me here in the first place then Trindon blessed me, changing my species to Aasimar, a sort of divinely blessed human,” I said.</p><p>“Ah yes… I heard about that from your peers,” Father Jordan narrowed his eyes, and looked at my neck uncomfortably.</p><p>I sighed, “Yes, I suppose I’m technically a demihuman now, but there isn’t a trace of Taint on or in my body. I’m part <em>angel</em>… I’m like, the opposite of Tainted. Also, remember a literal god <em>just</em> removed my collar, and made a very deliberate decision not to put a new one on me. With that in mind, I think <em>maybe</em> it might be wise to make an exception regarding enslaving me on sight?”</p><p>“It is not for us to know the gods’ wills,” Father Jordan said cautiously. “Perhaps you were merely meant to wear a different collar. We can of course register you to your friends, as you did with Chloe.”</p><p>I led Father Jordan over to the edge of the pit, “Let me show you something.”</p><p>I gestured to… I quickly counted them… twenty four collared slaves, and two collared monsters. Every one of them was wearing a black collar, patterned with ornately carved tentacles, each collar an artifact of divine manufacture.</p><p>“They all got shiny new collars, yet <em>my</em> neck is bare.” I explained.</p><p>Father Jordan swallowed nervously, “I see.”</p><p>“Maybe we should try to summon Nyar’Shiggurath again? Then you can ask him whether he just <em>forgot</em> about me. He’s pretty old right? Maybe you’re suggesting he’s going senile?” I said innocently.</p><p>“N-no, that won’t be necessary.” Father Jordan stammered.</p><p>I grinned. That was a win for me. I’d like to see him try to enslave me now, knowing that a literal <em>god</em> just disintegrated a building to free me from the last asshole that tried to do that.</p><p>“Oh, speaking of collars, are you able to tell who they’re registered to? I’ve got a feeling they might be mine,” I said.</p><p>“Yes, I can do that,” he said.</p><p>“Perfect.” I waved at the slaves, “Hey guys! Come on up. The scary people are… <em>mostly</em> squished. I have a feeling that the few survivors left behind were the <em>less </em>evil ones. We can analyze your collars and figure out what to do with you now. You probably don’t want to stay <em>here</em>, right?”</p><p>There was murmured agreement, and a few seconds of nervous hesitation, before the slaves climbed to their feet and started shuffling through the narrow door and up the stairs. Interestingly, not only did the two monsters not molest anyone while my back was turned, but they remained behind, still kneeling obediently in their original positions. Pinky still hadn’t even raised her head from the dirt.</p><p>“We have records of mana signatures at the town hall,” Father Jordan explained. “If these do not match you or the late Lord Volda, then it might take a while to find out who they now belong to.”</p><p>“<em>Late</em> Lord Volda?” I asked, grinning shamelessly.</p><p>“Err… yes. We found his… pieces spread all over his former mansion.” The priest explained uncomfortably.</p><p>“Glad to hear it.” I said, staring the priest in the eye.</p><p>“This is… not a good thing,” He grumbled. “He was… a rather prominent member of the community.”</p><p>“Remind me to tell you what, <em>exactly</em>, he did to one of his maids… I’m sure by the end of my story, you’ll agree that the bastard needed to be stopped. I seriously doubt he restricted himself to <em>only</em> torturing slaves. The man was sick.”</p><p>“I… wouldn’t know,” Father Jordan said awkwardly.</p><p>I glared at the man bitterly. Was he complicit, or just incompetent? Was he in on it? Or was he just willfully blind to the evil in his society? Even the <em>monsters</em> weren’t as fucked up as that so-called Untainted human. There was no way this priest didn’t know what sort of shit happened in this brothel.</p><p>Whatever, I could chew this guy out later, once I was no longer naked beneath a blanket and relying on his help to identify my slave collars.</p><p>“But yes, the collars, sure, I’m mostly just curious to know whether they’re mine or not anyway,” I said.</p><p>Father Jordan nodded, eager to be free of my glare, walked over and analyzed the first slave to make it up the stairs, Beatrice the wolfgirl. He closed his eyes and held his palm up to the collar.</p><p>“The enchantment is so… alien… like nothing I’ve ever seen before…” he muttered. “But it’s… letting me read it… Let’s see. Shared ownership, you, Ash, Emi, Lysander, Maddie and Chloe. Equal authority. No primary or secondaries designated.”</p><p>“Slaves can own other slaves?” I asked.</p><p>“No… not legally, but that’s the way the collar is registered and… I can’t exactly change it. The collar reacts to my church authority, letting me see what information it wants me to see, but it specifically blocks me from removing it or making changes.”</p><p>“Read only permissions?”</p><p>“Uhm… yes I suppose that’s a succinct way of describing it.” the priest replied.</p><p>One by one, the priest inspected every slave. Sure enough, every single one of them now belonged to me and my fellows from the tabletop gaming club. Or at least their collars seemed to think so.</p><p>Chloe was only slightly different. She had the same permissions as before. Unlike with the others, where all six of us were equals, for Chloe I was, once again, the primary owner, while the others were secondaries. Chloe gave me a relieved smile when she found out.</p><p>It took a good twenty minutes for Father Jordan to check everybody, but soon enough all the slaves were standing around in a big huddle, looking around at the carnage nervously, and watching the other priests and guards help the fallen humans who survived the mansion’s demolition. Unlike me, they weren’t given any modesty blankets.</p><p>“What about the monsters?” I asked. The two monster girls were still kneeling inside the pit.</p><p>“They have divine collars too?” he asked.</p><p>I just gestured towards them, the black metal collars were plainly visible, even from our view from the pit’s side above them.</p><p>“The keeping of captive monsters is legal with special permission, if their masters can demonstrate they have a noble bearing and have the resources and proper facilities to keep them safely confined. In this case, the entirety of House Volda has that permission. If these monsters are yours… and you want to… keep them? This is… going to be bureaucratically complicated.”</p><p>“Feel free to direct all your complaints to the Slithering Violation personally, I’m sure he’ll offer you a sympathetic ear,” I snarked.</p><p>“Yes, yes. The laws of man must bow to the laws of the heavens…” Father Jordan grumbled. “Let’s just hope these collars have the standard embedded commands. That’s the <em>bare minimum</em> of safety for monster collars.”</p><p>Father Jordan started descending the stairs to the monster pit, I followed.</p><p>“Embedded commands?” I asked.</p><p>“Stop, sleep, follow, and go are the required ones, though many of the more expensive collars have more than just those commands,” he explained. “To activate them, they’re usually prefixed by the word ‘command.’ For example, Command: Stop, Command: Follow, and so on. You can also release them from control with Command: Release, when you want them to return to their natural behaviour.”</p><p>“Gotcha,” I said.</p><p>Father Jordan led the way out onto the sandy arena floor. Pinky still hadn’t raised her head. Foxy focused intently on the priest, a cool and patient desire in her gaze. She still hadn’t moved off her knees.</p><p>The priest sighed, “Of course one of them had to be a Manhunter too… I hate dealing with Manhunters,” he grumbled.</p><p>Father Jordan pointed at Foxy, “Command: Sleep.”</p><p>I felt a little tingle in the back of my brain. A sort of confirmation. Did I want this pathetic unworthy excuse for a priest to command <em>my</em> god-given monster? That was… an interesting way to phrase it. Clearly, whatever shred of intelligence Nyar’Shiggurath embedded in the collar had some strong opinions about the current Church of the Untainted and their clergy.</p><p>I confirmed the prompt mentally. An instant later, the fox girl’s eyes closed, and she flopped over sideways like a puppet with her strings cut.</p><p>“There was a small delay… but it seems it works,” Father Jordan said thoughtfully.</p><p>I smirked. I suspected the default monster collars didn’t have the ‘ask Tyler’s permission before letting the priest mess with your monsters’ feature as standard.</p><p>I pointed at Pinky “Command: Release.”</p><p>Father Jordan gasped, and leaped away, “What are you doing!” he snapped angrily.</p><p>Pinky stayed on her knees, and raised her head just barely high enough to peek at me. She took a moment to decide what to do, blinking a few times, then sat back on her haunches, and shifted herself until she faced me directly. She stayed on her knees like a good girl, yet her eyes travelled all over my body hungrily. A little drop of drool dripped out of her mouth, and her massive eternally-hard erection bulged out obscenely now that she’d changed her posture. It throbbed, and a little drop of precum wept out from its tip.</p><p>“She’s not attacking…” the priest said, confused.</p><p>“Yeah, she’s a good girl. Strangely docile, for a monster.” I explained.</p><p>I walked over to the kneeling demonblood elf and gently patted her on the head to show how tame she was. I was confident in her good behaviour, and showing off for someone important, so <em>of course,</em> like any good pet, she did something stupid to embarrass me. She suddenly lunged forward, tongue extended, trying to lick my crotch through a gap in the blanket. I took a step back, dodging back from the overly aggressive cunnilingus.</p><p>“Nah uh!” I waggled my finger at her. “Later if you’re a good girl, but not right now.”</p><p>Pinky had no idea what I was saying. She had no concept of ‘later.’ She just looked hurt and betrayed. There was a pussy in her face, but then there wasn’t, and now she was <em>very</em> sad the pussy went away. She stayed on her knees, but scooted forward a little bit. Slowly, bit by bit, she scooted closer to my crotch to maybe get in a sneaky little lick without alerting me to her dastardly scheme. It… wasn’t terribly subtle.</p><p>“Command: Stop,” I tried.</p><p>Pinky froze halfway through her movement, and then sat back down on her haunches. She gave me a pitiful wide-eyed puppy dog stare, complete with trembling lower lip, but she stopped trying to creep toward me. She still had her eyes completely fixated on my crotch however, biting her lip with desire. Clearly the command stopped her from doing things, but it didn’t make her <em>want</em> to stop.</p><p>“Fancy,” I said.</p><p>“It seems the collars work.” Father Jordan commented.</p><p>“Well, they were made by a tentacle god, I assume they’d be pretty high quality,” I shrugged.</p><p>Father Jordan stared at me, incredulous, “You have <em>no idea</em> what you have, do you?”</p><p>“Some <em>super</em> good quality slave collars?” I replied, uncertainly.</p><p>“Setting aside the value of the slaves and captured monsters themselves, you have twenty-six personally attuned divine artefacts in your possession. Every single one of those is priceless. You’ve literally just <em>doubled</em> the number of known divine artifacts in the entire world.”</p><p>“Oh wow, that might be a problem. Are people going to kill my slaves to steal their collars?” I asked.</p><p>“They’re attuned to you, and as divine artifacts that attunement can’t be overridden by mortal means. Most attuned divine artifacts are… <em>exceedingly</em> lethal to prospective thieves, and most thieves know this. I doubt any would be foolish enough to risk it.”</p><p>“Ah that’s good,” I said. “So uuh… what happens now?”</p><p>“Now? Those slaves are officially yours by divine mandate. As a rule, it is the Church, and not individuals who are liable to acts of divinity. So, congratulations I suppose… We register twenty four slaves and two monsters in your name, use church funds to compensate their previous owners, or their families if they’re no longer alive, and wait for word from the Capital on what to do with this strange group of travellers so blatantly favored by the gods.”</p><p>“Where do we <em>put</em> them? I slaves, I mean,” I asked. “Is there space in the rectory hall?”</p><p>“For tonight, maybe. I’ll have one of the Acolytes ask around and find a modest manor house to lease for the month. Hopefully by the end of the month we’ll have word from the Capital and perhaps time to arrange a caravan.” the priest explained.</p><p>“Uhm… isn’t renting a mansion like that a lot of gold?” I said nervously.</p><p>“Reimbursement for twenty four slaves, market value between fifty and a hundred gold pieces each, plus registration fee of one gold twenty silver per slave... Compared to the price of the slaves the god stole on your behalf, the ten-gold monthly lease for a medium sized manor is just a drop in the bucket.”</p><p>I did some quick lazy math in my head, 75 gold times 24 slaves… how much were captured monsters worth? Let’s just call it 2000 gold pieces once everything was said and done. If one gold was $2000… I had just stolen something like <em>four million dollars</em> worth of slaves from this brothel.</p><p>I <em>really</em> didn’t feel bad about that.</p><p>“Yeah… that seems a little expensive,” I said nervously.</p><p>“<em>A little expensive,</em> she says,” Father Jordan grumbled.</p><p>“Okay… a lot expensive…” I admitted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Catching Up and Settling Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the dim light of early morning, I led the gaggle of nervous slave girls and boys over to the crowded street. The town guards had a stack of blankets for the naked survivors of the destruction, but apparently, they ‘weren’t for slaves.’ Father Jordan was stressed out enough, so I didn’t insist. I told him I’d meet up with the others and head back to the rectory hall. He would stay behind to help clean up the mess and manage the survivors among the brothel clients.</p><p>There were four dark elves, including Lothelea with frilly French maid dresses, but I was the only one who had a blanket to cover my bits. Everyone else, including Chloe, was naked. Some slaves cupped their hands over their private parts. Others, particularly those who’d been tortured the longest and had the fewest fucks to give, just displayed their nudity without reservation. They’d long since given up on dignity.</p><p>Lysander and Maddie were waiting for me, gawking at my strange entourage. When I got close, Maddie rushed me and bundled me up in a big hug. She let me go, and did the same for Chloe.</p><p>“Tyler, I’m glad you’re alright,” Lysander said. “When we found out where you’d ended up, we feared the worst.”</p><p>“Was it… as bad as the rumors suggested?” Maddie asked carefully.</p><p>“Worse, probably.” I sighed. “I was <em>personally</em> spared the worst of it… but some of the shit I saw… Guys, it was fucked up. Like… <em>Spanish Inquisition</em> levels of a fucked up.”</p><p>“Yikes,” Maddie said uncomfortably.</p><p>I looked over at Lothelea, she was helping another dark elven slave walk, supporting her arm with her shoulder. This one was naked, but Lothelea seemed to know her pretty well. It took me a moment to recognize her. It was Nephaline, the horrifically tortured dark elf who’d been nailed to the wall in the dungeon. This was the first time I’d seen her without horrible disfiguring wounds all over her body. She was a beautiful girl when she still had skin.</p><p>The poor tortured girl was distracted and glassy-eyed, not entirely present, mentally. She stared up at the open sky, and cried silently, not saying a word.</p><p>“So uuh… who are they?” Maddie asked.</p><p>“Slaves from the brothel. Victims that have been though some <em>serious</em> shit. They’re… ours now, I guess, a gift from the god Emi summoned… Those collars are registered to the six of us Earthlings.” I explained.</p><p>“The ones in the dresses too?” Lysander asked.</p><p>“Yep, those are personal slaves of the brothel’s former owner. The tentacle monster decided to give them to me too. They’ve all experienced some nasty stuff too…”</p><p>Lysander continued to scan over the gaggle of slaves, “Is that a furry?” She asked, gesturing towards Foxy with her nose.</p><p>“<em>That</em> is Feral Foxkin, level twenty-something monster, also ours,” I said. “She’s sort of a mindless rape beast, and she’ll pounce on anything with a penis if you release the collar’s magical control on her. I’ll teach you the commands I know. She’s got some nasty claws, careful around her.”</p><p>“I see,” Lysander said, “and you haven’t killed her yet because…?”</p><p>“Levels for Ash?” I suggested. “She’s pretty gentle and well behaved, for a rape monster. I’m pretty sure she’d be happy to grind some levels with him.”</p><p>“I don’t think Ash is a furry…” Maddie commented skeptically.</p><p>“Ash is a manwhore… every hole is a goal,” I countered. “Plus, it’s a good way to level, quick, pleasurable, and with low risk to us.”</p><p>“What about the pink one?” Maddie asked. “Another monster? or some weird slave species I haven’t heard of?”</p><p>“Also a monster… A Demonblood Elf, I think she’s called? That’s what high elves turn into when they’re Tainted. Level fourteen. She’s for us female bodied people to level with.” I explained.</p><p>“She’s a girl, how’s she going to…” Maddie grumbled, but then saw a certain piece of anatomy, still hard and twitching between her legs. “Oh! <em>I see…</em> nevermind.”</p><p>“You’ll like her Lysander… she’s super subby.” I said conspiratorially.</p><p>“A subby monster?” Lysander gave the pink girl a confused once-over.</p><p>“Yep, the first and only one I’ve seen. Not that I’ve seen that many, I suppose.” I shrugged.</p><p>“Indeed, I’ve heard of no other. Granted, I haven’t specifically searched for examples.” Lysander suggested.</p><p>“So… what do you say we head on over to the rectory hall, meet up with the others, and you guys can tell me what exactly happened while I was away.” I said.</p><p>“Sure, but we’re the only ones who aren’t… busy for now,” Maddie said.</p><p>Lysander gestured ahead, Maddie and I started walking.</p><p>“C’mon my lovely lads and ladies! This way,” I called out to my slave harem.</p><p>My slaves obediently followed, keeping a wide berth of the two collared monsters following me as well. Foxy and Pinky, it seemed, were both still affected by ‘Command: Follow,’ and it turned out I didn’t need to command them again. They focused only on me, and kept a respectful distance while robotically following me everywhere I went. They’d probably keep following me forever, until I released my control on them or commanded them to stop.</p><p>“So… they’re busy?” I prompted Maddie.</p><p>“Well, Ash is still out hunting monsters. He comes back tomorrow evening,” Maddie said. “And Emi… umm… It’s a bit complicated.”</p><p>“She is currently residing within the Cathedral of Endless Violation. She will remain there for a period of ten days, as per the terms of the bargain.” Lysander explained.</p><p>“The Cathedral of Endless <em>what?</em>” I stammered.</p><p>“A region of the Infinite Abyss under the direct control of Nyar’Shiggurath, his personal realm. The god demands a favor for a favor. The price for rescuing you and punishing those who took you was a restoration of physical virginity, followed by ten days of constant violation.” Lysander said.</p><p>“Fuck… that sounds a bit scary…” I said.</p><p>“She was there for only an hour the first time. That was the price to earn and bind her familiar. She didn’t want to give us many details,” Maddie said.</p><p>“<em>’Tentacles everywhere,’</em> was the only thing the said on the topic.” Lysander added.</p><p>“So Emi sent herself to tentacle hell for ten days to save me?” I gasped, astonished. “Fuck, I really owe her one.”</p><p>“Indeed,” Lysander said.</p><p>“So… how did that happen anyway? The last thing I heard, Emi was just trying to boost her Unholy skill.” I said.</p><p>“You recall that Emi wanted to reach rank ten in her first tier Unholy magic skill and then take Summon Familiar as a capstone spell?” Lysander explained.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Well she did that. Maddie and I accompanied her to the woods last night, during the Night of Monsters, to conduct the familiar summoning ritual. The ritual involves sending a call out to the Infinite Abyss, using the blood of a virgin maiden to entice an eldritch entity into a trap and then bind it to her will.”</p><p>“I see where this is going… she enticed <em>Shiggy?</em>” I asked.</p><p>“Indeed. It appears the gods want to help us clear the Taint as much as possible, but are bound by rules. Apparently, there is no rule that says the Elder God of Violated Purity cannot intentionally become a summoner’s familiar.”</p><p>“So… that big tentacle monster just now… was her <em>familiar?</em>” I gasped. That was ridiculous and overpowered.</p><p>“Erm… no. When acting as a familiar, the amount of power Shiggurath can project is restricted by Vyreth’s system. As a familiar, Shiggurath is merely a ball of tentacles, roughly the size of a beanbag chair. What you witnessed was an ancient ritual the old god taught Emi allowing a somewhat larger portion of the god’s power to manifest on the mortal realm.” Lysander explained.</p><p>“<em>Somewhat larger?</em> That’s an understatement. That mass of tentacles must have been at least sixty feet tall,” I gave Lysander an incredulous stare.</p><p>“This is how Emi described it: Imagine an ocean, and then get an eye dropper, and place a single drop of water into your palm. That is Shiggurath when acting as a familiar. The Rite of Ankadiesth is more like… a swimming pool. Indeed, it is quite large when compared to the eye dropper, but when compared to the ocean…”</p><p>“Ah… I see.” I said.</p><p>“So umm… why didn’t anybody else rescue us?” Chloe, who had been quietly listening the whole time asked. “I mean… they could have sent town guards instead of a god, right? I don’t know if Mistress Tyler’s enslavement was legal, but I was <em>definitely</em> stolen property.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m still pissed off about that. We figured out where you guys were pretty much immediately.” Maddie said. “Adam survived, by the way, just barely. Apparently, someone stabilized him with healing?”</p><p>Chloe smiled, and raised her hand.</p><p>“Yeah, thought it might have been you,” Maddie smiled. “Anyway, so someone nearly killed Adam, and Father Jacob went on the warpath. Tier threes are scary, let me tell you. He incapacitated a whole gang of thugs with magical glowy shit, and we found out they’d sold you to the Scarlet Thorn.”</p><p>Maddie gave me a frustrated frown. “That’s where the investigation ended.”</p><p>“Father Jacob refused to investigate that place for some reason. He apologized to us, said his hands were tied, and offered to reimburse us a hundred gold, Chloe’s approximate market value. As for you, Tyler, Maddie blabbed to him about your demihuman nature, so he only told us that you were legally enslaved and he merely regretted that we didn’t have the chance to enslave you ourselves first.” Lysander said.</p><p>“You <em>blabbed</em>, Maddie?” I gave her an accusing glare.</p><p>“Well he was all like… ‘Why was Tyler taken? That shouldn’t be possible.’ so I might have… explained why?” Maddie looked down at her toes guiltily.</p><p>“Eh, whatever. Even if I was human, I doubt that would have stopped them. I bet they’ve kidnapped humans too. Madam Orchid seemed to think so, anyway.” I said.</p><p>“So, naturally, since none of us wanted to abandon you to your fate. It fell to us to rescue you.” Lysander said.</p><p>“Yeah, but after seeing what a tier three [High Priest] could do, we sorta realized that a level three, a level five, and a level seven wouldn’t be able to assault what was basically a castle full of armed thugs in the second tier or higher,” Maddie said.</p><p>“Our plan was to level into mid second tier, perhaps level twenty or so, and hopefully unlock some skills to bypass their defenses and break you out. Wind magic in particular has some useful options for stealth.” Lysander said.</p><p>“But then Emi got herself a pet god… and we were able to act a little sooner. You know the rest.” Maddie added.</p><p>“So you guys levelled up?” I said.</p><p>Maddie raised her hand proudly, “Level six.”</p><p>“Level nine” Lysander added.</p><p>“You guys should borrow my dickgirl. I think Chloe went from level three to level six in what… two hours?” I said, looking at Chloe for confirmation.</p><p>“Level seven actually, Mistress.” Chloe said proudly.</p><p>“That’s not even <em>close</em> to fair… I spent like, eight hours killing shit.” Maddie complained.</p><p>“As bizarre as it seems, Tyler’s idea of domesticating monsters for easy levelling is a good one. I wonder if there are limitations imposed on the rate of sexual levelling…” Lysander said.</p><p>“It’s a shame we don’t have like… a numeric exp bar. That would help us graph the levelling rate.” I said.</p><p>“Fucking nerds,” Maddie, the former neckbearded Linux guru, teased.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When we got back to the rectory hall, my friends had a pair of dresses set aside for Chloe and me. My dress was white with red accents, with a neckline that wasn’t too low. It was a nice modest cut, still a dress but not overly frilly or feminine. Quite tasteful, and well chosen. Chloe’s dress was a simple charcoal grey, comfortable and well made, yet designed not to draw undue attention to her. Perfect for a tastefully dressed slave girl. Both came with some cute knee socks, and comfortable shoes.</p><p>Sadly, my friends didn’t have enough extra dresses ready for the twenty-six girls, boys, and monsters in my new ill-gotten slave harem.</p><p>The temple rectory building was large, but not<em> that</em> large, and much of it was occupied. They had only the one extra bedroom to spare for us. The rest were reserved for the priests and acolytes. We’d have to figure out where to let all my slaves sleep. Hopefully we could rent a house on short notice… For now, since it wasn’t bedtime yet, we settled on cramming everyone into the drawing room.</p><p>The drawing room was the size of a somewhat small living room. With two couches and a chair. I pushed both couches against the far walls, to maximise floor space. Still, the room was definitely not big enough to hold everyone comfortably.</p><p>Twenty-four slaves, plus Chloe, me, Maddie and Lysander… Twenty eight warm bodies in a tiny little drawing room. The two monsters weren’t included. One of the priests nearly had a fit when I tried to take my monsters onto their sacred temple ground. I had nowhere else to put them, however, so we reached a compromise. I commanded them to sleep, and stuck them in the cellar for now.</p><p>Apparently, the durable monsters were resistant to cold and dank environments, and they had no real biological needs other than satisfying their libido, and maybe occasionally breathing. Knocking them out and storing them like abandoned sex dolls wasn’t actually harmful to them.</p><p>I chose the chair for my seat. Chloe knelt on the floor between my knees. Maddie and Lysander sat on one couch. The slaves were all too nervous to sit on the other couch, electing to kneel on the floor instead.</p><p>I clapped my hands to get everyone’s attention. “Okay, hi everyone. As you no doubt figured out, you’re all sort of my property now… You have six masters, though only four of them are here today.”</p><p>I pointed out and introduced myself, Chloe, Lysander, and Maddie.</p><p>“I’ll be honest, I have no idea what to do with you…” I admitted. “We’ll figure this out as we go, but expect a bit of an awkward adjustment period.”</p><p>“Are you keeping us?” asked a cat girl with black hair.</p><p>“That’s the plan so far, unless it turns out that I’m not able to properly take care of you all,” I looked over at Lysander.</p><p>“If we fail to please you, will you dispose of us?” asked a wary dark elf in a maid uniform.</p><p>“Umm… If I can’t take care of you, I might try to sell you to someone who can? I’m not sure. Like I said, this is all a bit sudden. I don’t even know most of your names.” I stammered feeling awkward.</p><p>“We won’t kill any of you,” Maddie added.</p><p>There were a few sighs of relief. Oh… was <em>that</em> what they were worried about?</p><p>“Yeah. No killing, no torture. No sexual duties unless you’re genuinely willing to serve us that way,” I said.</p><p>I got a whole bunch of uncomfortable stares. None of the slaves believed me.</p><p>“Will you kill us if we do not consent?” asked a nervous high elf girl.</p><p>“No, that’s sort of… not consenting then. If you don’t want to serve us sexually, then we’ll give you a different job. Cleaning, labour, cooking, I dunno. Depends on what your skills are.” I said.</p><p>There was an awkward silence, as the slaves looked around nervously, “I’m only good for eating ass,” came a quiet little voice, barely audible, from somewhere in the crowd.</p><p>“Okay… we can work with that I guess…” I said, giving a knowing glance at Lysander. Lysander nodded sagely.</p><p>“Perhaps we should conduct interviews?” Lysander suggested.</p><p>“Yeah, good idea,” I agreed. “Also… Lothelea?”</p><p>“Yes Mistress?” the dark elf maid piped up.</p><p>“Can you help me manage the group? You have experience tending to them, and you’ve known some of them for a while. I’d like your input.”</p><p>“Yes Mistress,” Lothelea bowed her head to the floor respectfully. “In that case, can we find a barrel?”</p><p>I looked at her curiously, “A barrel?”</p><p>“An empty one… to place the Barrel Girl inside,” she replied.</p><p>I just gave her a confused stare. Lothelea looked over her shoulder and craned her neck, searching for someone. “Pardon me Mistress,” she said, getting up and walking over to another slave girl.</p><p>This one was a dark elf, unnaturally skinny with tangled and matted white hair that would probably stretch down to her ankles if she was standing. She looked completely feral, like she’d never had a haircut or brushed her hair even once. She was barely visible in the crowd, lying on her side, curled up into a ball, hugging her knees. Her tear-filled eyes were shut firmly, and she was shivering in constant terror.</p><p>“This, my most generous Mistress, is Barrel Girl.” Lothelea explained.</p><p>“Okay…?” I said, a little confused. “Can you maybe explain a little more?”</p><p>“She was an experiment performed by a teenage Lord Anthony. He bought a six year old dark elven girl, and stuffed her inside barrel, just to see how she would react to constant sensory deprivation and a confined space. He instructed the maids to feed her once a day, and purify the crap away once per day. Other than that, no interaction at all.”</p><p>Lothelea stared into my eyes, with ice cold fury, “He then forgot about her for the next thirty years.”</p><p>“Oh shit…” I groaned.</p><p>“My predecessor fed her, and used a runic purify array inscribed on her barrel to clean her. I continued the tradition. Sometimes I tried to talk to her, but I don’t think she understands words. Lord Anthony did not give me permission to feed her or take care of her, but he also didn’t tell me <em>not</em> to do that. I suspect he wasn’t aware of her existence at all. She was kept in the back of the cellar, next to where we stored the wine.”</p><p>“So now that she’s free of that bastard’s influence, you want to put her <em>back </em>in a barrel?” I said, making my annoyance clear with my tone.</p><p>Lothelea’s eyes went wide in terror. She immediately dropped back to her knees and placed her forehead to the floor. “<em>Please!</em> This lowly slave would never <em>dare</em> tell her mistress what to do, though since Mistress has asked her opinion, this slave has shared it. Please forgive the impertinence.”</p><p>I sighed, and softened my voice, “No, I didn’t mean it that way… I meant like… I’d rather not torture her further. The poor girl has clearly been through enough.”</p><p>“Then giving her a barrel would be a mercy, Mistress,” Lothelea said quietly.</p><p>“Hey Tyler, imagine you lived your entire life inside a barrel, and that became your entire world. What do you think it would feel like to suddenly be outside that barrel, exposed to the big scary world for the first time? She’s like a turtle without a shell,” Maddie commented.</p><p>I sighed again, “Yeah, I guess you’re right. Does the church have any extra barrels lying around?” I asked Lysander. “How much does a barrel cost? Do we need to go find a… what are they called?”</p><p>“A cooper,” Lysander said helpfully. “I’d suggest buying a new one. A used one might smell unpleasant.”</p><p>“Okay then… we’ll add a barrel to the shopping list. For now, we can toss a blanket on her, I guess. It might help.”</p><p>Lothelea smiled with relief.</p><p>“I need a volunteer,” I said raising my hand.</p><p>A few slaves looked at each other nervously. Ginny, the ginger haired tabby catgirl raised her paw, giving me a tentatively hopeful gaze.</p><p>“Thanks, Ginny. Go upstairs, first door to the left of the upper landing. There’s a room with eight small beds, take a blanket from one of those beds and bring it down please.”</p><p>Ginny smiled with relief that I wasn’t ordering her torture, and nodded. “Yes Mistress.”</p><p>She scampered out of the room and up the stairs. Less than a minute later she came back with a heavy woolen blanket. Lothelea took it from her, and draped it over the shivering barrel girl.</p><p>“Okay, anything else I should know right away?” I asked, looking at Lothelea again. She looked around the room thoughtfully.</p><p>“I respectfully request that you torture me, or Paintoy, rather than Nephaline, should you find yourself desiring our tears,” she said bowing. “It is my humble opinion that Nephaline has suffered far too much for one lifetime.”</p><p>“Paintoy?” I asked, looking around curiously.</p><p>Lothelea gestured towards another dark elven maid in the crowd. This one was a slender tomboyish girl, with short white hair and an androgynous figure a bit like Lysander. She gave me an awkward half smile, and raised her hand. She blushed a deep shade of purple.</p><p>“Should I ask how you got that name?”</p><p>“It’s what I am. I am a toy… for pain, Mistress,” Paintoy said.</p><p>“I got that… but it doesn’t really explain anything…” I said.</p><p>“I am meant for hurting,” she added. And smiled hopefully.</p><p>“I wasn’t really planning on keeping a torture toy…” I said.</p><p>Paintoy averted her eyes, her shoulders slumped and she nodded sadly. “I see… I’m sorry if I don’t meet your expectations, Mistress.”</p><p>“That’s not what I… You’re a <em>super</em> hardcore masochist aren’t you?” I said flatly. I should have known there would be at least one in Lord Tony’s harem.</p><p>Paintoy nodded nervously.</p><p>“Alright then,” I sighed. “If I get into the mood to hurt someone, I’ll hurt you, okay?”</p><p>Paintoy smiled and blushed again. She nodded.</p><p>A lightly tanned elf girl, with vibrant blue hair and a skin complexion somewhere between caramel low elf, and pale high elf, raised her hand. “I volunteer… I am meant to suffer,” she said in a quiet murmur. She averted her eyes shamefully to the floor.</p><p>“Another masochist?” I asked.</p><p>“When suffering the attentions of a cruel and merciless torturer, I feel good,” she mumbled shamefully.</p><p>“Okay… I guess you’ll be on pain toy duty too? Uhm… name?” I asked.</p><p>“Sana, Mistress,” the blue haired slave girl replied.</p><p>“Okay,” I turned to the other slaves. “Anything else for now?”</p><p>“Can I worship Mistress Maddie’s feet?” asked a very hopeful looking mouse boy. He blushed and smiled at Maddie.</p><p>“Stand up for me,” Maddie ordered.</p><p>The mouse boy stood up. He was a young looking guy, in his late teens, probably barely legal. He was short for a male, with a slender, somewhat effeminate body with nicely toned muscles. He had a modestly sized humanlike cock between his legs. His mousey features included brown shaggy hair, with two round ears poking out above his head. He also had a slender whiplike tail, and long sharp claws on the tips of his fingers and toes. Maddie tapped her chin as she looked him over.</p><p>“Kay, I’ll give you a try,” Maddie said with a warm smile. “Come kneel next to me.”</p><p>Mouse boy happily scurried over, and knelt between Maddie’s knees, mirroring Chloe’s position in front of me. He smiled proudly as Maddie took off her boots and socks.</p><p>“Okay then!” I announced. “If there’s nothing else pressing, the rest of you can relax. There are no duties for today. It’s free time. Do not leave the temple grounds, and do not do anything stupid to get me trouble with the clergy. Other than that, relax and recover from your ordeals, and we’ll talk to you specifically if there’s anything else. Got it?”</p><p>“Yes Mistress,” came a chorus of voices.</p><p>A few slaves nervously got up to leave the room and get some fresh air outside. Most of them remained in the room, nervously huddled together. Some were having whispered conversations. I ignored them for now, turning to my fellow mistresses.</p><p>I explained to them what Father Jordan said, that he was going to get in touch with the Archbishop back in the capital city of Baltour, and that we’d probably be summoned. I also mentioned that he was offering to rent us an empty mansion in town to stay.</p><p>“Eh… I don’t really trust that guy,” Maddie said. “Or maybe it’s the Church I don’t trust… there was some blatant corruption there, with them refusing to step on the toes of Lord Whatshisname. I don’t like the idea of relying on these twat-waffles for lodgings and safety.”</p><p>“Is this… <em>invitation</em> to the Capital going to be considered compulsory?” Lysander asked. “Perhaps we would be better off keeping to ourselves, levelling on our own and gathering our own resources for now.”</p><p>“I get the impression that the Church of the Untainted is a big deal. I’m willing to bet that they’ll ask us nicely to visit, but if we refuse, they’ll ask us again, not so nicely…” I said.</p><p>Lysander sighed, “Yes that’s likely.”</p><p>“So, we’re hanging out in town until we get an invitation to go to the capital? We could just say ‘fuck it’ and flee into the woods again…” Maddie asked.</p><p>“What about the slaves?” I asked.</p><p>“Sell them?” Maddie suggested.</p><p>“And who would buy them? Another torture brothel? I don’t want these poor things going to another cruel master or mistress.” I replied.</p><p>“We should consider potential benefits of going to the capital too, rather than just risks.” Lysander said. “In particular, I would like access to a proper library or other repository of knowledge. We could also make use of our status as chosen ones to gain resources, such as equipment, trainers and access to other experts.”</p><p>“I guess we have our pet monsters, so we can still gain levels, even if we’re far from the Tainted wilderness.” I said.</p><p>“So, I guess that means we’re doing what Father Jordan says? I guess we were already planning on renting a house in town…” Maddie said.</p><p>“Indeed.” Lysander said. “I’ve already taken the liberty of investigating houses for rent. I mostly looked for smaller options, though there are a couple that might suit our new needs. When Father Jordan gets back, we can confer with him.”</p><p>“I don’t like relying on him to pay for it…” Maddie grumbled. “Why don’t we just get a house ourselves?”</p><p>“I don’t think it’ll make a difference whether we take that gold or not…” I said. “Might as well accept the free rent and use that money for more important things.”</p><p>“In this case, I agree with Tyler,” Lysander said. “We’ll still need to purchase a proper weapon for you, and we need to feed and clothe twenty four slaves. That will be a considerable expense.”</p><p>“Eh… whatever. I want my objection to be on the record though,” Maddie grumbled.</p><p>“It has been noted,” Lysander said.</p><p>“So in the mean time, while we’re waiting for our priest to get back here, we just hang out getting our toes licked?” Maddie asked.</p><p>I looked down at her feet, and saw the mouse boy hard at work, sucking on her toes with a look of ecstasy on his face.</p><p>“We could set up those interviews,” I suggested. “Figure out who we own, and what exactly we got ourselves into…”</p><p>Lysander and Maddie agreed. I sat on the chair and leaned back, relaxing as my friends did all the work.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Interviews with Slaves - The Maids</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We decided to start our interviews with Lord Anthony’s personal slaves. To do so, we’d emptied out the drawing room and sent everyone to go hang out either in the dining hall or outside. We found a stash of blankets and linens, and I’d given all the slaves who needed one a temporary modesty blanket, to cover their bits. Some half-decent slave clothes would be on the shopping list as well.</p><p>The drawing room was set up so the interviewee was sitting in the single chair, and us, the interviewers sat on the couches. Our panel consisted of me, Chloe, Maddie, Lysander, and Lothelea.</p><p>The slave we were interviewing sat in her chair, giving us all a nervous smile. She was slender with short messy hair and an androgynous figure. She was feminine, but if she wore male clothes, she might have been able to pass as a boy.</p><p>“So… Paintoy, right?” I asked.</p><p>“Yes Mistress,” she nodded.</p><p>“Age?”</p><p>“Nineteen, Mistress,” she said.</p><p>“Class and level?” Lysander said.</p><p>“Level sixteen [Maid],” she answered.</p><p>“Sexual orientation?”</p><p>“Uhm what do you mean?” she asked.</p><p>“Are you sexually attracted to boys, girls, or both?” I clarified.</p><p>“Um… both? Doesn’t really matter who holds the whip, does it?” She said uncertainly.</p><p>“Do you have another name? Paintoy doesn’t really sound like someone’s birth name,” Maddie asked.</p><p>“That is my real name, I have no other,” Paintoy replied. “I suppose my <em>full </em>name is technically Paintoy Oh-nine-seven. The ninety-seventh Paintoy to graduate.”</p><p>“Paintoy was raised at a specialized slave school that produces extreme masochists.” Lothelea added helpfully. “From early childhood, all the way until she was sold at age sixteen, she was raised exclusively for the purpose of sadism play. She probably has the highest market value of any of us thanks to her rigorous training.”</p><p>Paintoy nodded proudly.</p><p>“What does that involve?” Maddie asked.</p><p>“Um… Constant pain, mixed with pleasure. From a very early age, we were taught to associate food and affectionate contact with pain. We would suffer, then get fed. We would suffer, then get hugs, pets, and positive attention. If we wanted something, we had to ask for pain before getting it. All our playground games involved flogging each other, either as a penalty for losing, or a reward for winning. We started and ended our days with pain. Some of my best friends growing up tortured me daily. Once we reached sexual maturity, we were also taught to associate sexual pleasure with pain. I cannot achieve orgasm unless I’m in physical agony, and conversely, pain alone can give me an orgasm if its sufficiently intense, without any genital stimulation at all.” Paintoy explained.</p><p>“That’s a pretty fucked up thing to do to a kid…” Maddie grumbled.</p><p>“Some girls and boys didn’t adjust so well, but I believe <em>I</em> had a rather happy childhood, Mistress. Once I learned to love torture, even the most extreme and intense stimulations only brought me joy,” Paintoy countered. “In fact… I’d much prefer torture over being ignored again…”</p><p>I gave her a puzzled look, there was a story behind that.</p><p>Lothelea, once again, helpfully explained. “Lord Anthony bought her at great expense, then tortured her mercilessly for an entire week. After that, he grew bored with her and moved on to other girls. He realized he didn’t want a torture toy that enjoyed torture.”</p><p>“Absolute <em>best</em> week of my life… but after that, well,” Paintoy gave us a tight, pained smile, and a resigned sigh. “It is what it is.”</p><p>“So what did you actually do for him then?” Lysander asked.</p><p>Paintoy shrugged, “Maid stuff mostly… Cleaning, mixing drinks, tending to brothel slaves, that sorta thing. I stood around in the background, ignored, while he tortured slaves that didn’t like it. It’s a bit ironic, that I was the only slave he treated gently and spared from the torture devices in the dungeon.”</p><p>“What a waste,” Chloe said sadly.</p><p>“Well you’re my Mistresses now, if you want a torture toy, there here I am, eager to suffer and cry for your pleasure. No agony is too great. You are the proud owners of an authentic Paintoy, worth almost five hundred gold pieces new, and with a second-hand value that’s still probably still above four hundred. But… if you <em>only</em> want a maid slave then I’m halfway competent at that too. Either way, I hope I’ll be able to earn my keep.”</p><p>“Come sit on my lap for a moment,” Lysander said.</p><p>Paintoy looked a bit confused, but got up from her chair and obeyed. She settled down on Lysander’s lap, legs together and to the side. Lysander gently patted her on the head, and smiled affectionately. Then she gently cupped Paintoy’s nearly flat chest, over the thin fabric of her maid uniform, and grabbed a nipple between two fingers. Paintoy bit her lower lip and smiled.</p><p>Lysander pinched hard, crushing down on the poor torture toy’s nipple as viciously as she could. Paintoy made a hiss of pain.</p><p>“Ah!” she cried out softly. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.</p><p>Lysander twisted her wrist, and wrenched the nipple around, twisting it almost a full rotation.</p><p>“A-Ah!” Paintoy gasped, and squirmed on Lysander’s lap.</p><p>Lysander twisted a little harder, adding just a touch more pain.</p><p>“M-mm,” Paintoy moaned.</p><p>“That looks fun,” I said.</p><p>“Indeed it is. It appears our dear Paintoy was not bluffing,” Lysander grinned at me.</p><p>“It <em>hurts </em>Mistress,” Paintoy whimpered pathetically.</p><p>“I know,” Lysander said with a cruel smile.</p><p>“T-thank you,” Paintoy whispered.</p><p>Lysander let go of the nipple, and rubbed her victim’s sore breast.</p><p>Paintoy sighed with relief as her nipple was released. “Whew… nice grip for a lady. You made my eyes water a little bit.” she said, smiling.</p><p>“I’d like to play with you later,” Lysander said.</p><p>“Me too. She looks fun.” I replied.</p><p>“Mistress… C-can I try torturing her too? I’ve never done it before,” Chloe said.</p><p>“Oh of course,” I replied.</p><p>Paintoy whined nervously, staring into the eye of all her potential torturers. Then she grinned lewdly. She looked like the happiest girl in the world.</p><p>“We’ll need to play later, there are more interviews to go through.” Lysander said.</p><p>Paintoy nodded.</p><p>“Are we done then?” Maddie asked.</p><p>“I think so.” I replied.</p><p>“Go on then, and send in the next,” Lysander ordered.</p><p>Paintoy hopped up off her lap cheerfully. Lysander gave her a parting spank on the bum.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The next dark elven maid to arrive looked a little gloomy. She had an average figure beneath her maid dress, slightly curvier than Chloe. Like all elves, she was youthful and pretty, though this one seemed like she was trying to hide it. Her long white hair covered her face. She moved slowly, and slouched when she sat down. She brought her knees up, placing her feet on the seat. She was curled into a little ball, hugging herself tightly, and making herself look small.</p><p>“Hi,” I said.</p><p>The gloomy slave girl blinked at me, and seemed to take a good five seconds to realize I was paying attention to her. She awkwardly nodded her head.</p><p>“Name, Age, Class and Level?” Lysander asked.</p><p>“Ass Licker, twenty-seven, level 1 [Commoner].” she said, so quiet that I could barely hear.</p><p>“Ass Licker, that’s your name?” I asked.</p><p>Ass Licker nodded.</p><p>“Do you have another name? Or was that the name you were born with.”</p><p>“I have been an Ass Licker for my entire life.”</p><p>“I assume there’s a reason for that name?” I asked, with a smirk.</p><p>“Licking anuses is all I’m good for,” she mumbled quietly.</p><p>“Any other skills?” Maddie asked gently.</p><p>Ass Licker shook her head sadly, “Master let me lick his feet once… He said I was terrible at it, and beat me until I cried. I’m <em>really</em> only good for licking ass.”</p><p>“Have you tried… sucking dick, or licking pussy?” I suggested.</p><p>Ass Licker shook her head, “I used to have silly ideas like that sometimes… when I was younger. But no, I know what I am, and where I belong. I wouldn’t even <em>know</em> what to do with someone’s front parts.”</p><p>“What if we ask you to do something else… <em>other</em> than analingus?” Maddie asked.</p><p>Ass Licker winced, and stared at Maddie in despair, “I-I’ll try my best Mistress… but I’ll probably be terrible at it…”</p><p>“Ass Licker is, at the very least, <em>quite</em> skilled at her namesake activity.” Lothelea added sympathetically, obviously trying to help out her fellow maid.</p><p>“Skilled at licking ass?” I said.</p><p>Ass Licker nodded nervously, “…the best…” she mumbled.</p><p>“The best ass licker?” Lysander asked.</p><p>Ass Licker nodded again. “…the very best…” she mumbled.</p><p>“So, she’s a bit of a specialist?” I said.</p><p>“What’s your sexual orientation, do you like girl ass or boy asses more?” Lysander asked.</p><p>“…both? It’s the universal orifice, everybody’s got a butt… maybe boy asses are a little better cause they’re hairy and smell stronger…” she mumbled.</p><p>“I suppose it’s easy enough to guess… but what tasks did you perform for your previous master?” Maddie asked.</p><p>“Licking ass,” Ass Licker replied quietly. “Master’s ass, his friends’ asses, his employees’ asses, his slaves’ asses… any and all asses presented to me…”</p><p>Lothelea cleared her throat, “She performed her task with <em>unflinching</em> dedication.”</p><p>“I can see that,” Maddie said, confusedly. “But um… <em>why?</em>”</p><p>“Why did Lord Tony like rimjobs?” I asked.</p><p>“No, why would someone dedicate an entire slave only to analingus?” Maddie corrected.</p><p>I quietly turned to the gloomy slave girl, waiting for her to reply.</p><p>“It’s all I’m good for…” she muttered.</p><p>This conversation was going in circles. I fought back the urge to facepalm.</p><p>“Well… I guess that’s all my questions…” I said.</p><p>Lysander, Chloe, and Maddie agreed.</p><p>“Okay, I think we’re done, send in the next one please,” I told the maid.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Nephaline and Barrel Girl were both completely traumatized and nonverbal. We decided to skip their interviews. Dark elf maid number six, was the last maid we were interviewing.</p><p>This one looked almost normal. She had a somewhat slender figure, as was typical for elves, with lovely curves, and long white hair tied back in a loose ponytail. Her eyes were spirited, and filled with life, somehow not traumatized by her former horrifying situation. Yet, at the same time, she also looked absolutely <em>terrified</em> of us.</p><p>“Hi there,” I said.</p><p>“Hello Mistress,” she replied with a nervous smile.</p><p>“Name, Age, Class and Level?” Lysander asked.</p><p>“Um… Rylia, fifty-seven years old, and umm...” she hesitated.</p><p>We waited for her to continue.</p><p>“So if I tell you… can you maybe… not freak out and kill me… please?” she said nervously.</p><p>“Why would we kill you?” I asked.</p><p>“M-my class…” she mumbled nervously. “I… I had a bit of a past… it sounds a bit scary, but I’m not a threat I promise. I’m very super duper broken in now. Not even a shred of resistance left…”</p><p>“We won’t kill you,” Lysander said gently.</p><p>“Let’s hear it, I’m curious now.” I said.</p><p>“I’m serious… I’m a good girl. Perfectly loyal. Not gonna try anything stupid,” she stammered nervously.</p><p>“Okay…” I said, waiting for her to continue.</p><p>She sighed in resignation, “Level sixty-six [Shadowstalker Master Assassin].”</p><p>Holy shit, she was a tier four! An early tier four, but a tier four nonetheless.</p><p>“Wow…” I said.</p><p>“I’m not a threat… <em>please.</em>” she said nervously. “Seriously. I give up. I surrender. Ask me to kneel and kiss your boots, and you better believe I’ll be there as fast as you can blink. All I want… the only thing I want… is to just be a good girl for you, and not die.”</p><p>“Don’t murder anybody, and you’re fine in my books…” Maddie said.</p><p>“Don’t murder anybody <em>without permission</em>,” Lysander corrected.</p><p>“I’m surprised you didn’t try to escape yet,” I said. “These new collars don’t block your magic, do they Chloe?”</p><p>Chloe held up a green glowing healing hand. “No, Mistress.”</p><p>“Could I escape from you right now? <em>Probably,</em>” Rylia shrugged.</p><p>She slid a foot underneath her chair, touching the shadow beneath with her heel. In an instant, her body melted into nothingness, leaving the chair in front of us empty.</p><p>A whisper came from behind my ear, “I can teleport invisibly and soundlessly through shadows, disguise myself from magical tracking and appraisal skills, and even turn invisible, scentless, and soundless for a few hours at a time.”</p><p>I spun around, and saw absolutely nothing behind me.</p><p>“So yes, infiltration and exfiltration are sort of my specialties. By not blocking my skills or magic, you’ve made it <em>quite</em> easy to slip away from under your nose…” Rylia said.</p><p>She was once again sitting in her chair, perfectly visible as if nothing had happened.</p><p>“Impressive display,” Lysander commented.</p><p>“Thank you, Mistress,” Rylia replied.</p><p>“So… why are you still here then?” I asked.</p><p>“Well <em>first of all,</em> I have no idea what this collar does,” she explained. “I saw you command those monsters, I have to assume the same commands are built into my collar too. Tracking? Remote kill? I know these collars are pretty sophisticated. I’ve already tested it, and like my previous high end collar, I’m not able to think lethal thoughts about you four, though I’m able to consider the specifics of killing Lothelea for instance. It’s a subtle bit of mind control, most wouldn’t even notice it.”</p><p>Lothelea looked a bit uncomfortable. Staring at the master assassin nervously.</p><p>“Don’t worry Lothy-dear, I don’t <em>actually</em> want to kill you.” Rylia added, holding up her hands in surrender. “It’s just… I know I <em>can</em> if I wanted to. For my mistresses, I’m literally unable to conceive of killing them. Like… it just feels impossible and ridiculous to me. Like breathing a block of steel or eating the sun. And even though I know its mind control, I still can’t wrap my brain around it. I know it probably <em>should</em> be possible to kill you four, but for some reason I’m just <em>certain</em> it’s impossible. It’s quite a neat enchantment.”</p><p>“I guess it’s good to know you won’t be killing us in our sleep,” Maddie said nervously.</p><p>“Nope, and I wouldn’t want to even if it <em>were</em> possible. I might have considered killing Master Anthony, had I been able to give it proper thought. In retrospect, I’m glad he’s dead. But for you gals? I don’t get the same creepy feeling from you as I did from my previous master, and my intuition is pretty sharp. My Perception stat is in the high thirties.”</p><p>“Right,” I said.</p><p>“But, for the sake of argument, say I escape, and manage to slip out of a divinely crafted slave collar. What happens <em>after?</em> Where do I go? Do I try to hide in human territory when they’d likely send a tier four kill team of Royal Knights after me to hunt me down? Maybe I could escape into the corrupted wildlands and get raped to death? Perhaps I could survive the journey to another human controlled enclave... Oh wait, only two of them are without institutionalized demihuman slavery… and those ones just kill us all on sight. No… even for a fourth tier like me… the only alternative to slavery is death.”</p><p>“So your best option is to find a master or mistress that won’t mistreat you?” I guessed.</p><p>“No, even <em>that’s</em> asking too much… Go ahead, torture me, rape me, spit on me, degrade me… I’m no masochist, but if that’s what it takes to please you, then go ahead. All I want is to <em>not die</em>. We elves live a long time, you know, a thousand year natural lifespan and that’s before factoring in the effects of my higher level. Maybe in a century or two things will be better… Maybe demihumans won’t be slaves, maybe the Taint will finally be pushed back. As long as I’m alive, things can improve. That’s my hope at least… it’s what keeps me going. Sometimes it’s hard to stay hopeful though,” she said, with a tired smile.</p><p>“Well, we could probably use your skills,” Maddie said thoughtfully.</p><p>“Order me and I’ll obey but uuh… maybe I could make a small request?” she said nervously.</p><p>I gestured for her to go ahead.</p><p>“I’d rather not piss off too many humans. You start sending a dark elven [Shadowstalker Assassin] after people… especially <em>important</em> people… they’re gonna start looking for dark elven [Shadowstalker Assassins] as the culprit. We’re kind of infamous. Our skill set is pretty unique and we can pull of assassinations that many lesser assassin classes would find impossible. That makes it pretty obvious when one of us performs more than just the occasional isolated assassination. The <em>lack of evidence</em> we leave behind is a type of evidence of its own. So they’ll look around, and if you choose to keep me legally, guess where the slave registry will lead them… I don’t think there are many of us registered… We’re rarely taken alive.”</p><p>“Indeed, that would be a problem,” Lysander agreed.</p><p>“Right so uuh… setting aside my former career… I’m still a decent maid and <em>exceptional</em> sex toy. I’m also <em>super</em> gay, so by all means my dear Mistresses, sit on my face to your heart’s content, I’ve got tongue skills as fine as my blade skills, the sort that only come with age and practice. Give me a try, I’m definitely game for it. But that’s not all. There is <em>literally</em> no task too degrading for me to perform… Hell, I may be a lesbian, but tell me to suck a cock and I’ll do it gladly. I want to live, that’s all.”</p><p>“Well you’ll be nice and safe with us. We won’t kill or torture you. None of us are as cruel as that Tony fucker, or the patrons of his brothel. We can probably keep you on full time maid and part time cunnilingus duty? Though maybe we could use you as a hidden bodyguard as well… I don’t think we’ll get in as much trouble for defensive counter-assassinations,” I suggested.</p><p>“Yeah, I like that idea,” Maddie said.</p><p>“If that is what my most merciful Mistresses desire, then I shall perform my duties as a maid and cunt licker with diligence, and wield my blade in your defense, removing threats before you even see them,” Rylia nodded demurely.</p><p>“A combat maid… what a cliche…” Lysander muttered. I ignored her grumbling, because combat maids were awesome!</p><p>“Cool, I think that’s my questions for now.” I said.</p><p>The others agreed. We sent Rylia on her way.</p><p>“Well that’s the maids done… We’ve only got what… <em>eighteen</em> more slaves to go?” I said.</p><p>“Indeed,” Lysander replied.</p><p>I looked at Lothelea. “I never asked your age or class… Are you some sort of hidden badass too?”</p><p>“You don’t like my ass?” Lothelea asked nervously, staring down at her waist.</p><p>“A badass is term for someone who is powerful and dangerous,” Maddie explained.</p><p>“Oh… okay then…” she said a bit nervously. “I’m not a legendary [Shadowstalker Assassin] if that’s what you’re wondering. I’m a hundred and two years old, and a level twenty-four [Archivist]. I used to work in a library, copying books. I’m decent at mixing a cocktail, and keeping things organized, but with my civilian class, I’m useless in a fight. Um… so my ass is okay then?”</p><p>“Wow you’re… surprisingly old,” Maddie said, not bothering to hide her sudden discomfort.</p><p>Lothelea pouted at her, clearly hurt by the negative reaction. Elves were amazing, she was a century old but she still looked just like a girl in her late teens. Despite the eighty-year gap between them, I wouldn’t have been able to guess that she wasn’t the same age as Paintoy.</p><p>“I’m sure its lovely, but I haven’t actually looked at your ass all that closely.” I admitted.</p><p>Lothelea blushed purple, “Would you like me to… um…”</p><p>“Yes, by all means, show me,” I replied immediately, with a lewd grin.</p><p>Lothelea got up and spun around. With her ankles spread shoulder width, she bent at the hips and lifted the hem of her dress. She wore stockings with a garter belt, but no panties. I got a wonderful view of her excellent ass, and delicious little pussy.</p><p>“Approved,” I said.</p><p>“I concur,” Lysander agreed.</p><p>“Guys, she’s older than your grandma!” Maddie whined.</p><p>“And she had a fantastic ass too!” I said.</p><p>“Thank you, Mistress,” Lothelea said, straightening up again.</p><p>“You into girls, Lothelea?” I asked.</p><p>“I’m used to serving men, but… I’m not <em>adverse </em>to serving a woman as well. It would be… a pleasant change. Ask and I shall gladly obey,” she said coyly.</p><p>“Good to know,” I grinned.</p><p>“Eww Tyler, seriously,” Maddie scolded.</p><p>“Shut up and enjoy your mouse boy, slut,” I grumbled.</p><p>“I just might…” Maddie harrumphed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Interviews with Slaves - The Beastkin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Next up were the beastkin. We had nine of them total. I put my terrifying secret super-assassin in charge of wrangling all the kitties and puppies. She was basically the only maid other than Lothelea, and arguably Paintoy, who was somewhat sane.</p><p>Beastkin number one was Bethany, the wolfgirl. She had short fluffy grey hair on her head. It was soft and dense, a bit like fur. Like the other beastkin she had large triangular wolf ears, and a fluffy wolf tail. She also had furry clawed hands, and feet. She had a small patch of pubic hair between her legs, but no other body hair aside from what was growing on her limbs and head. She was butt-naked beneath her modesty blanket.</p><p>“Hey Bethany,” I said.</p><p>“Hello… um… Mistresses,” she said nervously.</p><p>“I’m not going to bite, you weren’t scared of me when we were both slaves, right?” I said warmly.</p><p>“Um… yeah I guess not…” she replied.</p><p>“Why don’t we start with your age, class and level.” Lysander said.</p><p>“Twenty, and uuh… level seven [Warrior].”</p><p>“Oh, a fighter,” Maddie said slyly.</p><p>“N-no Mistress… I-I would never…” Bethany stammered.</p><p>The wolfgirl tipped forward off her chair, and grovelled on the floor, modesty blanket abandoned. Her ears were flat down, and her tail was tucked between her legs.</p><p>“Please… please mercy…” she whimpered.</p><p>“Hey it’s okay… nobody’s going to hurt you.” I reached forward and gently pet her head.</p><p>“Please… please…” she whimpered.</p><p>Chloe climbed down off her seat, kneeling on the floor in front of her. She tipped the wolfgirl back, and leaned her face against her chest. Bethany cried hard as Chloe gently stroked her back.</p><p>“Okay, note to self, careful what you say…” Maddie said awkwardly.</p><p>“Perhaps we should avoid accidentally implying accusations of disloyalty,” Lysander suggested.</p><p>“I <em>didn’t!</em>” Maddie groaned.</p><p>“Maybe the whole solo interview setting a bit too stressful for a freshly traumatized torture victim.” I pointed out.</p><p>“Let’s just bring in everybody at once,” Maddie suggested.</p><p>And so that’s what we did.</p><p>We all scooted over to one couch, and let the nine slaves gather up on the other side of the room, opposite us. Aside from Bethany, there was Ginny, the skittish ginger haired catgirl from before, Maddie’s pet mouse boy, an uncomfortable looking deer boy, the Breast Bunny, a second catgirl with black hair, a fluffy haired blonde puppy girl, a dead-eyed mouse girl, crying silently, and an excited happy little lizard… <em>girl?</em> Maybe?</p><p>“Okay then, the idea here is for you to introduce yourselves to us, and we can get to know a little bit about who you are, and what sort of tasks suit you best. We’ll go one by one,” I said.</p><p>“Please also tell us your name, age, class, and the sort of tasks you’d like to perform for us.” Lysander explained.</p><p>“Also, let us know your feelings in regards to sexual servitude. And, if you were to serve your owners sexually, whether you’d prefer the attentions of a male or female Master or Mistress. What gender are you attracted to?” Maddie continued.</p><p>“M-me first?” Bethany asked nervously.</p><p>“Sure, also remember, nobody here is going to be punished for what they say. We genuinely want to get to know you so please be honest,” I said.</p><p>“Kay… I’m Bethany, wolfkin, age twenty, level seven [Warrior]. I uuh… wasn’t born a slave, so I tried to raise my level on my own and get strong. I only made it to level seven before I was caught though. For work, I guess I have an okay Strength and Endurance score, so physical labour maybe? Or umm… sex would be okay too. Though I’d probably like it more without all the whips and chains. For partners… I sort of prefer men?” she stammered nervously.</p><p>“Doggie style?” Maddie asked with a smirk.</p><p>Bethany smiled back nervously, “Anything Sir wants, but uuh… Yes, I <em>do</em> enjoy being bent over and taken from behind the best…”</p><p>“Was that joke technically racist?” I wondered out loud.</p><p>“Probably,” Chloe said. “Though I suppose casual racism is normal in this world.”</p><p>“Thank you, Bethany. You next,” Lysander said, pointing to the beastkin next to her, which happened to be Ginny.</p><p>“Eep!” Ginny squeaked nervously, flattening down her ears.</p><p>Ginny was a tabby cat. Like most of the other beastkin, she had short fluffy hair that almost looked like fur. She had triangular cat ears, long slender cat tail, and feline paws on her hands and feet. Her fingertips looked strangely bulbous and wide, like a hybrid of a cat’s paw and a human hand. She seemed to have enough dexterity to grab things at least. I didn’t see any claws peeking out underneath her fuzzy paws, but if she was like a real cat, she’d be able to extend them at will.</p><p>“Um… I’m Ginny… c-catgirl… nineteen years old, and a level f-five [Commoner]. I uuh… don’t really have a specialty. So umm… labour, or cleaning maybe? Or… if you like me… I’d be a good sex slave… probably. I uuh… I’m better with men, but I sort of like girls too… Oh, but maybe don’t hurt me too much… uhm… if you want me to enjoy serving you at least...”</p><p>“Thanks Ginny,” I said.</p><p>I gestured to the next person in the row, the mouseboy that took a liking to Maddie.</p><p>“Hi I’m Clyde.” he squeaked nervously. “Eighteen years old, mousekin, and uuh… level four [Commoner]. I can do domestic stuff, but I really sorta want to be Maddie’s sex toy. She’s the most beautiful… <em>anything</em> that I’ve ever seen and I really kinda want to worship her body…”</p><p>“Well thank you, Clyde.” Maddie said.</p><p>“So uuh… straight then?” I asked.</p><p>“I like girls the best… I’d really rather serve a Mistress… but uuh… when the men raped my ass, I guess I came for them, and I’ve fucked and sucked way more male partners than female ones, so maybe I’m bisexual… Umm… But I guess I just like girls more? Oh, but I’ll obviously obey Master Ash if he wants to use me. No worries there.”</p><p>“That fact that you got physically aroused by rape doesn’t <em>necessarily</em> mean you’re attracted to men.” I commented.</p><p>“What if your Mistress puts her fingers in your butt?” Maddie asked.</p><p>Clyde took a moment to picture it, and then blushed. “A-as my Mistress commands…” he mumbled.</p><p>“So I guess Maddie’s stealing that one for herself… Who’s next?” I said.</p><p>Next to Clyde was a petite little mousegirl. She was laying on her side, resting her head on the mouseboy’s lap. She was staring off into the distance, trembling with tears in her eyes. She seemed lost in her own little world, not really responding to anything outside of herself or the mousekin she was cuddling with.</p><p>“She looks like she’s had a tough time…” I commented sadly.</p><p>“Um… Dear Mistresses… this is my sister, June.” Clyde said nervously. “You’re right, she’s had it very rough. We each adapted to our lives in different ways, I suppose. I learned to enjoy certain things… and she didn’t.”</p><p>Clyde shifted June off his lap, and bowed forward, pressing his head to the floor. “I humbly beg you to let me keep her safe. She won’t be any trouble and uuh… she might recover a bit if I look after her, if you choose not to torture her too much. She’s a good girl, and I’m sure she’ll obey once her… awareness returns a little bit.”</p><p>“Of course we’ll keep her safe,” Maddie agreed. “I’ll put you in charge of looking after her, alright?”</p><p>“Yes Mistress, thank you so much,” Clyde said.</p><p>“Any idea on her age, class, or level?” Lysander asked.</p><p>“Eighteen, same as me. Class is [Commoner], level I can’t remember exactly, but it’s probably 3 or 4?”</p><p>“Ah, I see,” Lysander said.</p><p>“And uuh… sex wise? I don’t know how responsive she’ll be, but she’s still a warm hole for anyone who wants her. I know she used to like boys. Not sure about girls.”</p><p>“Good to know, thanks,” I said.</p><p>Next was the deerboy. He was tall and muscular, close to six feet, with a handsome smile, and curly brown hair. Poking out from the sides of his head were two long deer ears, and from the top of his head poked out two slender antlers. He also had a short deer tail above his butt, and cloven hoofed feet. Interestingly his hands were completely humanlike. I wondered what the rules for beastkin anatomy were.</p><p>“So uuh… I’m Douglas, or Doug if you prefer… I’m a deerboy, twenty eight years old… and I’m a level seventeen [Cook].”</p><p>“Ooh!” I said, happy at discovering a hidden treasure.</p><p>“Yeah, so I guess I’d rather… ya know… be a cook? It’s kinda what I’m good at. But uuh… if you want sex then, okay I guess. You’re all lovely ladies, I’m sure, but uuh… I’m probably not going to get hard for you, so I hope that doesn’t make you too mad at me.”</p><p>“Oh, why not?” Maddie asked.</p><p>“Gay.” he said, shrugging. “I’m only attracted to men. But uuh… I guess my tongue will work if you want me to lick you?”</p><p>“I’ve got a very willing licker right here,” Maddie said, gesturing to Clyde the mouseboy. “No sense ordering an unenthusiastic slave to serve me sexually when I have such a willing alternative.”</p><p>“Kay… thanks Mistress,” he said.</p><p>“I think we’ll definitely want to use you for your cooking skills, though,” I said.</p><p>“As far as I know, Ash only likes woman.” Lysander commented. “There won’t be a Master here that will likely want to sleep with you. I hope you’re not too disappointed.”</p><p>“It’s okay Mistress… After three months in the brothel, I don’t really mind taking a break,” Douglas said.</p><p>Next in line was Breast Bunny. She was a fit, muscular, bunnygirl with long white humanlike hair, and two white bunny ears reaching straight up out of her skull. She also had a fluffy white bunny tail above her posterior. Her skin was a light tan, much darker than her hair. Her most obvious assets were right there on her chest, massive boobs that put Maddie’s rack to shame.</p><p>“I’m Tiffany…” she said quietly. “Age twenty-six, level nine [Warrior]. I’m pretty strong for a woman, like Bethany, I guess. I’ll work hard, and bend over for anyone who wants me. I’ll suck or fuck anything you stick in me. Ask me to do anything, and I’ll do it. I’m quite eager to avoid punishment. I’ve had enough pain for a lifetime, and I uuh… <em>really</em> want to be obedient for you. You don’t need to hurt me to keep me obedient. Please… Please don’t punish my breasts too much…”</p><p>She looked in each of our eyes, silently begging.</p><p>“No worries there. I think we’re planning on delegating the sadism play to the masochists,” I said with a smirk.</p><p>“Do you prefer male or female partners?” Lysander asked.</p><p>“Whatever doesn’t get me tortured,” Tiffany stammered quickly.</p><p>“Let’s say you had a choice whether to serve a Master or Mistress… all other things being equal,” Lysander said.</p><p>“Uhm… I’m only sexually attracted to men… but like I said, I’ll do anything.” Tiffany replied, with a shaky smile.</p><p>“I’m pretty sure Ash loves tits.” Maddie said, with a smirk.</p><p>“Then I’ll gladly offer them…” Tiffany said quickly, and then looked around apprehensively. “Uhm… does Ash… you know… <em>torture?</em>”</p><p>I thought of what I knew of Ash, and his former alter-ego Ashley, “Nah, I think Ash likes being dominant, but isn’t so keen on inflicting pain.” I replied.</p><p>Tiffany smiled with relief. “I… hope I can please him.”</p><p>“Oh, you’ll do great.” Maddie said, giving her a thumbs up.</p><p>Next up was a second catgirl. This one was pale skinned and black haired, with a pair of striking yellow cat’s eyes. Colour aside, she looked quite similar to Ginny, with the same short hair, and same feline traits. Ginny had a slender build, but this girl actually seemed to be slightly smaller. She didn’t cower or flatten her ears, but I saw her tail swish subconsciously. A sign of nervous energy or agitation, if I recalled my cat body language correctly.</p><p>“Shade, twenty three, level 3 [Warrior],” she mumbled nervously. “Uhm… not very strong, but quick. I used to live in the storm sewer in Baltour… stealing things to survive… pickpocketing and stuff. Then I was caught, and… sold to the brothel…”</p><p>“A cat burglar!” Maddie chuckled.</p><p>“Did a bit of burgling… not much though…” she mumbled.</p><p>“I don’t think we’re planning on forming a thieves guild…” I commented.</p><p>“W-wait I can be a sex slave. Please! I’ll eat pussy… all your pussies.” she stammered nervously.</p><p>She quickly shed her modesty blanket, baring herself for our inspection. She scooted forward, and leaned back, spreading her thighs giving us a full display of her lady bits.</p><p>“Please… don’t get rid of me. Don’t sell me to another brothel… Just… my body is okay right? I can please you? Please… I’m an excellent pussy licker, all catgirls are. You heard the joke right? Nobody knows pussies like pussies? Totally true in my case.”</p><p>The catgirl sniffed, and I saw tears in her eyes, “Please… I can be good. I can be <em>so</em> good… I just want to serve you, my Mistresses. I’m not just disposable sewer trash…”</p><p>“It’s okay Shade, we’ll keep you,” I said.</p><p>Chloe got up and knelt next to her. She gently helped Shade back onto her knees, and hugged her. Shade melted right into the hug, and quietly sobbed into Chloe’s shoulder.</p><p>“So… you prefer female partners?” Lysander asked awkwardly.</p><p>“’ess Mistress…” the catgirl mumbled into Chloe’s shoulder. “I’m into girls. I was caught along with my girlfriend, ‘nother catgirl. Bought as a set, but she… didn’t survive long, died in the first week when a client accidentally took things too far.”</p><p>“My condolences,” I said.</p><p>“’snot so bad… she was spared the worst tortures. I was there <em>eight months</em>, so I got to taste them all. I’m tough, but I don’t know if <em>she</em> would have lasted through eight months of that. Even if she survived, she might have turned out like mousey June over there. She was always a bit of a softie…”</p><p>“That’s horrible. I’m sorry that happened,” Chloe said.</p><p>The catgirl pressed her face firmly against Chloe’s shoulder. “I’m used to death. Starvation and sickness were common in the sewer, as was violence… None of us expected to live long… And then there was the brothel… A lot of girls died in those eight months I was there. It’s nothing special. I’ve… already mourned.”</p><p>“Well… we couldn’t save everybody, but at least <em>you’re</em> here with us now, nice and safe,” I said.</p><p>“But yeah, like I said, I’d make a good sex kitten. That’s the only type of service I actually have experience with, but I guess I could, like… do maid stuff too? I don’t know shit about housekeeping, but I can learn.” she said.</p><p>“Sounds good,” I said.</p><p>We took a short break, to let Shade snuggle with Chloe for a bit. Eventually it was time to move on and ask the remaining beastkin to introduce themselves.</p><p>Next up was another dog girl. This one seemed a bit more… domesticated than Bethany. Bethany was, without a doubt a wild and strong wolf girl. This girl was a submissive and gentle puppy girl. She had soft curvy figure with wide hips and large breasts rivalling Maddie’s endowment, but she wasn’t even close to the Breast Bunny’s bountiful chest. She had shaggy blonde hair, and long floopy ears. If I had to assign a breed to her canine characteristics, I’d say she was part Golden Retriever.</p><p>“I’m Daisy… puppygirl, twenty one, level six [Commoner]. I… am obedient… very obedient. I am the goodest girl. The best girl. Tell me to do something, and it gets done. You don’t need to beat me, I know my position. Sex is fine too, boys are bestest, and girls are just okay, but it doesn’t matter what I like, just tell me what <em>you</em> like, and I’ll do it.”</p><p>“Yes, you do seem like a good girl,” I said smiling. “I’m sure you’ll serve us well.”</p><p>I watched her fluffy tail wag.</p><p>“So you prefer male partners?” Lysander asked.</p><p>“Yes boys and fun and they fuck me and it feels good… But even if I don’t like licking girls that much, whoever wants me, gets me, I’m a goodgirl,” Daisy said happily.</p><p>“Yes, you certainly are,” Maddie said.</p><p>That led us to the final beastkin slave, a strange red scaled lizard girl. And yes, though it took me a little while to figure it out, she was indeed, a girl. She had no tits at all, not even nipples, but she had broad child bearing hips and a nice round booty down there. She was more animalistic than the other beastkin, with no humanlike skin at all. Ruby red scales covered her entire body. She had a long lizard-like snout on her face, filled with sharp teeth, and rearward facing horns sprouting out of the sides of her head, sweeping back behind her ear holes like a crown. She was short, not quite as short as a halfling, but close. Only about three to four feet tall.</p><p>“It is Worthless Trash! Age is twelve. Class is [Commoner] level 2. It is good for cleaning, beating, and raping,” The lizard girl said in a squeaky little voice.</p><p>“Twelve? You’re a child?” I gasped.</p><p>“Worthless Trash is twelve! Full grown,” the girl corrected.</p><p>“I believe her kind reaches adulthood at ten years old.” Lothelea commented.</p><p>“Your name is Worthless Trash?” Maddie asked.</p><p>“Yes Mistress… its name is Worthless Trash,” the girl replied.</p><p>“That’s not a very nice name,” Maddie said.</p><p>“That is its name. Third master gives it when buying. Worthless Trash comes when called even when it’s time for beatings. It’s a very good girl. Always obeying. Mistress or Masters asks, and it licks <em>all </em>the dirty places. No problems.”</p><p>“Did you have another name before that?” I asked.</p><p>“It was Ruby, before becoming Worthless Trash,” the lizard girl replied.</p><p>“I like Ruby better, can I call you that?” Maddie asked.</p><p>The slave nodded, “Mistresses chooses name. Can call Ruby or Worthless Trash… It will come when called.”</p><p>“Yeah, let’s go with Ruby,” I agreed. Lysander nodded too, “Your name is officially Ruby again, okay?”</p><p>“Yes Mistress,” the lizard girl replied, smiling a rather scary looking toothy grin.</p><p>“Do you have a cloaca?” Lysander abruptly asked.</p><p>“A <em>what?</em>” Maddie asked.</p><p>“A combined anus and vaginal orifice, a trait of all reptiles.” Lysander explained.</p><p>“It is not reptile, fire inside, not cold,” the apparently not-a-lizard girl said defensively.</p><p>“So two holes?” I asked.</p><p>“It is Kobold!” the girl snapped, “It is <em>dragon-girl!</em> Not lizard girl! Look look!”</p><p>She suddenly bounced to her feet, spun around, and bent over. Her legs spread in a wide triangle, her palms slapped flat on the floor, and her thick dragon-like tail reached up towards the ceiling. She bared herself shamelessly for our inspection.</p><p>And there it was… two holes. Plain as day. Her vulva looked just like a regular pussy, with a smooth scaly texture on the outer lips, but soft fleshy pinkness on the inner lips and hole. The star of her ass was similarly pink and soft looking.</p><p>“No cloaca there…” I commented.</p><p>“Indeed,” Lysander agreed.</p><p>The kobold continued to stay in position, clearly waiting for me to say the magic words.</p><p>“Yes, you’re clearly a <em>dragon</em> girl, not a lizard,” I said loudly enough for everyone in the room to hear.</p><p>“Ruby is Kobold! Kin of <em>mighty dragons!”</em> the girl happily agreed.</p><p>She wiggled and rolled her hips around for a few seconds, making sure we could tell she was <em>definitely</em> warm blooded, before straightening up and returning to a demure kneeling position.</p><p>“Fantastic…” Maddie said.</p><p>“Is that all our beastkin?” I asked.</p><p>Indeed it was. Bethany the wolfgirl, Ginny the skittish tabby catgirl, Clyde the submissive mouseboy, June the non-responsive mousegirl, Douglas the gay chef deerboy, Tiffany the Breast Bunny, Shade the stray black cat, Daisy the goodest puppygirl, and Ruby the slightly weird Kobold.</p><p>“Well it’s nice to meet you all. I hope we’ll get along,” I said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Interviews with Slaves - The Leftovers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We had six dark elves, stolen from the personal harem of Lord Anthony, nine beastkin of various flavours, stolen from the torture brothel’s basement, and nine others, also stolen from the brothel. Those nine that fell into the ‘miscellaneous’ category were now sitting in the drawing room with us.</p><p>I counted six elves, three high elves, and three low elves. There were no purple dark elves amongst the general brothel slave population, I supposed Lord Tony snagged them all for his personal collection. Aside from the elves, there were also two halflings, and a single dwarven woman. Seeing them all in the same room, sitting next to one another was an interesting sight. It was like, Lord of the Rings, battered sex slave edition.</p><p>I gave them all the same speech I gave the beastkin. I wanted them to introduce themselves, and give us a bit of basic information. It was the dwarf’s turn first.</p><p><em>“Fuck you!”</em> she growled.</p><p>The dwarf was short and stocky, about four feet tall and built like a somewhat-feminine bus. She had wiry red hair and a warrior’s physique, solid muscles complemented by broad curves. She glared at me with undisguised hatred.</p><p>“That doesn’t sound like your name,” I said calmly.</p><p>“<em>Fuck off ye prissy bitch!</em> You think yer better than me just because you slapped this collar ‘round my neck?”</p><p>“Would you rather be back in the brothel?” I asked.</p><p>“Oh, you expect me to be grateful?” the dwarf growled, “<em>You twice blighted hypocritical slaver cunt!</em>”</p><p>“Okay, you’re not a constructive part of this conversation, and I don’t want to deal with you right now,” I sighed. I snapped my fingers and pointed to the door, “Go wait outside.”</p><p>“Fuck you, you stupid bitch! You’re worse than the monsters,” the dwarf girl growled. “And the rest o’ ye… The fuck are ye doin’ listening to that bint? She’s <em>enslaved</em> you!”</p><p>“Yes,” a pale skinned, redheaded, high elf said, glaring coldly at the dwarf. “We are slaves, she is our mistress. She can kill or torture us any time she likes. Maybe you should shut up before she makes an example of you.”</p><p>“Bah! Better to die free than live as a slave,” the dwarf girl spat on the floor by my feet.</p><p>I sighed.</p><p>I really did not want to have to deal with this belligerent girl. She was sort of right, owning a harem of non-consensual slaves in this fucked up world wasn’t purely evil, but it was morally grey… dark grey at best… But clearly, she didn’t realize that I was the lesser evil here. She was clearly strong and proud, in a similar situation to my pet assassin, but she lacked Rylia’s pragmatism.</p><p>Would I need to punish her?</p><p>Sure, I was a bit of a sexual sadist, but I wasn’t so keen on <em>non-consensual</em> BDSM. Spanking an enthusiastic Paintoy was different than spanking a dwarf that was not into it at all. But would the slaves lose respect for me if I just passively let her mouth off? They might become loyal at some point if I treated them well, but fear was keeping them in line for now. I didn’t want a rebellion on my hands.</p><p>“I believe a response is warranted. Shall I handle this?” Lysander offered.</p><p>And now Lysander was going to torture the dwarf in front of the other terrified slaves? That wasn’t a very good first impression.</p><p>“Let’s try this first… Command: Sleep,” I said, focusing on the dwarf.</p><p>She turned off like a light switch. She closed her eyes, and went limp, flopping onto her back and landing in a tangle of limbs. She hit the ground hard, but seemed no worse for wear. She was lightly breathing, fast asleep.</p><p>“M-mercy…” one of the high elves whimpered, curling into a little shivering ball while pressing her forehead to the floor.</p><p>A dishevelled redheaded halfling burst out laughing.</p><p>“A refreshing nap is hardly sufficient as a punishment…” Lysander commented coolly.</p><p>“Yeah, but now we can deal with her later and continue our meeting,” I said.</p><p><em>“Torture time! Now or later! Slap and spank and burn and crush!”</em> the giggling halfling shouted, before falling over cackling, as if she’d just told the funniest joke ever. Nobody else laughed. I glanced at her cautiously, the poor girl clearly had a few screws loose.</p><p>The other slaves were making a point of ignoring her. We elected to do the same.</p><p>“We should move her somewhere…” Maddie commented.</p><p>Lysander, Chloe, and I all looked at her expectantly.</p><p>“Me?” Maddie grumbled.</p><p>“You’re the one with the strength score, [Warrior]. The rest of us are mages and librarians,” I said.</p><p>“Thanks for volunteering,” Lysander agreed.</p><p>Maddie grumbled something inaudible, and grabbed the dwarf girl under the armpits. With a groan, she heaved up the passed-out dwarf and dragged her out into the hall.</p><p>“Fuck, she’s heavy,” Maddie groaned.</p><p>A minute later, the dwarf was stowed away somewhere. Maddie returned and sat down again.</p><p>“Okay then… I guess you’re next to introduce yourself?” I said, pointing to Milah, the male low elf.</p><p>He was a young and handsome guy, youthful like all elves. As a low elf, he had a caramel tanned complexion, and black hair. He wasn’t quite as slender as the elven girls. He seemed to have an average and decently fit physique. I caught a glimpse of his package between the folds of his modesty blanket. Like all elves, he was completely hairless down there. I liked my ladies without body hair, but it looked a little strange on a guy.</p><p>“Y-yes Mistress,” Milah stammered nervously. “Uhm… Hi, I’m Milah… eighteen years old, uhm… level four [Commoner]. I grew up working at a tannery… not sure how those skills translate to domestic slavery, but uuh… I guess I’m pretty good at ignoring bad smells? I can learn to do whatever you want me to do.”</p><p>“What about sexual servitude? Preferences for male or female partners?” Maddie asked.</p><p>“Uhh… Y-yes mistress… I-if you want that, I-I’ll be happy to obey.” he stammered, blushing shyly.</p><p>“Do you like girls, or boys, Milah?” I asked frankly.</p><p>“Uhm… girls?” he said nervously.</p><p>“Okay… thank you for introducing yourself Milah,” I said smiling as gently as I could. He looked relieved that I was done with him. I gestured to the low elf next to him, “Next.”</p><p>Most of the other slaves I’d met, dwarves excluded, knelt politely and submissively, trying to act like good boys and girls and make a good first impression. <em>This</em> elf sat on the floor lazily, legs sprawled out, with her back propped against the side of the empty couch across from me. It was a stance that immediately told me this particular elf was all out of fucks to give. This low elf was young looking and pretty, like all elves, but she had messy dark hair and looked thoroughly broken by her experiences in the brothel. When she looked me in the eye, I felt a shiver travel down my spine. There was nothing there but raw, overwhelming, despair.</p><p>She smiled bitterly. “Doesn’t matter what I say… you’re still going to torture me.”</p><p>“No actually, I wasn’t planning on torturing you,” I replied gently.</p><p>The elf shook her head sadly, and gave me another bitter smile. “I know this trick, the ‘kind master game.’ I’ve been a slave for a very long time, and I’ve played this game before, Mistress. You’re trying to get us to hope. You want us to believe you’re a kind and merciful mistress, but it’s all so that we’ll scream louder for you later. The sad part is… it’s… <em>so tempting</em> to believe you, but I’ve fallen for this trick three times already… three separate masters promised they were kind, yet pain and torture always followed…”</p><p>The elf gave me a hard, serious glare, “There won’t be a fourth time. You’re a cruel liar, and I’m calling your bluff.”</p><p>“We cannot prove our intent. I can offer no incontrovertible evidence that we’re not cruel torturers. I can only suggest you wait and see,” Lysander said.</p><p>The elf smiled sadly and shrugged, but said nothing.</p><p>“Want to tell us your name at least?” I said.</p><p>The elf sighed in resignation, “Elona, 312 years old, level 34 [Master Tailor]. I’m bisexual favoring human men, not into pain, though I suppose it doesn’t matter. Want to know anything else, dear Mistresses?”</p><p>I sighed, “No, that’ll do. Thank you Elona.”</p><p>I waited for Maddie to comment on how this apparent tri-centennial teenager was as older than electricity in our world. Luckily, she had the tact not to comment this time.</p><p>Lysander gestured to the third and final low elf. Wait, <em>was</em> she a low elf? This one had paler skin than the caramel complexion of the other two, yet she was definitely darker than the pure white of the high elves. She was lightly tanned, almost a hybrid between caramel low elf and milky white high elf. A half-breed perhaps? If so, she was the first one I’d seen. She also had vibrant blue hair. I recalled that this one was the girl who’d offered herself for torture toy duty, along with Paintoy.</p><p>“You’re Sana, right?” I said.</p><p>“Yes Mistress, twenty-two years old, level 3 [Commoner], bisexual…” she murmured quietly.</p><p>“Are you a low elf?” Lysander asked.</p><p>“Mixed breed… High elf and low elf…” the girl replied. “Elf blood doesn’t usually mix, I was… a bit of a surprise to my parents and their Master, as you might imagine… Half-breeds are extremely rare…”</p><p>“I see,” I said. “So uuh… you volunteered for torture duty?”</p><p>The girl nodded shyly, “I’m best used as rape and torture meat. I have a very low tolerance for pain, and I’m good at begging and screaming for mercy while bad things happen to me.”</p><p>“Are you actually into pain, or is this some sort of self-harm thing?” Maddie asked, somewhat insensitively.</p><p>She averted her eyes shamefully, “Rape and torture meat isn’t supposed to enjoy what you do to them… But… I guess I enjoy… <em>not enjoying</em> it. If that makes sense?”</p><p>“Not really…” Maddie grumbled.</p><p>“So pain doesn’t turn into pleasure for you, but being a victim is sexy?” I asked.</p><p>“Hmm… not quite, I… enjoy pain, but not on its own. For me… you’re right, it’s all about being a victim and having unspeakably horrible things done to me against my will. It’s not the pain itself that arouses me, but the helplessness and despair that comes with having my pleas for mercy denied.”</p><p>“That’s a pretty hardcore kink, but it makes sense to me,” I said.</p><p>“What about humiliation and degradation?” Lysander asked.</p><p>“Yeah, that can be fun too I guess, as long as it’s unbearably awful…” the elf replied. Then she smiled lewdly, “You’re going to treat me like dirt, aren’t you?”</p><p>I thought about it. Unlike Paintoy, I felt a bit uncomfortable with the idea of abusing Sana. Paintoy was an enthusiastic pain slut that knew what she wanted, and was open about asking for it. Sana seemed to prefer being forced against her will, being dangerously pushed past her limits. It would be hard for me to tell the difference between Sana acting as the sexy victim, and genuinely going too far. We’d need a safeword system perhaps? But if Sana enjoyed being truly helpless, a safeword might ruin the fantasy. I’d have to think on it.</p><p>“Cautiously,” I said. “We’ll have to test your limits. I don’t want to break you.”</p><p>“Pretty sure I’m already broken…” she smiled bitterly. “Before I got sent to the brothel, I didn’t like being a torture toy. But <em>now,</em> after spending a year and a half there? I learned to love my role.”</p><p>Lysander and Maddie nodded their heads in agreement.</p><p>“So yeah… I’m pretty fucked up.” Sana said.</p><p>“Not sure if it’s healthy to put you on torture toy duty though.” I said cautiously. “I like playing rough with my partners, but only if they enjoy it. We have Paintoy to scratch that itch, there’s no need to abuse you if you’re not into it.”</p><p>“Um… No, I… really <em>do</em> enjoy suffering, Mistress,” Sana admitted shyly. “I’ll probably change my mind and beg you to stop when you’re hurting me, but… please don’t.”</p><p>“I guess we’ll think about it.” I said, looking at Lysander nervously.</p><p>“I’ll play with you later. We’ll see how it goes,” Lysander volunteered with a sinister smile.</p><p>Sana whimpered nervously, but smiled.</p><p>“So uuh… you next?” I said, gesturing to a high elf.</p><p>This one was the girl I’d seen dangling from her wrists in strappado that one time in the dungeon. She had long red hair, and green eyes. She looked around nervously, clearly not comfortable with the attention.</p><p>“Um… Nialie… age sixty-eight, level eleven [Healer]. I can umm… heal, of course. I guess I could do other tasks too. Sex is… okay I guess, though you said we don’t have to if we don’t want to? In that case… maybe skip me please? It seems the others would serve you with more enthusiasm…”</p><p>“Not a sex toy, got it,” Maddie said with a reassuring smile.</p><p>“Ooh a healer!” I said excitedly.</p><p>“I’m a level seven [Mage], pursuing a healing class as well.” Chloe said, with a smile. “I haven’t heard anyone talk about elven life magic based healing before. I’ll have to talk to you about your choices of classes and skills later.”</p><p>“Of course, Mistress,” Nialie demurred, with a smile.</p><p>The next slave to be introduced was a blonde high elf. She bowed and begged for mercy the second I knocked out the dwarf. That was at least fifteen minutes ago, yet she was still in that exact same position. She was bowing with her head to the floor, shivering.</p><p>“Uhm… care to introduce yourself there?” I said.</p><p>No response.</p><p>I crept forward and pointed the back of her head.</p><p>She shrieked in terror. “Mercy! Mercy… please mercy…”</p><p>“Hi… what’s your name?” I said.</p><p>“Please… don’t kill me… don’t hurt me… I’ll be good. I’ll be good…” she whimpered.</p><p>She started panting hard, hyperventilating. Was she having a panic attack? Fuck, this wasn’t good.</p><p>“It’s okay, it’s okay… calm down. I won’t hurt you.” I said as gently as possible.</p><p>“<em>Nooo!</em> Please… please…” she cried.</p><p>I gently patted her head, but her forehead remained pressed against the floor. She shivered and whimpered, and it seemed my touch wasn’t making things better.</p><p>“I… guess we’ll skip you for now?” I said, looking to the others for consensus. They seemed to agree.</p><p>The poor girl only started to calm down again after I left her alone and moved away.</p><p>“Anyone know her name?” I asked.</p><p>“Her name is Aeothe,” Lothelea replied. “I’m sorry, but I don’t recall her age or class. She’s a younger elf though, younger than fifty. You can tell from their auras.”</p><p>“Ah, good to know. You’ll have to show me that trick later,” I said. Lothelea bowed her head in acknowledgement.</p><p>The final high elf was… even worse. The previous one was scared, but there was at least a brain in there. This one was… <em>blank.</em> She stared, glassy eyed into the distance. She was pretty, with long pink hair and beautiful blue eyes, yet she was unresponsive, like a corpse.</p><p>“I guess you’re not going to introduce yourself either?” I said uncertainly.</p><p>The pink haired elf said nothing, she didn’t even seem to hear me. I crept a little closer, and waved a hand in front of her face. She leaned forward slightly and licked my fingers.</p><p>“Oh! <em>Hello!</em>” I said, surprised. “I guess you’re alive after all.”</p><p>“Umm… yes… she does that,” Nialie said gently.</p><p>After a bit of poking and prodding, I discovered that she didn’t react to anything at all unless it was directly in her face. She seemed to want to lick anything presented to her. I tested with different parts of my arm, and the response was the same whether it was fingertips or elbow. For my fingers, she switched to blowjob mode and sucked on them. That was a bit of a distinction, I supposed.</p><p>“That’s… interesting.” I said, backing off and returning to my seat.</p><p>“This one is Isarelle,” Lothelea explained. “She’s… been in the brothel a while. I recall she has the second tier [Maid] class, but not her exact level. She’s… not much use as a maid anymore, but still quite eager to please, as you can see. Before the brothel, she claimed she always enjoyed giving pleasure with her mouth… It seems that part of her personality remains intact. Perhaps she had a bit of an oral fixation?”</p><p>“Think she’d eat me out?” Maddie asked curiously.</p><p>“Yeah… I think that’s actually what she’s trying to do to my hand.” I said.</p><p>“Indeed,” Lothelea replied. “She was known for her oral skills. But that was before she… became like <em>this.</em> I fear that Isarelle was approaching the end of her torments… Clients weren’t selecting her anymore, and she’d been marked for disposal two weeks ago. That meant any client could kill her, free of charge, if they were so inclined. Perhaps she was lucky that none chose to end her life before we were given to you. I hope you can give her a better life…”</p><p>“That’s… fucked up…” Maddie said awkwardly.</p><p>“Yeah…” I agreed.</p><p>That was it for the elves, we moved on to the halflings. One halfling looked shy and innocent, bundled up in her blanket. She had curly blonde hair in ringlets. The other halfling, with tangled and wild red hair, had her blanket draped over her shoulders, shamelessly open at the front, seemingly not even noticing that we could see everything. She twitched every so often, and constantly giggled quietly and muttered to herself. I decided to let the blonde girl introduce herself first.</p><p>“Um… Hi there, my name is Little Mary, I’m eight years old, and a level two [Commoner]. I’m a good girl that tries her best to do what her Mommies and Daddies ask her to do. When I’m a bad girl, sometimes I get spankies… I’m not supposed to like it, but sometimes it makes my peepee place all gooey. I also give Mommies the lickies, and Daddies the suckies. When it’s time for fuckies, Daddy’s peepee either goes inside my good girl place, at the front, or my ouchy bad girl place, at the back.”</p><p>I examined her skeptically. She was child sized, about three feet tall, but that was normal for an adult halfling. She had a petite figure, yet her small boobs and hips were fully developed. This was clearly not an eight-year-old body.</p><p>Lysander noticed too, “How long have you been eight years old?” she asked.</p><p>“Um… I’ve been eight for thirteen years, Mommy.” she said innocently.</p><p>So that made her twenty-one? Okay then.</p><p>“So uuh… you’re more of a sex slave then? Rather than labour?” Maddie asked.</p><p>“Uhm… what is sex?” she asked innocently.</p><p>“It’s another word for lickies and fuckies,” I explained, with a sigh.</p><p>“Oh! The fuckies hurts sometimes. If the Daddies are too big sometimes it even hurts in the good girl place. The bad girl place always hurts, so I try to be a good girl. Even when it’s in my bad girl place, I try to be a good girl and take it anyway.” she said.</p><p>“Good to know,” I replied, massaging my head. This was just weird.</p><p>“I guess we can let the last girl introduce herself?” Maddie suggested.</p><p>The redhead giggled to herself quietly.</p><p>“What’s your name dear?” Maddie asked.</p><p>“<em>Halflings are the best for fisting!</em> The blood is good lube, and we look just like hand puppets with an angry fist in our bums. And our screams… we just sound the <em>silliest!</em>” the redheaded halfling giggled.</p><p>“Okay… but uuh… what’s your name?” I asked.</p><p>“Dottie, the <em>fantastic fathomless fuckhole</em>, level nine <em>bazillion</em> rape meat.” the halfling replied, before cackling at her own silliness.</p><p>“Maybe… we should take a break…” I sighed.</p><p>The halfling giggled, “Haha! <em>Break!</em> Get it? Like getting torn open with a Pear of Anguish? <em>Break!</em>”</p><p>“Yes I get it, very funny,” I sighed. I was starting to get a headache.</p><p>“Well, I think that’s all for now. Thanks for meeting with us. I think we have a better idea of who you all are now. You’re free to go.” Lysander announced.</p><p>The fantastical demihuman boys and girls got up and left the room. Those elves who were still halfway sane helped carry those who couldn’t move on their own.</p><p>“Bye bye Mommies,” Little Mary said on her way out.</p><p>“Bye bye,” Chloe said, waving to her with a friendly smile. She turned to me, “Mary is surprisingly cute.”</p><p>“…Yeah,” I groaned.</p><p>It wasn’t even midday yet, but I was already feeling exhausted by all the horrific tragedy I’d witnessed. Some of the slaves weren’t so bad, but some were truly awful. I wondered whether they’d ever recover at all.</p><p>I sighed, and hung my head, “This… <em>everything</em> is so fucked up.”</p><p>Chloe gently rubbed my back.</p><p>“Perhaps you should have a rest Tyler,” Lysander said gently, “We can handle things from here.”</p><p>“Yeah… you and Chloe should take it easy,” Maddie agreed. “We’ll find a good house to rent, and buy what supplies we need.”</p><p>When Nyar’Shiggurath touched me, he healed my wounds and restored my fatigue. What I was feeling now wasn’t a physical tiredness, but a mental one.</p><p>I sighed again. “Yeah, you might be right. Want to come lay down with me Chloe?”</p><p>“Yes, Mistress, I’d like that,” Chloe said with a smile.</p><p>“Feel free to snag a kitten or two on the way upstairs. I think that Shade one likes you guys.” Maddie suggested.</p><p>I glanced at Chloe, and noticed a subtle twinge of disapproval on her face. “Eh, maybe next time. I’ll just cuddle with Chloe for now.”</p><p>I left Lysander and Maddie behind, and went up the stairs to the bedroom we’d been given. Once there, I stripped off my clothes, and slipped under the covers of one of the beds. Chloe did the same, doffing her dress, and cuddling up next to me.</p><p>“How are you feeling?” Chloe asked.</p><p>“Eh… not so good, I guess,” I admitted.</p><p>“It’s pretty sad isn’t it?” she said.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>She reached out, and rolled me onto my side, towards her. She put a hand on my head, and pressed my face into her breasts, gently stroking the back of my head. It was strangely comforting.</p><p>I felt my eyes water, and sniffed. “Oh fuck…” I grumbled. I did not want to cry.</p><p>“It’s okay to cry, you know,” Chloe said, apparently reading my mind.</p><p>I shook my head, no. I was a <em>former</em> dude, at least. I wasn’t the sort of person to cry. Was this the hormones? Man… <em>fuck hormones.</em> I tried to push away the feelings, but it was hard. Every time I had to picture all the horrifying, senselessly cruel shit those slave girls and boys have been through…</p><p>“It’s okay,” Chloe repeated, gently stroking my head.</p><p>I let myself go. I cried. I wept long and loud as Chloe hugged me. It was a release of pent up emotion I didn’t even know I was feeling. Chloe continued to hug me and stroke my head until we both fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Moving Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up to the sound of a knock on the door.</p><p>“Wha?” I groaned.</p><p>Lysander replied. “Tyler, Chloe, you are invited for a parting dinner with our hosts. We’ve leased a house that suits our needs and intend to move ourselves over there after we eat.”</p><p>“Kay thanks… we’ll be down in a bit.” I called out.</p><p>Chloe groaned a wordless complaint, not entirely enthusiastic about breaking up the comfortable cuddle puddle we’d found ourselves in. She removed the blanket and moved away from me, inadvertently giving me a flash of her beautiful bosom.</p><p>I leaned in and gave her nipple a lick. Chloe squeaked in surprise.</p><p>“Feeling better?” she asked, with a wry smirk.</p><p>“Well I’m not sad anymore, but I’m sorta horny now…” I grumbled. “I haven’t had an orgasm since I was gangraped at the brothel two days ago.”</p><p>“Poor Mistress, shall I kiss you better?” Chloe said.</p><p>“Where are you planning on kissing me?” I asked with a smirk.</p><p>“Your lips?” she suggested innocently.</p><p>“Which lips?” I asked, grinning.</p><p>“Whichever ones you order me to kiss, Mistress,” Chloe answered with a lewd smile.</p><p>I sighed, “Wish we had time for that now. The others will probably give us shit if we keep them waiting while we fuck.”</p><p>“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Chloe agreed, with a disappointed sigh.</p><p>“Later then?” I asked.</p><p>“Sure Mistress, or perhaps we could bring a new slave or two into it. I’d love to witness the technique of one of the… more experienced lesbians.” Chloe suggested.</p><p>“Kitty, or super-assassin?” I asked.</p><p>“Why not both? We each have a pussy, right? I’m a little pent up too to be honest.” Chloe said with a devious smile.</p><p>“Don’t tell Lysander that, she’ll probably give you another orgasm ban,” I said.</p><p>I stretched and got out of bed. I started slipping on my dress again.</p><p>“I seem to recall that horrible restless night of orgasm denial was <em>your</em> idea, Mistress.” Chloe accused.</p><p>“Yeah, you’re right. Maybe I should deny you again?” I asked.</p><p>“That would be… very cruel, Mistress,” Chloe said, wincing slightly. “I spent two hours on my knees last night, sucking dick and swallowing monster semen. I was dripping wet the entire time, but good girls don’t focus on their own pleasure, so I didn’t touch myself or cum even once. Then, after our rescue I was surrounded by naked slave girls and boys telling us how willing they were to serve us sexually… If you deny my orgasms again, while satisfying yourself in front of me… I’ll <em>seriously</em> cry.”</p><p>I looked over and saw Chloe’s trembling lower lip. She was looking at me with hurt puppy dog eyes. It made me feel like a monster for even considering denying her orgasms again.</p><p>“Okay you can cum as much as you want for now. No orgasm ban… enjoy some slaves,” I sighed.</p><p>Chloe’s expression flipped in an instant. She gave me a happy smile. “Thank you, Mistress.”</p><p>“Those puppy dog eyes are dangerous weapons,” I grumbled.</p><p>“I do my best, Mistress,” Chloe said proudly.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Chloe and I got downstairs, dinner was served. Lysander and Maddie sat with Father Jordan and his two acolytes, Ethan and Adam. Lothelea and Paintoy, the two most capable maids, were wearing their crisp and clean French maid uniforms, standing silently against the wall, ready to attend to their Mistresses dining needs. Chloe and I found a seat at the table. The two maid slaves quickly brought out a bowl of stew and spoon for us to eat.</p><p>When he healed my wounds and cleaned me with his noodly appendages, the Slithering Violator of Purity had also nourished my body with his touch. I wasn’t hungry, but the meal smelled appetizing enough that I was happy to take a small bowl anyway.</p><p>Like before, we ate a simple beef stew, but with a side of bread this time. Chloe, despite being a slave, was also offered a portion of stew. She hesitated for a moment and made eye contact with me, silently asking permission. When I nodded, she smiled and took a bite. We ate in silence. The food was tasty enough, but the atmosphere was tense.</p><p>“Tyler, Chloe, I’d like to apologize,” Father Jordan finally said.</p><p>I gave him a flat look, “Yes. I heard that you knew where I was, but chose not to intervene?”</p><p>“Erm… yes,” Father Jordan said uncomfortably. “I would have acted if I had the freedom to, but there were… <em>external factors</em> at play.”</p><p>“Factors?” I asked.</p><p>“The Volda family is… <em>influential,</em>” he admitted uncomfortably. “They own a large number of… <em>entertainment venues</em>, such as that brothel. The most important of their venues is Baltour’s Grand Coliseum, which seats ten thousand spectators, and offers a wide variety of shows. It’s famous, even among our neighbouring territories, and is a point of pride for the entire kingdom. Even the royal family often attends their special events. Lord Anthony was only the third son of the family, responsible only for running Rothvale’s Thorn, yet he still had his older brother’s backing.”</p><p>“Okay…?” I understood what he was saying, but this still didn’t sound like an apology.</p><p>Father Jordan sighed, “I noticed some of the issues with the brothel a few years ago. Yet, knowing the politics at play, I brought up the issue with the senior priesthood. When I mentioned it, I received direct orders, from the Archbishop <em>himself,</em> not to investigate or prosecute Lord Anthony’s activities unless he upsets the peace and safety of the general populace.”</p><p>“And slaves don’t count?” I asked.</p><p>The priest shook his head, no.</p><p>“What about the kidnapped human victims? I’m sure I wasn’t the only one to be grabbed off the street,” I said.</p><p>“Yes, I heard the reports of disappearances too…” Father Jordan admitted. “But there wasn’t enough evidence to conclude Lord Anthony and his brothel were responsible. It could have easily just been some depraved adventurer who couldn’t afford the Scarlet Thorn’s patronage.”</p><p>“The rationale of enslaving an Aasimar because of her supposedly corrupted nature is dubious at best, but Chloe’s abduction was a clear case of stolen property. How much did you appraise her for again? A hundred gold? That’s not chump change. You’re saying you couldn’t protect me, a <em>human</em>, from having my property stolen because… what? Lord Anthony’s family is influential?” Maddie asked accusingly.</p><p>“I could have paid you for her… The Archbishop offered funds to-” Father Jordan began.</p><p>“Chloe <em>obviously</em> has sentimental value,” Maddie snapped. “She’s our friend, and one of only six people on this entire planet from our home world. How can you think we’d be satisfied with only a bag of gold?”</p><p>“Not to mention, your appraisal value was woefully underselling her,” Lysander added. “With her Greater Blessing, she can grow rapidly and without limit. She is more than a simple house or sex slave. The potential to rapidly grow into a high tier Life mage with the proper resources and training adds considerable value.”</p><p>Father Jordan just sighed, and buried his head in his hands.</p><p>“I think we’re getting off topic here,” I said quietly. “Father Jordan was saying something?”</p><p>“Indeed…” Father Jordan said grimly. “I am… sorry. I failed in my duty as a priest. I am a servant of the gods, not the Archbishop. It’s clear to me now that I should have disobeyed the Archbishop’s mandate and investigated your disappearance more thoroughly. It is to my great shame that it took the direct intervention of a god to make me see that.”</p><p>Father Jordan looked me in the eye, and I felt the genuine weight of his shame. I swallowed nervously.</p><p>“I… accept your apology, but I don’t forgive you yet…” I said. “I’m less mad for myself, and more mad for the slaves that sicko and his clients tortured and killed… That whole place was… an <em>atrocity</em>. I’m willing to let your negligence go, give you a chance to make amends, but it’ll take you a while to get back into my good books.”</p><p>Father Jordan also looked toward Chloe for her reply. For once, he actually seemed to see her as a person.</p><p>“I… forgive you, but I want you to learn from this,” Chloe said softly. “As the actions of the Violator proved, the gods do not approve of the way things are. I won’t try to convince you non-consensual slavery is morally wrong, but if you truly believe enslaved demihumans are boon for human society, then remember they are of no use to anyone dead or traumatized. Surely they can perform a better role than just this? Think of the wasted potential of every slave killed in that brothel.”</p><p>Father Jordan sighed in resignation, “I will reflect on your words.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Chloe said, smiling gently.</p><p>Adam cleared his throat, “Thank you, Chloe… f-for saving me back then…”</p><p>“You’re welcome,” she said with a warm smile.</p><p>I might have melted a little bit. Holy crap, Chloe was seriously an angel. Why the fuck was <em>I</em> the Aasimar and not her?</p><p>I took another few bites of stew, as the conversation lapsed back into silence.</p><p>“So… what’s gonna happen now?” Maddie asked. “You’ve sent a message to the Archbishop about us? Is this the same one the Volda family bought?”</p><p>“I wish you wouldn’t say it like that…” Father Jordan grumbled. I noted that he didn’t actually try to disagree.</p><p>“How long will the message take to arrive?” Lysander asked.</p><p>“Baltour is a two day travel from here on horseback, following the road,” Father Jordan said. “I wrote a letter and had Lord Rothson, the noble in charge of this town, send a fast courier this morning.”</p><p>“So it’ll be read the day after tomorrow?” Lysander asked.</p><p>“Probably by tomorrow evening, actually,” Father Jordan said.</p><p>“And then what?” I asked.</p><p>“I would imagine you and your attendants would be invited to the capital. Given the importance of what happened, I’d expect a response within five days at most. The Archbishop would want to meet the gods’ sacred champions. Assuming you want to bring your slaves, with the number of females in your entourage, we’d need to travel by female-permitted armed caravan. The next one leaves sixteen days from now, and it’ll be a four day journey, as the guarded caravans move slowly. Then? I really don’t know. It’s out of my hands. I’d imagine you’d be given resources and a position of privilege somewhere in the capital, out of respect for the gods’ who blessed you,” Father Jordan explained.</p><p>“Are they gonna try to stop us <em>lesser females</em> from hunting monsters again?” Maddie asked. “I’m all for privilege, but I don’t like being coddled. I’m still a little pissed about that.”</p><p>Father Jordan sighed, “It’s not that females are any lesser than men… It’s simply that we have different roles to play. Letting females engage in combat against corrupted beasts is… suicidally dangerous.”</p><p>“Tell that to my elf maid…” I grumbled. “She’s obviously done some leveling.”</p><p>“Elf maid? Which one?” Father Jordan asked curiously.</p><p>Lysander cleared her throat meaningfully, “One of them has a second tier combat class.”</p><p>Second tier? Not fourth? Lysander’s death-stare told me that I needed to shut up. Oh right… didn’t Rylia say that she could hide herself from status appraisal skills? Perhaps she spoofed her status to the priest, and Lysander registered her as something less conspicuous. That was probably a smart idea, keep the secret bodyguard secret.</p><p>“We can still level from our captured monsters,” Chloe said. “No risk involved at all.”</p><p>“Indeed, once we’re a little bit less squishy, the church might be more willing to allow us to actually perform our God-given quest.” Lysander said.</p><p>The conversation turned to lighter topics, as we finished our meals. I discovered that Lysander and Maddie went house shopping while I was napping. They’d found a good place, and signed a one month lease. They said it was a small mansion, which made it about the size of a large suburban house in our world. It had two large bedrooms, two small bedrooms, a kitchen, living and dining room, and a wonderful shared bathroom with a tub large enough for four people. There was also lots of space in the attic to set up some cots for those slaves who didn’t share our beds. It probably had about 3000 square feet of floor space altogether. With twenty eight people, and two monsters, it would be a bit of a squeeze for us all to live comfortably, but if we were going to the capital soon, we’d only stay there for two weeks or so.</p><p>My friends also took care of shopping. They’d bought a barrel for Barrel Girl, another barrel full of powdered slave gruel mix, a cask of lamp oil, candles, and other practical necessities, as well as some staple foods so Douglas our chef could prepare something half decent. It was all piled onto a hand cart, pulled by Bethany the wolfgirl and Tiffany the Breast Bunny, our two strongest slaves. Joining the supplies on the hand cart were the magically unconscious bodies of two monster girls, and one belligerent dwarf.</p><p>They also bought some slave garbs in bulk, currently being worn by my slaves and the less furry of my two monster girls. These were simple strips of decent quality grey cloth, with a hole cut out in the middle for the head. From the neck hole, two broad flaps hung down, covering front and back down to mid thigh. There was a string on either side of the waist to tie the garment together. It was crude, and simple, and left wide openings on the sides to give us a tantalizing view of a slave’s legs, along with a tasteful display of sideboob. Lysander also pointed out that the garment was easy to remove from a bound slave without untying their arms or legs, something that I was sure was an intentional part of the design. The slaves were also given simple leather thong slippers, the cheapest shoes possible, to spare their feet from the ravages of the road outside.</p><p>It took us about twenty minutes to get all our slaves organized. Lothelea and I had to assign some of the hardier slaves to be designated carriers, looking after those who were in no state to walk on their own.</p><p>With our slaves in tow, my friends and I made our way over to our new home.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The mansion we rented was only about a ten minute walk from the temple, on the very edge of the nice neighbourhood and the middle class neighbourhood.</p><p>It was massive compared to the tiny townhomes in the less opulent parts of town, yet somewhat small and shabby compared to the other nearby mansions. There were two visible floors, and what looked like an attic space with dormers. Still, like its high-class neighbours, there was glass in the windows, hinting to me that this was still one of the fancier dwellings in the town.</p><p>The house was surrounded by a small overgrown yard, with the dilapidated remains of a garden in the back. Everything was overgrown with dense bushes and weeds, obviously not tended to for the last few years.</p><p>Inside, the floor was coated in a thin layer of dust, and canvas covers were laid over all the furniture. The interior walls were covered with nicely carved wooden panelling. The hardwood floors were a slightly lighter shade that helped give the space a more open feel. Nothing but the bedrooms were carpeted, but there were rugs in the dining and living areas, to give the rooms a cozier feel. It looked quite fancy, way better craftsmanship than what I’d expect from a medieval society.</p><p>“This doesn’t look medieval,” I said. “Same with the interior of the two brothels I saw.”</p><p>“I concur,” Lysander said. “Some of the lower class dwellings seemed nearly medieval, but this higher class dwelling is probably closer to early Georgian era in design and build.”</p><p>“Georgian?” I asked.</p><p>“You know what the Victorian era was?” Lysander asked. I nodded. “The Georgian era is the one before that, during the reigns of King George the first, second, third, and fourth, from the early 1700s to early 1800s.”</p><p>“Kay?” I said, not quite sure what that was supposed to mean in practical terms.</p><p>“It was the age of enlightenment, and the very beginnings of modern scientific theory. I doubt we could expect to find electricity in the walls or gas lighting, that would be late Victorian. Still, it seems that if we could acquire a source of wealth, we could live quite comfortably, with something approaching modern standards despite this society’s apparent technological stagnation.” Lysander commented.</p><p>“They say the homes in the capital are nicer than these. They’re cleaner, warmer, and with magical enchantments to make things comfier. I overheard one client speak of magical heating that keeps the whole house the same temperature on cold days, no need for a fire in the hearth, and no cold spots in the corners,” Lothelea pointed out helpfully.</p><p>“Ooh, magic central heating,” I cooed. “That’s probably crazy expensive.”</p><p>“Nobles have a lot of gold, Mistress,” Lothelea agreed.</p><p>The main floor of the house contained large living room with a cozy fireplace hearth. It was at least twice the size of the little drawing room from the church rectory. There was a kitchen area, with a wood burning stove and a removable basin for washing. There was no running water, only an enclosed well and hand pump outside in the back yard. We also saw a formal dining room, with a massive table able to seat ten. There was a second, roughly made dining table built into the kitchen, where servants would eat. There was also an empty pantry, and a laundry room with a big tub that would need to be manually filled with water every time.</p><p>The stair to the second floor was wide and well made, a beautiful, handmade work of woodcrafting art. Upstairs were the bedrooms. There were four of them, two large master bedrooms with spacious feather stuffed beds large enough to fit at least five sluts, and two smaller chambers with double beds, also deliciously soft, but not properly sized for orgies larger than a threesome.</p><p>The upstairs bathroom was also surprisingly opulent. With a beautiful tub of carved marble built into the floor. It would require filling by hand, but there was a drain to empty it out into the backyard eaves when we were done. It also contained a heating rune, to regulate the temperature and keep it warm.</p><p>“I want this bathtub to be full of foamy suds and sexy girls…” I said to the others. “Pronto.”</p><p>“Indubitably.” Lysander agreed.</p><p>“Slut soup,” Maddie added thoughtfully.</p><p>“So who’s taking the giant orgy beds?” I asked.</p><p>“We can claim one, Mistress. I wouldn’t mind sharing one with you and perhaps a few of your other living sex toys,” Chloe said.</p><p>“I’ll take a smaller one. As much fun as sharing a bed may be, I sleep better on my own,” Lysander said.</p><p>“I get the feeling Ash will insist on the second big bed. I doubt he’ll want to sleep with anything less than five women at a time. I’m pretty sure all our straight girls are going to be his,” Maddie said. “Guess that gives me the other small bedroom.”</p><p>“What about Emi?” I asked.</p><p>“Eh, we’ll figure something out. We’ll stick her with one of you girls, or Ash.” Maddie said.</p><p>“I want to fill my bed with sex slaves.” I said. “We’re going to be full.”</p><p>“Well Emi will be sleeping in the Cathedral of Eternal Violation for the next ten days anyway, so we can decide accommodations later.” Lysander said.</p><p>“Would my Mistresses care to wait while I organize your slaves to clean your bedrooms?” Lothelea offered.</p><p>I shrugged, and looked to Lysander.</p><p>“Yes, do that,” Lysander commanded.</p><p>We went downstairs to the living room to wait. The living room furniture was covered by a thick linen tarp to keep the dust away. It… almost worked. The couches were a little dusty, but it was clean enough for now. The slaves would probably clean these later, but they could prioritize our bedrooms.</p><p>Lothelea and the other dark elven maids took charge of the less well-dressed slaves, and divided them into three groups. Those who had cleaning Skills from their various [Commoner] and [Maid] classes, those who didn’t, and those who were entirely unfit for labour. The ones with cleaning Skills were asked to spend their mana on cleaning the bed linens, carpets, and curtains. Laundry was apparently one of the most time-consuming jobs to do by hand, without the aid of magic or Skills. The others were told to sweep floors and wipe down surfaces with rags.</p><p>The unfit slaves got dumped into the living room with us. It was like our own little insane asylum.</p><p>The snoozing dwarf, and my two monsters dozed in a little pile in the corner, flat on their backs like stacked logs.</p><p>The trembling high elven girl who could do nothing but break down and whimper for mercy every time we tried to talk to her, knelt in the corner, crying silently and trying very hard to avoid our attention. Maddie’s little boytoy Clyde was working, but his sister June, the traumatized mousegirl, sat on Maddie’s lap, cuddling against her Mistress’ shoulder.</p><p>Barrel Girl wasn’t present, we’d asked Rylia to take care of her long mane of white matted hair before putting her in her barrel. Rylia could materialize blades of pure crystalized shadow, impossibly sharp. I could hear yelps and screams outside in the yard, coming from the unfortunate terrified girl, as Rylia gave her a forceful haircut.</p><p>On the couch across from me sat Nephaline, the horrifically tortured dark elf. She sat with her legs tucked in, hugging her knees in a little ball. Thanks to her flimsy slave garb, she was unintentionally giving us a show of her cute, hairless lady bits, but didn’t seem to notice or care. Her eyes were unfocused, but every so often I could see her glance around the room nervously. She didn’t do or say anything.</p><p>Isarelle, the pink haired high elf who only seemed to respond to things put in front of her face sat next to her. She was currently licking the feet of the giggling redheaded halfling, Dottie, the self-titled ‘fantastic fathomless fuckhole.’ Dottie was laying on the high elf’s lap, her head dangling upside down off the elf’s knees, and her feet reaching up to the elf’s face. Thanks to the slave garb riding up, she was also baring herself shamelessly.</p><p><em>“It tickles and feels sexy at the same time!”</em> the halfling proudly announced.</p><p>“There’s no TV, but at least we get an interesting show,” I said, watching the weirdness in front of me.</p><p>“Should we just <em>let her</em> do that?” Maddie asked.</p><p>“Don’t see why not. Dottie is having fun, and licky-girl doesn’t seem to mind having feet in her face all that much,” I said.</p><p>Ten minutes later, a gloomy dark elf in a maid dress, with hair covering her face like a Japanese horror movie ghost joined us in the room.</p><p>“Hi, what’s up?” I said.</p><p>Ass Licker slouched and hung her head solemnly. She spoke in a quiet, dreary monotone. “I’m very sorry Mistresses… I wasn’t very good at cleaning. They took my rag away and told me to join the others here.”</p><p>“You were bad enough at cleaning that they decided to put you with… these ladies?” Lysander asked, gesturing to the insane halfling still rubbing her feet against the catatonic licky-elf.</p><p>“I’m only good for eating ass…” Ass Licker said apologetically.</p><p>She averted her eyes from my gaze, and looked down at the floor in shame. Then she nervously glanced around, her eyes settling on my hips, before scanning over Chloe, Lysander, and Maddie. Seeing us all sitting comfortably, and not presenting our butts, she looked over at her fellow slaves, one by one.</p><p>Her eyes settled on Nephaline, the only slave whose butt was visible. The two made uncomfortable eye contact for a few seconds, but said nothing. Nephaline, in a rare moment of lucidity, looked down between her legs, where Ass Licker was staring. She gently adjusted the front flap of her slave garb to cover herself and block her fellow slave’s view. Ass Licker looked away in disappointment.</p><p>Lysander interpreted her silent plea, and scooted her hips forward, to the edge of the couch seat next to me.</p><p>“Ass Licker, come here and make yourself useful.” Lysander commanded.</p><p>Ass Licker’s gloomy exterior perked up for an instant, smiling a genuine smile. Then she returned to her normal stoic deadpan face, and scrambled over to Lysander, dropping down, landing on her knees, and sliding to a stop.</p><p>She gently lifted Lysander’s skirt and guided her hips a little further forward. She raised her mistress’s knees up, and plunged her face into Lysander’s cheeks. Lysander let her long robe skirt fall, covering herself from my view. All I could see was a lump in Lysander’s robe, and Ass Licker’s stocking clad legs and high heeled feet sticking out from underneath.</p><p><em>“Oh!”</em> Lysander gasped. “You’re getting <em>right</em> in there… aren’t you?”</p><p>I heard the gentle wet sounds of Ass Licker hard at work.</p><p>“How is she?” I asked curiously.</p><p><em>“Sublime…”</em> Lysander moaned, blushing a deep red.</p><p>I watched the scene longingly, and couldn’t help feeling a little jealous. I sort of wanted a tongue in <em>my</em> butt too.</p><p>A few minutes later, Rylia my dark elf super-assassin arrived in the room, carrying the empty barrel Lysander had bought for Barrel Girl. Lysander was busy, but Chloe and I helped her find a spot for it.</p><p>It was meant for dry goods, and thus had a closable and openable top, so Barrel Girl wouldn’t be sealed away forever. We also had the cooper drill a bung hole for us on the side wall, a little bit off center near the top. I giggled like a child when I heard what it was called. They weren’t talking about anuses, that little hole with a cork in it on the side of a barrel is actually called the bung hole.</p><p>The barrel’s bung hole was drilled a little wider than normal. It was about three inches wide and level with where Barrel Girl’s head would be. It was perfect for ventilation, and would act as a peephole, for when she was feeling brave enough to peer outside at us. Socializing her would be a long process, but this seemed like a good first step.</p><p>We set the barrel in the corner of the room, where it could double as a hidey hole and side table. We made sure the peephole faced toward the rest of the sitting area, giving her a good view of whoever was hanging out on the couches.</p><p>Rylia left, and soon returned carrying Barrel Girl herself. Her hair had been neatly trimmed down to a loose neck length bob cut. Her eyes were clenched shut, and she shivered with terror. She’d made quite a bit of panicked noise outside while getting her haircut, yet Rylia had some impressive knife skills. She hadn’t even so much as nicked an ear, despite the girl’s panicked struggles.</p><p>Once carried into the room, Barrel Girl immediately spotted her new barrel. She whimpered and reached for it with tears in her eyes. She wasn’t capable of any vocalization at all, just a whimpering gasping sound. Rylia let her go. She couldn’t walk upright, but she skittered over to the barrel on all fours, and crawled inside. Lysander came and pressed the lid down on top of her, and we heard a voice from inside the barrel sigh in relief.</p><p>I decided to check on her, and look in at her through the bung hole. Barrel Girl’s palm slapped against the hole to block my invasive peeping.</p><p>“Okay, got it, no looky…” I grumbled. “Guess we’ll give you some time to adjust.”</p><p>“I knew this guy who had a pet tarantula,” Maddie said thoughtfully. “It wasn’t the most interesting pet, it just lurked in its burrow all day, and only crept outside in the middle of the night to get water and food whenever nobody was watching. She’s… basically that.”</p><p>“What’s a tarantula?” Rylia asked curiously.</p><p>“A bigass spider from our world, about the size of your palm,” I explained.</p><p>“Um… palm sized is considered big?” Rylia said, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“In our homeland it was,” I said.</p><p>“Hmm… okay then,” Rylia said, somewhat skeptically.</p><p>“What do <em>you</em> consider big?” Maddie asked.</p><p>“Well a common female Brown Weaver is about two hundred pounds. With a six foot legspan. Standing… I guess it would be about knee height?” Rylia said.</p><p>“Eeeeeyeah… let’s avoid encountering one of those.” Maddie said nervously.</p><p>“They’re easy enough to avoid, just stay away from large webs in the forest. They favor dense foliage, and only attack their victims from ambush.” Rylia said with a shrug.</p><p>Rylia’s face changed and she grinned evilly. “Fun fact, the males are harmless, but the females have ovipositors. They’ll paralyze a victim with their venom, wrap them in a cocoon of webs, and lay eggs inside all the girls and boys they catch. They also live in large colonies, so a potential victim can get egged more than once per day.”</p><p>“Ugh… nope nope nope…” Maddie said loudly, covering her ears.</p><p>“Sounds freaky, but probably less painful than those Thorn Trap seeds,” I said.</p><p>“You’re probably right, but I haven’t personally experienced either,” Rylia said.</p><p>“Do the spider eggs dissolve into Taint, or do they hatch?” I asked.</p><p>“Depends on whether its mating season or not,” Rylia said with a grin.</p><p>“<em>Oh fuck!</em> Nope nope nope!” Maddie squirmed and groaned. “Fucking baby spiders hatching <em>inside</em> me? So many nopes. <em>One million nopes!</em>”</p><p>Rylia cackled evilly, “There are far worse fates than that.”</p><p>“What’s the scariest monster you’ve heard of?” I asked.</p><p>“There are a lot of scary monsters, it really depends on what you find to be scary,” Rylia said, shrugging. “If you’re scared of big spiders, then stay the well away from the Underground. There’s a species lurking in the tunnels near the dark elves’ ancestral home of Kar’Vryth called the Shadowstalker. It’s where a certain dark elven assassin order got its name.”</p><p>“Sounds spooky,” I said.</p><p>“Right, so they’re between level 70 and level 90. They’re as big and heavy as a horse, deathly silent and nearly invisible when camouflaged against a cave wall. Speed wise, they can go from a dead stop to a horse’s gallop in an instant. While charging, the only sound you’ll hear is a quiet pitter patter of feet, and a hiss right as they pounce. By the time you notice them, they’re already on top of you. Their venom is overwhelmingly painful, not paralytic, they just cause you so much pain that you can’t move. Oh, and yes, their females lay eggs too. But unlike the half-inch-wide Weaver eggs, these ones are about three inches wide. They’re also too sticky to remove from inside yourself without burning them out with fire or acid, or waiting for them to hatch, or just dissolve and Taint you to death.”</p><p>“Yikes,” I said.</p><p>“Oh, and no webs either. You don’t get any warning at all if you’re in its hunting territory,” Rylia added.</p><p>“Kay, can you stop talking about rape spiders now?” Maddie whined.</p><p>“Okay then Mistress, let me tell you about Tar Salamanders, regarded by many adventurers as the number one least pleasant monster to get raped by,” Rylia said with an evil grin.</p><p>“Ugh, do I want to know?” Maddie groaned.</p><p>“Probably not,” I admitted. “But I find myself morbidly curious, so please go on Rylia.”</p><p>“Sure thing, Mistress. Kay, so they’re a big black lizard, weighing half a ton, that lives and lurks inside volcanic tar pits. They’re nearly invisible inside the tar until they pounce on you. If they’re trying to kill you, they just grab you and drag you into the burning tar. If they’re trying to <em>rape</em> you… well… you’re in for a bad time. Suffice to say their external body temperature is the same as the burning tar they live in. Not only are their massive scaly cocks hot enough to sear skin, but as fire attuned creatures, their ejaculate is even hotter.”</p><p>“Ooh… fuck… ouch,” I gasped, covering my lady bits protectively.</p><p>“Asphalt tar is typically stored in liquid form at around 150 degrees Celsius.” Lysander added, for context.</p><p>“So hotter than boiling water? Gee thanks for telling us all that, Lysander. I wasn’t horrified enough yet,” Maddie grumbled sarcastically.</p><p>“They also have two dicks, one for each hole. And their burning dicks are covered in hard spines. Oh, and their jizz is super sticky, and not dissolvable in water, so it stays inside you burning for a very long time and you can’t rinse it out. Oh, and there’s some sort of chemical reaction that happens when the jizz is exposed to water so it doesn’t cool down, it stays scaldingly hot for at least an hour before it starts to cool. Imagine that… burning from the inside out for an <em>entire hour</em>. Of course, that’s only if you’re lucky enough to get rescued. The salamander is ready for round two long before then, so… if you’re somehow hardy enough to survive the damage it causes, you’re not getting a break from the burning until the Taint takes your mind away. So yeah, if a Tar Salamander catches you, you better hope you die quickly. It’s pretty much the worst thing I can imagine getting raped by… that I know of at least.” Rylia said with a sinister grin.</p><p>“Yikes…” I said, still covering my crotch protectively.</p><p>“Well fuck… I guess I’m not sleeping tonight.” Maddie grumbled.</p><p>“Sounds quite the deadly encounter without fire resistance,” Lysander commented.</p><p>“It is, yet being fire resistant in this case would probably just make your death more painful and drawn out. If you don’t have full fire <em>immunity</em>, then heat resistance will just extend your pain. Resistance just means you’ll get first or second degree burns instead of third. So you’ll receive the most painful burns imaginable, without having the mercy of your pain receptors burning away.” Rylia explained.</p><p>“Well <em>I’m</em> wet now,” Paintoy said from the doorway. “Kinda makes me wish I was Taint immune, so I could experience it for myself.”</p><p>“Well, unless you have a very high HP total for your level, a heat resistance potion, and a healer nearby, you wouldn’t get to experience it for very long. The damage is quite lethal for most,” Rylia said.</p><p>“Paintoy, are you not cleaning the rooms? I hope you’re not being <em>lazy</em>,” Lysander said, giving the girl a knowing grin.</p><p>“Yes Mistress I am very lazy, and I deserve your harshest scolding. But uuh… also I’d like to report that your rooms are clean-ish.” Paintoy said, without missing a beat.</p><p>“Clean-ish?” I asked.</p><p>“I would call them <em>liveable</em>, but not up to a properly strict Mistress’ standards. We’ve cleaned them as best we could with our current mana resources.” Paintoy explained.</p><p>“They’ll probably be okay,” I said.</p><p>Paintoy immediately gave me a disappointed frown, and I realized the subtext behind this conversation. I quickly changed gears, “What I <em>mean</em> is… it might be an acceptable effort from the others, but as our highest level [Maid], we expect <em>more</em> from you, Paintoy.”</p><p>“Indeed, anything less than <em>absolute</em> perfection from you is unacceptable,” Lysander added, joining in, “You’ll need to be <em>severely</em> punished for your negligence. Ass Licker, that’s enough for now.”</p><p>Ass Licker scurred out from underneath Lysander’s robe, and scampered over to the other couch. She wiped the drool off her chin and caught her breath.</p><p>Lysander scooted back upright. “Paintoy, you may have noticed that I bought a small number of instruments of discipline while shopping today. Please bring me the paddle.”</p><p>Paintoy grinned gleefully, and bounced off in search of the torture implement. She returned with a thick hardwood board, about two feet long, rounded at the corners and thinned at one end to make a handle. A simple and effective butt slapper.</p><p> Lysander took the implement from her. “Lift your skirt and lay across my lap. You must be punished for failing to meet proper standards. The punishment will be fifty slaps across your bottom.”</p><p>“Yes Mistress, thank you for putting this lowly slave properly in her place,” Paintoy nodded solemnly, playing the role of the penitent slave, but failing to suppress her eager grin.</p><p>There was obvious joy on Paintoy’s face as she raised her skirt, and laid face down across her Mistress’ legs. She grinned and wiggled her butt seductively. Like Lothelea, she had no panties on beneath her maid dress, just stockings and a garter belt.</p><p>
  <em>Slap!</em>
</p><p>“Ah!” Paintoy gasped as Lysander’s paddle came down on her butt.</p><p>
  <em>Slap!</em>
</p><p>“Mmm…” Paintoy moaned.</p><p>The fun was happening right next to me on the couch, close enough that Paintoy’s flailing foot nearly hit me. I decided to get up and stretch my legs, before I got kicked.</p><p>“You ladies have fun, I’ll go check on the other slaves, and see my new bedroom,” I said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Just A Big Pile Of Slutty Bitches, Redux</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Chloe and I arrived upstairs, it was a flurry of activity. My new slaves were scurrying around, scrambling to get everything clean before bedtime. The sun had fully set by now, but there was light thanks to a series of dimly glowing oil lamps mounted on the walls.</p><p>Lothelea stood in the hall like a traffic director, somehow keeping track and micromanaging the activities of all my slaves.</p><p>“Hey Lothelea,” I said. “Paintoy said you guys were done with the bedrooms?”</p><p>“Yes Mistress,” my slave replied. “There is one master bedroom in either wing. You mentioned you and Mistress Chloe wanted to claim one? They’re both ready for your inspection.”</p><p>“Great.”</p><p>“Mistress, if I might be so impertinent as to ask, where is Paintoy?” Lothelea asked.</p><p>“She coaxed Lysander into spanking her,” I said.</p><p>“I see…” Lothelea sighed with barely hidden frustration. “There’s still more to do, I hope she’ll still be able to walk after.”</p><p>“It was fifty spanks with a paddle, I think?” I said.</p><p>Lothelea nodded thoughtfully. “I guess it’ll depend on her Endurance stat… but she’s quite durable, as I recall,” she mumbled.</p><p>I left Lothelea to continue overseeing my minions, and took a quick look at each master bedroom. I mentally named them the Red Room, and the Purple Room. They were both quite spacious, but the Red Room was larger. It had panelled walls of a rich dark wood. They were a deep brown, almost black. The carpet and linens were a crimson red, hence the room’s name.</p><p>The bed was <em>truly</em> massive, a ten foot by ten foot square. If it wasn’t for the way the pillows and blankets were set up, I could lie across it in either direction. The room was quite spacious, with an armoire instead of a closet, and a small sitting area complete with a couch, chair, and cozy fireplace. The windows were small pieces fit into diagonal diamond pattern within lead solder frames. The individual panes were likely limited in size by this world’s glass production technology. Still, they provided a decent view of the messy rear gardens and the neighbour’s much nicer yards.</p><p>The Purple room was similar. It had the same deep brown, almost black, panelled walls. This time, the carpet, drapes, and linens were a deep royal purple colour. The massive orgy bed in this room was the same size as the Red Room’s bed. I suspected that the Red Room was intended for the man of the house, while this room was meant for the lady of the house. Like the other room, there was an armoire, though this one was considerably more spacious. There was also a vanity table with a mirror and a stool to sit on while me or my slave does my makeup.</p><p>The room was a bit smaller, so while there was a fireplace hearth, there was no sitting area around it, but that was okay with me since I’d rather hang out in the living room anyway.</p><p>I suddenly spotted something. “Oh hey! Check out the bed. You see these rings?”</p><p>The bed’s frame was solidly built, at each corner was a large bronze ring bolted to the wood. It was perfect for looping a rope through.</p><p>“Bondage anchors!” I cheered happily.</p><p>A quick inspection of the bed frame revealed a hidden drawer beneath the foot of the bed. Inside was a set of leather bondage cuffs, with a cinching leather strap designed to connect one’s limbs firmly to the bed’s anchors and then tighten down to eliminate all wiggle room.</p><p>“Wow…” Chloe said, blushing slightly.</p><p>“I think we’re going to go with the Purple Room, this is unanimous?” I asked.</p><p>“Yes, Mistress, definitely,” Chloe said.</p><p>“Lysander’s gonna be jealous.” I said, grinning.</p><p>“Maybe… I didn’t check, do <em>all</em> the beds have these?” Chloe said.</p><p>“Actually, I hope so. I don’t want anyone else stealing our bed for their bondage play,” I said.</p><p>I took a quick sneaky glance at all the other rooms again. The two smaller rooms were just as richly furnished, one done in blue, and the other a pale violet, but both were equipped with a bed that was clearly meant for sleeping first, and orgies second. The two smaller beds didn’t have anchor rings on their bed frames, but the Red Room’s mega-bed had them as well.</p><p>“Eh… I still like the Purple Room better,” I commented. Chloe agreed.</p><p>We returned to our new bedroom. There wasn’t anything to unpack. I had no cosmetics to put in the vanity, and precisely one dress in the entire world, currently being worn. I hopped up and landed flat on top of my giant bed. It was like an ocean of softness. Even sprawled out, I couldn’t reach the edges.</p><p>Chloe leapt and landed next to me.</p><p>“Fuck this is comfy…” I moaned.</p><p>“Yes, absolutely, Mistress…” Chloe agreed.</p><p>“Better than dungeon floor and moldy straw, right?” I chuckled.</p><p>“What? You got <em>straw?</em>” Chloe whined. “<em>Lucky…</em> I just got cold bare stone to lay on.”</p><p>I relaxed and let myself melt into the soft mattress for a minute or two.</p><p>“That that creepy old dude make you rim him too?” I asked.</p><p>“The… healer?” Chloe asked.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“You <em>rimmed</em> him?” she asked, surprised.</p><p>“Well uhm…” I stammered awkwardly. “He just sorta sat on my face, so I might have… sorta… licked his butt a little? It was maybe a little bit turned on already… and it just kinda… <em>there,</em> you know?”</p><p>There was a bit of awkward silence. “Okay, I might have sucked his toes a little bit when he visited me… but that was it,” Chloe admitted.</p><p>“I wonder if he survived the tentacles…” I muttered.</p><p>“Don’t know, Mistress. I didn’t notice him with the survivors… but I also wasn’t really looking. I was a bit distracted at the time, I guess.”</p><p>“Yeah, me too.” I replied.</p><p>There was another moment of calm silence.</p><p>“I’m horny…” I grumbled.</p><p>“Me too…” Chloe said.</p><p>“Should we sixty-nine, or recruit some slaves?” I asked.</p><p>“This is a <em>very</em> big bed…” Chloe said, thoughtfully.</p><p>“The kittens?” I asked.</p><p>“Both of them at once?” Chloe asked.</p><p>“One’s bi, one’s lezzy, I’m pretty sure. Both told us they were down with sex slave duty, that’s about as consensual as we can hope for,” I said.</p><p>There was another thoughtful pause.</p><p>“I wonder if their tails are soft…” Chloe said.</p><p>“I wonder if their tongues are prickly…” I said.</p><p>“Oh! You’re right!” Chloe gasped. “That would feel weird.”</p><p>“Might be a good kind of weird,” I countered.</p><p>“Indeed, Mistress.”</p><p>I groaned, and rolled off the bed. “Kay, I’m gonna say goodnight to everyone, and grab some catgirls.”</p><p>“If you don’t need me Mistress… I think I’ll stay right here. It’s super comfy.” Chloe mumbled.</p><p>“Okay, I’ll be back in a little bit with some pussy.” I grinned and left the room.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When I arrived downstairs, Lysander was apparently done with Paintoy. She’d left to rejoin the cleaning efforts. Maddie was still on the couch, cuddling with the silent mousegirl. Aeothe, the terrified blonde high elf was still cowering in the corner. Nephaline hadn’t moved. Dottie the insane halfling was no longer shoving her feet in pink haired Isarelle’s face, instead she was kneeling on her lap, making out with her. Ass Licker was crouched behind her, happily rimming the halfling who barely seemed to notice the tongue in her butt.</p><p>Lysander had moved to the arm chair. She now had an awake and silently struggling dwarf laid across her lap. Rylia held the squirming dwarf’s wrists firmly, her tier four grip was solid, like steel.</p><p>
  <em>Thwack!</em>
</p><p>The paddle came down on the dwarf’s firm, toned, and very red buttocks. The dwarf looked like she was screaming in outrage and anger, yet there was no sound produced at all.</p><p>“How are you guys doing that?” I asked.</p><p>“Well first you take the paddle… and then you swing it at her ass,” Maddie chuckled.</p><p>“I meant the silence… is Rylia doing that?” I asked.</p><p>“No, Mistress, I can only silence my own movements, not others,” Rylia replied.</p><p>“It’s a first tier Air affinity spell: <em>Silence.</em> Stops all sound vibration in the air. It’s quite good for stealth.” Lysander explained.</p><p>“Oh, I’ll have to get that one, once I level my Air magic Skill a bit more.” I said.</p><p>
  <em>Thwack!</em>
</p><p>The paddle came down again, and the dwarf roared silently.</p><p>“Indeed, it’s useful. There’s also one that filters air and lets you safely breathe in a toxic environment. I’m sure it’ll be rarely used, but invaluable to have if we need it.” Lysander explained.</p><p>“How many spanks are you giving her?” I asked, looking at the dwarf.</p><p>“However many I need to fully replace her anger with regret,” Lysander said calmly. “We’re at fifty-five now. Many more will likely be needed. She’s a tough girl, must have some sort of combat class.”</p><p>
  <em>Thwack!</em>
</p><p>The dwarf thrashed ineffectually, her face was red with exertion and outrage. “That… doesn’t exactly look consensual,” I noted.</p><p>“It’s not,” Lysander said, pausing her spanking for a bit. She gently patted the dwarf girl on the butt, and sighed.</p><p>“Playing with Paintoy, and maybe Sana is one thing… I don’t feel right about ‘punishing’ slaves that aren’t actually masochistic,” I said.</p><p>Lysander gave me a tired look, “I understand your concerns Tyler, but… I deem this to be the least worst option.”</p><p>“Okay?” I said, waiting for her to elaborate.</p><p>Lysander gently stroked along the squirming dwarf’s spine, collecting her words. “Option one: release her. This is obviously what the slave herself would prefer, but deliberate manumission on our part would put us in severe legal peril. That would, in turn, compromise the safety and wellbeing of our remaining twenty-three slaves as they would likely be confiscated as part of our punishment. Considering the quality of our slave collars, accidental escape is nearly impossible, so that would not be an effective excuse. Letting <em>any</em> of our slaves go free is simply… not feasible for the moment. Not unless the kingdom’s culture changes significantly.”</p><p>Lysander glanced around at the other slaves, who nodded sadly.</p><p>“Option two: sell her. The advantage of that would be that she’s no longer our problem. The disadvantage would be that she would likely go to a less merciful master or mistress. With the attitude she has, she would face considerable suffering, and likely death. Option three is exactly that, we skip to the end and just kill her quick and easy now. I suspect this would be the standard course of action for anyone with a stubborn and defiant slave who is more trouble than she’s worth. I… have obvious ethical reservations about taking that approach.”</p><p><em>Thwack!</em> Lysander slapped the dwarf on the bum with the paddle again.</p><p>“So if we agree that we must keep her alive and well and in our possession… the question comes down to punishing versus not punishing. It is my opinion that, in order to manage her and keep her from causing us problems, we must correct her behaviour. That requires firm boundaries and sufficiently humiliating consequences for defiance. In the absence of a slave’s loyalty, we must <em>demand</em> respect and establish that we are the Mistresses here.”</p><p>“We gave her a chance to apologize first, after we woke her up,” Maddie added, shrugging. “She knew the consequences, and she still chose to call us bitches and shout. I agree with Lysander, I’m not gonna just lie down and take that shit from her.”</p><p>I sighed, “You’re probably right… but I still don’t like it.”</p><p>
  <em>Thwack!</em>
</p><p>“Then let us hope that our dwarven friend learns to keep her suicidal impulses in check in the future,” Lysander said. “I’m getting very little pleasure from this as well. Paintoy is far more fun to abuse.”</p><p>“Right…” I said, trying to push the guilty thoughts away. There was probably no right answer to this fucked up situation. Sure, the dwarf claimed she’d rather die than be a slave, but I didn’t for one moment actually believe that. She wanted to be free, not dead, but freedom wasn’t an option unless society changed. That wouldn’t happen overnight. Rylia’s gambit was the correct one, in my opinion: Lay low and endure until the world unfucked itself. Dwarves had pretty long lifespans too, if I recalled my D&amp;D lore correctly.</p><p>I shook my head clear, “Anyway, I came down here to tell you Chloe and I claimed the purple master bedroom. We’re going to steal the catgirls and turn in for the night.”</p><p>“Kay, goodnight, enjoy the pussies,” Maddie said smirking. “I’m claiming the mice.”</p><p>“Indeed, rest well. Not sure who I’ll have join me for the evening yet,” Lysander said.</p><p>
  <em>Thwack!</em>
</p><p>“Goodnight,” I replied.</p><p>I left the living room behind and went back upstairs, searching for my kitties. Ginny was wiping down the walls in the hallway, Shade was polishing the huge marble bathtub in the bathroom.</p><p>“Hey Lothelea, Chloe and me are gonna steal the kittens and screw their brains out. I hope that doesn’t mess up your plans too much.” I said.</p><p>“A good slave is always ready to adapt to her Mistress’ whims. Please do not concern yourself with me and enjoy your slaves, Mistress,” Lothelea replied loyally.</p><p>“Shade! Ginny! Get your pert little butts over here,” I called out playfully.</p><p>Both catgirls immediately stopped what they were doing, and scampered up to me. They both kneeled at my feet.</p><p>“Y-yes Mistress?” Ginny stammered nervously.</p><p>Shade said nothing, and just bowed her head submissively.</p><p>“How do you both feel about doing some very gay things with me and Chloe in my bedroom right now?” I asked.</p><p>Ginny went wide eyed, and gulped, looking down at my clothed figure nervously.</p><p>“Yes please, Mistress… Sounds <em>way</em> more fun than scrubbing a bathtub…” Shade said, giving me a pervy grin.</p><p>“Uhm… yes… I’d… like to serve you too,” Ginny squeaked.</p><p>“Cool. We’ll play in the purple bedroom. Follow.” I commanded.</p><p>The two kitties obeyed, and followed me to my bedroom.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Ta da! Kittens acquired,” I said, ushering the two nervous catgirls into my bedroom and closing the door behind us.</p><p>Chloe hadn’t moved at all while I was gone, she was still clad in her grey dress and sprawled out on the mattress. She groaned, and sat up, inspecting the new arrivals. She smiled and waved them over.</p><p>“Come here, don’t be shy,” she said, with a disarming smile.</p><p>Ginny the nervous tabby cat hesitated. Shade, the black cat was a little more courageous. Her tail swished nervously as she walked up to edge of the bed, obeying her Mistress’ command.</p><p>“So um… how do you want me?” she asked nervously.</p><p>Chloe leaned over, grabbed her fuzzy wrist, and pulled her forward onto the bed. Shade squeaked nervously, and tumbled forward, landing on top of Chloe, face to face.</p><p>“Oh… okay then,” Shade said, smiling nervously.</p><p>Chloe patted her on the head, “Oh wow! You’re so soft!” she said excitedly.</p><p>Ginny now stood next to the bed, watching the scene, not quite sure what to do or how to join in. I crept up and hugged her from behind. She twitched in surprise, but relaxed in my arms. I patted her head too.</p><p>“Oh, you’re right…” I said.</p><p>It didn’t feel like human hair. It was like fluffy cat fur, incredibly soft. No wonder the kitties and puppies all had short haircuts, they literally couldn’t grow longer hair.</p><p>“Do you guys shed?” I wondered.</p><p>Ginny tensed up, and nervously looked over her shoulder… “A-a little bit maybe…” she mumbled.</p><p>I felt her tail twitch in nervous agitation against my lower leg. Clearly, she wasn’t happy to admit that out loud. I pet her again. She really was soft. I gently traced a fingertip down her arm, until I reached her furry forearms and paws.</p><p>“Um… M-Mistress? What are you…” Ginny nervously mumbled, clearly not entirely sure what I was doing.</p><p>“What? You have a neat body… I haven’t played with a catgirl before. You’re mine, right? Can’t I inspect you?” I asked.</p><p>“Oh uhm… no, sorry… g-go ahead…” Ginny stammered nervously, she turned a little and surrendered her paw for me to examine.</p><p>It was a strange hybrid between big cat paw, and human hand. It was completely covered in fur. The palm and fingertips had dark, catlike paw pads. Yet the fingers were far longer than a normal cat’s paw, and were segmented so that she could still curl them into a fist and grasp things. She also had a thumb, rather than… whatever that stubby thing was that cats had next to their wrists. Dewclaw? I think it was called a dewclaw, wasn’t it?</p><p>“Do you have claws?” I asked.</p><p>“Umm…” Ginny’s ears flatted in fear.</p><p>I poked at her unusually thick and fat fingertip. There was nothing on the bottom, but as I traced up and around to the back of the fingertip, where a human fingernail would be, I felt something hard and pokey, just barely peeking out of the skin folds.</p><p>“There they are,” I grinned.</p><p>“Y-yes… I have claws… but… p-please don’t-” Ginny clenched her mouth shut and stopped talking. She gave me a nervous stare.</p><p>“Oh, does this hurt or something?” I asked, quickly letting go of the paw.</p><p>“Umm… no but… when the tentacles touched me… and healed me… they umm… grew back and uuh… I won’t scratch you…” she stammered nervously.</p><p>“Oh!” I said, finally getting it. “You’re not supposed to have them?”</p><p>“Umm… n-no?” Ginny answered uncertainty. “We’re usually declawed when we’re enslaved.”</p><p>I looked down at the bed, to where Shade was now on top of Chloe, taking the lead, and making out with her. She was doing that weird massaging thing that cats do, while groping Chloe’s tits.</p><p>“Shade, you have your claws too?” I asked.</p><p>Shade stopping kissing Chloe, and hunched down guiltily, flattening her ears. She nervously tucked her front paws beneath her, hiding them from view. She didn’t admit to anything, but her body language pretty much answered my question.</p><p>“Isn’t declawing a cat like… removing their fingertips? That’s kinda fucked up.” I said.</p><p>“Yeah… um… it’s kind of like… you know that small bone at the end of a human finger? Right before the nail? It’s like having that removed.” Ginny said. “It’s not pleasant.”</p><p>“Well I don’t see why you can’t keep your claws. Just don’t get me in trouble by mauling any strangers.” I said.</p><p>Ginny seemed a bit taken aback, “You’re um… letting me keep them? T-thank you Mistress, seriously, thank you!”</p><p>“Only if I get to see them though,” I said, grinning eagerly. “Pop out your claws, I’m curious.”</p><p>Ginny extended a paw, and with the flex of a tendon in her wrist, five sharp claws curled forward out of her fingertips. Compared to a domestic cat, they were huge, proportional to Ginny’s body size. It was more of a tiger’s claw, than a cat’s claw. It was a long, sharp hook, about an inch long, a proper weapon, designed to catch and shred a victim’s flesh. I could see why many would want their slaves declawed, they were legitimately dangerous.</p><p>“Ooh… <em>scary,</em>” I said, grinning.</p><p>Ginny laughed nervously. I poked one of the claw points with my fingertip. It was crazy sharp.</p><p>“No shredding the drapes,” I warned.</p><p>“Mistress… I’m a cat<em>kin</em>, not a cat,” Ginny grumbled. “Before you ask, no, I don’t shit in a sand box or pee to mark my territory either.”</p><p>“What about purring?” I asked, with a smirk.</p><p>Ginny blushed, “Purring… happens sometimes…” she murmured shyly.</p><p>“Tyler, stop poking at her and asking invasive questions. Just kiss her already! You’re making me feel bad for her,” Chloe scolded me.</p><p>I saw that she was already undoing the string holding Shade’s clothes together, while the dark furred kitty-girl gently nuzzled against her neck. Chloe had a good point. Catgirl anatomy was fascinating, but I was too focused on the cat part, and not focused enough on the girl part.</p><p>I wrapped an arm around Ginny’s waist, and stepped forward while pulling her into me. Our lips met, and I started kissing her. Her big cat’s eyes closed, and she relaxed into the kiss. I felt her tongue brush against mine. Yes, it was rough and textured, though it didn’t seem to be quite as prickly as a normal cat’s tongue. It was like a hybrid of both, the perfect blend of familiar and exotic. I was eagerly looking forward to feeling that on my clit.</p><p>I felt something fuzzy on my leg, as Ginny’s paw reached for the hem of my dress and pulled it up. I raised my arms and squirmed to assist her in pulling off my dress. My boots and socks came next, and then I was completely naked. My fingers quickly went to the cord tying Ginny’s slave garb closed. After a bit of fumbling, she was naked too.</p><p>I kissed down, and licked her nipple. My fingers traced down her neck, and I grabbed a handful of butt. I took a moment to feel her tail. It was connected to her tailbone, right at the very top of her buttocks. She moaned faintly when I stroked the very base, just beneath where it attached to her skin.</p><p>“S-sensitive,” Ginny whimpered.</p><p>“Oh?” I ginned fiercely. “Did I find a weak spot?”</p><p>“It’s the same for almost everybody…” Ginny murmured, averting her eyes shyly. “Anybody with a tail at least… Right at the base, and just beneath.”</p><p>“Here?” I asked, rubbing the spot again.</p><p>“Mmm…” she moaned and nodded.</p><p>I pulled my hand away, gently swatted Ginny on the butt, and climbed onto the bed next to Chloe and Shade. I lay down right next to Chloe, entwining my leg with hers. Shade was still on top, making out and massaging her breasts with her paws.</p><p>Ginny stood awkwardly by the side of the bed.</p><p>“Sit on my face Ginny, and get your tongue on my pussy.” I ordered.</p><p>Ginny went wide eyed, surprised at being given such a lewd order right away. I supposed she was expecting to be asked to do what Shade was doing. Maybe most ladies would want to take it slow, kiss for a while, build anticipation, get the juices flowing before moving on to oral sex, but… I wasn’t like most ladies. I supposed being a dude most of my life made my sexuality a bit different. I needed no warming up. I was wet, horny, and pent up, and I wanted a slutty catgirl’s ass in my face and a tongue on my bits <em>pronto!</em></p><p>Ginny nervously crawled along the bed and straddled my face, seemingly uncomfortable with being the one on top. She kept herself just out of my mouth’s reach, probably scared to upset her mistress by receiving oral instead of giving it. She tiled forward, and lowered her head, gently kissing my inner thigh.</p><p>I received a tantalizing view of catgirl pussy, which turned out to be more or less identical to human pussy. Ginny had a bush when she’d first been brought to the brothel, but it had all been burnt off her during that first night. Fire based hair removal didn’t sound like a pleasant experience to me, but the results were pornstar-perfect, similar to a good waxing. Despite being skittish about receiving pleasure, I could see a faint glimmer of wetness between her nether lips, and I could smell her arousal. I felt her gently kiss my outer lips, slowly working her way closer.</p><p>“No more teasing! Your Mistress is horny!” I groaned.</p><p>I brought my knees up to give her better access, and pressed her head down directly onto me. She squirmed a little in surprise, but I kept my hand there, holding her head firmly against my pussy. I grinded my hips, slathering her face in wetness until she got the message and started licking me properly.</p><p>“No more hovering! Get your cunt on my face, you filthy cocktease!” I commanded.</p><p>With my other hand, I forced her nervously hovering crotch down onto my mouth, and started eating her out too. She was playing coy, but I could tell she was wet, and getting wetter by the second. As I licked and sucked her clit, she let out of a muffled moan against my pussy.</p><p>“You’re a <em>barbarian</em> Tyler,” Chloe accused.</p><p>Sensing the commotion, she and Shade had paused their makeout, and were watching Ginny writhe on my face, face in my cunt, pinned against me. Her tail swished in the air. I petted the back of her soft head while holding her face against my pussy.</p><p>My response to Chloe’s complaint was to release Ginny’s butt, which was now staying in position on its own, and move that free hand over to Chloe beside me. Chloe moaned submissively as I dug a finger inside her, lubing it up with her juices, getting it nice and slippery. I pulled my finger away, and brought it up to Ginny’s asshole, and pressed it in gently.</p><p><em>“Mm-fff!”</em> Ginny whined into my cunt as I forced myself inside her tiny little hole.</p><p>The catgirl squirmed and rolled her hips, whimpering. Her ass clenched around my finger in panic, yet there would be no mercy granted. My finger remained inside her. Eventually, she got used to the invasion. She finally relaxed, unclenching her butt enough for me to gently thrust the finger in and out. Her moans of distress soon turned into moans of pleasure, as I continued licking at her clit and holding her face against me.</p><p>“Just sticking a finger in there without warning is not very nice, you know…” Chloe teased, with a smirk.</p><p>My response to that comment was to use Ginny’s own pussy wetness to lube up my second finger, and work it into the asshole, stretching the catgirl wider. She moaned and whimpered, but adjusted to the wider intrusion without issue.</p><p>Shade regarded the scene thoughtfully, then took a moment to looked down at Chloe beneath her. She nodded to herself silently, making up her mind. Without warning, she hopped off the elf, spun around, and mirrored the position of Ginny and me. She straddled Chloe’s face in sixty-nine. Unlike the timid Ginny, Shade had no problem pressing herself against Chloe’s face. The catgirl rolled her hips, taking a moment to appreciate Chloe’s submissive tongue, then brought her face down between Chloe’s legs to return the favor.</p><p>I returned to the task at hand. Ginny’s tongue on my pussy felt amazing. Not only did the girl have an unmatched level of oral dexterity, but her bristly tongue made every lick against my sensitive bud send a tingle up my spine.</p><p>I came first. I kept a firm grip on the catgirl’s hair, squeezing hard, and pressing her against me as I shivered in orgasm. She kept licking my hyper-sensitive clit. It was way too intense to be completely pleasurable, but the overstimulation gave my masochist side a thrill.</p><p>Less than a minute later, I had my second orgasm at the same time as Ginny had her first. Unlike me, she couldn’t handle the overstimulation so well. She squirmed to escape my mouth, but I kept her in position thanks to the fingers I had hooked in her butt. Pulling away meant stretching herself wide open. She whimpered and submitted to my abuse. I kept the cruel simulation going for another thirty seconds before finally releasing her. I relinquished my grip on her hair, and pulled my fingers out of her bum.</p><p>Ginny gasped and rolled away, flopping onto her back next to me. She caught her breath, basking in the afterglow of her orgasm.</p><p>Meanwhile, Chloe and Shade were still going at it next to me. Shade was a far more enthusiastic face rider. Where Ginny was eager to please, but a little reluctant to receive pleasure herself, Shade was utterly shameless. The dark furred catgirl rolled her hips, stimulating herself on Chloe’s willing face while licking and lapping at the elf’s pussy hungrily. Chloe gently stroked her hands along Shade’s back, having no need to keep her pinned.</p><p>I watched the show, admiring Shade’s booty as she grinded on Chloe’s face. I reached over and started massaging the base of Shade’s tail, using the secret lewd knowledge I’d gained from Ginny. Shade moaned and gave her hips an extra twist in response. Chloe gave me a curious look, wondering what I was going to do. I had an idea.</p><p>I conjured a [Hardlight Construct] in the shape of a penis. It was my lovingly crafted Cockinator, Version 0.16, out on his maiden voyage. I went for a nice gentle six inches length and average girth, with an extended handle I could grip. This model did not feature balls, I still couldn’t get those to feel right. Weapon in hand, I snuck over behind the unsuspecting catgirl.</p><p>Chloe gave me a devious grin, and shifted her oral affections lower, aiming for Shade’s clit, and subtly guiding her rider’s hips back a bit, lining her pussy up with the dildo. I quickly shoved it inside the slick hole.</p><p><em>“Ah!”</em> Shade moaned loudly.</p><p>“Surprise!” I called out cheerfully.</p><p>Shade was too overwhelmed by the sudden penetration to focus on licking Chloe. She gasped and moaned, squirming against Chloe’s face as with both attacked her. Chloe had her lips around the clit, forming a seal and gently sucking it like a tiny penis. I mercilessly hammered her with the dildo.</p><p>Shade had her first orgasm. I continued hammering her, and that first orgasm turned into a second.</p><p><em>“Feel the holy power of my magical cock!”</em> I cackled, grinning like a lunatic while Shade moaned and thrashed in continuous orgasm.</p><p>After who-knows how many orgasms, Shade finally managed to squirm away from my vicious dildo fucking. She rolled off Chloe’s face, and onto her back, mirroring Ginny’s position, out of range of my dildo.</p><p>I wasn’t done with her though. I followed her, hopping over the prone Chloe, and pinning Shade down on her back in sixty-nine. I shoved my wet pussy in her face, elbowed her thighs open, and stuffed the dildo inside her again. She moaned helplessly into my pussy, trying to lick me a few times, but getting interrupted by the constant mind shattering orgasms.</p><p>It was only about fifteen minutes later that I finally ran out of mana, and the dildo vanished in a puff of magical not-smoke. By that point Shade was a little broken. She was flat on her back, staring blankly at the ceiling, chain-orgasmed into stupidity.</p><p>I gave Chloe a proud grin, only to notice that she’d stolen Ginny for herself while I was occupied with breaking Shade.</p><p>Chloe was upright, riding Ginny’s face, focusing only on her own pleasure. The ginger catgirl’s pussy was being ignored, but Chloe was at least massaging her breasts while the catgirl eagerly ate her out. Chloe was behaving surprisingly dominantly, she must have been really pent up. I felt a little bad about stealing Shade from her.</p><p>I made eye contact with Chloe. “Don’t you dare break this one…” she demanded. “I was <em>so</em> close to coming before you went and fucked Shade into senselessness. Ginny is going to <em>satisfy</em> me, damn it!”</p><p>Chloe gave me a severe glare, letting me know that she meant business.</p><p>“I’m out of dildo-mana for the next hour or two anyway. I wonder if she can stay focused on you if I stuff some fingers in her while I lick her clit,” I said.</p><p>Ginny whimpered at my words.</p><p>I debated being a good friend and leaving the pair unmolested, but… that open and available pussy was calling out to me. I made my way over to Ginny’s pussy, and started licking her clit. I worked a pair of fingers inside her, and rubbed against her g-spot. Her moans were muffled by Chloe’s pussy.</p><p>“No!” Chloe scolded, pinching the catgirl’s nipples, “Don’t you <em>dare</em> get distracted.”</p><p>Ginny squeaked and whimpered, trying to focus on Chloe.</p><p>I moved my fingers faster, and sucked her clit harder. She whined helplessly.</p><p>Chloe pinched her nipples harder. “<em>Focus!</em> I don’t <em>care</em> what Tyler’s doing to you.”</p><p>Ginny whimpered. I grinned. This was a fun new game. Chloe was grinning too, apparently, she agreed.</p><p>“Get her butt with your other hand.” Shade suggested in a tired voice, watching from where she lay on her side of the bed. “Ginny told me not to tell you gals, but she’s apparently <em>super</em> weak to anal.”</p><p>“Good idea, thanks,” I agreed.</p><p>Ginny whined in despair at Shade’s betrayal.</p><p>Taking a glob of pussy drool for lube, I shoved a pair of fingers in her other hole too. Ginny made a sound halfway between a scream and a moan, muffled by Chloe’s pussy. I’d already loosened her up a little before, so they were sounds of pure pleasure, rather than pain.</p><p>Apparently, Ginny was too distracted again. Chloe reached down and pinched the unfortunate catgirl’s nipples harder, keeping a firm grip, and twisting whenever Ginny let up on her efforts even slightly. I, in turn, did my best to distract Ginny. Ginny came over and over again from the intense stimulation of having both her holes invaded, and a tongue lapping at her clit.</p><p>Yet team Chloe persevered, despite my best efforts. Chloe got her orgasm, and then another one. I moved up to three fingers per hole, but Chloe countered me by twisting the poor girl’s nipples even harder.</p><p>“This is pretty fun,” I said.</p><p>“We should play this game with Paintoy. Then we can really go nuts.” Chloe suggested.</p><p>“For sure, next time maybe,” I said.</p><p>We continued until Chloe had another orgasm, and then she and I swapped places and I came on Ginny’s face a couple more times too. By the time we all settled down, Chloe and me were fully satisfied, and both catgirls were completely cummed out.</p><p>Ginny, it turned out, was a squirter, and her juices had soaked into the mattress. When dealing with the <em>very</em> wet spot our affections left behind, I discovered that Purify apparently worked on beds, so long as I was inside the covers. I knew it worked on the ‘clothes’ a person was wearing, so I managed to clean the bedsheets by mentally categorizing them a type of ‘clothing item,’ that I was ‘wearing.’</p><p>With the bed clean and dry, and all four of us Purified of our messy girl juices. We all snuggled up in one big sexy pile, and drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Collars and Magic Skills and Far Too Many Orgasms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was out when I woke up on a heavenly feather bed, in a nice warm slut pile consisting of a lewd fantasy elf, and two svelte catgirls. All three of these living wet dreams were my sex slaves that would do any filthy perverted thing I asked of them. When did this happen? When did my life suddenly get so <em>awesome?</em></p><p>I squeezed my hand, and felt a butt. Whose butt? No idea. But it was a <em>nice</em> butt. I took a few seconds to grope her more, exploring the mystery, until I heard a muffled groan of complaint. Ginny… it was Ginny’s butt. <em>Mystery solved.</em></p><p>Okay… itinerary for today… Tyler the level eight wimp needs to be less pathetic, so it’ll be training skills up to rank ten, and leveling up to the next tier with monster jizz for me. I was feeling too lazy to eat real food, so I supposed I’d just go mix up some slave gruel for myself before getting started.</p><p>Trying not to disturb the sexy people sharing my bed, I crept out from under the covers, and snuck away. Shade woke up, grumbled at me, and rolled over, falling asleep again. I slipped into my socks, shoes, and dress. Panties? Who needs panties? I didn’t have any, but if I did, they’d probably just get ripped off next time something tried to rape me anyway.</p><p>I gave myself a quick Purification, intending to creep out of my room, but I noticed Chloe groan and get out of bed too. The kittens made cute mews of complaint, and cuddled together to fill the gap the elf left behind. I decided to let the catgirls sleep in because their cuddling was <em>fucking adorable</em> and disturbing that would be a crime of the highest order. I waited for Chloe to get dressed, and gave her a quick Purify too. We both left together.</p><p>The upstairs hallway was empty, but nice and clean. The unused sex slaves had worked hard to make everything nice last night. Most were probably still upstairs, sleeping in the hammocks. I went downstairs, and found Paintoy the dark elf painslut, and Ruby the Kobold cleaning the main hall like the eager good girls they were. Most of the other slaves were still asleep, or perhaps just occupied with cleaning something else. The living room was already spotless. I saw Maddie on the couch, but decided to mix up a bowl of honey-laced slave gruel for myself and Chloe first, before I joined her.</p><p>“I’m too lazy to eat three times a day… I’ll get some slave gruel for both of us,” I told Chloe.</p><p>“Mistress, may I test a spell?” Chloe asked, right as I entered the kitchen.</p><p>“Oh? What spell?”</p><p>“It’s a Life Magic spell called <em>Nourish</em>. I unlocked it while healing everyone but was collared before I could give it a try. It’s… supposed to replace one’s need for food and hydration. It also apparently fertilizes plants too and helps them grow better crops,” Chloe explained.</p><p>“Oh sure, give it a try,” I said.</p><p>Chloe did. It looked very similar to her healing spell, her hand glowed green, and she touched my tummy. Like her healing, this was a sustained and channelled spell. As she held her hand there, I felt a warmth flood my body. Over the next minute, my hunger and thirst slowly faded until they vanished completely. I stopped her once I felt full. It was interesting, I felt satiated, like I’d just eaten a huge meal, yet there was no bloated feeling. There wasn’t anything in my stomach.</p><p>“Wow, that worked great,” I said happily.</p><p>“Yeah but… <em>whew…</em> that took a bit more mana than I expected. I’ll have to Meditate for a bit to recharge before feeding myself.” Chloe said.</p><p>“Let’s head over the couches then,” I said.</p><p>Chloe and I returned to the living room, and sat on the couch opposite from Maddie. The other broken girls were nowhere to be found, likely upstairs snoozing. I saw the barrel in the corner, the hole was facing me, and a single deep violet eye poked out of the hole, staring at me with curiosity.</p><p>“Morning Barrel Girl,” I said, waving.</p><p>There was a panicked squeak, and the eye moved away. A purple dark elf hand slapped over the hole and covered it so I couldn’t look in. Well… at least she was looking out of the hole when she thought nobody was watching. That was a start.</p><p><em>“Mmmfff….”</em> came a soft whimper from across me.</p><p>“Having fun Maddie?” I asked.</p><p>“Yes I am,” she replied.</p><p>June the cataonic mousegirl was fast asleep on the couch next to Maddie, and Clyde, the submissive mouseboy was sitting on Maddie’s lap. She’d spent the night with the pair of mousies. Clyde’s arms were tightly bound behind his back with rope, and there was a rag stuffed in his mouth, bound in place with a thinner twine, to muffle his moans. Maddie cradled his slender figure with one arm, and the other was gently stroking his erection. His cute little cock was twitching, dripping with precum. It looked like he was on the edge of orgasm, and had been for some time.</p><p>“So, if you didn’t realize it already, these collars are fucking <em>amazing!</em>” Maddie said, conversationally.</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“They’re like little computers, with a system integrated GUI and everything. There are a <em>lot</em> of options to play with.” Maddie explained.</p><p>“Like what?” I asked.</p><p>“Well, there’s a list of commands and adjustable parameters for each of them. There are also sensitivity parameters to tweak, and various collar features that can be toggled on or off. It seems to be pre-set to something pretty permissive, but we could totally lock down any of these slaves if we needed to.”</p><p>I felt Chloe tense next to me.</p><p>“What sort of locking down?” I asked.</p><p>“Anything from hidden triggers, adding or removing kinks, up to and including turning them into a blank, subservient robot,” Maddie replied, looking down at the suddenly-worried slave in her arms, “Don’t worry mousey-boy, I like you as you are. I’m just fascinated by all the options.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’d rather not use too much mind control stuff if we can help it,” I said.</p><p>Chloe relaxed a little. Yeah, she was worried.</p><p>“Oh, and they’re programmable. I can write <em>scripts!</em>” Maddie cackled gleefully. “There’s a whole slave collar API, using Python of all things!”</p><p>“What’s an API again?”</p><p>“Application Programming Interface… basically, I can write a little Python script to activate the collar’s built in commands and adjust parameters when certain conditions are met. For instance, I could call the ‘Stop’ command if the distance between me and the slave gets bigger than a certain threshold value. Though that’s a bit redundant because there’s already an escape preventing compulsion built in.”</p><p>“Don’t program our slaves too much. I don’t want a bunch of robots, and the consequences of a software bug in your script could be nasty,” I said.</p><p>“Yeah yeah… I won’t break anybody,” she mumbled, clearly focusing on something only she could see.</p><p>I snuggled up to Chloe, and wrapped my arm over her shoulder. She leaned in against me, still slightly worried.</p><p>A few minutes later, Maddie cackled excitedly. “Okay, I got one. Command: Activate Script: Maddie_Is_A_Mean_Bitch.”</p><p>Mousy winced in terror, expecting pain and getting… nothing. He blinked a couple times, and looked around, smiling nervously at Maddie as his mistress grinned evilly.</p><p>“What did it do?” I asked.</p><p>“Every time Mousy here reaches the edge of orgasm, prevent the orgasm. Then, increase the penis’ sensitivity to touch by ten percent, compounding. It cannot trigger more than once per minute, and I set the maximum sensitivity boost to 1000%. There’s also a decay factor for the sensitivity boost, so it’ll slowly return to normal sensitivity if he can stop himself from being stimulated to the edge for at least an hour.” Maddie explained devilishly.</p><p>“So let me get this straight,” I said. “Every time he almost cums, his orgasm will be denied and he’ll get more sensitive? And that sensitivity boost just keeps ramping up, making it harder and harder to stop himself from getting to the edge and triggering the effect? That’s… <em>nasty.</em>”</p><p>“Maddie is a mean bitch,” Chloe agreed.</p><p>Maddie continued to gently stroke the mouse boy’s cock, he whined in despair, already close to his first blocked orgasm.</p><p>Maddie chuckled, “Pssh, don’t worry Mousey, this is just a fun little test. I’ll give you a nice blowie once I know my script works as I expected. Trust me, I could do <em>much</em> worse with the tools I’ve been given. There are a lot of commands built into this collar.”</p><p>“Hmm… how do you access the menu?” I asked.</p><p>“Just touch the collar, and will yourself to bring up the menu. It’s like opening your Status page.” Maddie explained.</p><p>I reached over and touched Chloe’s collar. Sure enough, after giving the mental command, a computer-like configuration menu opened.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>Eldritch OS, Version 1.0</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>---</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Slave Status</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Slave Parameter Configuration</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Command Settings</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Access Permissions</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Documentation</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Script Editor</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Unlock Collar</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>The Status page just opened Chloe’s Status, I caught a glimpse of all her stats and skills, just like I saw on my own status sheet. So far so good.</p><p>Next, I opened the Parameter Configuration menu and found a bunch of things to tweak and adjust. There were individual sensitivity settings for every single body part, from nipples to toes, as well as a general sensitivity parameter I could mess with. I could also increase or decrease libido and sex drive. I could adjust how pain was perceived, effectively making anyone I wanted into a masochist. I could control the effect of pheromones on the brain, making a person attracted to male or female sweat. I could adjust how good semen and girl cum tasted to them. And there were many more options besides that. It seemed to mostly be things that affected the mind, or perceptions. The only major limitation was that I couldn’t make any physical structural changes, like changing Chloe’s cup size for example, but if it was something less tangible than that, then it could be tweaked.</p><p>There were also other features I could toggle on and off. There was stuff like pregnancy prevention, semen virility, minor damage resistance, and immunity to external mental compulsion. I could turn off menstruation as well. I found the ‘can’t consider killing your mistresses’ effect Rylia mentioned, as well as a ‘can’t consider escaping’ one that Rylia might not have noticed yet. I could also toggle the production of body waste, pee and poop specifically. There was no auto clean ability though, so even if the slave never had to use the toilet again, they would still need to bathe or get purified on occasion if they didn’t want to stink.</p><p>Interestingly, more than half of these editable parameters were greyed out for me. I could increase or decrease Chloe’s sense of touch and change how much stimulation it took for her to achieve orgasm, stuff connected to her physical senses, but anything that could possibly be interpreted as messing with her mind or personality was blocked. I remembered the one and only request she made when we first enslaved her… <em>No mind control.</em> I seemed Nyar’Shiggurath had her desires in mind when he made her personal slave collar.</p><p>The Command Settings was basically a big list of every single verbal command I could say along with descriptions of their effects and adjustable parameters for how strong that effect was. It had an option to toggle the command off, so as to not be accidentally triggered. For example, ‘Command: Kill’ was disabled by default, so I couldn’t accidentally kill Chloe by saying the wrong thing. Hypothetically, if I wanted to kill her, I’d have to enter the config menu, turn on the command, before then saying the command out loud.</p><p>For commands that came with parameters, such as intensity or duration, I could also configure the default parameters here, or specify them when saying the command. For example: ‘Command: Pain 1’ was less painful than ‘Command: Pain 10.’ If I just said ‘Command: Pain,’ it would default to pain level 1, though I could change that in this menu.</p><p>To trigger a command, I could either say it out loud manually, or trigger it within a script when certain conditions were met, like Maddie had done with her mousy boy.</p><p>Once again, Chloe’s ‘no mind control’ request influenced which commands were enabled, and which were permanently disabled. Most were actually disabled. Commands like Stop, Sleep, Go, Follow, and so on, were not available.</p><p>The only ones I could use were ones that would cause effects that didn’t override her will. So, for example, Command: Orgasm, could make her cum. That was allowed. There was also Command: Pain, which could, obviously, inflict pain.</p><p>There were lots of other interesting options, some that made me incredibly curious. I simply <em>had</em> to try out Command: Tentacle Rape, and Command: Tentacle Hell at some point.</p><p>“Wow, this <em>is</em> fascinating,” I said.</p><p>“M-mistress…?” Chloe mumbled nervously.</p><p>“Fun fact Chloe. I can see <em>all sorts</em> of mind control options… and every single one of them is greyed out and blocked for you.”</p><p>“R-really?”</p><p>“Yep. I’m your primary Mistress, and even though I should have root access to everything, there are options blocked from even me. I <em>literally</em> cannot influence your mind at all. And since external mental compulsions are blocked by another one of the collar’s features, it seems our noodly friend has ensured that nobody can <em>ever</em> influence your mind with magic while you’re wearing this collar.”</p><p>Chloe smiled and sighed in relief, “That’s good to hear.”</p><p>“I’m guessing nothing is greyed out for you, Maddie?” I asked the blonde bombshell across from me.</p><p>“Nope, with Mousey-boy here, everything is allowed,” she replied.</p><p>“Can you command yourself, Chloe?” I asked. “Try a ‘Command: Orgasm.’”</p><p>“Command: Orgasm,” Chloe shook her head no, in disappointment.</p><p>“Hmm… what about…” I called out towards the main call. “Hey Ruby! C’mere a minute.”</p><p>The little kobold scampered into the room obediently. “Yes! It comes when called Mistress!”</p><p>I looked at Chloe, and gestured at the kobold. “Command: Orgasm,” she called out.</p><p>Ruby dropped her rag and gasped, her knees quivering for a few seconds, while she stared at Chloe wide eyed with surprise.</p><p>“O-okay Mistresses… A strange thing just happened for no reason. Was it Mistresses that did it? If so it thanks for the treat?” she said, a little uncertainly.</p><p>“Command: Orgasm,” I tried it out for myself, focusing on Ruby.</p><p>Ruby shivered in orgasm again. This time she couldn’t stay standing. Her legs buckled and she collapsed to her knees, panting.</p><p>I got up and walked over to her, gently petting her on the head. “Good girl, Ruby. You’re a very hard worker and you deserve lots of cums.”</p><p>“I-It thanks you, Mistress,” she gasped, smiling at the praise.</p><p>I kept petting her. Her spiny scales were rearward facing. They felt surprisingly soft and smooth if you pet her front to back. Though if I pet her back to front, I’d probably stab myself in the hand.</p><p>“This is kinda fun…” I said, turning to Chloe. “Command: Orgasm.”</p><p><em>“Nnnmmm!”</em> Chloe tensed and relaxed, as my command forced her to cum.</p><p>“Fuck that’s weird… it’s like there’s nothing, but then suddenly… Boom! Orgasm. I go from zero percent to a hundred percent in an instant,” she explained.</p><p>I let the kobold resume her work, and returned to the couch.</p><p>“I’m seriously fighting the urge to just run around the house making everybody cum themselves all day long.” I muttered.</p><p>“Don’t do it too much…” Chloe warned. “Horny slaves will work harder to please you.”</p><p>I supposed she was right. Maddie and Clyde provided the perfect example. She was still gently jerking off her mouse boy as he sat on her lap. He was moaning and panting now, and looked like he was almost in pain. I could see tears in the corner of his eyes. He whimpered pathetically, and shivered as he was brought to the edge of yet another orgasm but denied release. That was definitely a submissive position for sure.</p><p>“Your script is working Maddie?” I asked.</p><p>“Oh yes. My dear little mousey is getting quite sensitive, isn’t he?”</p><p><em>“Mmm!”</em> the mouse boy whined.</p><p>“Don’t be <em>too</em> cruel…” I said, feeling bad for the boy.</p><p>“Mousey <em>likes</em> cruel, shaddup and let me have my fun.” Maddie grumbled back.</p><p>“Fine, fine, so long as everything is… more or less consensual.” I said.</p><p>Maddie shrugged, “He’s into it.”</p><p>“Kay.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Okay, back on task. Chloe claimed Pinky for some alone time in the bedroom to get her level up to ten and ready for class evolution, and that was fine with me. I still had some skills to raise.</p><p>I stood outside, glaring hatefully at the tangled mess of wild bushes and weeds covering our property’s yard. They clearly hadn’t been tended to for a while. These wild plants would be my victims.</p><p>Cursing someone was weird. I couldn’t just cast the spell. I had to hate, and wish doom upon my chosen victim. Since I was cursing weeds to death, I had to think about how awful and nasty and deserving of death these weeds were, before my magic would activate.</p><p>“Stupid flower,” I grumbled.</p><p>I glared at the ugly yellow wildflower that surely deserved a miserable death, and activated my magic. The spell worked on line of sight, and the origin point was my eyes. There was a flash of black and purple energy, and then nothing.</p><p>Slowly, over the next two minutes, the flower withered and turned into a dry husk. <em>Yeah, that’s right! Take that you stupid flower!</em></p><p>“Hey… shrub!” I grumbled. “Fuck you!”</p><p>I activated my curse, and there was another flash of unholy energy. The shrub was doomed.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>[Unholy Magic I] Skill has reached rank 2</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>The curse took little mana to activate. Maybe only 5 MP, out of my total of 202. Thanks to my Willpower score of 27, I regained one curse’s worth of mana, every two minutes, but it was much faster than that if I meditated.</p><p>Once I got into the habit of hating the weeds sufficiently, it was quite easy to spam my spell and rapidly Doom a whole bunch of them at once. I soon got into a pattern of casting forty Dooms in quick succession, depleting my mana pool, followed by 24 minutes of meditating, to fill my mana pool back up.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>[Unholy Magic I] Skill has reached rank 3</strong><br/>
<strong>[Unholy Magic I] Skill has reached rank 4</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>I reached level four on my first doom spam. And I followed Lysander’s advice, selecting Energy Drain, as my spell of choice.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>New Unholy Spell learned: [Energy Drain]</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>As Lysander claimed, it allowed me to suck the vitality out of an enemy I touched. It drained both stamina and MP from an enemy, transferring it to me, though much of that MP was used to cast the spell and keep it running. If the enemy ran out of either stamina and MP, they’d fall unconscious. If I kept pushing further, it would start draining health instead, though the enemy’s health didn’t heal me. It only turned into more stamina or MP.</p><p>It seemed like a powerful ability, but I got the feeling that it was really weak at this level. It would take several minutes to fully drain even the weakest enemy and knock them out. Stronger enemies would likely take hours. It was kinda useless for a typical adventurer, but for me, a Taint immune rape victim, it would be an incredible boon that could allow me to survive a sexual encounter with even the nastiest monster without running out of steam.</p><p>I tested Energy Drain on a big ugly bramble bush. No hateful thoughts were needed to activate this one. I just needed to touch the plant with any part of my body. The plant had no MP or stamina, so I started draining its health immediately. It died in only a few seconds. Faster than Doom, at least. I noticed that the spell cost me more mana than it got back. I’d probably only get back more mana than I spent, if I drained a monster with a decent supply of MP.</p><p>I switched back to my Doom and meditate pattern again. It took four Doom and recharge cycles before I reached level seven.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>[Unholy Magic I] Skill has reached rank 5</strong><br/>
<strong>[Unholy Magic I] Skill has reached rank 6</strong><br/>
<strong>[Unholy Magic I] Skill has reached rank 7</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>I didn’t have a spell picked out for this level, but my level ten spell was going to be something that boosted my curses. I remembered Emi mentioning getting another, faster acting curse to deal direct damage. I decided to see if I could get something more subtle, like a debuff that would stun an enemy without killing them.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>New Unholy Spell learned: [Lesser Curse: Numbing]</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>This one was harmless, and cost barely any mana. It numbed the victim, taking away their sense of touch, before finally paralyzing their body entirely. How long this took depended on my Magic score, and the enemy’s Endurance. Some tougher enemies might be able to resist it completely, or just get slowed down a little rather than completely paralized. The curse lasted four hours, allowing a paralyzed victim to breathe, blink their eyes, and nothing else. After the curse ran its course, the victim would regain their sense of touch and ability to move. With this, I could shut down a person or monster without harming them. Or, if I combined it with my Doom curse, I could paralyze them for long enough for the doom curse to finish them off.</p><p>Sadly, unlike my line of sight Doom curse, it required physical contact to affect the target, reducing its utility.</p><p>I was making great progress on my Skills. I didn’t think most people levelled their magic this quickly. I suspected that my high Willpower score, which helped both mana total, and mana regeneration, let me level my magic skills at a much faster than average rate. Maybe I also had some sort of undocumented Isekai protagonist cheat ability too, that sped along my skill growth. I didn’t exactly know everything my greater blessing of Vyreth did, and for whatever reason, unlike all my other perks, I couldn’t display its expanded description on my status.</p><p>I continued spamming Doom. Ten more cycles passed. It was around mid-to-late afternoon when I finally reached rank ten in my unholy skill.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>[Unholy Magic I] Skill has reached rank 8</strong><br/>
<strong>[Unholy Magic I] Skill has reached rank 9</strong><br/>
<strong>[Unholy Magic I] Skill has reached rank 10 (MAX)</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>[Advanced Mana Manipulation] Skill has reached rank 6</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>New Unholy Spell learned: [Vile Curse]</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>“Hehe… take that… big reed thing!” I called out.</p><p>This time, I wove Vile Curse first. The incredibly complex spell was far more difficult to weave than the simple little doom curse. With my [Advanced Mana Manipulation] at rank 6, I had no problems. When it activated, it sucked away half my mana pool in an instant, but there was no visible indication I’d cast anything. I dismissed the spell shape, and wove the shape for the Doom curse. As expected, when I cast it this time, there was no visible indication that the spell had been cast. There was no flash in my eyes, no pulse of mana. The only evidence my curse worked was the reed thing shrivelling down to a dry stem after a minute or two.</p><p>Vile Curse’s cost made it not so useful for spamming, but I could quietly snipe any enemy I could see, dooming them from a distance.</p><p>Unfortunately, I got a bit of intuition about how my spell worked, and it wasn’t quite as overpowered as I’d hoped. For the first hour, the doom curse would behave as normal. The damage would ramp up from nearly nothing, to very deadly. However, for the second hour, prolonged by Vile Curse, it stopped ramping up. Instead, it just stayed pinned to the final damage per second it had before. That meant that it would still do a crazy ridiculous amount of damage for a first tier spell, staying at its max damage per second for an entire hour, but it wouldn’t ramp up to truly stupid levels. I wouldn’t be Dooming any level one thousand dragons or whatever to death. I was pretty sure the overpowered combo would still mark the demise of any monster lower than level 50, at least.</p><p>It was time for a break. I decided to go back inside the house, to see what the others were up to.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When I entered the house, all the slaves were up and about. The cleaning work seemed to be pretty much done by this point. Many of the slaves were milling about, without much to do other than stand around looking pretty. The skittish ones seemed to shy away from my gaze, while the ones that were eager to please made themselves visible, and stood submissively off to the side when they saw me, ready to respond to any lewd request I had.</p><p>I made my way to the living room, and found both couches occupied. Chloe was sitting on one couch, next to Nialie, the red haired high elven Healer. The experienced Healer was talking about Skills and training exercises. Both girls seemed to be practicing something, their hands glowing a viridian green.</p><p>Lysander had the other couch. A dark elf in a maid dress was lying flat on her back, and Lysander was seated, straddling her face. Lysander’s robe skirts covered the elf’s face, and hid what was happening, but… I could recognize Ass Licker’s figure at a glance. It was pretty obvious what the robe was covering.</p><p>Lysander wasn’t paying the analingus any mind, however. She was focused on conjuring a ball of fire, and holding it in the air in front of her face.</p><p>“That’s an interesting way of training,” I commented, sitting on the single armchar.</p><p>“When you reach max rank for any elemental magic skill, you may unlock the general [Elemental Manipulation I] skill. It allows for freeform manipulation of any element from any first tier elemental magic Skill I have access to. Not only does practicing freeform magic raise my [Elemental Manipulation I] skill, but it also improves my [Fire Magic I] Skill as well, since that one is not quite maximum level.”</p><p>“I see… and the slave with her tongue in your butt?” I asked.</p><p>“Oh? That’s just incidental. It results in a minor decrease in skill training efficiency, but I find the sensation pleasant so it’s worth the tradeoff, in my opinion.” Lysander said casually.</p><p>“Right…” I said. “So I’ve capped off Unholy. Next up is fire and wind, then I’ll be ready to level and see what classes I get.”</p><p>“Oh, that was quick,” Chloe said. “I got to the level ten evolution threshold, but I’m still only rank 9 for Life magic so I can’t rank up into a class I want yet. The options I got are pretty crummy.”</p><p>“I’ve got really good Willpower, thanks to my blessing. It lets my spam my spells and get skill ups really quick,” I replied.</p><p>“Consider getting the manipulation skills for easy levelling. Sitting on the couch levitating a small flame costs next to no mana and is much easier than risking a fire by casting combat spells outside. Also, I’m pretty sure casting combat fire magic outside of a designated safe space is illegal.” Lysander said.</p><p>“Well, tough. Maxing out Holy and Unholy didn’t unlock a manipulation skill, so I’ve got to either max out wind or fire.” I said.</p><p>“Do you know what spells you want?” Lysander asked.</p><p>“Eh, not really?” I said. “Any suggestions? You’ve probably mapped out all the options by now.”</p><p>“For fire, Flamethrower is a rank ten capstone spell. It gives you a close range wide area spell capable of inflicting damage to an area. The other attack spells at first tier are lackluster, none are more effective than just Firebolt. I’d suggest taking two utility skills. Smother Flame could save your life. It’s a wide area spell that suffocates flame in a certain radius around you. I took that one. Also, should you find yourself bound again, perhaps Flame Jet could help. It creates a small, but hot jet of flame, like a metal cutting torch. You could use it to cut through shackles and locks. Alternatively, you could get Lesser Heat Shield, which reduces fire damage taken by a moderate amount.”</p><p>“Yeah, those all sound useful. Though I’m not sure about Heat Shield. My race already has ‘moderate’ fire resistance, apparently. Not sure if those would stack.” I said.</p><p>Lysander thought about it for a few seconds, “Likely not. Though you could still cast it on other people, should the need arise. Still, perhaps that one is not so valuable for you.”</p><p>“So Smother Flame, Flame Jet, and then Flamethrower.” I said. “What about wind?”</p><p>“<em>Silence</em> is incredibly helpful. With [Advanced Mana Manipulation] you can also shape the region of sound cancellation. For instance, you could restrict it to a certain person’s throat and voice box, silencing them while allowing them to still hear you. It helped me discipline Brunhilda the dwarf yesterday.”</p><p>“Okay, that’s one then.”</p><p>“<em>Air Blade</em> is a good attack spell, also not a capstone. There’s <em>Air Filter,</em> not a captstone, that removes toxins from the air. <em>Wind Dash</em> is an excellent buff spell, lightens your steps and doubles your overland movement speed for a few seconds. <em>Slow Fall</em> could also save a life, though it’s made redundant by higher tier flight spells.”</p><p>“Any of those rank ten spells?” I asked.</p><p>“No. For captstone spells, there’s nothing terribly powerful. There are some good movement enhancement spells… Oh! Perhaps <em>Breathless</em>, could help. You can only cast it on yourself. It’s a thirty minute buff that allows you to hold your breath indefinitely, so long as you don’t forget to refresh it every half hour,” Lysander said.</p><p>“That one… might be more useful that you realize, given the sorts of things that tend to happen to us,” I said.</p><p>“You can deepthroat a large monster gentleman for a long time without suffocating,” Chloe said, nodding approvingly.</p><p>Nialie the healer elf gave Chloe and me a sympathetic glace. Perhaps she didn’t approve of our casual reaction to the possibility of being monster raped again.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m taking that one for sure.” I said. “So, Silence, Breathless, and one more… Maybe Wind Dash?” I said.</p><p>“Those sound like good selections,” Lysander said.</p><p>“I guess you’re done with Pinky, Chloe… Maybe I should get up to the level ten threshold. Having a larger mana pool might speed up my skill levelling.” I said.</p><p>“Um… Sorry Tyler, Maddie’s using Pinky now,” Chloe said.</p><p>I pouted. “Fine, I guess. So, if fire spells are gonna get me in shit, I suppose I’ll go blow some air around for a bit.”</p><p>“You could use Gust in combination with your manipulation skill to clear the air of dust. Simply direct the stale air outside, and direct the fresh air inside. That might be somewhat useful and give your manipulation Skill some practice, should you still require it,” Lysander suggested.</p><p>“Good plan,” I agreed, standing up from my chair with a groan.</p><p>I walked out into the main hall, and opened the front door, figuring out how I wanted to direct the air currents and how much power to put behind my magic.</p><p>I caught sight of Ruby the Kobold, standing patiently to the side, trying to passively show that she was a good girl, ready to assist me with whatever I wanted. I gave her a devious grin.</p><p>“Command: Orgasm,” I said.</p><p>Ruby quivered, knees shaking, but managed to stay upright. “W-why, Mistress?” she gasped. “Why it cums again?”</p><p>“Mostly because watching you squirm satisfies my sadistic urges and makes me feel powerful,” I admitted nonchalantly.</p><p>“Oh, okay Mistress,” Ruby said, nodding happily, as if that was a good enough reason on its own.</p><p>“Want another?” I asked with a grin.</p><p>Ruby hesitated for a moment, and glanced away. If she were able to blush through her crimson scales, she’d probably be even redder. “Maybe one more, if it pleases Mistress…” she mumbled.</p><p>“Command: Orgasm,” I said.</p><p>Ruby grinned with a sharp toothy smile and sank down to her knees, riding the wave of pleasure.</p><p>“Command: Orgasm,” I repeated a third time. I couldn’t resist, it was almost addictive.</p><p>Ruby moaned, and toppled forwards. She whimpered, chin and chest on the floor, ass in the air, tail up submissively. She quivered there on the ground as I watched girl juice dribble down her thigh.</p><p>“One more,” I said. “Command: Orgasm.”</p><p>Ruby stayed in slut position, but started licking the floor submissively not knowing what else to do with her mouth. She shivered and moaned. A dribble of squirt splashed on the floor between her legs.</p><p>“It… it cums too much… it breaks! It messes floor!” the kobold whined.</p><p>“The collar should prevent you from needing to pee… was that all just pussy juice?” I asked.</p><p>“It doesn’t know… never did making of such juice before…” Ruby gasped.</p><p>“Command: Orgasm,” I said.</p><p><em>“Noooo! Too much cums! It breaks!”</em> Ruby whined, as more juice dribbled onto the floor.</p><p>“Command: Orgasm.” I continued.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>A half hour later I realized that I’d gotten distracted. Most of the house slaves had come to check out the cause of Ruby’s whining and caught me red handed, in the middle of cruelly abusing my slave. A few of the skittish girls made themselves scarce, trying to avoid my attention. Most of those who curiously watched the show weren’t at all surprised to find me torturing my kobold with repeated orgasms. They smiled and looked happy that I was enjoying myself. Apparently, my somewhat sadistic behaviour was completely normal and expected in their eyes.</p><p>The poor kobold was… just a little bit broken for now, but she’d get better soon. She lay on her back, eyes glazed, mouth open and tongue hanging out. He legs were spread wide, and her exposed pussy pulsed and twitched ceaselessly. She was lying in a large puddle of girl cum.</p><p>Lothelea was standing nearby, probably curious to know why I was punishing Ruby. Paintoy was staring at Ruby with obvious envy. Rylia was grinning sadistically, enjoying the show.</p><p>“Ahem!” I coughed nervously, struggling to put on the persona of a dignified mistress, “Ruby did nothing wrong, I just think I’m in a bit of a sadistic mood today…” I said, as casually as possible, hiding my embarrassment. “Uhm… Paintoy, would you care to help me scratch that itch later tonight?”</p><p>“With pleasure, Mistress.” she said, grinning.</p><p>“Good, I’ll just practice a bit of wind magic first. Perhaps we can play later this evening?” I said.</p><p>“As you wish, Mistress. Would you like me to set aside some implements of torture for you to use on me?” Paintoy asked, she gave me a hopeful smile.</p><p>“I’m not sure what toys we have, but sure, collect whatever you can find,” I replied. She gave me a warm happy smile, and bowed before walking away to prepare.</p><p><em>Alright then,</em> time to practice a little more.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>